


Intelligence

by MortemMessor



Series: Knowledge [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Past Torture, Pet, Psychological Torture, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Servantry, Slightly reluctant sex, Weirdmaggedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 125,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemMessor/pseuds/MortemMessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill the Illuminati looking triangle is back, and he's got a human body. But he's after something different this time; a servant. In a desperate move to save his family, Dipper agrees to become Bill's personal slave. But things are getting too personal, and Bill seems to know something about Dipper that he intended to exploit in his plans. Will Dipper make it out with his sanity, or will it all fall to Bill's intelligence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LKB

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters get longer, I promise!

Dipper Pines knew as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, that he would not be able to get back to sleep. His heart was still racing, his skin was layered in a blanket of cold sweat, and each time a gust of air passed by he shivered. It was the nightmare again. The memory really, but twisted in the strangest of ways...

~DREAM~

He was looking down at his sister in the cut off top of the wedding cake, holding the book. He could not move his arms, his fingers, or feel anything at all. He couldn't whisper, couldn't talk, couldn't scream. His voice was not his own, and he couldn't help the feeling of being invaded and repressed and smothered all at once. 

Then he was falling, his grip on the book tightening as well as Mable's. Then he noticed a dull ache spreading through his conciousness, in his face, arms, and general just hurt everywhere. Then an explosion, and it was like he'd been holding his breath underwater and just now came to the surface. He gasped for air as he felt intimate feeling flood his body, and he could move again! But then everything started to melt; Mable's grinning face, the fireworks, the audiance, the theater. Is melted and drained until he was seemingly standing in a plane of black nothingness.

His heart started to beat louder, and a dark laughter resounded around him. He whirled, terrified, to face a looming shadow with a glowing gold eye glaring at him. It grinned, showing white blade-like teeth, and the laughter became high-pitched and maniacal.  The world shook, and Dipper gazed in horror as the shadow began to flicker into something solid, a shadow rising behind it. A triangle of nlack rose behind the flickering shadow, and as it rose, he watched it. It loomed over him, and with a crack, a red orb opened to stare at him. 

A loud booming voice echoed everywhere "IM WAITING, AND IM WATCHING." And everything shattered.

~END~

Dipper groaned and rubbed his eyes, throwing off his covers and padded over to his desk. He flicked on the lamp, his eyes drawn to the worn red journal with the golden hand and the scrawled 3 on the cover. He brushed his fingers over it, sighing softly. He pulled out the chair and sat, opening the book to a random page. 

He just needed to get his mind off 'that' for a while. It had only been a month since then, but the dreams hadn't faded or changed. In fact they'd only started a week ago. 'Focus on something else Dipper' he mentally scolded himself. Maybe he'd go on a monster hunt tomorrow, clear his head, pick up some more clues. He came to a page on what look like a lady made of water. 

Mermaid? No, it didn't have fins. "These dangerous creatures are inhabiting a secret pool in Gravityfalls. When approaching one (I do not advise it) be sure to plug your ears." Dipper murmured aloud to himself. It looked interesting, and he had headphones he could use. 

Mable mumbled something in her sleep and turned over, Waddles giving a snort of annoyance at the embrace he was now in. Dipper smiled a bit, before yawning. He really was tired. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the window. Dipper jumped, and hurriedly went over to see what it was. 

He pushed open the window, but saw nothing. He felt as if something had just moved out of his line of sight at the last minute, like he just barely missed it. He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair "I need to get some sleep." He mumbled, closing the window.

He turned and crawled back into bed, snuggling beneath the warm comforter. His breathing deepened, and his eyes drooped shut. Little did he know, as soon as sleep took him under, another flash came from the window, and if you looked close enough, a familar shaped shadow could be seen...


	2. QTL

The next day, Dipper woke feeling less rested than if he'd gotten no sleep. He stretched and went to the bathroom. Sure enough, his soft brown eyes were dull and he had shadows under his eyes. His skin was pale, and he'd lost weight over the course of the week. He dragged his hands down his face, quickly brushing his hair and tugging on his infamous hat. He walked out and down the stairs, grabbing a cup of coffee off the table. Mable had poured herself some 'Mable Juice' and had two pancakes in front of her. Over the course of the past week, she'd learned not to talk to her twin in the mornings. He was always snappy and cranky, and if you even looked at him before he had coffee, he'd start yelling at you. Once she thought he looked caffeined-up enough, she chanced a smile and a "Morning Dipper." 

To her surprise, he gave her small smile back "Good morning." He said quietly. Stan looked up from his newspaper, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the flash of blue light from outside and the tremor that quake the shack from foundation up. Dipper's eyes widened and he set down his coffee. Another flash of light followed, followed by a BOOM and a miniature earthquake that slid pictures off the walls and crashing to the ground. Soos and Wendy appeared in the doorway "Guys, did you feel that!?" Wendy exclaimed, her eyes wide. Mable nodded, then looked to Dipper. He shrunk back into his chair as he felt everyone's eyes on him.

He held his hands up in surrender "I don't know what it is anymore than you do! But I can go look in the journal..." he said, standing and running upstairs. Half-way up another light flash hit along with an even stronger tremor that sent the boy sprawling. He huffed then started running up the stairs again. He snatched the book and went back downstairs. By the time he got down there, no one was there. He was confused at first, but then heard Mable's voice call from outside. 

He jogged out and froze as soon as he saw. The sky was dark and had a red tinge to it as if it had been sprayed with blood. Clouds swirled and darkened, and as another flash of blue light blinded them, Dipper saw it was coming from the west in the forest. Away from town. He grimaced in a determined expression and tugged his hat a little lower. "I'm going to check it out. You guys can come if you want, but whatever this is, it's NOT something to play with." He mumbled, clutching the book tighter in his hand, thumb pressed in between the pages forty and forty one, where a picture depicted swirling dark clouds and a red tinged sky. "Portals are the most dangerous thing in the world you can make or stumble upon. Other worlds don't work like ours do, and portals are rather unpredictable. If you stumble upon one, it's best to either close it or leave it alone. I suggest the latter." The text read. 'So some idiot made a freaking portal. That's just wonderful.' Dipper thought bitterly. He was really not in the mood to fix other people's problems today. Yes, he knew he did such on a daily, sometimes hourly basis, but sometimes it's just a really shitty way to pass time. One he'd rather spend playing video games or exploring. 

As he started towards the forest, he at least expected Mable or Soos to follow him, but he did not expect Wendy and Stan to start after him to. He merely blinked in surprise before turning and continuing into the dark trees. As they got closer, things lost luster, as well as color. A frog hung in mid-air and blinked down at them as they walked right under it. A deer was laying sideways right next to a tree limb, turning its head to look at them. Something nagged at the back of Dipper's mind, and he could see the same expression of confused recognition on his sister's face. Stan stared at the deer as he passed it "Why is everything floating and suspended like frozen puppets?" He asked quietly. 

No one answered him, but Wendy glanced at the deer too, shuddering. Again Dipper's mind tugged at him, as if to say 'PAY ATTENTION IDIOT!!!' He simply held the journal tighter on instinct, a feeling of dread creeping up his spine. Maybe he shouldn't have brought the book along after all. 

The trees grayed and thinned, giving way to a clearing just another quake rocked the ground beneath them, sending all of them but Soos and Wendy to the ground. They hastily stood back up as Soos and Wendy gasped. 

As Dipper's eyes latched onto what was in front of him, he sucked in a breath so fast it sounded like a whistle. The clearing was small, maybe no more than six feet in radius, and at its center an old rotting cabin was vibrating and its door and windows glowed and pulsed with bright blue light. With another shudder, light blasted out again, rattling the clearing again. This time, ready for it, they all kept their balance. 

As the windows and doors burst with light so bright it hurt, a figure appeared. It was...floating. Dipper shielded his eyes from the punishing light with his hand, but as it faded, he looked back up. He did a double take. 

The man that was floating in front of them had the strangest appearance. He had dark brown hair on the sides, but bright blind hair on top, where a top hat floated about an inch above his skull, and oddly enough, a triangular black eye patch over his left eye, while the other was rimmed in dark lines, almost like ancient Egyptian pharaohs wore their eyes, complete with darkened lines under his eye that looked like eyelashes. He had a small nose, and a wide mouth that was currently stretched into a grin. If that wasn't strange enough, he wore a formal black bowtie along the collar of a white dress shirt that had a yellow vest over it. Black sleeves extended from the dress shirt, and melted into black gloves that came a short way past the man's wrists. He held a black cane looking thing in his right hand, and had on black formal pants that fluttered black heeled boots. A yellow cape thingy that looked like it had been cut in half was obscured because he was facing them. An electric blue iris looked upon them with an amused sort of glee, and he unfolded from his crisscrossed position and took to a floating yet standing position. 

Dipper felt like he knew him from somewhere, he was familiar somehow. He glanced at Mable, who was trying to keep her cool because she knew this could be a monster. But Dipper knew that just upped the factors for her. He gave her a tiny eye roll, before looking back at the figure, he had his eyes latched onto the group. Or...eye. The man laughed "It really is good to see all your faces again. Did ya miss me?" He asked, winking at them, somehow leaning on the cane which was suspended in mid-air. Mable lost it. 

She squealed high-pitchedly before hyperventilating and fainting right there. Dipper face palmed and turned back to glare at this creepily familiar man "Who are you!? Why are you here!?" He demanded. The floating male faked disappointment, flipping to lay on his stomach...in mid-air... "Do you not recognize me, Pinetree? I told you I'd be back." He replied, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Thursday Darlings, or maybe Friday... I don't have my phone so, it may have to be suspended for a day or so.


	3. QEOBB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! I got my phone back! I'm on time for once in my life, thank God. Anyway, enjoy the chapters Darlings!

If Dipper had been drinking water, he'd have spit it out. The blood drained from his face, leaving him paler than usual "Bill!?" He exclaimed. But he was so much less...triangular now.

Soos spoke up "That evil triangle guy we fought in Stan's mind?" He asked aloud. Stan whirled on him "Evil what in whose mind!?" He yelled. Wendy looked to Dipper "You fought a triangle in Stan's mind?" She shook her head "You've got weird hobbies kid." She said. Dipper's cheeks flushed and he spluttered for a comeback. 

He turned back to Bill "B-but h-..." he trailed off, staring at the non-triangle guy in front of him. He did see the similarities. The bowtie, the hat, the overall color yellow. Of course there was that malicious glint in his eye too. 

Mabel stirred on the ground as Bill grinned at Dipper "Surprised?" He snickered "After that fiasco with you and the whole journal puppet thing," his grin grew when he saw the boy flinch "I decided I really did need my own body. It has been centuries after all." He trailed off boredly, rolling so he was looking upside down at him "It took a while, but here I am! As whole and fleshy as you are." He exclaimed, and he was suddenly right in front of Dipper "I don't go right through people anymore!" He said, grabbing Dipper's cheek and squishing it. 

The boy yelped in pain and slapped the hand away, jumping back away from the laughing, floating man. He glared at him half-heartedly "Well one thing hasn't changed. You're still utterly INSANE!" Dipper shouted, rubbing his face. Bill leaned on his cane with a smirk "That's obvious. Your point is?" He started. 

Then his expression turned serious "Look Pinetree, when you know as much as I do, insanity is one of the perks. Meaning I can do this," he said, flicking his hand toward the left of the clearing where animals were still suspended in the air. All at once each of them morphed inside-out "and not feel bad about it." He finished.

Dipper looked away from the animals, his stomach churning and threatening to chuck his coffee back up at him. 

Bill smiled again "But I didn't come here to chat and flaunt, though it was priceless to see your faces." He said. Mabel groaned and sat up, and Dipper knelt beside her. She blinked at him, then looked around. 

Her eyes locked onto Bill, and Dipper had just enough time to cover his ears before she squealed again "CUTE!" She shrieked,  her boy-crazy look appearing. Dipper gave her a disgusted look "Mabel thats-" she wasn't listening, instead she whacked him upside the head "Shut up Dipstick!" Was all she got out before Dipper got annoyed and simply threw her over his shoulder. The boy was stronger than he looked. 

He set her down in front of Wendy "Here hold this." He said. The redhead complied, holding the struggling girl still while Dipper rubbed his temples. Then he grabbed his sister's face and shook her a bit "THATS BILL YOU WINGNUT!" He shouted at her. 

She blinked a few times, then frowned in confusion "Bill? I think I know a Bill..." she trailed off in thought. Dipper facepalmed and sighed "Yes, you do. Remember that little insane glowing triangle that tried to steal Stan's safe code and possessed my body!?" He said loudly. Mabel frowned, then glanced behind him at Bill, who waved cheerfully. She shook her head "Thats the same Bill?" She asked. Dipper nodded and Wendy tentavily released her. 

Mabel them swayed she stood "Then that means...excuse me for a moment." She said quietly. She ran over to the treeline and heaved up her pancakes. 

Dipper groaned and turned back to Bill, who was smiling still "So you didnt come here to talk, what are you here for then? What do you want?" He asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Bill floated a little closer to the group, causing them to shift back "Well you see Pinetree, Ive got things to do, places to wreck, and people  to terrify. But I must say it's been piling up and I need some help." He said. 

Dipper snorted "As if any of us would help you." He snapped, crossing his arms. Bill grinned "For the right price anyone can be bought. Shooting Star, Question Mark, Red, even you Pinetree." He told him. Dipper huffed "No way! Not after what you did to me last time, and Mabel would never help you after that fight with Gideon." He retorted confidently. 

Bill fake pouted "But all I need is a helper. They won't even have to do much." He promised. Dipper glanced at the rest of the group, who looked about as eager to go with Bill as a chipmunk would be to hop into a wolf's mouth. 

He shook his head at the yellow clad cheshire "Go manipulate someone else for a change. I'm sure there's some child dying to do a floating glowing guy's bidding." He said tiredly. Bill smiled s bit "But I want one of you. Specifically one of the twins, I don't care which. You amuse me." He said. 

Mabel came to stand beside Dipper with a glare "We're not going with you, you evil non-triangle!" She proclaimed. The electric blue eye darkened,  and the smile dropped from Bill's face. 

"Really now? Are you sure? Because I believe if you want something bad enough, one of you will come with me." He said lowly. Mabel made a pfft sound "Like what?" She challenged.

Bill flicked his fingers at the rest of the group, and a crack in earth opened and they fell in, screaming, to the large black coils at the bottom, the grabbed them started slinging them around like ragdolls.

Mabel gasped and ran to the gap, kneeling beside it "Grunkle Stan! Soos! Wendy!" She shouted in panic. Dipper stared in horror at the black writhing coils and whirled back to face Bill "Let them go!" He shouted, fists clenched. 

Bill looked boredly at his nails "Say one of you will come with me." He said lazily. Dipper scowled "We'll never go with you!" He yelled, angry and scared beyond belief. 

Bill's eyes flashed and he snapped his fingers. A creak and a boom, and Dipper whirled to the Mystery Shack high in the air above the trees, and as Bill twirled his fingers, red winds swirled around it and began to widdle it apart board by board.

Mabel began to sob, and Dipper clutched his hands to his hands. He turned to look at Bill again "Dammit fine! I'll go! Just stop already!" He screamed above the roar of the wind, the screams of his friends and the cries of his twin. 

The older male smirked, holding out his hand, which fired up blue. Dipper hesitated, but after another scream filled his ears, he grabbed his hand and shook. Everything snapped back like a rubberband. 

The sky turned back to blue, the others were laying on the grass, panting and bruised, the Shack was back in place in one piece, and Mabel had fell to sniffling. Wendy was the first one to notice and she gasped "Dipper no!" She shouted. 

Mabel turned and saw her twin's hand grasped in a black gloved one, blue fired licking up his wrist. He gave her an apologetic look "Im sorry Mabel." He said softly. Her eyes teared up again, and she shook her head "Dipper, broseph, please." She pleaded. 

Bill laughed and the blue flames grew and solidified, coiling around Dipper in a blue glowing link of chain "Deal's a deal. He's mine now, bye bye Shooting Star." He said with a broad smile. 

Mabel screamed in protest as Bill snapped and lept through a portal, taking her brother with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I still have to go back and fix Mable to Mabel for the few chapters O.o Heh, whoops....


	4. CLRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm trying to edit the chapters before I get them up and I know I made a lot of mistakes and I may miss some, but I started this story a year ago so it takes a bit. Oh, and I have time on Saturdays, so I'm adding Saturdays to my update schedule. Your welcome.

The only thing Dipper could feel after his sister's distraught face vanished in the portal, was the chain still wrapped around him, and unbearable coldness. Nothing but unyeilding black and the blue glow of his chain could be seen, he couldn't even see his own hands! 

Chilling laughter filled his ears as everything suddenly flashed white and he was slung forward onto a hard surface unceremoniously. Breath whooshed out of him, and he gasped in attempt to retrieve it. A slightly insane giggle came from behind him as his chains loosened and he was freed from there chilling embrace. 

His hat had fallen off, so he snatched it and put it back on, bringing the blue flap lower than normal. 

"Well that was surprisingly easy. I was sure I was going to have to start torturing someone before you cracked. You come off as a little stubborn Pinetree." Bill said. 

This peaked Dipper's curiousity, and he was too tired to try to mask it, "Me? I thought you said either of us would do." He refrained from snapping. 

While the dream demon may look human now, he was still utterly and sadistically insane. Said demon laughed, "I was counting on you trying to be the hero. Like always." He mused, bring both hands to clasp behind his back as he turned and walked away. 

It was then Dipper finally decided to look around. Everything was gray, but he could tell he was in some sort of hallway. He looked down at himself and found he was still colorful. 

He stood and jogged to catch up with Bill, who was, not so surprisingly, much taller than him. "Why me? You could pick anyone in the whole damned world to be your slave, people who are much more capable and WILLING than me." He said pointedly. 

Bill shot him a smirk, "Language. You didn't really think I needed a servant, did you Pinetree?" He asked, a smugly amused tone creeping into his voice. It dawned on Dipper and all blood drained from his face, seeming to pool in his stomach. 

"You just wanted to stop me from making progess with the answers to Gravity Falls!" He accused. This earned him a grin, "Bingo! I knew you were smarter than you looked. Too smart for your own good, in fact." He said. 

Dipper scowled at him, "Mabel can still finish my work! I left the journal there, she'll figure it out!" He threatened, rather poorly. The bright yellow clad man stopped to turn to him, making the kid almost run into him. 

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think I wanted you? Shooting Star is too sad over the loss of her brother to try anything right now, and later she'll just distract herself with boyfriends again. If she does at least try to figure anything out, she'll be so confused with content of that book that she'll hardly make any progress. She's not as sharp as you kid, so she can't cut through my plans like you can. That's why I took you." He explained. 

Then he reached out and rapped on the wooden wall with two fingers, a door etching itself into being there. He opened it and snapped his fingers. Dipper was suddenly lifted off the floor with a yelp of surprise, a blue glow of energy surrounding him. 

Bill flicked his fingers and the boy was sent flying into the room. He hit a concrete wall hard enough to leave bruises, and fell down it with a groan of pain. He rubbed his shoulder and sent a glare towards the firgure leaning in the doorway. 

"However you are still my servant. We made a deal. Which reminds me, turn around." Bill ordered. Dipper blinked, but didn't move. "I said turn around. And take off the vest, it's in the way." He said, a bit annoyed this time. 

Knowing he had no other choice, Dipper turned and shucked his vest. He heard footsteps come towards him and stop right behind him. He heard a chuckle, "Oh how I've wanted to do this." Bill muttered, and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and hitched it up to his neck. 

Before Dipper could protest, and hand was placed on his skin in between his shoulder blades, and a burning heat shot through his body. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, eyes watering in pain. It seemed like the fire went on forever, but it was over as soon as it started. 

The pain left him, leaving behind a dull ache, and as he was released he dropped to his knees. He hazily heard a giggle come from the demon behind him, "Now you're officially mine." 

But as the yellow clad man left, Dipper just knelt there on the dusty floor, a dull ache sidling itself to his spine. 

Had he looked to see what the skin that burned him looked like, he would've seen the dark ink of a circle of symbols, with a triangle with a top hat floating in the middle.


	5. CFSB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get three Chapters today!!! Yay!!!! I'm feeling nice and I have like the next twenty alreay prepared so XD

That night, Dipper found it hard to go to sleep. His stomach rumbled, but he was too proud to actually bang on the door to ask for food. 

He sighed and clutched his hat to his chest, trying to quell his hunger and worry for his twin and other family members. 

Bill still had plans, big ones, the demon didn't go small, and Dipper had just walked straight into a trap that put him out of the way.

"Mabel, please don't let him put them into action. Please come to your senses." He muttered to the dark room. Cell was more like it, with a stone floor and concrete walls with no windows and no furniture excepting a wooden box and a mattress. Soon enough after, even though his hunger and racing mind detested it, he fell asleep. 

*Time Skip*

"HEEEEYYY PINETREE!!!!" A rather loud voice cut through his slumber, and with a yelp he bolted upright, heart racing. He glared at the man in his doorway. 

Bill chuckled, "Geddup, you can't sleep all day! You've got work to do." He sang, leaning on his cane. Dipper sighed and pulled his hat back on, "It can't be any worse than working at the shack everyday." He muttered. 

His brown eyes snapped up to meet an electric blue one, "And no, that is not a challenge." He said before Bill could get any weird ideas. He followed Bill out into the hallway, falling into step slightly behind him. 

Bill glanced down at him, "There's a few things you should know if you're going to be serving me." He started, "First, don't touch anything with my symbol on it. It is most likely dangerous and very deadly, and while I need to keep you out of the way, I don't want you dead. It's like I said before, I like you kid." He said, poking the boy's side. He grinned when Dipper winced, a sense of deja vu coming back to him. 

"Secondly, you may have to come with me on little jobs and errands and things. You'll get to run them by yourself sometimes, but I don't trust you not to go sprinting back to your family as soon as you're out of my sight." He mused, and Dipper snorted, "Good call." He muttered. 

Bill rolled his eye, "Jeez kid, you've grown a lot more sarcastic since I've last seen you." He muttered. Dipper shrugged in reply, "Is there anything else I should know?" He asked. 

Bill seemed to ponder whether or not to tell him the next part, then seemed to give a mental shrug, "Yeah. There's another person who serves me here. I figured you should know since you're going to be working with her at times." He answered. 

Dipper crossed his arms, "Great, another crazy like you." He mumbled. Bill grinned at this "Who said she was crazy?" He mused, clasping his hands behind his back. Dipper rolled his choclate brown eyes, "Anyone who has lived with you is bound to lose their mind." He said. 

Bill hummed, "You might be surprised then." he said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and then Bill stopped. He opened the door and down it was another hallway, but its walls were covered in mirrors of all shapes and sizes.

Bill snapped his fingers, a blue bottle and a rag appearing out of thin air, "I think this is pretty self-explanatory." Bill chirped as Dipper took the bottle and the rag. 

Dipper nodded and sighed, "Alright then." He muttered, and walked down the hall to the first mirror. Bill grinned and waved, "When you're done, just yell for me and I'll show you what your next job is." He sang, before slamming the door shut behind him, making the mirrors rattle. 

Dipper groaned and spritzed some cleaner onto the mirror, before wiping it clean of dust and dirt. 

After a while of going down the line, he came upon a mirror that glowed slightly, and had a silver rim. The glass rippled, and emblazened on top in-between intricate twists of metal, was a triangle with a eye in the middle. 

Dipper paused, remembering what Bill said about his symbol. He decided to skip this one, just in case. Then he heard something that made him halt and turn back to the 'deadly' mirror. 

"Dipper..." he heard a familar voice come from the glass. 

He hurriedly turned back to it and saw that through the glass he could see his old room, and Mabel was laying on his bed, hugging his pillow, crying, "I miss you..." she sniffed. 

Dipper was sure that had his heart been glass, it would've shattered then and there. He reached out a hand to the glass "Mabel..." he whispered, but stopped himself before he touched the glass. 

The image flickered and faded, and Dipper sighed. He clutched the rag a little harder than necissary and went on cleaning the seemingly endless hallway of mirrors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the other siiiiiide!!!! I'm sorry, I had to, I almost cried when I first heard that song because I was rereading this chapter at the same damn time DX IT FITS!!! Okay, I'll shut up now.


	6. PFU

Dipper finally got to the end of the hall of the other side, and sighed with the final swipe across the glass. He drew an arm across his forehead to wipe away the dampness of this stuffy hall, then walked back down it, stubbornly ignoring the glowing mirror. 

He finally got to the door and opened it. He stepped out into the hall and looked around. The greyed hall was dim and gave him chills. Bill had said yell when he was done.

So he opened his mouth just as his stomach flipped and his vision blurred. He hadn't eaten anything in what had probably been two days. 

He swayed where he stood, "Shit..." he managed to get out, before collasping on the floor. As his vision darkened, he saw a figure hurrying towards him. Then all went black.

*Time Skip*

Dipper groaned as he felt conciousness slowly return to him, and he noticed the damp feel of a rag being wiped across his forehead. He heard someone mumbling soft words under their breath. 

The voice sounded quite feminine, so Dipper guessed it wasn't Bill. 

He finally wrestled his eyes open to narrowly peer at the girl above him. She looked about his age, maybe a year or two younger, and had long wavy white hair that crashed down her shoulders and over her back like waves of the ocean. 

Her eyes were slightly lidded, but showed lake green irises and long lashes. Her skin was porcelain and pale, as if she hadn't seen the sun in years. She wore a dark dress with black flats, and a black daisy pin in her hair.

When she noticed his eyes on her, her face flushed, "I-Im s-s-sorry sir, for approaching you so, but are y-you alright?" She asked shakily. 

Dipper sat up and rubbed his head, which had been resting in the girl's lap, "I'm a little dizzy, but otherwise yes. I must've passed out from hunger." He muttered the last part to himself, but she seemed to have heard. 

She took his hand a pressed a bright red apple into his palm, "I thought that might be the case since I heard it growling when you were unconscious." She said softly. 

He smiled and thanked her, biting into the crisp fruit. He swallowed and held out his other hand, "Im Dipper Pines." He said. She tentavily shook his hand, "I'm Nebula." She replied with a soft smile. 

Dipper blinked 'Strange' he thought, but smiled back at her. 

Then he stood and helped her up as well, "What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked. Nebula wrung her hands together, "I work for Bill." She answered. Dipper stiffened, then sighed, "So you're the girl he was talking about." He muttered. 

She cocked her head at him, "What are YOU doing here?" She asked. He scowled at the floor, "Unfortunately, due to the torture of my family and the threat of my home, I made a deal with him to become his servant. Hindsight,  not my smartest idea." He mumbled. 

Nebula paled as she looked behind him. She raised a shaking finger to point behind him, "W-what's that?!" She squeaked. 

He turned, confused, and saw his hat laying on the floor. He picked it up and put it on his head, "Oh yeah, it must've fallen off when I passed out." He said. Nebula started visibly trembling, "I...I have to go!" She squeaked, then ran off down the hallway. 

Dipper blinked, then shook his head, "I have a feeling I don't want to know." He muttered, gathering up the other fallen supplies from the floor. "You're probably right Pinetree." A cheery voice chirped behind him. 

He jumped and whirled around, facing the grinning man, "So you cleaned all the mirrors? Good, cause I've got your next job. Come along." He said, turning on heel and striding down the hall. Dipper huffed and followed him. 

The day went on like that, and sometime inbetween chores he was given lunch.

"If you were hungry you should've said so kid. Don't just go without and end up passing out."

By the end of the day, the boy was exhausted. He fell onto his limp mattress with relief, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. PBSBK

Two weeks. He'd been here two weeks. After Dipper had found that mirror in the hall, he'd go see it everyday, just to check up on everyone. Mabel was still in depression, Stan was gloomy about telling his parents, Soos seemed a bit lonely without his friend, and Wendy as well. A fight broke out between Mabel and Stan  one morning...

Mabel sat there, sighing every now and then, picking at her pancakes. Stan was fiddling with the phone, passing it from hand to hand, mumbling, in an argument with himself.

"I can't tell them yet. They should know! Well I really can't tell them. That would go over really well. 'Hey, your son you left me in charge of for the summer made a deal with an insane gold demon in order to save my sorry ass, and is now stuck working for him', they'd kill me through the phone." 

Finally Mabel suddenly slammed her palms down on the table, rattling it, "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!?" She shrieked. 

Stan jumped, startled, but before he could reply, the girl continued, "MY PARENTS WON'T GET A CHANCE TO KILL YOU, BECAUSE I'LL DO IT FIRST! HE SAVED YOU, WENT WITH THAT FREAKSHOW TO SAVE YOU!!!" She screamed at him. 

Stan scowled "Yeah, you didn't exactly sacrifice yourself either!" He shot back. 

"Neither of us should've had to!" 

"You're right! You shouldn't have, your brother was stupid to do it!"

"He saved all of you!" 

"You could've saved him too! But nobody expects that, because when have you ever came to his rescue huh?! It's one-sided, and Dipper did all the heavy lifting!" 

That seemed to hit a nerve, and Stan realized it as soon as he closed his mouth. He should've just kept it like that from the start. 

Mabel's eyes filled with water, and she ran out of the kitchen and up to the attic. Stan stood up, "Wait! Kid, I didn't- dammit." He muttered, sighing and leaning against the doorframe. 

Then the image fizzed out, and Dipper took off his hat, pushing a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. 

"This is going worse than I thought." He murmured. He walked out of the hall, going off to sweep the kitchen like he normally did in the afternoons. He was almost there when a loud clatter caught his attention. 

He jogged around the corner, seeing Nebula on the ground, muttering bitterly under her breath as she gathered up the empty cleaner bottles that had sprawled all over the wood floor. He immediately went down to help her pick them up. 

Her eyes widened and she scrambled away from him, "O-oh, hello D-dipper." She squeaked, fear evident in her eyes. Why was she so afraid of him? He wasn't intimidating in the slightest, so why? 

He was about to ask her why when she answered his question beforehand, "You're on the wheel." She whispered. He blinked, "Huh?" He asked, bewildered. 

She stood, grabbing his wrist before he could protest and dragging him down the hall. A couple corners later, they were in front of a large painting. Dipper's brown eyes widened at the picture. 

It was like the one in the journal, but bigger! She pointed to his hat, then to the sign on the wheel that depicted the pine tree, "You're on the wheel." She repeated. 

Unconsciously, he stepped up to the painting, brushing his fingertips over his symbol, "What is this?" He asked. Nebula fidgeted nervously, "It's a symbol wheel of the people Bill's sparing when he takes over. Everytime he decideds he wants to spare someone, their symbol appears on here." She explained, not looking at him. 

Dipper recognized several, such as his tree, Mabel's shooting star, Soos's question mark, Stan's...whatever that was, Gideon's star, Robbie's heart, but he had no clue what the other one's were. Ice? Glasses? A LLAMA!? What the hell was with Bill's obsession with weird symbolism? 

Dipper sighed, taking his hand from the painting, "Thank you for showing me this." He said, not looking at Nebula. She smiled a bit, "You're welcome." She replied softly. 

They kind of stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, before Dipper rubbed the back of his neck with another sigh, "I've got to go...sweep." he said awkwardly. He turned to go down the hall, but was stopped by a call after him.

"Dipper? I'm...sorry. About judging you for your symbol." She explained. The brunette merely tossed her a reassuring smile over his shoulder, contining on to find his broom.


	8. BFDEQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT!!!! ITS ALMOST LATE AND ITS SHORT BUT I MADE IT!!! The next chapter will be a lot longer though, so be patient my children~!

Dipper yelped in surprise as a hand fell on his shoulder while he was sweeping. 

"Pinetree! You're going with me on an errand." The smiling man told him. Bill snapped his fingers and the broom disappeared in thin air. 

Then he paused, looking the boy up and down. Then he huffed, "Well I'm not going to be seen with you when you look like that." He said, pointing to his dusty skin and rumpled clothes. He snapped his fingers again, and Dipper was suddenly in a suit. 

The bowtie around his throat was blue with a white pinetree symbol in the middle of the knot. His hat had disappeared, and his normal shoes replaced with dress shoes. His hat disappeared and was replaced by a floating top hat like Bill's, but smaller. 

He flicked it, frowning, "Why do I need to wear this?" He complained, pouting. 

"Because you work for me now, and you have to look the part. I do have an outfit I could put you in that would be rather ironic. But I like this one better." Bill explained with a grin. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, flattening his fringe over his birthmark to make sure it couldn't be seen. A gloved hand gripped his arm and an electric blue eye glanced at him, "Try not to throw up, kay?" He said. 

Before the brunette could ask why, they were sucked into a vortex of swirling colors, and fluctuating humid warmth. Everything spun, making Dipper dizzy and his stomach toss and turn. To his credit he didn't vomit all over everything, but when they landed back on the ground he promptly fell down, his legs giving out beneath him.

Shakily standing up, he looked at the smirking blond/brunette, "T-that was n-not at all li-like t-the first time." He accused, leaning on a tree for support. 

An eye roll was sent his way, "That's because we were going in the mindscape kid. The color and everything else had to come back for us to be able to come to the real world and be seen." Bill explained. 

Then Dipper noticed that everything was indeed in color. After spending so long around everything in black white and gray, colors seemed like a luxury he'd never had again. Bill's visible eye rolled at Dipper's awe over color, "Yes, it's a leaf, it's green, it's called photosynthesis. Let's go, I haven't got all day." He snapped. The brunette huffed and tore his gaze from the leaves, following him into the woods. He tugged irately at the collar of his dress shirt, running his fingertips over the white and blue bowtie.

He growled in frustration, "Is this really necessary?" he asked. An electric blue eye gave him a once over, "Yes. You're working for me now, you have to look the part. I'll not be seen travelling with a rugrat." He replied. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "A what now?"  He asked, bewildered. Then he scowled, "And I'm not working for you." He snapped. 

Bill turned around to grin at him, "That's right!" He raised a hand abruptly, a dark shadow of a hand raising up from the ground, wrapping it's black fingers around the boy's neck, jerking him up off the ground. 

The blond/brunette smiled cruelly and held his black gloved hand stiffly in the air, curling his fingers briefly, the hand around Dipper's neck copying. He gasped hoarsely, clawing uselessly at the constricting shadow. Bill stepped forward, shifting his hand so the shadow brought the boy to eye level, grinning, "But now you belong to me. Which, in my personal opinion, is worse for you. So I'd shut my trap if I was you, because it's absolute heaven for me." He hissed, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. 

With an insane giggle, he dropped his hand, dropping the boy to the ground. Dipper gasped in air like he'd never get any again, then proceeded to cough a few times, before standing shakily. He brushed dirt off his knees, glaring dagger's at the man's retreating back. 

Bill glanced at him, his eye flashing, "I'd stop scowling too, Pinetree." He sang. Dipper dropped his gaze to the forest floor after a moment, deciding he'd make the most of this opportunity instead of almost get killed by it.

He drank in the softly colored flowers peppering the forest floor, and the different shades of leaves on the ground. Red, orange, even purple. Wherever they were, it was fall here. And really cold.


	9. KFKB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, loved writing, love rereading, hated editing it, but I still love it!

Voices floated to his ears, and his brown eyes searched for the source. Bill looked at a nonexistent watch on his wrist before humming happily, "Three seconds earlier than I expected." He muttered. 

Dipper cocked his head to the side, "They're not speaking english." He said. He got a grin in return, "Neither are you." He pointed out. Indeed he realized he wasn't speaking english. It was chopped, yet smooth at the same time. 

He muttered a few sentences to himself, then his head shot back up, "Are we in Russia!?" He whispered harshly. A cheshire smile, "Bingo! Not as dumb as you look, are you?" He said, walking forward again. 

The boy swore under his breath, then looked back up, "Can I ask why we're in Russia?" He asked calmly. The blond/brunette hummed, tapping his chin with a gloved finger, "Hmmm...Nope." He said, popping the p, then smirking at the look of annoyance on Dipper's face. 

He rolled his brown eyes, "I think I liked you better when you were a geometric shape that couldn't make annoying facial expressions." He huffed, crossing his arms. 

He got a slight giggle in reply, "So you did like me at one point." He said. Dipper spluttered, "N-no! I just didn't find you as annoying as I do now. Plus, you're not as scary as you were, so mainly, you're basically just a simple bad guy." He reasoned. 

Bill scoffed, "Simple bad guy?" He said, unbelieving. The boy shrugged, "Well, you have a human body now, it's not as weird and terrifying as a floating shape that gives you weird presents." He explained. 

An indignant huff, "My presents aren't weird!" He defended. Dipper raised an eyebrow, "'Have a head that's always screaming'? What would I even do with that? And deer teeth, what would anyone want to do with deer teeth!?" He said, exasperated. 

The man smirked, "I can think of quite a few things Pinetree." He mused, clasping his hands behind his back. Before he could reply, they were on the edge of a snowy clearing, two men sitting around a circle of candles with a model of a house in the middle. 

They were speaking Russian as well, but Dipper found he could understand them. One man with a large black beard leaned to the other one, "How long till it gets here?" He whispered. The other man, who looked to be no more than nineteen, stared confusedly at a piece of paper in front of him, "I don't know, I've never done this before!" He hissed, starting to fidget. 

Bill rolled his visible eye and turned to Dipper, "Hold this Pinetree." He said, and before the boy could ask him what he meant, the blond/brunette collapsed on top of him, a blue light leaving the body. It flew over to the two men, then with a loud boom everything bleached of color and froze.  

Dipper sighed as the color left, "And we're back to square one." he muttered from the ground. He tried to sit up, but the limp body on top of him weighed him down.

He groaned and tried to shove it off, shifting a little to try to wiggle out from under it. He only succeeded in doing little more than flipping himself over so that he was face to face with it. He gave a frustrated groan and glanced at the two men. 

The old triangle he knew was talking with them, and with a few more hand gestures, he stuck out his hand to the nineteen year old, it firing up blue. 

Dipper’s eyes widened, “Don’t do it. Don’t do it man.” He whispered. He sighed as the man tentatively took Bill’s hand and shook it, “Idiot.” He muttered. After a few moments a terrified screech could be heard, and flames appeared over the treetops. 

The nineteen year old fell to the ground, eyes glassed over like marbles, lifeless. Dipper’s throat caught in a scream, but nothing came out. He began pushing at the body on top of him, trying hopelessly to get it off and away from him. He hadn’t noticed the color drain back into the world. 

“How much metal did he put in this thing!?” He exclaimed, pressing his palms against the chest and pushing hard. 

“Now why on earth would I put metal in my body Pinetree?” A voice chimed in. Dipper froze in the act of trying to push the now not so unconscious body off him, staring wildly into an electric blue iris. He shook his head and began stammering nonsense, “Y-you, and that g-guy, and now h-he’s dead!” He squeaked out. 

Bill smiled, “Oh that? Yes, for a simple price I gave them what they wanted, vengeance against the governor.” He said, propping his elbow against the ground by Dipper’s head, not making any attempt to move. 

Fearful brown eyes glanced up at him, “Nothing you want is ever simple.” He accused hoarsely, “What did you tell him?” He tried to demand. Bill smiled wider, “Just that I wanted his youth-like energy.” He replied innocently. The boy narrowed his eyes, “Which really meant?” He asked, voice leveling a bit now. 

The smile twisted into a sadistic smirk as he brought up the hand that wasn’t holding his head up, a ball of bright burgundy light roiling in his palm, “His soul.” The man said lowly, licking his lips briefly, before pocketing the ball of light. 

Dipper’s eyes rolled back into his in hysteria, “His…Oh god, his soul! His soul. Soul. Holy shit, his soul!” He stammered hoarsely. Bill grinned, “I’m a demon Pinetree, it’s what I do. Periodically at least.” He answered, silencing the boy’s raspy stuttering. 

A few moments passed in silence as Dipper’s fearful whirling thoughts slowed and he regained some sense. The first thing he noticed was that he was still laying on top of him. 

He automatically pushed his hands against the slim chest, “Can you get off me now?” He huffed, annoyed. A hum and a smile, “I CAN, but I’m rather comfortable. You’re really soft Pinetree, like a pillow.” He said, placing his other elbow on the ground on the other side of his head, bringing their faces only inches apart, grinning down at him.

Dipper’s face flooded red, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish with no sound coming out, before giving a slight squeak and cringing back into the dirt. The grin melted into a smirk, “I like this position, me on top.” He said slowly, staring into confused and bewildered and embarrassed brown eyes for a moment before chuckling and rolling off him. 

He brushed nonexistent dust from his pants, “You’re adorable when you’re flustered Pinetree, like a kitten.” He mused, smirking. Dipper stood up, trying to calm the fire in his face. He didn’t look at the man’s smug face, instead huffing and crossing his arms, “Am not! Just make the portal so we can leave this place already. I don’t wanna die in the fire.” He muttered. 

They began walking through the woods again, and you could practically hear Dipper’s thoughts going a mile a minute. Finally he spoke up, “You took that guy’s soul back there, and killed him. You’ve made deals with me, yet you haven’t killed me. Sure, you stuck forks in my arm when you took my body, but still.” He said, confused. 

Bill glanced at him, “I need you alive, you play a big part in my plans, so does the rest of your family. Excepting your parents, they don’t really count.” 

Before Dipper could even process that enough to be offended, the portal was open and in front of them. Bill grinned, “Plus, you’re very addicting to mess with. Taking over your body was fun.” He added.

Dipper scowled at the swirling vortex in front of him, opening his mouth to retort, but the words died on his tongue as suddenly lips were right by his ear, “I liked being inside you Pinetree, can we do it again?” He whispered. 

The boy’s face flooded completely red, and with a frightened yelp he threw himself into the portal as if to escape his embarrassment. A maniacal giggle could be heard as Dipper face planted on the wooden floor. 

He sat up and rubbed his head, glaring at the laughing demon bent double by the kitchen island, “That was not funny!” He snapped. Bill sighed and burst into another fit of laughter, “On the contrary, it was hilarious! You should’ve seen your face! Ha!” He snickered. 

Dipper lept up and stomped out of the room, “I have something to go clean.” He muttered. The man snorted, “Yeah, your mind!” he called, and fell into another wave of giggles. Dipper slammed the door behind with a huff. 

He began quietly muttering to himself as he went back down the hallway, then realized his broom was still in the kitchen. He groaned, the thought of facing Bill after that ‘joke’, wasn’t appealing. He trudged back to the kitchen door, going over a plan to just go in, get the broom, don’t make eye contact, and go back out. But as soon as he pushed the door back open, he found Bill sitting cross-legged on top of the counter, grinning and twirling the broomstick in his hand, “Looking for this?” He asked, raising his eyebrow with a slight smirk. 

Dipper grit his teeth and nodded. Bill sighed and then snapped his fingers. The boy suddenly found himself back in his old clothes, and found his hat replaced backwards on top his head. He quickly righted it, giving the demon a curious look, but he just held out the broom. 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it at the last moment. Dipper brushed it off as an insult, but being too tired to say it. 

Maybe stealing people’s souls took a lot out of you, he wouldn’t know. He quickly left the room to sweep the grand hallway. Why Bill had such a large and confusing house, he’d never know, but it was sure a pain to try to keep clean. 

He ran into Nebula on the way to the hall though. Literally. He sucked in a sharp breath and steadied her and himself, “Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going, lost in thought I guess. Really sorry Neb.” He stammered. 

She smiled at his mindless stuttering, “It’s alright Dipper. It happens. Quite often nowadays.” She giggled a little bit. Dipper sighed, “Yeah, I really need to pay more attention. What chore do you have next?” He asked. 

Nebula held up a rag and a bottle of clear liquid, “Dusting the grand hall. You?” She asked. He held up his broom, “Sweeping the grand hall.” He said with a small laugh. 

Soon they were laughing and chatting like old friends, and half-way through the cleaning session, Dipper’s back between his shoulder blades began to burn. He let out a yelp of pain and fell to his knees, reaching for his shoulder. 

Nebula suddenly backed up, “He’s calling you.” She whispered. Before Dipper could ask what that meant, the scene faded out.


	10. QBK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to update yesterday, and I'm so sorry!!! Here, take another few chapters as part of my apology!!!

He opened his eyes, and found himself in a large room that looked like a study. A black and white fire crackled in the river stone fireplace, polished wood floor with a rather large triangle rug in the middle of the room. An oak wood desk sat on the right side of the room, an office c hair turned away from him behind it. 

He squinted at the walls, which didn’t seem to have any openings at all, wondering where the crap he was at. He slowly turned around, “What the…?” He muttered. 

“Hey Pinetree!” A voice sang. He repressed a groan as Bill spun his chair around with a wide grin. 

Dipper crossed his arms, “What is it?” He asked bluntly. The blond/brunette leaned forward, “I’ve been thinking-” 

“That’s dangerous.” Dipper muttered. Bill’s visible eye flashed, “Don’t push it.” He warned. 

He smiled again, “I’ve been thinking, since you’ve been such a good little slave, I thought I’d offer you a small vacation. I’ll let you go home for a few days to a week,” Dipper’s eyes widened in disbelief, and he opened his mouth to reply, when Bill held up a hand with a slight smirk, “If, you can complete a little challenge I have for you.” He finished. 

Dipper tensed, then shook his head a bit to clear it, “Whatever it is, I’ll do it if it means I can go home.” He said tiredly. 

A Cheshire grin, “I am SO glad you said that Pinetree.” He mused, leaning back in his chair. Dipper’s stomach immediately turned to lead, dropping down past his shoes. 

Bill tapped his chin, “But it’s not the question of whether or not you're WILLING to do it, it's whether or not you CAN do it." He explained. 

Dipper shifted, "What is it?" he asked cautiously. He smiled, "Remember when I said I liked seeing you flustered and embarrassed?" 

The boy nodded, not liking where this was going at all. The man smirked, "Well, you'll be sleeping in my room with me for the week.” He said. Dipper paled, then turned red, then green, then pale again. 

“If you can get through the week without having to go back to your room to sleep, you can go see your family.” Bill explained. Then he smiled cruelly at the brunette, “However, if you can’t do it,” he started, pausing for effect, “I’m getting rid of your room and you’ll have to sleep in my room for the next year.” He said blatantly. 

Glass shattered in the back of Dipper’s mind and he shook his head a bit to clear it, “Wait, so I have no choice!?” He shouted hysterically. Bill grinned, “Not a smidgen.” He said happily. 

Dipper grit his teeth, thinking of Mabel and Grunkle Stan and Soos and…Wendy. 

His little boy crush on her had, pre-puppet incident, grown, but after he spent the next few days in the hospital, he’d forgotten about her. 

But Mabel would’ve had a friend in her, he was sure, and he would thank her when he saw her again. He would win this bet if it was the last thing on earth he did. 

Well, in the mindscape, that is. He was sure that Bill was probably saying the same thing in is mind, he’ll try whatever it takes. Though why, on that, Dipper was clueless. 

He passed it off as some weird dream demon spur of the moment idea. It had been rather sudden. His brown eyes met Bill’s electric blue one, “You’re on.” He snapped, fists clenching. 

Bill smirked, “Excellent. The house will show you the way when it’s time, so you can’t get ‘lost’. Now get out, I have things to do.” He said, snapping his fingers. 

Suddenly Dipper was back in his bedroom, and fell onto his bed. He sat up, gasping then shook his head furiously, “Oh my god, I am in so much shit!” he shrieked quietly. 

He quickly scrambled out of the room and down the hall to the mirror room. He ran down the hall and skidded to a halt with a gasp at the shadowed empty space of wall where the mirror once was. In its place were the words ‘No peeking!’ in bright yellow letters. 

He groaned in frustration, then ran back out of the room. And almost straight into Nebula. Again. 

She smiled slightly, “Hi Dipper, wh-” she stopped abruptly, seeing his panicked expression. She frowned, “What’s wrong Dip?” She asked. 

He glared at the ceiling, "Oh nothing, you know, just the normal torture that's worse than having forks stuck in my arm!" He yelled at the vaulted ceilings. 

He stormed off to find his broom and get his mind off things before he exploded. He found it back in the grand hall and finished sweeping there, then went up the stairs and did the hall behind those, and so on and so on. 

Too soon, it got dark, and as Dipper went to put the broom up, the pantry morphed into a rather long hallway with glowing triangles going down the walls. 

He sighed, "Of course." He muttered. He replaced his broom inside the closet, then turned to the hall. He jumped as he heard a small shriek and bottles clatter to the floor. 

He whirled around, "Nebula! Don't scare me like that!" He said hoarsely. She was trembling as she raised a shaking hand to point at the hall behind him, "T-that's the h-hall t-t-to HIS r-room." She stammered fearfully.

He blinked, "Why are you so afraid of him?" He asked. She looked at him, eyes wild, "Why are you not afraid of him!?" She shouted shakily. Dipper rolled his eyes, "It's not in my nature to fear something that was once a floating shape." He said. 

She shook her head furiously, "You don't get it do you? He's not just some nuisance that comes around to bother you every once in a while! Everything he does has an ulterior motive, that is going to give him what he wants one way or another. He's destructive, he kills people Dipper!" She said loudly. 

He crossed his arms, "I know that! And it's their own fault for making deals with him." He snapped. 

Nebula scoffed, "Would you say that if it were you? Oh wait, YOU'D BE DEAD!" She yelled. Dipper huffed "At least I wouldn't be stupid enough to-" 

"Look where you're standing, you idiot! You being stupid enough to make a deal with him is what landed you in this exact position! What did he offer you, eternal life, fame, glory, gold? You're own selfishness g-" 

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" He screamed. his eyes burned and he fisted his hands, glaring at her, "I had to save everyone, I owed it to them!" 

Furious tears dripped from his eyes as he took off his hat, running a hand through his hair, briefly exposing his birthmark. Nebula's expression softened, "Dipper," She reached for him, but he jerked away. 

"I wouldn't expect some ten year old to understand that." He snapped, scowling at her. Her eyes hardened, "Some ten year old!?" She asked, disbelieving. 

He put his hat back on, "Yeah, I don't expect you to know what sacrifice and love are." He said lowly. 

She shoved her white hair behind her ear with a glare, "Really? Just what did you owe them!? What did you owe them that you had to give your life away!?" She demanded. 

"For catching them in something they never should've been involved in! For letting them care enough about me to get stuck as deep in all this chaos as I was! I owed them their lives back!" He yelled, gritting his teeth, "I never even got to say goodbye!" He turned around to face the hall again, screwing his eyes shut as the softened tone floated to his ears. 

"Please don't do it Dipper." Nebula pleaded. He sighed and opened his eyes "I have to." He muttered. 

"Why?" He turned to face her again, "I didn't get to say goodbye, but he's giving me a chance to do that, to see my family again, even if it's just for a few days." He said. 

She shook her head, "A chance is all it is, don't you see that!? Whatever he wants from you, he's going to make sure he gets it. He doesn't care if you get to see your family if it benefits him. Whatever he has planned for you down this hallway is devious and dark and very possibly deadly." She told him. 

He groaned, "I don't care, I have to try. And I highly doubt it's deadly to anything but my dignity. He likes to push what he can get away with, but I don't think he'd-" 

He was cut off as she jumped forward, "Listen to me, he's dangerous! He's cruel, sadistic, and insane, and he is willing to do anything, kill anyone, to get what he wants!" She said in panic. 

He blinked and pushed her away,"Yeah, he's insane, and sadistic, but I don't think he's that dangero-" 

"Do you even hear yourself!? You're defending him! He's already got you right where he wants you!" She yelled, angry he still wasn't listening. 

Dipper balled his hands into fists, "I'm not defending anyone! Back off, alright!?" He growled. She scowled and shook her head, "I will not! Not un-" She stopped with a gasp of pain, eyes screwing shut. 

Already angry at her, the brunette turned on heel and strode down the hallway, unaware they'd been watched the whole time.


	11. BIBSBK

As Dipper reached the door to his torture, he hesitated before he knocked. He really, really, didn’t want to do this. But before he could run back down the hall, the door swung open of its own accord. 

He gulped, then stepped in. It was dim, nothing but two lamps on each side of a large bed to light the big room. 

On one wall there was a good sized window, shut and curtained by velvet drapes, matching the golden rug taking up most of the floor. An oak wood dresser and a vanity were placed against that wall too, the wall adjacent to it holding oak wood bedposts belonging to a four poster bed with a black silk duvet and pillows. 

A bedside table stood on each side, each holding a gold lamp with a black shade. On the opposite wall was a small desk, propped beside a slim door. 

Dipper carefully stepped inside, and as soon as he was all the way, the door slammed shut behind him. 

He yelped in surprise, and the door on the other wall opened and light flooded into a square, a figure shadowing the doorway. 

“You’re quite late Pinetree.” Bill noted. What Dipper saw was not what he’d been expecting at all. Used to seeing Bill in a rather complicated suit of black and yellow, it was strange to see him without his hat and dressed in nothing but gray sweatpants. 

He held a brush in his hand, his two-toned hair tamed into straight waves instead of the wild look it normally had. His eyepatch was still in place however, the only thing from his previous attire he had on. His skin was darker than Dipper had originally thought, and muscles were very obviously there, but not ripped. 

Then he realized he’d been staring, and quickly looked away, “Got caught up with cleaning.” He muttered to the wall. A hum reached his ears, “You didn’t bring any sleeping clothes.” The blond/brunette noted. 

The boy shrugged, “I normally just sleep in my clothes.” He muttered. He glanced back at Bill as the demon rolled his eye, “Okay then, suit yourself you little masochist.” He said. 

Dipper’s cheeks turned red, and he glared at Bill, who walked by him, running the brush through his brunette sides a few more times. 

Chestnut irises followed him as he stopped by the bed and set the brush down on the nightstand. Then he smirked, not looking up, “Like what you see?” He drawled. 

Dipper immediately looked away, ears burning, “N-no! I-I-I…!” He stuttered, then gave up, huffing and crossing his arms. The elder laughed, “I know what I look like Pinetree, I designed this body. I know what looks attractive, and just like everybody else, I want to look good. Why do you think I wear a suit all the time? Not because it’s comfortable, that’s for sure.” He muttered at the end, fluffing his pillow. 

He looked back at the boy, “But the point is, I made every feature appealing to both genders. Basically, I’m the definition of sexy.” He said, running a hand back through his hair with a smug grin, making it wild again. 

Dipper spluttered, “Of all the egotistical…!” He trailed off, muttering to himself. He sighed after a moment, then looked around, “Wait a minute, am I sleeping on the floor?” He asked, confused. 

Bill rolled his eye, “No idiot,” He sat down on the bed and patted the other pillow, “You sleep with me.” He said. The brunette’s jaw dropped and he blanched, “What!?” He squeaked. 

The dream demon smiled, “It’s called a challenge for a reason, why make it easy for you?” He asked innocently. Dipper groaned, running a hand over his face. 

Bill smiled cruelly, “Or you could just leave now and forget about visiting your family.” He added happily. Dipper grit his teeth, clenching his fists. 

He jerked off his hat, shrugging off his vest, “Damn demon.” He grumbled, a strange sense of nostalgia and a flash of flickering skin crossing his mind, before he shrugged it off, kicking off his shoes and putting everything in a pile by the bed. 

He promptly sat down on the opposite side of the bed, laying on top of the covers, curling into a ball. He huffed, “There.” He snapped, hugging his knees. 

“It gets pretty cold in here at night time Pinetree.” 

The boy threw an exasperated glance over his shoulder before sighing and slipping under the covers. Seemingly satisfied for now, the older hummed contentedly, clapping his hands twice before the lamps went dark. 

Dipper shut his eyes, letting out a breath of tension, nerves still wound tight. But soon he heard soft snores coming from the opposite side of the bed, and he relaxed slightly. Maybe he would be able to sleep after all. 

He fell out of fetal position, stretching out into a slightly curled line. With the soft fabric over him, and the caressing darkness all around him, the stress of the day hit him hard, and sleep started creeping through his limbs. Right as it was going to take him under, a slight grunt came from the other side, and the man flipped over, throwing an arm over the boy’s waist. 

He was shocked rigidly awake, and discomfort took his mind back from the warm fingers of slumber. He knew, just knew, that Bill had done that on purpose. 

But Bill didn’t appear to be awake. The even breathing and relaxed movement, he seemed to be deep in sleep. The boy groaned softly, “Why me?” He muttered to the ceiling, before edging as far away from Bill’s torso as the arm cage would let him. 

But the two inches between chest and back were cut in half as a soft whimper floated to Dipper’s ears, and the arm tightened. Acutely aware of the warmth against his back, he sighed, “For Mabel. For Stan. For Wen-” He was cut short as the arm tightened again, bringing his back flush with a bare chest. 

He squeaked, but shut up, thinking his sounds had disturbed the sleeping demon into moving. He shut his eyes again, any thought of family fleeing his mind as he tried to focus on sleep. 

Behind him, Bill smiled.


	12. QTBISB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold is a gay dickwad Brit.

The next morning came and Dipper woke up to near total darkness, per the norm in his cell. But wait, a light came from the door, but his door was on the opposite side of… 

Last night slammed into him and he grimaced, “Oh.” He muttered, sitting up and stretching. He got out of the bed and fumbled around on the floor for the rest of his clothes and hat. 

He shrugged on his vest, pulling on his socks and shoes, before combing his fingers through his fluffy brown hair a few times and putting his hat on. 

The lit doorway that led to the bathroom was shadowed as a head popped round the edge, “Morning Pinetree!” Bill sang, clapping twice to turn on the lamps. The light was enough for Dipper to see that he’d put his vest on backwards, and that he’d very soon need a bath. 

Anytime he or Nebula needed one, there was always a door that would appear in front of their rooms to a small bathroom, but Dipper always took one with a towel covering every crack, nitch, and opening just in case. He’d had four since he’d been here, and that was more than he would normally take back at the shack. 

Dipper righted his vest and squinted to get a good look at Bill through the harsh light. He was already dressed in his normal pants, shirt, and jacket, he was just missing his gloves, hat, and little cape that went around the back. 

The demon hummed as he straightened his hat, then fastened the half cape around his neck. He turned to Dipper as he pulled on his gloves, “Sleep well?” he asked with a mocking smile. 

Dipper turned pink and crossed his arms, “I wasn’t tossing and turning on a rock all night if that’s what you mean.” He muttered. He stood up and brushed himself off, then headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Bill asked, putting hands on his hips. Dipper looked back, hand on the doorknob, “To do my job.” He answered. 

Bill hummed, “Well, we’re doing something else today.” He said, snapping his fingers. Dipper’s other clothes disappeared, replaced by the old dreaded suit. He sighed, “What are we doing?” He asked tiredly. 

The blond/brunette grinned, “Visiting an old friend of mine.” He said, grabbing the boy’s wrists. The brunette groaned, “I have a bad feeling about this.” He muttered. The demon grinned “Rightly felt.” He said happily, and with a dizzying swirl of blackness, they disappeared from the room. 

Ice shot through the boy’s insides, followed by unbearable heat, the only consistent thing the hand viced around his wrist. Just as soon as it started, it stopped, and he landed hard on his feet, the shock jolting up his legs and making his knees tremble. 

Dipper reached out for something to lean on while he got his balance back, flailing hands finding smooth fabric and latching onto it, steadying himself. 

He looked at what he was holding, eyes widening when he saw it was Bill’s shirt. He abruptly let go, scrambling away from him, cheeks pink. The man raised an eyebrow, smirking while the brunette looked defiantly around them. 

Everything was still black and white and gray, but now they were in front of a big house, in the seeming middle of nowhere. It was like a mansion floating in space. 

They stood on big marble steps leading up to ornately carved oak double doors with a rope beside it, which Bill presently pulled. A loud crash sounded from somewhere inside the house, and a strange voice yelled, “Bloody hell! I have to fix that. Coming!” 

Dipper frowned, confused as the door opened and a rather tall man stood there, pale complexion, white floofy hair and a colorful eyepatch that looked like the star on Gideon’s old tent. He wore a baby blue button up shirt with a turquoise tailcoat over it, the cuffs studded with colorful stars. 

He wore white pants and black dress shoes, a slightly darker turquoise cape flowing behind him. He grinned, “Cipher! It’s been too long!” He exclaimed, and Dipper noticed his voice was faintly British. 

The man and Bill embraced, “Kryptos, it has been a long time, hasn’t it? Not since the earthly dark ages.” He replied as they stepped away from one another. 

The man named Kryptos sighed, “Ah the chaos and destruction. Come in!” He said, ushering the demon inside. He paused when he saw Dipper, “Oh my, who’s this little one? Looks quite like...” He asked, trailing off with a shake of his head, bending to peer at the boy’s face, getting closer than Dipper would’ve liked. 

Bill hummed, “My new servant. Is it alright that he’s here Arnold?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Arnold gave the brunette a last searching gaze before huffing, "I suppose, as long as he doesn't cause trouble." He grumbled, shoving the boy inside and shutting the door. 

Inside was a large living room to the left, soft carpet dividing the space in two as hard wood floor stretched on the right to spiral stairs. On the carpeted side a large coffee table sat in the middle of the carpet, a couch and loveseat walling it in, along with a single plush chair across from the loveseat. 

He shivered as he felt a sharp gaze burning into the back of his head. Arnold hummed as he came up to the boy, "Well don't just stand there peasant. Sit down." He ordered lightly, smiling. 

Dipper gulped and scrambled over to the lone chair across from the loveseat, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment when he tripped into the chair face first. 

He quickly righted himself, sitting rigidly straight up on the soft cushion, staring at his fidgeting hands in his lap. He had a feeling Arnold was like Bill, only there was much more hostility between himself and Arnold than between him and Bill. 

But when Arnold walked by him to sit down,  the white haired man froze, and his fingers twitched slightly as his visible eye fluttered shut.

"Oh my." He breathed. Then he slowly continued walking and sat on the couch, glancing at the brunette boy, "I must say Bill, I'm impressed at your knack for picking the adorable ones. They seem to get more expensive every time you bring one over." He noted. 

Dipper frowned, he didn't appreciate being talked about like some sort of novelty toy. Bill smiled, "Well you know I only pick the best, though he's not far from my usual. But I got this one for nearly nothing." He added, his tone masked. 

Arnold's eye widened, "Really? How?" He asked. Then he held up a white gloved hand, "Wait, don't tell me, you used the family trick again!" He grinned as he turned to Dipper ,"So he got the full package with you! You're a little hero!" He exclaimed. 

Dipper had a heavy feeling in his stomach, "Not really. Anyone would've done the same thing." He mumbled. Arnold crossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands, "Modest too. Does he have any fight in him at all?" He complained lightly, not really meaning it. 

Bill hummed, "Usually yes. He's gotten in his fair share of trouble. Haven't you Pinetree?" He added the last, turning so both of their eyes were focused on Dipper. 

He scowled at his hands, "The only trouble I got into involved making deals with you." He grumbled. He was getting irritated at being treated like an object to marvel over and spoken of like he wasn't even there. 

Bill gave him an innocent look, "When have my deals ever caused you trouble?" He asked softly with a fake ignorant smile. 

"You turned me into a living sock puppet for crying out loud!" Dipper snapped, crossing his arms with a glare. An eyeroll, "You're still on about that?" bill said. The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Still? Still!? It happened not nearly a month ago and I still have scars from it!" He exclaimed, angry. 

Arnold cleared his throat, bringing both of them back into reality. To be honest Dipper had, in his twenty seconds of rage, forgotten the other male was there. 

Said male smirked, "So you do have some fire in you. Even if that was utterly adorable." He turned to Bill, "Since you got him for such a low price, you wouldn't mind letting me borrow him for a few days or weeks, would you Cipher?" He asked, his visible eye glinting. 

Bill's eye narrowed briefly, before he smiled back, "Oh come on, I haven't even got to play with him yet Kryptos." He replied. 

Alarms went off in Dipper's head at both these statements, and he fought the blood rising to his face and kept the ugly thoughts from his brain. Or most of them. He still couldn't get the picture of him broken in pieces like a Barbie doll on the floor out of his head. he shuddered. 

Arnold pouted, "I'd give him back! Sharing is caring." He pointed out. Bill grinned with an slight sigh, "That would have to mean I cared old friend." He mused. 

Arnold rolled his eye, "Touché. Now, what did you come here to discuss?" He asked. They began talking about things dipper didn't understand, mainly because they were speaking in a different language, one he was and wasn't familiar with. 

Then Arnold paused, switching back to English, "I'm parched. Would like any tea?" He asked his companion, who nodded thankfully. 

The white haired man snapped his fingers and a girl came running into the room, scrambling to get beside his chair, "Yes Master Kryptos!" She said loudly. Arnold hummed, "We need a pot of tea here, and bring out my special sugar, won't you darling?" He said boredly. 

The girl bowed and ran from the room with a squeak of, "Yes Sir!" As Dipper stared after her. 

She was taller than him, perhaps eighteen years old, with short blond hair and wearing a white maid's dress with black edging. She came back a few moments later with a tray, setting it swiftly on the table and hurrying out. 

Arnold turned to Bill, "Do you still like your tea plain?" He asked politely. Bill nodded, "I haven't changed much at all, in way of tea that is." He amended. 

Arnold waved his hand and two cups rose up off the tray and the pot filled them with tea, and it plopped a sugar cube in one, and left the other as it was. 

The sugared one floated into Arnold's waiting hands, the same happening with the other cup for the blond/brunette beside him. Arnold looked to Dipper, "You can have some too little one." He said kindly, flicking his wrist and a cup filled itself, putting five sugars in it and even a dash of milk before shoving itself into the boy's fumbling hands. 

Dipper eyed the liquid cautiously, then glanced up at the white haired man who just minutes ago was burning holes in the back of his head. He had half a mind not to drink it or say he didn't want any, but just sitting there holding it seemed rather silly. 

However, not as silly as getting poisoned because he didn't want to be rude. Then again, so would getting hurt because he declined an offer from a possible demon. 

Though he wasn't sure, he was fairly certain that Arnold was some sort of dream demon too, and was just as powerful as the one sitting across from him. He watched Arnold put both milk and sugar into his own cup and drink it. When he didn't fall over grasping his throat, Dipper took a tentative sip of the tea. 

It hardly tasted like tea at all! It had a taste he couldn't describe, so he took another drink, focusing on any flavors he could make out. Strawberry, orange, sugar, mint, milk, and warmth in general. It was such an absurd thing to think of as a taste, but that's what he thought. 

There was something else too, an undertone of something else. It tasted...purple. He unconsciously took another drink, and it clicked. Lavender. 

Then it slid from his mind like butter on a hot car hood. Everything seemed suddenly slightly blurry, glimmering in a light that wasn’t there, and certain colors seemed more vivid. 

Blue in particular, and white. His mind became muddled, and he couldn’t remember some details of the last five minutes. He heard his name faintly being called, but it wasn’t his name, he didn’t think. P…Pine…Pinecones? Something of that sort. 

He looked up anyway, tilting his head to the side. Both men were looking at him, “Are you alright?” The yellow one asked. What was that one’s name again? Hell if he remembered. He didn’t care to remember anything right about now. 

He felt like his blood was getting really hot, it was uncomfortable. His eyes glazed over the cup in his hands, and the foggy thought crossed his mind that he should put it down, but why? Was it dangerous? It couldn’t be, not if it came from the bright blue colored person. 

He thought, at least. Or was it the other way around? What was his name again? Arnold. He remembered that clearly. Then why couldn’t he remember anything else so clearly? 

He frowned, eyebrows knitting together, “Uh…” He mumbled, and suddenly, with an exasperated sigh, the man named Arnold stood up abruptly and strode over to him. His mind told him to run away screaming, but he didn’t want to. 

The white haired male smirked as he caught the brunette’s chin, bringing his face round to face him, getting closer than usual, but Dipper was okay with that. 

Arnold hummed, “Your pupils are dilated.” He pressed his hand to the boy’s head, “And your skin is broiling. Do you feel alright little one?” He asked, but with the same knowing smirk. 

The brunette heard him, but every word was lost on him, because as soon as he heard it, he forgot it. He grabbed for anything he could use to answer the question he knew he’d just been asked, but came up with nothing. 

He noticed that his eye was bright silver, and there was a perfume-like scent emanating from him. He unconsciously leaned forward a bit, rapt in focusing on what that familiar intoxicating scent was. 

“Lavender…” He murmured, eyes half way closing. Arnold chuckled, and the warmth of his breath hit the boy’s face, and it was sweet, “You’re so adorable little one.” He whispered softly, so only they could hear. 

Bill seemed to finally realize what was going on, and his jaw ticked. He stood up “Alright, well, since he’s obviously out of it I think I’ll take him home. I don’t want to trouble you any more than I already have.” He said crisply, but Arnold didn’t even glance at him, merely smiling wider, “No no, it’s no trouble. Why don’t you leave him here with me until he gets better? I have the best healer in all the nine realms you know.” He mused, not taking his eyes off the soft, hazed, dilated brown ones in front of him. 

Arnold knew he was pissing the dream demon off, too extreme extend he wouldn't have even dreamed of trying a few centuries ago. But things change in time, especially trust and truth. 

Now, Arnold was enjoying provoking him, though that was only the half of it. But the other half was what was pissing Bill off. He was also slightly annoyed at himself for not noticing that the poor boy was swaying in his seat sooner. 

He should’ve known Arnold would spike the kid’s tea when he made his servant bring the drink out. 

A slight growl emanated from his throat, “I couldn’t possibly impose on account of something so silly as a servant. Debt is something you and I both know I don’t like to be in Kryptos.” He said calmly. 

The white haired man finally released the now ditzy brunette and straightened, coasting his fingers through his brown curls with a hum, “Yes, debt.” He murmured. 

The blond/brunette noticed the familiar gleam start to creep into his friend’s silver eye, and in a flash of yellow and black he had the object of ill intentions out of the chair and away from Arnold, keeping a tight hold on his shoulders, “So we’ll be going now.” He replied. 

He could almost hear Arnold’s mind whirling, and he stepped forward, “But-” 

“Goodbye Kryptos.” He said, electric blue eye flashing. He led the drooping boy to the door, slamming it shut behind them.


	13. QEFOQBBK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not late this time, I swear!

As Bill walked down the mansion steps he hefted Dipper up into his arms bridal style, sighing heavily as he opened the portal. He stepped through it, appearing in the foyer. 

He looked up, “Nebula! Come here girl, now!” He barked, and allowing himself a slight smirk as he heard her yelp and come scrambling down the stairs, “Yes sir!” She said, coming to a stop a foot from him. 

He saw her eyes widen when she caught sight of Dipper, but she said nothing. He started walking up the stairs, “We’ll need to put him in your room while we try to figure out an antidote.” He explained. 

Nebula followed him, “M-may I ask w-what happened?” She asked quietly. He sighed, “Arnold drugged him.” He said simply. 

Nebula blanched, looking slightly disgusted, “Oh dear. Will he be alright?” She asked. Before he could reply, said boy giggled, “Everything’s sparkly.” He murmured, his head lolling to the side. 

The demon rolled his visible eye, “Jeez, how much of that tea did you drink kid? You’re hopeless.” He muttered, shaking his head. 

Nebula opened the door to her room, the small space barely fitting all of them. He layed Dipper down on the bed, and pulled up a chair beside the bed, “I don’t know how much he drank, or exactly what was in it, so making an antidote might be harder than I thought.” He muttered. 

He tapped his chin, “If I had even a little drop of it I could assess it by tasting it, but that would require…” He trailed off, paling considerably. Nebula blinked, surprised. 

She’d never seen the man look quite so suddenly worried or sick in her life time there. She fidgeted, unsure of what to do with her hands, “A-are you alright?” She asked tentatively. 

The blond/brunette hesitantly placed a gloved hand on the boy’s naval, “I’d have to cut him open.” He muttered. Nebula blanched, the thought of her friend’s blood spreading over her bed making her green with held in sickness. 

Dipper squirmed where he was lying, obviously uncomfortable, “It’s hot. Fire, in-inside.” He stuttered, the drug showing no signs of releasing its hold on him anytime soon. 

Nebula shook her head, “But that could kill him!” She cried. Bill sighed, “I’m well aware. But we can’t make the antidote without a sample of the drug, and I left before I thought about taking the tea.” He mumbled, frowning. 

She tried to push her panic down, “Is it deadly?” She asked, thinking hard. He shook his head, “I don’t think it’s deadly, but I’m not taking any chances, I need him alive. Otherwise it’ll screw up everything.” He whispered the last part, and Nebula simply pretended she didn’t hear that. 

She took a seat on the other side of the bed, “Won’t it wear off? If it’s not deadly, I mean.” She asked. He sighed, “It could, but then again it may not be for a few days, or it may be long term. Kryptos is always so unpredictable when it comes to these things.” He grumbled, irate again. 

He huffed, “He was just angry because I told him no. I specifically told him no, and he just goes and drugs the boy anyway. The nerve…” He slightly. 

He rubbed his temples, “Go get me a bowl of water, a few towels, and the disinfectant. And hurry.” He ordered. Nebula hesitated, “There has to be another way other than to slice him open.” She said, desperate. 

The normal insane humor that turned his expression Cheshire was gone, in its place was exhaustion and impatience. An electric blue eye glanced up at her, and she fell to the ground with a cry of pain, clutching her side. 

She whimpered, but only when she was curled in a ball on the floor did his gaze lift, “You forget your place girl. Perhaps there is another way, but I don’t see one at the moment, so unless you want him to bleed out on your bedsheets I suggest you do as I tell you.” He said lowly. 

She stood shakily and bowed hastily before running out of the room and down the hall. He drug a hand down his face, groaning, casting an exasperated look at the hazy boy on the bed. 

He scoffed, “This is almost more trouble than you’re worth kid.” He murmured. He shoved a hand through his hair, “I mean I’m a demon, not a doctor.” He nearly snapped, then realized he was speaking to a person who probably didn’t understand a word he was saying. 

As if to prove his point, Dipper’s unfocused brown eyes looked in his general direction, “Am I back at the shack? Where’s M-Ma…Who?” He drawled, frowning and trying to concentrate. 

He shook his head a little, “I dunno w-who that is. I almost remember…Do you know?” He asked quite seriously. 

Then he frowned, “Wait, do I know you? Yeah, I think so, you’re that one. M-my name, my name is not Pinecones.” He stated, looking at the demon very seriously, “It’s D-Dipper. Say it, Dip-per.” He demanded. 

The boy’s antics were funny, and pretty adorable, so he decided to play along. He smiled just a bit, “Dip-per.” He said, the name rolling off his tongue strangely, him being unused to it. 

Dipper didn’t seem content with that, “Like normal.” He complained, trying to sit up. He got pushed back down by a black gloved hand, “Don’t stress yourself Dipper.” He replied simply. 

The boy shivered, not knowing why he felt a shock of satisfaction race up his spine when his name was said. The man in yellow was still leaning over him, smirking, looking amused. 

‘Did I do something amusing?’ He thought faintly, before he got distracted by the only thing in the room that wasn’t blurry. 

A bright iris gazed at him with a mixture of emotions. Dipper stared, as entranced as he was with the silver eyed man. 

What was his name? Albert? Then the question slid from his mind again. His blood warmed even more, but he didn’t take his eyes from the one in front of him. 

He leaned up just a bit, “Your eyes are pretty. Did you know they have little flecks of gold in them?” He murmured. The man seemed slightly taken aback, but shook his head slightly. 

“I only have one eye Pine-”

“Dipper!” 

“Dipper.” 

He shivered again. He hummed, “It’s still pretty. Like lapis embedded with gold chips. What do mine look like?” He asked. 

The man leaned hesitantly closer, raising an eyebrow but looking anyway. 

“They look like little orbs of chocolate that have been left out in the sun for a minute, so it’s soft and warm. Right now they’re all hazy, like the summer sun is boiling them. It reminds me of fudge.” He explained softly.

“Sometimes when you’re really happy, they’ll mix with a gold as bright as sun.” He murmured. 

Dipper’s brow furrowed, “How do y-you know that? All this talk of chocolate’s k-kind of making me hungry. But I can’t get r-rid of the taste of lavender in my mouth.” He muttered. 

The blue eye widened and Bill gasped, “That’s it! I don’t have to cut open your stomach to get to the poison!” 

Then the man turned slightly pink, coughing, “You’ll have to forgive me, it’s for the good of your life.” He said. 

Before Dipper could ask what he meant, he’d been pressed up against the headboard, hands locked on his wrists to keep them pinned to the wall, and felt plush lips against his. 

Heat flooded him, making his limbs immobile, and before he’d even gotten over this slightly jolt, a warm tongue slid in his mouth, sending another bursting shock of heat through his nerves. The slick feel of it sliding over his teeth, his cheeks, and his own was maddening. 

After the first initial burning shock, his first and only instinct was to kiss back, leaning forward a bit into it. He felt the surprise of the elder male when he did this, but was distracted by the taste of honey, mint, and pine needles that flooded his senses. The man’s very skin smelled of it, a natural scent that begged for the sensation of wind whipping through your hair or falling into a pile of autumn leaves.  

Instead, he got the sensation of fingers gliding through his hair and gripping it tightly, holding his head in place. The fall of leaves was a whispering brush of fingertips against his arms as the elder pulled away. 

The boy’s eyes opened slowly, and he found that while the haze of forgetfulness had not faded entirely, it wasn’t as strong as it was before, like it was lying dormant, content. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, tasting the ghosted flavors, while blond/brunette looked at him for a moment longer, before licking his own lips. 

Though it was most likely the drug that enhanced the brunette’s senses, that didn’t mean it had not done the same for the demon. He tried to focus through the scent of maple, cinnamon, and hazelnut, and the taste of all of the above in his mouth to get to the poison at the bottom of the radar. 

Lavender was most prominent, but there was also, “Nightshade.” He breathed. He briefly licked his lips and swore, “He used nightshade, then unicorn tears to dull it until it had the desired effect. I’m getting a smidgen of jacaranda, with a lot of rose to cover it up. I’d know this concoction anywhere.” He grumbled. 

He needed to assess it more thoroughly, however, that would mean tasting it again. He decided to just work with what he had of it, since he didn’t think he’d have so much control next time.

“And it would be so easy too, with you being so out of it. You probably wouldn’t even fight me.” He mumbled. 

He waved his hand, a pen and paper appearing and he began to write ingredients down. Nebula staggered back in the room under the weight of seven towels and a bowl of water. She set both down gently on the bed, sighing before looking up and noticing the tension emanating from her master. She also noticed that Dipper was now sitting up and that his lips were wet. 

He was still out of it, but a little less so than before, and he wasn’t squirming with uncomfortable heat. The elder male looked up, glancing at the towels, “We won’t be needing those. I found an alternative.” He muttered, his cheeks coloring just a bit. 

She’d never seen Bill blush before, and it was a bit startling. Before she could ask, he shoved a list at her, “Go get me these.” He paused, then jerked his thumb behind him at Dipper, “And take him with you. He’s getting irritating just sitting there and staring off into space.” He said, turning back around and flicking his wrist and another piece of paper appearing so he could scratch the formula for the antidote on it. 

Nebula frowned, but hauled the boy up anyway, "Can you stand?" She asked him as he set his feet on the floor. His eyes tried to focus on her "I c-can?" He asked, confused. 

Nebula sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, standing up and taking him with her. He was lighter than he looked, and once he got what she wanted him to do he took one shaky step at a time to get out of the room. He nearly tripped over the doorway, but caught himself on the wall. 

Once they were out of hearing range, Nebula glanced at Dipper, "What happened back there? What'd he do?" She asked. He blinked a few times as they continued towards the kitchen, "I-I don't r-remember. It was all pine needles and honeyed cinnamon." He murmured. 

Nebula, presuming he was still delirious, shook her head, seating him back down in the corner of the kitchen, "Sit tight while I get the stuff." She ordered gently, then began rummaging through cabinets, bringing out jars of herbs and spices along with two vials of liquid that were complete opposites. One was filled with a rainbow hued substance, and the other was a roiling luminescent blackish purple. 

When she'd done that, she put it all in a bowl and checked it, "Thyme, rosemary, sea salt, unicorn blood, honey, cosmic essence, dried morning glory petals, lemon juice, and milk." She muttered. 

She nodded, then set he bowl on the counter as she picked the boy back up, taking him and the bowl back to her room. She lugged them back through the doorway, seeing the other bowl filled with water hovering in midair over a floating blue flame. A low mutter could be heard, the blond/brunette had his visible eye closed, murmuring something in an old language. 

Symbols etched themselves into the glass as Nebula set Dipper back down on the bed. His eyes drooped, and he tried to sit up only to have the girl push him back down, "Lay back down. You'll feel better in a minute or two." She promised. 

He nodded blearily, leaning back against the headboard with a sigh. After a few moments he began to squirm again, the fire slowly creeping back into his veins. The drug wasn't done with him yet. 

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead, his breathing becoming labored. 

His eyes slid to Nebula, or right above her head, trying to focus, "N-Neb. Fix i-it, pl-please." He whimpered. She wrung her hands together, biting her lip, "I don't know how. But he's making the antidote right now, you'll be better in no time." She said, smiling weakly. 

He started panting quietly, that and the low murmur of foreign language the only sound in the room. A slight plop echoed like breaking glass through the room as each ingredient was dropped into the glowing bowl. 

Nebula pushed his hair away from his forehead, wiping his forehead with one of the towels, then pausing to trace the lines of his birthmark. The demon glanced back, "Try to keep him cool. While I am amazing, I'm not a miracle worker, this is going to take a bit. Get him out of that jacket too, I doubt it's helping." He said tiredly. 

Nebula set about working her small fingers at the hidden buttons under the fabric. She struggled, but finally managed to tug the jacket off his shoulders. 

Dipper gave a sigh of slight relief, but it was short lived. Just as the jacket was tugged off, another wave of heat lit his blood on fire, making him as, if not more uncomfortable. 

Nebula gave a slight huff of frustration, "Arnold is a jerk." She mumbled. The other male in the room laughed, "I've never heard you speak so outright and irate girl." He mused, dropping three morning glory petals into the now lime green potion. 

Her face flushed, but she scowled at the covers, "He drugged Dipper. How can I not be irate?" She muttered. 

He turned around, raising an eyebrow, "By not caring?" He suggested, plucking the vial of unicorn blood from the bowl and uncorking it, pouring it into the bowl. It flashed and turned dark orange. 

He smirked, "Unless of course, you actually do care." He said sarcastically. He chuckled, "That'd be the first time in a long time Daisy." He mused. 

She flinched at the old nickname, cowering a little when he turned his eye on her, tossing a strand of blond hair from his face with a grin, "Of course you know Kryptos, and you also knew I'd take him there eventually, and you also knew that this would probably happen." He pointed out, almost bitterly. 

He was still a little pissed he hadn't thought of that as soon as the tea was brought out. Or even as the boy had been swaying in his seat. 

Nebula bit her lip, "I know how Arnold is, so I did think it was a possibility. But last night, I... We had a fight." She mumbled. He hummed, "Yes, I heard that. I'm that deadly, am I?" He asked with a grin. 

She paled, but didn't answer. Instead she glanced up, curious, "What was your price? In exchange for letting him see his family again I mean." She asked, not meeting his eye. 

The man sighed, "Oh I just gave him a little challenge. If he could complete it, then I'd let him go see his ignorant family for a week. If he could not..." He trailed off, smirking, "Well, let's just say he wouldn't be very different from how he is right now." He said, pointing his pen at the boy. 

Nebula frowned, swiping her rag back across the brunette's forehead to get rid of the newest layer of sweat. Her lake green eyes widened, and her head jerked up, "You'd kill him!?" She hissed. 

A dry bark of laughter, "I sometimes wish I could. But no, what I have in mind is something he'd probably think was much worse." He replied, turning back around to mutter another verse of foreign language to the glowing bowl. 

She sighed, shoving a hand through her white curls, relieved and confused at the same time. She decided to drop it for now. She dipped the rag in icy water, then dragged it across his face. 

He didn't complain, but his fingers went fumbling to his white dress shirt, grasping at the buttons. His breathing had eased only marginally, so all he could get out was a desperate mumble of, "Hot. Off." 

He'd gotten the first three open and was working on the fourth when Nebula began to help him. When his shirt was laying open, chest bare, he grabbed the rag from Neb and squeezed it out over his now exposed skin. 

He gave a soft sigh, "Better." He mumbled. He was still panting, but with the constant wipe of the icy cloth against his skin, it returned to its pale color instead of the rosy pink that signified fever. 

Just as the last ingredient was added into the antidote mixture, turning it a light orange, he gave a groan of desperation, hands reaching up to grip Nebula's dress sleeves. 

His gaze was roiling and half-lidded, expression flushed. Nebula yelped as he brought his face close to hers, "K-kiss me."


	14. CLROQBBK

Neither non-drugged person in the room could believe their ears. 

"What?" They chorused. He gave her a desperate look, "T-that's what helps. Please h-help me Neb." He pleaded. 

Her eyes were as wide as they could be, and her face was dark red. She found she wanted to help him, even if it was something as strange as this. 

She swallowed hard, "Alright." She whispered. She put two fingers under his chin and lifted his face to hers, beginning to close the distance between their faces. 

A sudden quick pain to her side had her squealing and falling to the floor in two seconds flat. Bill sniffed, "You're not here to make out with him. Here, the antidote is done." He said, producing a cup from thin air and filling it with some of the liquid. 

Nebula winced, blushing and nodded "Yes, I understand." She muttered. She took the cup and helped the brunette sit up. 

She pressed the rim of the cup to his mouth, "Come on, drink. It'll make you feel better. You'll be back to normal." She urged. 

Too tired and clawing for any relief whatsoever, he lifted the cup from her hands and drank it greedily. It was nearly instantaneous; he swallowed, then passed out. 

Nebula jumped as he fell in her lap, "Dipper!?" She squeaked. He didn't budge, the even rise and fall of his chest the only sign he was still alive. She looked desperately at the blond/brunette, "I thought you said it was done!" She said. 

He nodded, "It is. He has to sleep off the negative effects of the drug, let the potion do its thing. He may throw up when he wakes up however, so I'd get him to somewhere you didn't have to sleep." He suggested. 

He flicked his wrist and a blue light surrounded the boy, lifting him up, "Actually, I'll handle him from here. Go finish your job." He snapped. She scrambled up, hesitating. 

His eye flashed, and he raised a hand, but she quickly left the room and he did likewise. He glanced at the kid who floated alongside him with a sigh, "If it wouldn't ruin everything, I'd send you back to your family right now. You're getting increasingly hard to deal with." He grumbled. 

He snapped his fingers and Dipper's old clothes reappeared, vest and all. His hat was lopsided, but the demon made no attempt to fix it. 

He was exhausted, running a hand through his hair, "Jeez, first Arnold, then Nebula, who next? And I'm speaking to an unconscious person, lovely." He mumbled. 

He scowled, "I'm tempted to just kick Kryptos out of the entire operation. I specifically told him no, he can't just borrow my servants whenever he wants. What does he go and do? Drugs the kid anyway." He sighed, "Whatever. I'm not about to let centuries of planning go down the drain over something so petty as anger." He said. 

He waved his hand at the wall he'd came to, an ornate door appearing and opening for him. He stepped through, briefly reacquainting himself with the rarely used living room, before letting the light set the boy on the couch. 

The room was large if nothing else, a small chandelier dripping with crystals dangling from  the ceiling and a desk in the back left corner, the couch diagonal from it, a rocking chair across from that, sitting beside the loveseat, a mahogany coffee table placed in the middle. He merely noticed how much dust had accumulated in here over the past century or so. 

The blanket that had been laid across the back of the couch rose and fluffed itself out before settling on the small body on the cushions, leaving only a few tufts of wild hair to be seen.

*Time Skip*

He woke with a start, bolting up with a gasp. He immediately regretted it, putting a hand to his head with a groan, "Everything hurts." He moaned. 

He felt like his bones were made of rubber, and his blood of syrup. His muscles screamed in protest as he turned to place his feet on the floor, and he grimaced. 

He noticed he was in his normal clothes instead of that horrid suit, but he didn't recognize his surroundings. He looked around, seeing he'd been passed out on the couch. How'd he get here? 

The last thing he remembered was Arnold giving him a cup of tea, and everything after that was fuzzy. It started to come back slowly, a bit at a time. His thoughts were the first thing to resurface, while sounds, pictures, and words came (in that order) slowly after. 

His eyes widened with every scene he'd forgotten, his face not deciding whether it wanted to blanch in horror or flood with embarrassment. He put his head in his hands as he remembered being carried back through the portal, "I was helpless child." He grumbled. 

Then the scenes after he'd been brought to Neb's room came back to him. He blanched pure white, then turned bright red, then a sick green. 

"Oh god." He whimpered, leaning over the arm of the couch and throwing up. He coughed, then the memories after that came to him, and he turned and promptly threw up again. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He caught a piece of white out the corner of his eye, turning warily to look at the slip of paper lying on the table. Elegantly chaotic letters were written on it, so he carefully picked it up. 

'If you're reading this, it means you're up. To answer your questions since I'm not waiting for you to wake up, yes all of that happened. I don't think I'll be taking you back to Kryptos' anytime soon. Or ever. You're welcome. Anyway, you're in the living room, just go out the door and take a left, the kitchen is the first door to your right, your normal list is there. Sincerely, Bill. P.S. Clean up your puke. :)' 

He drug a hand down his face, noticing the bleach container and towel folded neatly on the table beside the note. He sighed, grabbing them, his thoughts whirling. 

Everything that had happened in what had probably been the last two or three hours, depending how long he'd been asleep, didn't seem real. Then again, if he was actually drugged he guessed nothing would. 

If you did acid and dyed your hair blond on accident, when you came off it your hair would still be blond, so it did happen, but it wouldn't seem real. That was a terrible analogy, but it was the only one that came to mind. 

After he finished cleaning up the contents of his stomach, he stood and carried the bleach and the rag with him out of the room, following the directions to the kitchen. 

He found a piece of paper taped to a cabinet with his list of chores as promised, though there were surprisingly a lot less than he'd expected. He'd expected to have to do at least five more than normal since they'd had to go through so much trouble to get him back to his old self, but instead, there were only five little bullets depicting what he was supposed to do. 

‘Sweep the foyer, dust the mirrors, dust the third hall, mop the foyer, and you know where to go’. 

Other than being surprised, he shuddered. He was done with all the exhaustion and flustration and fear of the past few days. He just grabbed the broom and headed to the foyer, sighing. 

More than anything he wanted to go home and see his sister again. He missed her, and he was sorry he was so irritable with her before he left.  He missed the way she could make a game out of any situation, and how she could make friends with just about anything. She could make the most boring chores fun, and could take any moment of boredom and twist it into something interesting. He missed Grunkle Stan too, even if he was a bit harder to miss.  

By the time he was done reminiscing, he only had mopping left. Deciding he needed a little fun, he quickly thought up an idea that wouldn’t be too bad. 

He grabbed two sponges out from under the sink, along with a cord of string, snipping it in two pieces. He tied one around each sponge before filling a paint pan with water and soap and carried both to the foyer. 

He placed the pan on the floor and slid each foot into the space between the rope and the sponge hardback. He stepped lightly into the pan, and when he was sure there was enough water in them, he jumped out, beginning to glide across the wooden floor like a professional ice skater. 

He felt a bubbly laugh rise in his chest, and he let it come out a little quieter than he would’ve had he been at home. He clasped his hands behind his back and glanced behind him at the now slickened floor with a grin. 

A song came to mind, one Mabel used to belt out at the top of her lungs when she was doing dishes or sweeping the gift shop. He started to hum it, and by then it was locked in his head. 

“Working 9 to 5, what a way to make a living. Barely getting by, it’s all taking and no giving. And you’ll lose your mind, but they’ll never give you credit. It’s enough to drive you, crazy if you let it!” He sang softly, grinning like an idiot. 

He slid back to the pan to refill his sponges, before starting another chorus and finishing another faction of the foyer. When he was three quarters of the way through the fourth chorus, he heard slow applause from the top of the stairs.


	15. CFCQBBK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's a fucking tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, I know and I'm sorry!

Dipper yelped and whirled around only to slip and fall. He looked up at Bill, who grinned, "Was that purposeful or are you still a little loopy?" He asked. 

Dipper's face flooded red and he scrambled up, "I-I-I mean..." He started, grabbing the wall for support. The man snickered, "It could've been worse. You could've been singing 'Disco Girl'." He pointed out. 

This caused the boy to release the wall, "What!?" He shrieked, only to lose his balance and fall again. The demon giggled, "Oh yes, I forgot. You didn't know I was watching you, did you?" He mused, placing his hands on his hips. The brunette turned scarlet, muffling a squeak of embarrassment, "What the hell man!? You were watching me!? That's really stalkerish and creepy!" He yelled, frantically going through every memory of what he'd done since he'd arrived at the town. It did not help. 

He glared at his feet, blushing deeply, "H-how much have you seen!?" He demanded. Bill hummed, "A lot more than you'd feel comfortable with, but not everything." He admitted. Dipper sighed with slight relief, looking up. 

The elder male smirked, "Although your dreams do happen to revolve around the red headed cashier girl. I must say Pinetree, they were quite scandalous." He said, his eye flashing with something in between what looked like amusement, jealousy, and impressed. 

Dipper began spluttering, "I-I did n-not!" He denied. The blond/brunette leaned forward on his cane, "Don't try to lie to me. I'm a dream demon, I know what I saw." He said. 

The boy turned an even deeper red, if possible, and crossed his arms with a huff, "I was cleaning until you interrupted, so if you don't mind I'm going to finish now. I'm tired." He muttered. He got a grin in return, "In that much of a hurry to go to bed?" He mused, raising an eyebrow. 

Another of wave indignace crashed over Dipper, and he growled in flustration, "Nope." He replied bluntly. A sigh, "Too bad. I came in here to tell you're done for the day. Put your skates up, you know where to go. We need to talk, so be prepared." He warned, before walking off. 

Dipper blinked before swearing under his breath, "Seriously!?" He muttered, kicking off his sponges and snatching them and walking as slow as possible to the kitchen, wondering what he wanted to talk about. 

The possibility of it being  _that_  suddenly slapped him in the face, and he gulped. He shook his head furiously, "No, he can't think that I... He knows better.... It's got to be something else, he's like a billion years old, he wouldn't think anything of that." He murmured, trying to reassure himself. 

He reached the top of the stairs, seeing the kitchen door at the end of the hall. He placed one foot in front of the other deliberately slow, only to see the kitchen doorway disappear and reappear right next to him. He repressed a groan, stomping into the kitchen and tossing the sponges in the sink. 

He heard a familiar chuckle echo around him, and he scowled, looking to the ceiling, "Yes my failure is  _so_  hilarious!" He snapped. He turned and saw the hallway morph into the wall, his hands curling into fists. He released them with a sigh of resignation, tugging his hat down a little further before starting down the hall. 

The black walls seemed closer together than last time, the light from the glowing triangles dimmer, nearly twinkling in the dark. He found them strangely pretty, like the calm before the storm. He reached the door, hand resting on the doorknob for a moment, before a voice sang, "Come in!" And he sighed. 

He pushed it open to find the room was just like last time, though the light seemed different, a little off. The door to the bathroom was closed and no light shone from beneath it. He spotted the demon standing beside the bed, loosening his bow tie. His hat was already on the bedside table, along with his half cape, which Dipper now noticed had an eye with a bow tie underneath it drawn on it. 

An electric blue eye glanced at him, "Well don't just stand there. I thought you said you were tired?" He said, placing his bow on the nightstand too. He turned to face the boy, biting the top of his glove and pulling it off with his teeth, doing the same with the other one. 

For no reason at all, the brunette blushed. He kept his eyes on the floor as he hurried over to the other side and took off his hat, vest and shoes before setting them on the floor. Bill nodded at the bed, "Sit down." He ordered. Dipper did so, crisscrossing on the mattress, slightly afraid as well as curious. 

The blond/brunette shucked his jacket, leaving him in his dress shirt, which he started to unbutton. He sighed, "This really is a hassle. Normally I'd just poof right out of it and into bed, but since you're sleeping in here..." He trailed off, shrugging out of one sleeve. The boy squirmed, feeling uncomfortable at having to watch him slowly strip. 

It was bizarre, as well as confusing and difficult, but he couldn't take his eyes away. So he just settled for looking at his face instead of his body, "What do I have to do with anything?" He muttered. 

"Well unless you're totally fine with sleeping with a naked person, I have to do it this way." He replied. To which that received a stuttery squeak of, "N-no, I most definitely am not fine with that. Some things should never be seen by the human eye, and that is one of them." He stammered. A giggle, "But you seem to not have any problem staring at the rest of me." He pointed out, noting how no matter how hard the brown eyes tried to stay focused on his face, they kept flicking down to his torso as he let the rest of the shirt slid off his shoulders. 

The boy huffed and crossed his arms, "Am not. What did you want to talk about?" He asked, effectively changing the subject. Or so he thought. The demon sighed, pausing in his changing to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away. 

Dipper was surprised to see his cheeks darken a little, and the eye glance at him, "We need to talk about the...thing." He grumbled. 

Immediately the brunette's face exploded red with mortification, and he rolled off the bed throwing his hands up, "Nope! Nuh uh! No way in hell!" He exclaimed, starting to the door. 

Bill rolled his visible eye and sighed, tapping his foot once on the floor. Blue flames shot along the floor and picked up the escaping boy, floating him back to the bed and dropping him there, "We are talking about this whether you like it or not. I don't really want to talk about it either, but it is must." He said, kicking off his boots. 

Dipper crossed his arms, "What are we going to talk about that we don't already know? Are you going to tell me that you only did that to save my life and for me not to get any ideas that you had interests in me whatsoever and were not going to go skipping into the sunset to live happily ever after? Sorry to disappoint you, but I know that already, and I don't believe in happily ever after." He snapped, punching his pillow into shape before fluffing it again.

"And if it's not about that, and it's that you're worried that I'm going to get loopy again and go around fucking every guy I see, goods news there too.  _I'm not gay_. I have no feelings for you or any other guy." He stated, placing the pillow down. 

The elder raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you almost kiss Arnold, and kiss back with I shoved my tongue down your throat?" He retorted. A loud thump sounded as the boy's fist planted itself in the pillow once more, a little harder than necessary, "I was  _drugged_. I didn't even remember my own name, how can you expect me to be in my right mind? That drug, I don't even know what it was-" 

"Shadex. It's not known to the human world, and if it was, it'd be outlawed in seconds. It's a long term drug used to incapacitate a lower level being so it's easily influenced by colors, scents, and flavors, making it hard to focus on anything else. It's mostly used for a truth serum, or, when diluted, a substitute amnesia. But Kryptos uses it a bit differently..." The blond/brunette trailed off, tapping his chin. 

He shrugged, "Even if I had said yes he'd probably have slipped you some anyway." He pointed out. Dipper swallowed hard, "Why, what did I ever do to him? He looked like he hated me on sight." He grumbled. 

This received a chuckle, "Oh you're so innocent Pinetree." He mused. He leaned forward a bit, "He may have hated you, but as soon as he caught a whiff of your scent, he was hooked. To put it in your vocabulary, he would've fucked the living daylights out of you." He said honestly. 

The boy's jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink, "I-I...What does that have to do with anything!?" He demanded, flustered. 

The demon shrugged, "Thought you'd like to know how many times I've saved your ass today. Literally." He said with a smirk. The brunette boy scowled, "You may have, but that doesn't- crap!" He yelped, throwing up his arms to shield his eyes. 

The black pants were the floor, and the man walked nonchalantly over to the dresser to whip out a pair of gray sweatpants and slide them on. Dipper have a frustrated sound, "Give me a warning next time!" He snapped, slowly taking his arms down. An eyeroll.

"Oh shut it. You just said you weren't gay, so you should have no problem with this since I'm the same gender as you." 

"That's exactly why I have a problem with it!" 

"Pfft, humans are weird." 

He yawned, crawling under the covers. The boy rolled his brown eyes, "Look who's talking." He muttered. A giggle, but this one didn't sound nearly as sane as the last one, "True. Although what I said earlier was not particularly true. I can change the gender of my body if I want to. Wanna see?" He asked excitedly, bolting up and turning to look at him. 

Without waiting for an answer, he burst suddenly into rivets of bright blue lights, the body disappearing, before the lights zoomed back together. Dipper's jaw dropped and his cheeks turned red, "Holy shit!" He squeaked. 

Bill giggled, which was now more high-pitched and feminine. Long shiny chestnut brown hair came down to his, or  _her_  waist, a steak of bright yellow interrupting the right side. Facial features didn't change much, excepting her jaw was less angular. 

Curves, everywhere, they were so hourglass that he thought he could tip her over and sand would move. Instead of wearing sweatpants, she wore a lacy gray too short nightgown, showing off long legs, and a lot of sun bronzed skin. 

Her rack was  _huge_! That's what surprised him the most, was that an irritating man could go from being a handsome adult male, to a sexy adult female. He shook his head furiously, "H-how did y-you-" 

"It's the mindscape Pinetree! Nothing happens here that is impossible." She said. He fell off the bed, scrambling backward, "T-this is weird man!" He stuttered. 

She giggled, then slowly started towards him, "I am the very essence of weird. Though I'm surprised you're not more pleased," She mused. He backed into the wall, eyes wild, "Why on earth would I be pleased with this!?" He exclaimed, panic gripping his chest for a reason he couldn't comprehend. 

She lept off the bed and started to stalk towards him, "I'm a girl now, you should be okay with the thing now, right? It was not technically an act of homosexuality." She explained. He gulped, pressing his back hard into the corner as she stood in front of him. 

She smiled, "Which means," She raised a hand to catch his chin and gently turn his head back to face her, smirking, "We can do it again." 

He yelped as she leaned forward, ducking under her arm and dancing out of her reach, "Nope, no. No! There is no way in hell!" He shrieked, and she laughed, enjoying his discomfort. She placed her hands on her hips, "What's the problem? I thought you said-" 

"Just because I said I wasn't gay doesn't mean you change into a girl and expect me to be fine with it!" He yelled. She giggled, "Can't handle a little fun, huh Pinetree?" She taunted. 

He spluttered, "This is not fun!" He squeaked. She stepped towards him, "It could be, if you make it fun." She pointed out. He shook his head, backing away, "No thanks! I-I'm super tired so..." He trailed off with a forced, shaky laugh. She grinned, still as Cheshire as ever, "Then let's move to the bed then." She suggested, coming even closer to him. 

He scrambled backwards, and she followed, mischief glinting in her expression, "Don't do it, you'll start something you won't be able to finish." She sang. The brunette turned pink, "W-what do you mean?" He squeaked. 

"You're about to start the game." She answered, still coming closer as he backed up. He gulped, "What game?" He asked quietly. She smirked "Cat. And.  _Mouse_." One second. Two. Three. He bolted. 

With a chuckle, she pounced after him. He squeaked in fear, much like a mouse would, scrambling over the bed in his way as her fingers grazed the back of his shirt. 

She laughed, "Now you're in trouble!" She sang. He lept off the bed again and ran around it again, her right behind him. Just as he made to get over the bed again, she tackled him, rolling onto the tussled covers. 

She pinned him to the mattress, hands pressing into his shoulders and knees holding down his legs. He cringed back into the mattress, squirming in her hold. She laughed, leaning so her face was an inch from his, brushing her lips against his forehead. Just when he thought he was about to go nuts, light burst from her in rivets, getting sucked back in to form the man he knew. 

The blond/brunette started laughing, rolling off him to curl up on the mattress and hold his sides, his laughter shaking the entire bed. The boy shook himself, sitting up with a shaky scowl in place as the elder gasped for air, "Oh...oh god, your face was  _priceless_!" He snickered, falling into another wave of hysteria. 

Dipper huffed, crossing his arms, "I don't find it funny." He snapped, inching slowly away from the giggling demon. An electric blue eye glanced at him, a smirk twitching the corners of his mouth.

He sat up, a bubble or two of laughter still escaping his lips, "How did you find it then?" He asked smugly. The indignant brunette huffed, "I found it... I found it..." He trailed off, not finding any word appropriate for this certain situation. Or...any situation. 

His cheeks flushed, "Just never do that again!" He snapped at him, irate. Then he blinked, realizing how old day English their conversation had just sounded, then brushed it off as the blond/brunette sighed, "Alright." He glanced at the boy briefly, a flicker of mischief flickering in his electric blue iris. 

Before Dipper could think 'oh no', the elder had snapped his fingers, and he felt himself disappear in a puff of smoke only to reappear in the same spot he'd been sitting. Except, he wasn't a he anymore. 

He, I mean she, let out a shriek of horror, "What did I just say!?" She squealed, not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed or both. A chuckle, "You said for me not to do it again, you never specified what." He mused smugly. Both it was. 

She looked down at herself, panic growing in her brown eyes as she took in parts that weren't supposed to be there and parts that were missing. The clothes were the same, except now her coffee colored hair came down to her waist, all bounce and curls, and her shirt was stretched a bit smaller with breasts that oddly fit the cotton of her shirt, stretching it so her belly button could be seen. 

She began to hyperventilate, trying her best to keep calm and failing, "Change me back right now!" She demanded. He giggled, "Not a chance. You're-" 

"Say it and you're a dead demon." 

"Big words for someone who's just shrunk two inches." He snickered. She flushed an indignant red, "And that's not the worst of it! Change me back, this is weird!" She snapped shakily. 

He smirked, "If that's weird, why should I undo it? I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm the very essence of weird. Plus, you're so adorable!" He said, grinning. He promptly picked up the spluttering brunette and set her on his lap, making her flush an even deeper red. 

He let his head fall into the crook of her neck between now long waves of chestnut hair, "Hm, and you smell like cinnamon." He murmured. She quickly shoved herself out of his arms, scrambling away from him. He smirked, "Don't start the game again." He warned, flashing her a grin. 

She abruptly sat stock still, eyeing him carefully, "Change. Me. Back." She said slowly, narrowing her chocolate eyes. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, "What do you say?" He sang smugly. 

Her hands fisted and she grit her teeth, "Please." She spat, irritated. He flicked his wrist and she felt herself disappear once more, reappearing as himself with a relieved sigh. He ran his hands over his torso once, to make sure there was nothing leftover, before smiling a bit, "Thank god." He muttered. 

The elder smirked, "You're welcome." He said confidently, to which he got an eye roll in reply. Dipper yawned unintentionally, blinking in surprise when he found himself exhausted, though it shouldn't really have surprised him at all. 

Getting drugged, being utterly embarrassed, getting undrugged, vomiting in the floor, tying sponges to your feet and skating around the foyer to mop it, running away from a genderbent crazy, getting genderbent yourself, it takes a lot out of a person. 

He rubbed his brown eyes, feeling like his limbs were suddenly made of lead and having a hard time moving. He received a light smirk from the blond/brunette, "Tired?" He mused. 

The boy gave him a half-hearted glare, "I already said I was." He snapped blearily, crawling over to the right side of the bed and ducking under the covers, curling into a tight ball and letting his eyes close. 

Forget waiting for Bill to fall asleep, he was too tired to be properly cautious. He faintly heard a low chuckle from behind him, and with a clap, the lights went off.


	16. PFUQBBK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima try to get three chaps in today, whaddaya guys think?

Though he'd been utterly exhausted, Dipper found himself floating on the gray ground between deep sleep and semi-awareness. That's probably the reason he woke not ten minutes after he'd gone to sleep, jolted by the fidgety slumber of the demon next to him. 

His eyes opened and he turned his head just a bit to glance at Bill. The blond/brunette was twitching and whimpering, his breathing frantic, as if he was resisting something, or running from something. 

The boy raised an eyebrow, "What is going on in his head?" He muttered to himself. The thought crossed his mind that he really didn't want to know, but all the same he wondered it. 

He turned over a bit to lay on his back to watch him, his visible eye darting under the lid. After a moment, Dipper turned back over to try to get back to sleep, when the sleeping male groaned, flipping so they were back to chest once again, startling the boy. 

The elder's slender fingers slid lightly down his side from his shoulder, pressing himself, particularly his hips closer to the brunette. He gave a low moan and his leg went over the smaller, bringing him back and inbetween. 

Now wide brown eyes were panicked, Dipper trying not to yell for help or try to shove him awake. He heard another moan, this one more dark and sultry, the hand sliding over his hip and down his leg to the edge of his shorts. It turned inwards and up a bit, clutching the inside of his bare thigh, making him give a slight gasp and a strangled squeak. 

The man nuzzled the crook of his neck, using his other arm to bring the rest of him closer, his mouth curling in a teasing smile against his skin, "Where do you want it? Say it louder, I want to hear you say it." He whispered drunkenly. 

The boy's eyes widened, ' _oh my god, he's having a sex dream! I didn't know he even could dream, this is so messed up_ ' he thought frantically. 

Slender fingers began to glide their way agonizingly slowly up, and he decided he'd had enough, and he shoved the demon away with a yelp as he landed on the floor. 

Startled, the blond/brunette jolted awake, sitting up, "Wha...Pinetree? Why are you on the floor?" He asked softly, yawning. Then he noticed the boy's frantic and rumpled state, his shirt sideways and his shorts leg hitched up. 

He sat looking cautiously at Bill, holding up his shirt sleeve as it slipped off his shoulder, eyes wide and cheeks pink. 

His own visible eye widened and he looked down at himself and swore, "Ah shit." He grumbled, casting a guilty glance at the brunette on the ground before standing up and striding to the bathroom. 

Dipper let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, standing and grabbing his pillow and his vest, plonking both on the floor before laying down, sniffing as he pulled his vest over him as a makeshift blanket. 

He shivered and tried to banish the past few moments from his brain, blushing darkly. It got eerily quiet, and he heard the muffled sounds coming from the bathroom, almost as if the demon had a hand clapped over his mouth along with the door as a buffer, but he kept getting louder and more strangled sounding. 

The brunette turned a darker red and tried to block it out. The partial name the boy heard cry from the door and the gasp soon after, he could've sworn that the blond/brunette had said..... No, that's not possible. 

He dismissed it, shaking his head and trying to go back to sleep. After that though, it seemed nearly impossible. The bathroom door opened and the light cut off, and the door shut again, barefeet padding back over to the bed, "Pinetree?" Came the quiet question. 

He grunted, letting him know he was still awake and in the room. A sigh, "Damn, I didn't mean to- I mean it's just I haven't had- fuck this is so awkward." He mumbled. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe for tonight it's better if you stay where you're at." Dipper heard a door open and close and fabric wapped him in the face, "But for geometry's sake don't freeze to death." 

The boy held up the thick duvet, wondering why the demon had this in his closet, then just shrugged and curled up under the cover. He heard Bill get back in the bed, "Oh and Pinetree, don't-" 

"Yeah yeah, don't tell anyone, I know." He muttered with a yawn. A slight laugh, "You took that surprisingly well, considering...never mind, goodnight." He mumbled, and the lights went off again. 

After a minute or so the boy heard the soft even breathing of the sleeping demon, but couldn't find his way back into the comforting arms of sleep. 

He sighed and rolled over to stare at the inky darkness of the room, trying to think of nothing and instead picking up every thought and mashing it together in a whirlwind of confusion. 

He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, sighing softly, "Why?" He whispered, bright spots dotting his vision when he opened his eyes again, leaving him a bit disoriented. His mind reluctantly went back to a few moments ago. 

He could've sworn he'd heard the demon say...Daisy. But then, even though it was foggy in his memory, he also heard him call Nebula by the nickname Daisy. 

He assumed this was because of the clip in her hair, but if that was indeed what he had said and it was what he had called her, then that meant, "Oh good god, Nebula!" He breathed. 

Dipper's ears turned red, his mortification giving way to slight horror and disgust. His imagination wasn't helping, filling his head with all sorts of vulgar and strangely disturbing pictures.  

He felt bile rise up in his throat, fighting it back down so he didn't puke again. He tried to keep the images from his brain, his struggle lulling him into a mental exhaustion, handing him over to a fitful slumber.


	17. PBSBKQBBK

The next morning, Dipper found himself awake before the other male, the floor not having been too good for his already aching bones. It was still dark, and he figured he didn't have to stay in the room any longer than the night, and he assumed it was morning. 

He quickly pulled on his vest- the right way this time- along with his shoes and hat before feeling his way along the wall to the door. He grumbled, giving a slight yawn, pausing to rub his eyes before groping for the door. A glint he presumed came from the doorknob caught his eye, and with a relieved breath, he made a grab for it. 

As soon as his skin hit the handle, he jerked it away with a squeal of pain, losing his balance and sprawling backwards. The sound made the demon jolt awake, sitting up abruptly, putting a hand to his head. 

"Ah...Huh? You're awake then?" He asked with a yawn. Dipper rocked back and forth, hissing in pain through clenched teeth, "What the hell was that!?" He demanded, cradling his stinging hand. 

Bill gave a twitch of a smile, "My lock mechanism. You can't leave unless I'm awake and allow you to. Feel like a mouse yet?" He mused, throwing off the covers and standing, going over to the dresser. 

Brown eyes stayed fixed on the ground, "Ever since I shook your hand unfortunately. Now I have a job to do, so I'm going to go do that now." He mumbled, standing up and heading for the door again. 

Just as he reached the door, the same blue flames from the night before when he'd tried to leave picked him up and set him back down away from the door, "You can't leave yet. You don't leave the room until I do. Besides, I haven't decided what I want you to do today." The elder reasoned, now pulling on his yellow tailcoat and buttoning it. 

This caused the boy to blink, "Wait, what? What you  _want_ me to do?" 

His brown eyes grew big, "You mean all the chores I've been doing all this time haven't really been things that needed to be done? You've just been making stuff up?" He questioned, not knowing whether to be bewildered or angry. 

He didn't know how he didn't notice he was repeating the same chores in different orders each day, especially because it kept him to one specific area of the house. 

Bill shot him a grin, "Of course. I have to keep you busy and out of my way somehow, don't I?" He replied easily, tying his bow tie with a final flourish and adjusting his hat. He picked up his gloves. 

"Who knows what sort of trouble you would've gone poking your nose into if I hadn't. Curiousity killed the cat, you know." He said, pulling on his right glove. 

Dipper huffed and crossed his arms, "And satisfaction brought it back." He retorted, eyes flashing. This earned him a laugh. The demon turned around to look at him, "I'm slightly surprised, not many people know the rest of that saying." He mused, biting the end of his glove and tugging it down over his wrist. 

The boy looked away, "Well, not many people are curious enough to look for it." He pointed out matter-of-factly. 

The blond/brunette raised an eyebrow, "Now who's the egotistical one?" He muttered, yanking his other glove down with his already dressed hand. Dipper stood up "So if I don't  _need_  to do anything, then that means-" 

"Whoa, hold up there. I'm not just gonna let you wander around the mansion like a lost spirit just because you're cleaning something that's already clean." He said firmly. 

The boy huffed, "But even Nebula has free hours! How much trouble can I get into in a couple hours? Besides," his eyes narrowed, "You kind of owe me." 

This made the elder's one blue eye widen, and his face suddenly couldn't decide whether it wanted to blanch white or flood red. 

"I don't owe you anything!" He spluttered. Dipper raised an eyebrow, "I didn't punch you in the nose after that happened, did I? And I promised to keep my mouth shut. So yeah, you do owe me." He shot back. 

Bill's hands fisted and unfisted, and you could almost hear the whirling thoughts in his head. He gave a frustrated growl, "Fine! But just for today!" He snapped, irate now. 

The brunette contemplated this, "An hour a day." He stated. "No." The other bluntly replied. 

"I'll tell." 

"Who's here for you to tell?!" 

"Neb." 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"You wanna take that chance?" 

He let that hang there, weighing on the tension and silence filling the room. With a muffled scream the demon facepalmed and sighed, "Alright! An hour a day, no more." He agreed, rather reluctantly. 

Though when he turned Dipper swore he saw the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile, adjusting his coat. The boy grinned, despite the feeling he'd just fallen right into another trap, "Haha, yes!" He cheered, going for the door only to be shot back again. 

"Ow! Will you disable the shocking thing already!?" He griped, sucking on his welted fingertips. A giggle, "Nope, the leaving rule still stands." The demon chirped, all trace of embarrassment and frustration gone. 

He took his sweet time buttoning up the top three buttons of his dress shirt, before strolling to the door where the impatient brunette stood. 

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "Now you may go." He said, and Dipper bolted down the hallway, shooting out into the kitchen and swerving to avoid hitting Nebula on his way down the other hall, only to skid to a halt and go back to her. 

She blinked a few times and turned to stare at him, "Um, what was that?" She asked. He was bouncing on his heels, "I'm just a little triumphant and a little happy and a little ashamed all at the same time, and I gotta go figure out something to do before I explode!" He blurted. 

She grabbed his arm as he turned to run off again, "Whoa, wait! What are you talking about?" She asked. He stilled himself, "I get free hours like you do now! It's just I really don't know what to do now because I've never really done anything other than clean here..." He trailed, sort of lost now. 

Nebula's lake green eyes widened, and a soft smile surfaced on her face, "If you wait for me to get done sweeping the main hall, I can show you something to do." She said, raising the half full dustpan in her hand. 

The boy smiled back, nodding, "Alright." He agreed, waiting for her to dump the pan and then walking back down the hall with her. They simply chatted while she finished up sweeping the main hall, he trailing right behind her and holding the dustpan. 

When they reached the end of the hall, Nebula swept the last of the dirt into the dustpan and Dipper went to dump it. Once he walked back into the hall, Nebula grabbed his wrist and took off down the halls, dragging him behind her. She had a happy grin on her face, one so different from all the other ones he'd seen her have that for a moment he forgot who she was. 

She stopped so suddenly, he slammed straight into her, nearly knocking both of them over. She steadied him, then turned to him, "Are you artistic?" She asked. 

He blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I play the sousaphone." He offered lamely. Nebula laughed, "Not like that, but that's great." She said, turning and opening what looked like a cupboard door. 

She dug around in it then turned around with what looked like two cans of paint in her arms. Dipper raised an eyebrow, and she handed him the cans, "What's amazing about this, you don't have to be Leonardo to make art. It's my favorite pass time." She admitted, her little ten year old arms only able to carry three cans of paint. 

Dipper took the third from her so they were equal when she picked up another one. She nodded down the hall, "Come on." She said eagerly, walking off down the hall Dipper had passed, but never went down. 

His needless chores had kept him too busy and worn out to worry about much else, probably just like Bill wanted. _'Who knows what kind of trouble you could've gone poking your nose into if I hadn't?'_

It came to mind, and he glared at the floor, "I'm not the one who makes trouble." He mumbled, hefting the paint cans so they didn't fall. Nebula nudged open the door with her foot, setting the cans down just inside the door. 

Dipper did the same, then gaped at the room as he stood back up. The entire room was white, or the walls were. The floor was made of black marble tile, and the ceiling seemed to stretch up and on forever, disappearing about seven feet up into shadow. 

Nebula giggled at his reaction, "Do you like it? I certainly did when I found it. Oh, and watch this!" She said, popping off the paint lid and dipping her fingertips into bright orange paint. 

She took them back out let them drip on the floor, bending down and streaking lines across the shiny black floor. Dipper snapped out of his evaluation, "Hey! What're you doing, we're going to have to cl-" The words died on his tongue as he watched the paint drips and streaks disappear into the floor. 

His brown eyes widened and after a moment he opened a different paint can, this one lime green, and dunked his fingers into it, copying what Nebula had done. They just got bigger when they disappeared too, and he smiled, "Oh that's awesome." He said. 

Nebula clapped her hands together, "This too!" She called, going over to the wall. She reached up as high as her hand would go, using an orange stained finger to draw a line down the wall, then another, then another across, until she had a box about the size of a canvas. 

The lines softened and edged in, the box of white stretching out of the wall so it looked like a TV painted white. She then pressed her painted hand across the line, half in and half out of the box. When she pulled her hand back, the bottom part in the box stayed, but the part staining the wall faded back into its brilliant white color. 

Dipper was bouncing on his heels again. He quickly pried open the rest of the paint cans, finding blue, red, purple, and gray to go with the orange and lime green that were already open. Nebula quickly stole the orange and red, and dunking both her hands in the purple to marble it with orange. 

Dipper snatched the blue and green away before she could claim those too, "Hey, leave me some!" He chided, dipping his finger in the blue and walking over to the wall. He made a square maybe three foot by four foot, and it edged out of the wall. 

Nebula pressed her wet palms to her canvas, the spastic placements seeming to be in a pattern at first, then becoming more abstract with each new handprint. 

He watched her for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head, "How third grade of you. If you're going to do abstract, do it right." He said, sticking his hand back in the blue and bringing his fist back out. 

He threw it at the wall, the splatter twisting and twining like sporadic branches in a tree. He did it again, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth in concentration, aiming his throws at times, and at times just throwing wildly. 

Nebula rolled her eyes but kept applying more handprints to her picture that was starting to look like a sunset. Dipper left the colbalt and dove into the green. These were more random, and once he missed the canvas altogether, the green splatter disappearing rapidly into the wall. 

He couldn't help but laugh at himself, and Nebula snickered, now sneaking some of his blue onto her painting. He caught the last can out of the corner of his eye, and quickly plunged his hands into it up to the wrists, marbling it gray and green. 

He quickly took the handfuls and hurled them at the canvas. There was a certain strategy that had to be used when painting like this, such as the difference between throws, underhand, overhand, fast ball, and a barely scrape the sides. 

Dipper was not without the skills to do at least this much, and do it well, so soon he finished off his painting with greenish gray fat splats along the bottom. 

He then dipped his fingers back in the blue, walking up to his damp work, pausing for a moment in the tiny finger painting he was making on the bottom, his face clouding for a moment. 

"Nebula?" 

"Hm?" 

"What does Bill call you?"

This made the white-haired girl tense up, and she stared at her painting, looking far beyond it. She swallowed hard, "Daisy. He called me Daisy." She whispered hoarsely. 

Dipper bit his lip, but sighed, "Even though you look like you're younger than me, you've been here for much longer than me, haven't you?" He asked softly. 

Nebula sighed, "Yes, ever since I was four. I would say that's a bit longer than your month or so." She replied, seemingly less open now, her eyes not as alight as they were moments ago. 

This next question was probably going to make her hate him then. He took a deep breath, "In the time that you've been here, has he ever...done things to you?" He asked awkwardly. 

A loud clang sounded as she dropped the can of red paint she was holding, and she whirled to face him, "No! Goodness no!" She shook her head violently, looking a little green, "I mean I hardly ever see him besides passing him in the hallway. Why would you ask such a question!?" She exclaimed. 

He shook his head, his ears turning pink, "I-I just wondered, I m-mean its a l-long time and y-you've been a-al-alone for a while, and o-other things, so yeah." He stammered, dragging his finger deliberately slow down the gray splatter at the bottom right corner of his canvas. 

Nebula gave a dry laugh, "We've both been alone for a long time, that's for sure." She muttered, picking the paint can back up, "But no, I've never looked at him that way, and he's barely ever looked at me at all, much less in a way that said he felt I was anything other than a servant." She said, neatly writing her name at the bottom in red. 

She then popped the canvas out of the wall, surprising Dipper again, who coughed, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to, I was just-" 

"Curious? Yes, I figured as much. That's why I don't yell at you half as much as I did Jo-" She abruptly stopped talking, seeming to have said something she hadn't meant to. 

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "Nevermind. Our hour is almost up. Come on, let's go." She said, grabbing the empty orange paint can and the half full purple one, along with spilled red one, which other than its depleted source, didn't look to have spilled at all. 

Dipper hesitantly popped his painting off the wall, and picked up his paint cans, being careful not to smudge to still wet blue pinetree signature on the corner of his masterpiece.


	18. BFDEQBBK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is homesick.  
> Last chapter for today.

He got to work a while later, giving his painting to Nebula for safekeeping until he figured out where to put it. It's not like he could hang it in his room, the door was locked, and besides, he wouldn't get to see it for the next few days anyway. He'd just have to wait until the week was up. 

He spent his free hours over the next day with Nebula in the painting room, making his splatter-art in different hues, sometimes green, sometimes red, sometimes purple, and sometimes it had no color correlation at all. 

The night had been awkward, with little talking and Dipper sleeping on the floor, which the demon said nothing against. Not that he had any room to, not with what had happened last time he actually slept in the bed. However, this did not ease the blond/brunette's suddenly fidgety attitude, if anything, it seemed to make it worse. 

Dipper was currently deep in thought, mopping the foyer, even though he'd done it yesterday, and was using an actual mop this time instead of his sponge skates. Nebula appeared at the top of the stairs, grinning down at him, "You know what time it is?" She sang, which, Dipper knew, she only did when she was really happy or excited. 

He smiled back at her, squeezing his mop out over the bucket before ditching it, "Yeah," he answered, wiping his hands on his jeans before following her down the hall. 

He'd asked her yesterday why there was just a random closet full of paint down the halls of the mansion, but she'd explained that it wasn't just a closet, "It's sort of like a magic cupboard." She'd said, "It gives you what you need, just think real hard and open the door." She explained, closing it and staring at it for a moment, before pulling it open again. 

She pulled out a stuffed bunny, handing it to him with a smile, "Whatever you need will be inside." She finished. He smiled, "So it's the Room of Requirement." He mused, inspecting the closet. 

Nebula looked confused, "The what?" She asked. Dipper's eyes widened, "What!? You've never seen Harry Potter!?" He shouted, flailing. Nebula jumped, shaking her head, "I've lived here as a mind demon's servant for the past six years, how could I possibly have seen anything?" She pointed out. 

Dipper closed the closet, then opened it, getting the paint cans and handing a few to Neb, "You've been missing out. But I can't be friends with you if you don't have a clue what the wizarding world of Harry Potter is. Let me enlighten you..." He tried to describe the movies as they walked down the hall, and Nebula was trying not to laugh as he explained the written world with so much enthusiasm. 

He nudged open the door to the painting room, "-but the books were still better." He concluded. She raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you could bring them back for me to read when you come back from visiting your family." She suggested. 

She immediately regretted it, seeing his smile fall and his eyes dull. He hefted up a can of green paint, not looking at her, "Yeah, when I come back." He said bitterly. 

He sighed, then shook his head, smiling weakly at her, "I'll see if I can get my sister to give them up, though maybe it would be easier to get Grunkle Stan to help me shoplift them, since it's not like I'll be there long enough to face the consequences, heh." He said, grinning, but she could tell there was nothing behind it. 

She hesitated as he popped open the purple, before lightly laying a hand on his shoulder. Even though it'd been gentle, he jumped. 

She gave him a small smile, "You never know, maybe he'll let you stay." She said. Dipper snorted, shrugging her off, "Please. This is Bill we're talking about." He grumbled, picking up another can of paint. 

Nebula twisted her hands together, "What if whatever part of his plans he thought you were going to mess up have already been carried out? It wouldn't matter if you went home then." She pointed out. 

His breath hitched, eyes glossing over for just a moment, before he shook his head, "Neb, can you please stop? Don't get my hopes up." He muttered. His voice was so stern, yet so bitter, that Nebula was at loss for words. 

She pressed her lips into a tight line, taking the can of green and hauling it over to her side of the wall. Dipper sighed, noticing something familiar about the cans of paint in front of him. 

He'd figured out that if you hooked some cans on your arm, you could carry more, so he'd brought a few more colors today. In front of him, was purple, blue, orange, and pink. It reminded him of... 

His mouth twitched as he got an idea, but it wasn't really in place of a smile or a frown. He took these, and since Nebula had already stolen the yellow, took the tan. 

He went to the wall, his finger dripping with pink paint, and drew a perfect square on the wall, the canvas stretching out. He hefted up the pink, bringing it to his throwing spot. He took a fist of the stuff and flung it at the wall with all he had, almost as if he were angry at it. 

He kept throwing it as hard as he could, until the entire canvas was covered in splattered pink. He popped open the purple, dipping the tips of his fingers in and bringing the back out, leaving his hand open as he slashed it sideways in the air, leaving a splattered line of violet over the pink. He repeated this a few times to give the color strip width, before doing the same with the blue, and then orange underneath them. 

He then took the tan and noticed Nebula was done with the yellow, quickly stealing it and dumping the tan into it. He stirred it twice, marbling it until it was throughly swirled, before plunging both hands in and lashing them back through the air in quick succession. 

The lines created a jagged star at the end of the layered strips of color, bringing it to a curved almost drooping end. Perfect. 

He then took another fistful of paint, but didn't throw it. He walked up the the paint, placing his fist in the middle of the star, staining the pink over with the now peachy swirled yellow, before dragging his fingers to fill in the point spaces. 

A few drops of paint dripped down into the pink outside the star, but the messy splatter simply added to the picture's sense of carefreeness and familiarity. 

He didn't bother with his name until he'd popped it off the wall, not wanting to mar the familiar comforting symbol. The cobalt blue pinetree was still damp when he finished, so he leaned the corner carefully away from the wall so it wouldn't smudge. 

Then he realized he was done with his first one way earlier than Nebula was, and she normally did three paintings each day. He shrugged and glanced at the white-haired girl as he opened the door, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some more paint." He mumbled, and she turned. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but cringed as the door slammed, her front teeth sinking into her bottom lip, conflicted and upset. 

When he came back, he was carrying four cans of paint. Red, gold, forest green, and black. He set the green and black to the side, wiggling open the red and pressing his palms to the floor. 

The floor seemed to suck all the paint off his hands, erasing it as completely as it did when Nebula streaked it with orange. Dipper knew what he was trying to do would either have a good or bad effect on his attitude, and when you live as easily triggered demon's servant, it could be more harmful than helpful. 

However, this didn't mean he wasn't going to do it anyway, because in all honesty, he needed it, good or not. 

As he began working on covering the canvas in red, Nebula watched him with roiling eyes. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that her last four handprints had been placed off the canvas and were disappearing into the wall. 

She quickly realigned her hands with her canvas, but glanced at Dipper every now and then. His eyes seemed different, and she could've sworn for a moment, that they flashed gold, but when she blinked and looked again, they were the same soft brown they'd always been.


	19. KFKBQBBK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's late, and y'all are gonna hate me for this chapter but it's necessary. I'll try to get three Chapters in today so I don't leave you on a sorta cliffhanger.

He didn't know how long it'd been when he finally got done with his third painting, but by then Nebula had finished her second one, and she sighed as she got up her empty cans. She paused as she watched Dipper carefully paint the small pinetree in the back corner of his painting of the question mark, before sighing and putting her cans back down. 

She walked over to him, and he glanced at her, eyes quickly riveting back to his signature. Nebula twisted her hands together, "As boring as it is, it's not so bad here. Bill's never too violent if you do something wrong either." She mumbled. 

His brown eyes flicked to hers again, dullness slightly faded as he gave her a bitter smirk, "Oh, now who's defending him?" He muttered, finishing up his finger paint and then pressing his hand back to the floor to clean it. 

Nebula turned slightly pink with indignace, which she quickly squashed. She needed to help him feel better, not worse. 

"No, I'm not, it's just...." She took a deep breath, "You don't know how lonely I was. How utterly alone I felt. I'd been ripped from my family just like you were, I didn't have a clue what to do with my life, and the demon who ruined my life didn't even spare a hello or even a glance in the hallways. My life was living hell." 

She looked down at him where he'd paused, kneeling on the floor. She smiled slightly, "Then you showed up. You gave me a friend, someone to talk to, someone familiar to know in this place that seems so big but makes you feel like you're suffocating." She sucked in a sharp breath as he stood back up, looking curiously. 

He smiled slightly, "Neb, you did nearly the same thing for me. Having at least one other person to talk to in a secluded place, one person you can trust, it keeps you from going insane." He said with a slight laugh. 

He took off his hat, pushing a hand through his hair, "Besides, we all need a therapist." He said with a grin. That's what did Neb in. 

She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, bringing him down to face her. He blinked, "What are you-" 

"Doing what you wanted me to a day ago." She breathed. She stood up on her tiptoes and met her mouth with his, wrapping her small arms around him. His eyes widened, and he froze in shock for a moment. 

But after spending nearly two months without any sort of human warmth or affection, it made him almost deprived, so what he did, though when he looked back later it was indeed shameful, couldn't be judged too harshly. 

Nebula had her eyes screwed shut, almost as if she was in pain, or she was scared to see his reaction. 

He gently wrapped his arms back around her, letting his hat slip from his fingers to the floor, closing his own eyes. One hand pressed the small of her back, the other inbetween her shoulder blades, almost holding her up a bit. 

She jolted in slight surprise, before giving a half relieved half content sigh into their kiss. Pain started pinging at that spot between his shoulders, but it was background knowledge to the thoughts circling his head, which were basically 'closer' and 'warm' and 'more'. 

Her bouncy white curls got tangled in his fingers, and hers fisted in his own chestnut hair, tugging on it harshly, sending tingles through his scalp as she pulled him closer. 

Their mouths moved sloppily, neither one of them having had much experience, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that each of them hadn't felt the touch of another human's affection in an agonizing while, and to Dipper, nothing else mattered but feeling that gap in with some sort of touch. 

The building could've been burning down, and he still wouldn't have broken their kiss, that's how desperate he was, how lonely he had gotten, the love he missed. Nebula also seemed desperate, but in a different way. 

Her hands left his hair and travelled down to his waist, nearly slamming their bodies into the wall without breaking the contact, her entire body shaking. She was favoring her right side, as if it was in pain, and she was trying her best to ignore it. 

She let her tongue dart out to shyly lick his bottom lip, and he allowed her passage without much thought. 

Three things happened at once: Nebula's hand brushed the cowlick that was normally covered his hat, Dipper moaned, and they both fell to the ground, screaming in pain. 

Dipper felt like someone had shoved a ten red hot knives into his back, and he clawed at his shoulders, trying to reach the spot of his agony between his shoulder blades. It faded soon after, and he was left there panting on the ground, trying to steady his racing heartbeat. 

He stood shakily, and noticed Nebula was still writhing in the floor, whimpering and letting out muffled squeals of pain. He quickly went to help her up, but a quick sharp stab of pain to his back had him backing up again, heeding the clear warning it spelled out: don't touch her. 

He backed slowly away from her to be safe, sighing as he picked up the paint cans and turned and walked towards the door. He glanced back at Nebula, the dull ache in his back not fading, and forced himself to walk out of the room. 

He felt the pain sooth, and a pleasant feeling replaced it, as if to say  _good boy_. He grit his teeth, already heated cheeks flushing, and pushed Nebula from his mind as he stormed back to the cupboard.


	20. QTBKQV

No sooner had Dipper left the room than Bill was there, standing over Nebula with his hands on his hips. He looked downright murderously terrifying. 

He sent another wave of burning pain through her brand as he hauled her up by the throat. He shook her violently, "What have I  _told_  you!?" He snarled, eye flashing with dark menace. 

She let out a strangled gurgle, small hands pawing uselessly at the hand constricting around her throat. 

He slammed her skull back into the wall, tainting her white hair with purple paint from the painting she'd yet to take off the wall, and she gasped for breath. The demon's visible eye was a glowing blood red, his teeth elongated to fangs, "You are my  _property_! You  _swore_  an  _oath_  to me! You are to obey me!" He roared, every trace of golden replaced by fiery red. 

Nebula cringed back into the wall, terror taking over her body and making her immobile. He brought her head back off the wall just to slam it back against the wall with a loud thwack, and she yelped in pain. 

He got inches from her face, glaring, "If you've forgotten, I can easily remind you; you are  _disposable_. I can and will kill you, and make sure no one, especially not  _him_ , if he chooses to look for you, will find even a piece of your worthless hide." He snarled, now sharpened gloved fingertips clawing her neck, letting silver blood drip down her skin. 

He dropped her with a growl as her eyes began to droop as she started to lose consciousness. She gasped, gulping down precious air, rubbing her neck, smearing the discolored blood there. 

He scowled down at her, "I'll be putting you on the opposite end of the house, where you'll be alone 'in living hell' all over again. The only reason I even let you near him in the first place is because you begged me for years to give you some company. I agreed on the condition that you wouldn't touch him." He growled. 

Suddenly the entire was enveloped in bright blue fire as the walls cracked and his fiery red form grew and he was right in front of her face, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" He screeched, and Nebula cowered back into the corner, eyes wide. 

The flames died down and he shrunk slowly back down as he took a few deep breaths, the red fading until he was the color of burnt orange, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Nebula gulped, and reached out a trembling hand, then letting it drop, "I-I'm s-s-sorry, I w-won't do it ag-again." She stammered, holding her hands behind her back. 

He gave a dry bark of laughter, that turned into a dark chuckle, then manical laughter that echoed through the room. 

Though he wasn't spitting fire and flaming mad anymore, this laughter scared Nebula more than getting yelled at. Bill looked back up and clasped his hands behind his back, "Oh darling," he cooed, stepping forward so he was right in front of her. 

His hand shot out and he yanked her hair up, "I know you won't." He sneered. She whimpered, averting her eyes to the floor. 

"Look. At. Me." He said, sounding dangerously calm. She slowly, reluctantly tore her eyes from the floor to meet his visible one. 

It seemed to be sparking, those little flecks of gold flickering between orange and red, disproving the pleasant smile on his face, "You know what I have to do now, don't you Daisy?" He asked lightly, still smiling. 

She began trembling, her breath hitching as terror started trickling through her body, paralyzing her, "Please, please no, I promise, I promise, please, I won't do it again, I won't, please don't!" She began to sob, tears filling her eyes. 

His expression changed to one of pity, though it was so fake it was nearly plastic, and he put a little space between their faces, "Now, I don't want to," he began, pressing a hand to his chest as if offended. 

Then his smile dropped, "But you just don't seem to learn." He snarled, blue flashing bright red for a moment, then he dropped her. 

She dropped to the floor, shaking, and she looked up with desperate, watery eyes. She grabbed the edge of his tailcoat, "Please, I'll be good! I can be good! I won't touch him, I won't touch him anymore, I promise! Just please don't-" 

She was cut off as he gave her a disgusted look and tapped his boot twice against the tiles. The tiles under her fell away, and she fell into the darkness, screaming. 


	21. QTBKQV-LKB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper sings and Bill fucks up by biting off more than he can chew.

Dipper dreaded night. He didn't think he could face Nebula after that, and he didn't want to. He walked back to the kitchen, ranting to himself about how he shouldn't have kissed her back. Though it was technically her fault. 

Then he sighed, "Great idea Dip, blame the ten year old." He grumbled, then his head snapped up as he gave a gasp of horror, "I just made out with a ten year old! Ugh, I feel dirty now, like a pedophile." He groaned, almost at the kitchen now. 

Then he averted his eyes to the floor, "Then again, when you've gone this long without human touch and affection, it's instinct, especially when someone  _looks_  at you like that." He sighed.

"Nebula's probably going to get off easy, if my theory's correct. And if it is," He paled, "I'm screwed." He ran a hand through his brown curls and sighed as he entered the kitchen. 

He put his broom in the closet and turned back around, walking past the sponges on the counter. He froze and slowly turned back around, "Are those my...?" He blushed and shook his head, turning away, "No, I'll just embarrass myself again." He mumbled, going to leave when the tile he was on spun him back around to face them, a little piece of paper laying next to them. 

' _Do it now or I'll make you skate nude_ '. Dipper huffed and took the sponge skates and paint pan before stomping off towards the foyer. He sighed as he went, "I guess I kinda deserve this." He mumbled, "I did kiss her back. I shouldn't have even wanted to, I mean it's Nebula for Geomet- Pete's sake!" 

He shook his head, "I've been here too long, I'm starting to use Bill's sayings." He grumbled. 

He set his pan down at the bottom of the stairs, not being able to help a smile that came to his lips as he remembered the last time he did this. He tied the sponges to his shoes and stepped in the pan. Though he thought this was a punishment (though that's hardly what it was at all) he felt a little happy to able to do this again. 

He slipped and caught himself on the stairail so he wouldn't go slipping and sliding across the floor. A white piece of paper stuck to the stairs caught his eye and he repressed a groan. 

He snatched it. ' _Don't forget to sing_ ' then it ha a little smiley face, as if he wasn't trying to embarrass the ever loving crap out of the twelve year old. He racked his brain for song that wouldn't be too humiliating, smiling a bit as he thought of one. 

He hadn't listened to PATD in a long time, but this was one of his favorites. He clasped his hands behind his back as he started to slid across the floor, slicking the wood with soapy water as he started out.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, burn my lungs and curse my eyes. 

I've lost control and I don't want it back, I'm going up, I've been hijacked. 

It's a fucking trap! 

I taste your all night lips and I can't get rid of you! 

So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do! 

Cause you're worse than nicotine! Nicotine! 

Yeah you're worse than nicotine! Nicotine!" 

He slipped and fell, scrambling back up with a slight laugh, cheeks coloring slightly. He was a little relieved and a little disappointed to find he was almost halfway finished, steadying himself as he continued, a bit quieter than before. 

"Its better to burn than to fade away, it's better to leave than to be replaced. 

I'm losing to you baby I'm no match, I'm going up, I've been hijacked! 

It's a fucking trap! 

I taste your all night lips and I can't rid of you! 

So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do! 

Yeah you're worse than nicotine! Nicotine! 

Yeah you're worse than nicotine! Nicotine! 

Just one more hit and then we're through, cause you could never love me back. 

Cut every tie I have to you, cause your love's a fucking trap, and I lose it bad. 

Yeah your love's a fucking trap, makes me lose it bad. 

You're worse than nicotine! Nicotine! 

Your worse than nicotine! Nicotine!" 

He finished with lilt, sliding to a stop at the other end of the foyer in front of the grayscale ornate double doors. Coming down from his singing high, his curiousity peaked as he peered at the doors. 

He reached out a tentative hand to turn the knob. And was abruptly shocked back on his ass. 

"Shit!" He hissed, cradling his welted fingers to his chest, glaring at the door. He stood back up and slid straight back across the foyer to his paint pan. He took off his sponge skates and tossed them into it, then stuck his fingers into the cool water. 

He sighed as the pain numbed to a dull tingling, then hefted the pan up and took it back to the kitchen. The dumped the water in the sink and snatched an apple off the glass bowl on the counter. He turned and was about to take a bite when the hallway appeared. 

He blinked, then scrambled over to the cabinet where his list was, "What!? No, it's not time yet! I still have to-" 

The rest of the sentence died on his tongue as the bullets ' _dust the mirrors_ ' and ' _sweep the kitchen_ ' changed to ' _eat_ ' and ' _bed_ '. 

He gaped at the paper, then rubbed his eyes and peered at it again. He'd only been working five hours at the most all day, there was no way it was night yet! 

But this was the mindscape after all, of which Dipper assumed Bill had full control over, maybe he could control night and day too. Actually, he wasn't even sure this realm  _had_  night and day, he'd never seen any windows, excepting the one in the blond/brunette's bedroom, which was always covered by those curtains. 

There was no way to tell time here. He sighed and turns to the oak wood island in the middle of the kitchen where his meals normally appeared. 

Sure enough, he found a bowl with what appeared to be some sort of meat stew in it. There was no way of telling what the meat was (he was sure he'd find out when he tasted it, it was never something normal like pork or beef, he'd even gotten squirrel steak once) but he thought he saw tomatoes, celery, and carrots floating in the concoction. 

He sighed a sat down and picked up his spoon. He took the first tentative bite, because the first bite was always tentative, and hummed. Rabbit. 

If nothing else positive could be said about living on the mansion, it was the truth that the food was good, and most of it belonged in a five star restaurant. 

He took his time, acting as if he was savouring every bite, when really he barely tasted it. When he finally finished, he reluctantly stood and put his bowl in the sink and took a deep breath. 

He turned and saw a small bottle on the table, filled with what looked like, "Strawberry soda?" He wondered aloud. He cautiously popped off the top and took a sip. Yep, definitely strawberry. 

He blinked then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the drink. If Bill was as angry at him as he suspected, he should've been getting gross stuff like soup made from mud and liquid soap to wash it down with, not his usual  good food and his favorite soda, or soda at all, he normally got water. 

Something was up. All the same, it could've been his last meal, so he drained the soda bottle, and tossed it in the trash. He swallowed hard and started down the hallway, and made it to the door sooner than normal. 

He reached a hand to open the door, and hesitated. Though his fingers were already sore, he halfed hoped the knob would shock him back so he wouldn't have to face what was behind the door. No so such luck. 

It opened easily to the dim room he was quickly becoming familiar with. He stepped in and the door slammed shut behind him, and he heard the lock click. Bill was stretched out on the bed, reading a book, and he didn't even look up, "That was an interesting song you picked." He said, snapping his book shut and setting it down on his lap. 

He was already in his normal gray sweatpants, and he looked up with a slight smirk, "To my knowledge, you've already been hijacked. By me." He said. Dipper turned pink and scowled, "Yeah well-" 

"Of course I don't think with what you were ranting about before hand, that you'd be damning anyone's kiss." He nearly growled, still smirking. 

Dipper's face decided it wanted to be in the Christmas spirit, flipping between red, white and green so fast he looked like a traffic light. Bill stood up, the book in his lap disappearing in a puff of smoke, "Why, I'd even say you'd enjoy it." He mused, a dangerous smile on his face. 

Dipper gulped as the elder walked slowly towards him, and a quick stab of pain at the spot between his shoulder blades brought him to his knees with a groan. Bare feet stopped in front of him, and he whimpered. 

So he  _had_  been listening to Dipper argue with himself. And he had also seen the scene with Nebula, though that had been apparent.  

A hand pushed through his fluffy brown hair, making it messy as it tugged it harshly once. He winced, but didn't dare look up. The hand let go of his hair and slid down his face to catch his chin, yanking his head up. 

The normally electric blue eye was more of a cobalt now, dark and dangerous and demonic, but the angry smirk couldn't have been more human. Bill's blond hair was slightly in front of his face, shadowing it. 

Dipper gulped and shakily stood as the other hand hauled him up by his shirt sleeve. The older male shoved him back into the door hard, "So you're deprived of human touch and affection, huh? It's just a drug and you've spent this long in rehab, right?" He gave a bark of laughter, "I think I finally understand." 

He grabbed the boy's hair again, fisting his hand in it and using it to keep his head still, "Well Pinetree, allow me to give you your fix." He snarled. 

Bewildered and petrified, Dipper whimpered at the thought of what the demon might do, screwing his eyes shut. He was thrown into shock when familiar lips met his own with rough determination. 

His eyes flew open, but drooped shut again as a warm tongue slipped past his lips, flooding his senses with that heavy heady scent and taste of honey and mint. His brain finally shook off the shock and he raised his arms to push at the bare chest in front of him, only to have his wrists caught and slammed into the wood of the door, locking them there. 

His brain was struggling to stay at the surface, and simple animal instinct was beginning to take over as it had with Nebula, and it was telling him to revel in every moment of the burning contact, press for more, to get closer, to entwine himself with the being in front of him. 

He fought it, his mind taking vengeful lashes at the slight twitches of his limbs, that he barely noticed that the blond/brunette was trembling as well. 

The hands around his wrists shook, as if they longed to be doing something else, and why shouldn't they? This had to be the weirdest punishment Dipper had ever received in his life, and he imagined it was absolute torture for the elder as well. To kiss your mortal enemy, even if to make a point, had to take a lot of will power. 

The brunette was ashamed to say that he couldn't necessarily say the same thing, human nature was the strangest thing. It screamed at him to kiss back, to let out noises that weren't far from shameless, to beg that the contact last longer. 

He wouldn't have even had to beg however it would seem, because even as the tongue twisted and tasted his own still one, it didn't show any sign that it was content with that, or the boy's reaction. 

To this point, Dipper had been completely frozen, with shock or restraint it wasn't clear, and the demon had been slightly shaky, but he was the one who instigated it after all, shoving his tongue in the brunette's mouth like that. 

His hands left the boy's wrists, going to slide up under his shirt. The warm, soft hands on his stomach seemed to drop-kick his sense away right as Bill pulled away. 

The visible blue eye was screwed shut, and his trembling seemed to worsen, his face contorting into an almost pained expression, "Oh geometry." He whispered, and with a groan lowered his head to the boy's neck, dragging his tongue up his throat, making Dipper's breath escaped him in a soft gasp, legs starting to buckle. 

He took in a shaky, rattled breath ' _I have to stop this, I have to stop this!_ ' He thought frantically screwing his eyes shut, hands curling into fists. A dark chuckle floated up to his ears as the tongue left his jugular and a mouth pressed to his ear, "Isn't this what you want?" The blond/brunette breathed, pressing himself flush against the boy in front of him. 

The tongue traced the shell of his ear, followed by teeth, making him shiver. He must've been thinking too loudly again, because then Bill seemed to nearly choke on laughter as he hovered half an inch in front of the boy's face again, "Ha! That's absolutely delicious! How naughty human nature can make you become~" 

He smirked as he leaned closer so their noses were touching, though he was still trembling and some of it leaked into his voice. With each taunting word and mocking laugh his warm breath hit Dipper's already wet lips, and as the scent of honey and pine filled his nose, he resisted the urge to lick them. 

Instead he opened his eyes, glaring sharply at the demon, who merely gave a smug smile. He brought his hands to the wrists that were about to push him away again, and tilted his head so his mouth was mere centimeters from the brunette's as he latched his wrists to the wall again, never breaking eye contact. 

The gold flecks in his blue eye seemed to shimmer as he gave a slight laugh, "I can see the lust in your eyes boy," he whispered, "And while I know it's not meant for me, it's no doubt a thought in your mind that it should be.  _I_ am the one who makes you feel this way." He stated, and as that honeyed smell and breath caressed the boy's lips, he held back a sound that could've been as a low whine. 

Then before he could say anything snarky back, or at least try to, the mouth was on his again, and the tongue was back in his mouth, stroking his own. 

His hands curled into fists as the rough contact heated every part of his being. ' _Wrong!_ ' He thought desperately ' _Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!_ ' 

But  while his mind screamed at him, his body was more than resistant to stop this. It wanted to curl around the man in front of him, entangle his fingers in that bright blond hair, tilt his head to get a better angle so he could kiss him back. 

But these thoughts were drowned out by his morale chanting ' _wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, this is wrong, wrong I say!_ ' All the same, his hands stopped trying to move to push him away, and started trying to move to bring him closer. 

Not knowing, the blond/brunette tightened his hold on his wrists, visible eye shut as he tried to entice just a small reaction out of the boy. Frustrated, his hands left Dipper's wrists and curled behind him, pressing him against his chest and entangling his slender fingers in those chestnut curls. 

He could feel the boy was shaking, or that could've been his own. He hadn't known how hard it would be to hold back this long ' _Nows not the time, be patient, he's not ready_ ' he told himself. His body disagreed heavily, but he somehow restrained himself from just tackling the boy to the ground then and there. 

Dipper felt those arms wrap around him and his eyes fluttered shut, unable to fight his instincts anymore. Just as he was about to start kissing back, those fingers ran up through his hair, tugging gently and sending tingles along his scalp. 

Then before he could process anything else, two fingers brushed his cowlick, and he finally gave a rather loud moan and crumpled to the ground. 

Bill immediately released him and clapped a hand over his own mouth, quickly scrambling away from the brunette. He had strength enough to hold back for this long, but he did not have enough strength for  _that_. 

Dipper shook his head to rid it of the hazy fog of instinct that had covered it, the chilly room that had suddenly gotten five degrees warmer making him shiver just a little bit. 

He sat up and put a hand to his head, his cheeks flushed. He couldn't believe he'd almost... His face turned bright red, then paper white. He scrambled up, breathing heavily, brown eyes wildly regarding the man standing a few feet away from him with disbelief. 

The blond/brunette raised a shaking hand to run through his hair. He glanced up and sighed, taking a step forward, opening his mouth to speak, explain himself, but the boy mistook his advance and made a strange sound at the back of his throat, turning and lunging for the door, the shock surprisingly not coming this time as he grasped the knob and threw open the door, sprinting down the dark hallway. 

He gulped down air, trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. He ran to his room, throwing open the door and closing himself inside. He sat down on his mattress and put his head between his knees, trying to breathe normally. 

He fell asleep at some point, his exhausted mind not letting him stay awake to overthink things. He slept like a rock, and only when he woke up the next morning did it hit him what he'd done. He gulped "Shit."  



	22. QTBISB-QTL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of sin on Sunday, since I missed Saturday.

He didn't even know where to start with being angry with himself, or Bill, or Nebula. There wasn't even a knock, Bill just broke down the damn door with this huge triumphant grin on his face, "You lost!" He sang, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and slinging him out into the hallway with a yelp. 

The demon clapped his hands together in delight, then snapped his fingers, the door behind him disappearing back into the wall. He tapped his boot on the wooden floor, blue flames racing along the floor to pick up the boy, tying his wrists and feet together as if to make sure he didn't try to run. 

' _Where the hell would I go!?_ ' He screamed in his head as he was toted by the fire alongside the demon. He squirmed, "Wait! This isn't fair!" He cried, desperate brown eyes wild. 

The electric blue eye regarded him with something that seemed to be a cross between exasperation, amusement, and even slight guilt, "Life ain't fair kid." He replied, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Then he paused, expression turning thoughtful, "Though I suppose if you're good, I could fair." He mused, tapping his chin. Dipper shrunk back a little when the blue iris met his brown ones, "Can you behave yourself Pinetree? If you can, I might be nice and let you go see your pathetic family." He said softly, grinning when he saw a flash of hope dart across the boy's face, quickly followed by suspicion. 

Dipper knew he would regret asking his next question, "What's in that for you?" He asked anyway, uneasiness creeping up his spine. Bill shrugged, walking again, "Amusement. I'm bored." He drawled, though he seemed anything but. 

He was fidgeting with the edges of his gloves, sometimes his bow tie, checking to make sure his eyepatch was tied correctly, his visible eye flicking to a different place every five seconds. It seemed the tension that had been building up in the house for the past week hadn't just been affecting Dipper. 

It seemed the demon did not do well in the calm before the storm; he was impatient, restless, though why Dipper had no clue. He knew it couldn't be good. 

Though the brunette may have seen the little ticks the demon had been giving off, if you weren't paying attention to detail, you couldn't see past the egotistical and dark aura he tended to give out, which he smoothed over as he shot the suspended boy a slight smirk, "I've become rather bored with you. Letting you get your hopes up and happiness back just to rip it away again should provide a bit more interesting events, no?" He snickered, watching Dipper's face turn extremely pale with no small amount of glee. 

The kitchen door banged open of its own accord, gray edges blurring briefly when it smacked against the wall as the duo walked (well one technically floated) through the doorway. 

The boy struggled a bit, "I can't even get my stuff?" He asked incredulously, huffing when he found there were no knots that he could untie. The elder hummed, "I'll just poof all your stuff here, except..." He trailed off, his mouth twitching up slightly. 

The boy paled a bit more, before swallowing, "But not all my stuff's in there!" He tried not to whine, but it came out that way any way. An eyeroll, "Then where's the rest of it?" He asked, exasperated. The brunette turned his brown eyes to the floor, "Neb's room." He mumbled. 

The demon's eye flashed, "Oh? And why would anything of yours be in there?" He asked, dangerously calm, but Dipper knew better. He was pissed. And if he heard that anything had been going on  _inside_  Nebula's bedroom, he would be even more pissed. 

Of course the duo hadn't done anything, in fact Dipper hadn't even been in her bedroom since the...thing. But it seemed the dream demon didn't know that. 

The boy rushed to explain, "She's been keeping all my paintings in her room because I didn't have room in mine." He blurted, eyes wide. Bill still seemed unhappy, "You have plenty of space." He argued. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes, "Well I couldn't very well tell her the real reason I couldn't put them in my room." He retorted with a huff. 

This seemed to make the demon's anger vanish and he gave him an innocent look with an underlying smirk, "Why ever not?" He asked. Dipper scowled at him and he snickered, "Fine, go get your little masterpieces. Make it quick." He said finally, snapping his fingers. 

The bright blue flames disappeared, dropping the boy to the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off, "Thank you." He said begrudgingly, starting towards the door. 

Bill chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't be thanking me just yet Pinetree." He muttered, but Dipper was already out the door and down the hall. 

He walked quickly walked down the hallways towards Nebula's room. He wasn't looking forward to seeing her again, but they had to talk about what happened sooner or later, and Neb needed to own up. 

' _So do I, she obviously has got some misunderstanding going on_.' Dipper thought, turning slightly pink. He reached Nebula's room and knocked. It was silent, eerily so. 

His brow furrowed and he bit his lip before pushing it lightly open, "Nebula?" He called quietly. Something was wrong. He pushed the door all the way open, stepping into the dark room, shuddering at the aura of the place. 

Emptiness. Darkness. Fear. Death. Cold. Sorrow. He dimly saw the edges of his paintings leaning against the wall, and walked slowly over to them. This wasn't right. 

The room was empty, a thin layer of dust settled over everything, as though it had already decided it would be empty for quite a while. Nothing had seemed to be moved, the bed on the left wall, small dresser on the right, along with a large stack of canvases he presumed were Nebula's, a small table in the corner next to a small window curtained with a black cloth. 

He shook his head, "Where is she?" He muttered, grabbing his canvases. As he took them away from the wall, a door shimmered briefly into view, before disappearing again. He blinked owlishly at the wall, then reached out a tentative hand to the wall.

Instead of the wall, he felt grooved wood under his fingers, and pushed lightly. It swung open, and Dipper gulped, stepping through, "I've got a bad feeling about this." He mumbled, jumping as the door swung abruptly shut behind him. 

It seemed to be nothing but endless black on and on for miles, but he looked down and saw that the darkness was alive, writhing tendrils trying to crawl up his legs. 

He yelped and jumped away from them, going back for the door only to find it had disappeared. He turned desperately, trying to find a different way out, and ran that way, the tendrils of black screeching at him as he danced around the patches of them that were popping up from the floor. 

He had the absurd idea to call for help, but who would hear him? He didn't have a clue where Nebula was, and Bill most certainly wouldn't lift a finger to help him. He'd have to get out of this on his own, but how? He didn't even know what this place was, let alone why it was hidden inside Neb's bedroom. 

He tripped, the black tendrils squealing with delight as they twisted around him. Dipper tore at his arms hopelessly, trying to get them off him as he struggled, "Why does he even  _have_  things like this in his house!?" He shrieked, though he knew. It was Bill, who the hell knew why he did anything? 

The tendrils sucked him down into the floor, and covered his mouth before he could scream. For one horrible moment he thought they were going to suffocate him, drag him under and bury him under all the darkness that reeked of emptiness, if that even made sense. 

They did drag him under, and he screamed against the blackness covering his mouth, before it shoved him a bit further and out into an empty space. He would've fallen if the tendrils hadn't had a wrap on his limbs, keeping him suspended. He gasped as he saw what was underneath him.

"Neb." He breathed. At the word, the tendrils shrivelled back, letting him fall with numerous hisses. He didn't have far to fall, but it still hurt when he face planted on the black glass floor. He quickly stood up, staring at the scene in front of him. 

It was strange, like something out of a SciFy movie. Clear glass tubes coiled around each other, overlapping until they formed a sort of hollow glass ball of yarn. Inside, the ends of the tubes dripped with golden wires, all attached to a person literally floating in the middle of it. 

Nebula looked like she hadn't eaten in days, though he'd just seen her yesterday, her skin was paler than usual, her face gaunt, hair limp looking even though it flowed around her like she was floating in water. Her eyes may have been the worst part. 

No longer that soft lake green, or any color at all, her pupils were gone, everything run through with the static lines of a TV screen. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream, the wires pulsing, and silver tear tracks streaked her face. 

Dipper slowly walked up to the large glass tube ball, and saw that small flecks of what looked like bright red glitter were flying through the tubes. He was horrified, but he couldn't find the voice to scream, brown eyes wide as he stopped right before the tubes. 

There was no opening to be seen, and he didn't see anything around that he could use to break the glass. He hesitantly reached out a hand to touch the glass, when a black gloved hand grabbed his wrist. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bill said pleasantly. Dipper tried to will up some anger to cover his horror as he jerked away. The blond/brunette didn't react, "You'll get sucked in too, don't want that now, do we?" He mused, clasping his hands behind his back. 

His visible eye flashed, gold flecks seeming suddenly more prominent, "Unless you want to be trapped in eternal torment of only your most dark and painful memories." He said boredly, brushing nonexistent dust from his tailcoat. 

Dipper tried to still his trembling, "Why would you- how- Neb- Words, not working, for mouth!" He stammered, eyes flicking back and forth between the demon and the glass tube ball that held his friend. 

Bill's visible eye flashed, "Well it's not like I had any particular use for the brat, and if she's not going to do what I tell her, then why would I keep her bumbling around my house like a bothersome stray?" He said flippantly. 

Dipper gripped his head in his hands, "But, you, I could've sworn!" He cried, bewildered and slightly panicked. Bill's visible eye narrowed slightly, "Sworn what?" His voice cracked and he looked slightly surprised, "That's new." He mumbled. 

Normally Dipper would've at least snickered, but he was too emotionally fucked up right now to do anything but try not to hyperventilate, "W-when you, that n-night, I heard y-you s-say Daisy." He jabbed a finger at the tortured girl in the glass, "T-that's what y-you c-c-call her." He accused shakily. 

The demon's face colored pink, and he blinked owlishly at Dipper. "Pfft." He snickered, which turned into a giggle, which turned into all out laughter. He doubled over, clutching his sides, entire body shaking with laughter. 

He looked up and gasped for air, "Is that what you think I said!?" He giggled, falling into another fit of laughter. Dipper was scared and confused now, "It's t-the only thing that made s-sense..." He stammered. 

Bill looked up, trying to calm down long enough to talk, little bubbles of giggling coming from him, "Since when have I ever made sense?" He shook his head with another giggling fit, shoving a hand through his two toned hair, "That is  _not_  what I said." He said, laughter dying down, and he nearly looked relieved. 

Dipper swallowed hard, "But I-I thought that's why y-you, why you w-were so..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. The demon's mouth twisted into an almost disgusted sneer as he turned to regard Nebula, "Why would I like something like her? She's repellent, she doesn't listen, and fear and self-pity radiate from her like a stench. Besides, there's only one person I'd wish to have romantic relations with, and they're currently in ancient Egypt presumably rotting in an unfound tomb." He muttered, and Dipper tilted his head, fear receding to make way for curiousity. 

"Egypt? You had a lady friend in ancient Egypt?" He asked. Bill's giggles evaporated abruptly and his expression became guarded, "Not exactly." He said carefully. 

This peaked Dipper's interest, "Rotting in a tomb... Was it Cleopatra?" He asked. This seemed to amuse the blond/brunette for some reason, because he smirked, "She didn't like me, so no. It's not anybody you would know. Their tomb hasn't been found." He replied. 

Dipper crossed his arms, "How do you know?" He inquired. The electric blue eye flashed, "Because I buried them." His voice broke again, but Dipper couldn't tell whether it was from the weirdness earlier or if it was from genuine sadness. 

He gazed at the demon with a strange expression, "I'm sorry." He muttered. Something flashed through his mind, a fuzzy picture, as if the demon's words had triggered something he couldn't quite remember. He shook his head briefly to clear it, and Bill's eye widened as he saw the brown eyes flicker gold for just a moment. 

Then he smirked, "Don't be." He purred, clasping his hands behind his back, "I'll get them back, one way or another. But I've made up my mind." He stepped up to the boy, who instinctively shrunk back, remembering why he was here and why he'd been scared. 

Bill merely brought his hand back around and handed Dipper his paintings, "I'm sending you home." He said. Then he pressed his finger lightly to the boy's forehead, and everything flashed a blinding white and blue, before he was falling through the air, seeing grass rush up at him. 

Before he could work a decent scream, he froze about a foot from the ground, paintings doing the same around him, and he held his breath. Then he fell the rest of the way down, hitting with a light thump instead of a splat. 

He sat up, hand to his head, shaking it to clear it, his hat fluttering down to land on his head, "What the hell? Where-" He gasped, looking around at the grass and the trees. 

They were green.  _Green_. He shot up, looking around, praying this wasn't some sort of trick. The shack could be seen through gaps in the trees, looking its normal wrecked self. 

A broad grin stretched his face til it hurt, him not having smiled like this in such a long time. Then it fully hit him. He was home. Bill had sent him home. 

His grin abruptly fell, looking around suspiciously, but nothing popped out to eat him and nothing wavered like the face of an illusion. The hope that was rising in his chest kept growing with every solid piece of reality he felt as he ran around and touched the trees, the grass, the bushes, the wooden signs nailed to both, making sure they were real. 

A giddy laugh rose up in his chest, but the more he thought about it, the more anxious he got. He'd been gone for a little over a month, he had no idea what to expect when he showed his face again. 

He swallowed, gathering up his fallen canvases slowly, thinking it over. This was what he'd been wanting since the he left, what he'd endured all kinds of weird shit to get back to, but he was slightly afraid. 

He took a deep, starting towards the shack, placing each step with the chant of, "Just keep apologizing." Over and over in his head. 

He stepped out the woods, seeing Stan entertaining a group of tourist, that same fake smile on his face, more strained now than he remembered though. Dipper gulped and kept walking, tucking his canvases under his arm. 

When Stan caught sight of him, he dropped his cane, eyes widening. He shouted something that sounded like, "That's it for today folks! We're closing early, come back tomorrow!" And ran in the shack. The tourists looked confused, then shrugged and left, grumbling about high prices. 

It managed to bring another smile to the boy's face. Then Stan burst back out the shack, someone at his side, brown eyes looking so hopeless Dipper winced, "Mabel."


	23. QTBISB-QEOBB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and hugging and sobbing and much confusion

Mabel froze at the sight of him, and he froze as well. Then her eyes filled with tears, and Dipper dropped his canvases, both of them running, no,  _sprinting_   across the yard. 

They met with a sound that could've been bones breaking or hearts mending, both of them hugging the other so hard they'd probably break something just to make sure the other was real. Mabel was sobbing, and Dipper almost started bawling too, but settled for just trying to regulating his breathing. 

Mabel pulled back, "You came back!" She cried, overjoyed. Dipper couldn't help the large smile that came over his face, "I know! He let me go, I can barely believe it myself!" He answered, excited. 

Mabel made a sound that sounded like something between a sob and laugh, hugging him again. Stan was standing on the porch, shifting from foot to foot nervously. He nodded when Dipper looked up, "It's good to have you back kid, we missed you." He said with half a smile. 

He was startled when the boy lunged and tackled him in a hug, "I'm missed you too old man!" He proclaimed. 

Stan scrunched up his nose, "Old man!? Who ya calling an old man!?" He scolded, but he smiled and hugged Dipper back. 

Then Mabel joined in and they stayed in a family group hug as they laughed and tried not to cry until a voice echoed behind them from inside the shack, "What's going on?" An unfamiliar man who looked a lot like Stan stepped out from the shack. 

Mabel grinned with tears still in her eyes, "Grunkle Ford! This is Dipper, the one we told you about!" She said, stepping away and lightly shoving her brother towards the man. 

Dipper was automatically confused, Grunkle Ford? Huh? He'd been gone for a long time, but he would know if he Stan had another brother. 

The man regarded Dipper with the same amount of confused interest that the boy was giving him before extending a hand, "Greetings Dipper. Mabel's told me all about you. I'm Stanford, Stanley's twin brother." He said, nodding to Stan. 

Mabel nodded as Dipper and Ford shook hands, "He's the author Dip." She said softly. Automatically 

Dipper went rigid, staring with wide eyes at the man, but instead of flipping out with excitement like everyone thought he would, he merely cocked his head at him, "You're the author? And you're my Great Uncle? No wonder he sent me back." He said thoughtfully. 

Ford looked slightly confused, "He? They told me you'd been gone to a summer school for Honours Kids. Did the principal send you home for break or something?" He asked. 

Dipper blinked then turned to Mabel, "You didn't tell him?" He said quietly, incredulous. Slight anger flared and his voice rose, "You didn't tell him what actually happened!?" He accused, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

Mabel glanced at Ford and grabbed Dipper's arm, "Excuse us for a moment." She murmured. She pulled Dipper to the side and a very heated whispering match ensued as Ford looked expectantly at his twin, who avoided his gaze.

"You lied to me about the boy? Why? What actually happened?" He demanded. Stan sighed, "It's not my place to tell you that. It's his." He said, gesturing at Dipper. 

Mabel began a long speech and with each word Dipper's eyes widened and his face paled. He cast a worried glance at Ford, who was still looking to Stan, "What happened!?" He demanded softly. 

Stan shook his head and glanced at Dipper, "Ask him. I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later." He answered. Ford rolled his eyes, "With the way he's looking at me after Mabel told him I came out of a damn portal that you reconstructed, I doubt he's going to tell me anything!" He hissed back. 

Stan sighed, "Give him time. The kid's had it rough, both of them have." He mumbled. Mabel continued to fill Dipper in on all that had happened while he'd been gone, finishing up with the Stans backstory.

"-and then they fought and Ford got pushed in the portal and it closed. Stan felt real bad about it and he's been trying to reopen it ever since. He succeeded a few days ago and the cops came and me and Soos figured out the code to the vending machine. We misread the journal though, so we thought Stan was trying to destroy the world, and tried to stop him, but he showed up and stopped us. Then the portal opened and out popped Ford. He managed to get rid of the cops and he's been living here ever since." She finished, getting her breath back. 

Dipper's mind whirled with all this new info and he put a hand to his head. Mabel rubbed her arm, "So...what about you? What happened when you were bound to servantry?" She asked. 

Dipper swallowed harshly, flurries of black and white memories flooding his mind. When she saw his expression she held up her hands, "You don't have to tell me right now if you're not ready!" She said hurriedly, and Dipper gave her a weak smile.

Just then a gasp could be heard from the the window of the shack and suddenly Dipper was tackled into a hug, "DIPPER!" His breath whooped out of him as he hit the ground with the other person on top of him. 

He sucked in a breath and grinned in surprise, "Wendy!" He exclaimed. She was hugging him so hard he was sure one of his ribs would move, and he hugged her back slightly less hard.

 

She laughed and got off him, pulling him up and clapping him on the back, "I missed you dude! How'd you-" 

"Actually guys, I just need some help getting these up to my room." He interrupted loudly, glancing at Ford. 

Wendy and everyone else looked back at where his paintings were still scattered on the ground, then Wendy nodded, "Sure man!" She agreed, and she and Mabel ran over with him to collect the canvases and heft them up the steps. 

Ford gave Dipper a curious look, eyes flicking from the boy's hat to the signature on the back of each canvas, bewilderment and slight recognition on his features. 

Dipper trumped up the stairs and into the attic, finding nothing on his side had been touched. Even his bed, the covers were still tangled in a mess and on the floor his dirty clothes peppered the floor. He scrunched up his nose. Wow, did he really use to be this messy? 

Wendy and Mabel set the paintings on his bed, and Mabel noticed one in particular that happened to match the sweater she was wearing. She held it up and raised an eyebrow at her brother as he looked between her and the jagged painting, "What's this?" She asked. 

He coughed, "I, uh, missed you guys more than I maybe let on." He mumbled. Wendy picked up the red and gold one with the symbol on Stan's fez, and the green and black one with a question mark. 

"These are pretty good. You make these?" She asked. Dipper nodded, "I'd go insane if I just cleaned stuff that's already clean all day with no breaks." He brushed his fingertips against the blue, gray, and green one, "I kind of needed an outlet." He murmured wistfully, flipping the canvas over and tracing the pine tree signature on the back, pursing his lips. 

He sighed and looked up, "But now I'm home, with you guys! I see you left all my stuff exactly where it was, thanks." He said with a light laugh. 

He began wandering all around the bed, picking up clothes and stacking papers neatly in place on his desk. Mabel watched him with bewildered eyes, "You're actually cleaning? I thought you said you had a system?" She asked, hands on her hips. 

He grinned sheepishly, "The system's been broken. I honestly don't remember what it was. I don't remember where I put my summer reading book, or my stash of pens, and my bookbag- oh, here it is!" He said, holding up the beige bag, opening it to rummage through it. 

Wendy shook her head and Mabel looked begrudgingly impressed, "I expected you to change, just not this way." She admitted as he grabbed a basket and tossed all his clothes in it. 

He looked up, "What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Mabel rubbed her arm, "Well honestly, we expected that if you ever came back that'd you be..." She trailed off.

"Completely insane." Wendy finished, crossing her arms and looking him up and down, "But you don't look crazy. Actually, you look better than you did when you left. No dark circles under your eyes, not rail thin anymore, got some color back in your cheeks." 

She nodded, "If it weren't for the fact that you're a little more reserved and paranoid, I'd say you really had been at summer school. And the gym." She noted, looking pointedly at the bit of muscle now on his arms. 

Mabel looked relieved, and Dipper's eyes widened, "Did I really look that bad before? I mean I knew I wasn't getting much sleep, but..." He murmured. 

Mabel sighed, "If I didn't utterly hate him, I'd say Bill...fixed you." She finished awkwardly. Then she scowled, "Don't get me wrong, I would still kill him if he tried to take you again, but I can't argue that you do look better. At least he wasn't starving you or physically torturing you as some sick joke." She said reluctantly. 

Dipper glared at the ground, "Not physically." He muttered under his breath. He shook his head and looked up, "The story is a bit more complicated than that." He said, avoiding their curious eyes. 

He turned and abruptly swiped his arm across his pin board, knocking everything off it and into the floor, pictures and papers scattered with questions clattering on the wood with the tacks that had held them in place. 

He sighed and took two of his paintings and two tacks, hanging them on the board, "What I'm about to tell both of you does not leave this room, is that understood? I don't want Ford finding out." He said sternly. 

Both girls nodded and Mabel sat on her bed, Wendy leaning against the wall. Dipper took a deep breath, "It all started with this mirror..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the beginning of this fic doesn't really matter anymore (^~^°) but I think that's because around chapter eight I got writers block and didn't work on it for three months, and then I when I started writing again I'd completely forgotten where I was going with it so I made up a new plot line.....Sorry if it gets confusing because of that though, it probably already is....


	24. QTBKQV-CLRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I know, I suck at scheduling things, so meh. Here, take it, I'm soooo done with life right now X×

Dipper stood on his bed, hanging up the rest of his paintings, Mabel chattering on about what color sweater she should make for Waddles, just like old times. He'd told her and Wendy everything, well, nearly everything. 

There were some things, like the  _thing_ , and the  _other_  thing, and a couple of parts with Nebula that he'd had to leave out, because no matter how chill you think a person may be, they would still flip out if you told them some of the things that happened while you were in servantry to a demon. 

Especially if that demon happened to be your family's mortal enemy and some of your servantry involved things that weren't cleaning. Mabel had looked surprised when Dipper had told her that there was another person there serving Bill, and that it was a girl, and that Dipper had suspected that the elder male had feelings for the ten year old up until an hour ago. 

That expression of utter disgust and anger couldn't be faked, and it had automatically evaporated any doubt Dipper had that he absolutely hated the girl. 

While this information made things more confusing, Mabel simply shrugged when he told her about it, "Maybe he really just doesn't like her." She replied, rummaging through her bag of yarn. 

Dipper sighed, "But then why would he get so mad about me kissing her? Well, her kissing me, but still." He mumbled, flopping down on his bed and narrowing his eyes at the ceiling. Mabel looked up with a slight grin, "Maybe he just didn't want you two doing the diddly dang in his house, since he could see and hear everything you two were doing." 

Dipper turned bright red, "Mabel! Ew!" He whined, and she giggled, "Has to happen sometime if you want kids bro bro!" She sang, then smiled, "Even if you find yourself in a demon's lair with a pretty lady, the urge is the urge, it cannot be denied." She proclaimed, and Dipper made a retching noise. 

Then they both started laughing, an unending stream of giggles bursting from both of them until they were writhing were they lay with tears in their eyes and gasping for air. When they finally calmed down enough to breathe regularly again, they grinned at each other, eyes slightly sad. 

They'd missed this, the kind of simple moments that can be shared with a sibling, such as laughing until their sides hurt over something as silly as the word 'diddly dang' just because they could. Neither one of them had laughed like that in a long time, and it did them good. 

Dipper sighed and rolled back over to smile at the ceiling, "Ah I missed this place." He said softly. Then he glanced at Mabel, sitting up abruptly with a smile, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Most likely." She replied, grinning. They both leaned forward, "We're going back to our childhood!" They both cheered. Dipper swung his legs over the side over his bed, quickly slipping on his shoes and beginning to lace them, "Do you remember the lyrics?" Mabel scoffed as she pulled out another sweater. 

"Of course I do, I wrote it!" 

"Hey, that was a fifty fifty piece of art!" 

"You may have written the melody, but I made most of the lyrics." 

"The melody is just as important as the lyrics, even The Beatles knew that." 

"Yeah, but they're dead." 

"Pfft." 

They both stood and raced each other out side, pushing and shoving like always, "I call the left seat!" 

"No way!" Ford's head popped around the kitchen doorway, peering after them. He turned to Stan, who was sitting at the kitchen table looking out the window with a smile on his face, "What are they doing?" Ford asked, coming over to the window as the duo banged outside, scrambling to get around the shack wall towards the storage building, grinning. 

Stan rolled his eyes and turned them back to his paper, "Their song. When I went for a family reunion one year, they sang it, claiming they needed some guinea pigs before they presented it for a music project. I personally think they just wanted an audience, or at least, Mabel did." He shook his head with a chuckle, "Be prepared to hear an assload of arguing and banging of chairs and possibly the breaking of a guitar." He said, standing and leaving the room. 

*Short Time Skip*

"You played it last time!" 

"That's because I actually know how to play the guitar." 

"I know how to play!" 

"Really? Strum a B chord." 

"..." 

"Exactly." 

Wendy rolled her eyes with a small smile as she leaned against the shack, watching the twins argue as they set up their stage with a light amusement. A pang rang through her chest as she realized she had missed this, their mindless arguing, their playful banter, the sarcastic comments from one that left the other speechless (mostly emitted by Dipper). 

God, she hadn't realized how much she would miss the kid.  _No_ , she thought,  _not kid. He's different now, but who wouldn't be? He was a mind demon's servant for a little more than a month, and honestly I thought he'd be more tramutized_. 

Wendy shook her head, running her eyes over him again, feeling like she was looking at completely different person with her best friend's face. His posture was taller, his eyes seemed older, a few childish ticks he'd had were gone. He looked older altogether and more...mature. 

He finally got Mabel to hand him the guitar after she'd stolen it, the final statement being, "I haven't even been here a month, please?" With puppy eyes. She didn't even know the kid make his eyes that big! 

He grinned and strummed a few notes before stepping up to the second microphone, "One, two, testing." He mumbled, the feedback whining and making all of them cringe. 

He adjusted the knob and tried again, smiling when the echo came back clear. He nodded at Mabel, and she stepped up to hers, grinning out at the tiny crowd consisting of Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, and a few deer that had decided to poke their heads out of the woods to watch with skittish interest. 

Mabel tapped her mic, and smiled out at them, "Hi everyone! Thanks for coming out to listen to us today! In light of Dipper coming back from....coming home, we decided we'd put on a little show for celebration." She explained as the male tuned his guitar. 

He looked up and leaned toward the mic, "We composed this together a few years back, and named it," he laughed lightly before continuing, "Supernatural." He finished, and a slight smirk twitched on Wendy's face. 

He strummed the first note, and Mabel began.

"* _Yeah I'll gravitate towards you,_

_And you'll miss me when I'm gone,_

_But things are getting creepy in this sleepy state of Oregon._

_I'm gonna set things straight again, I'm gonna prove them wrong._

_I'm gonna show the world the supernatural._ *" 

She trailed off and Dipper stepped up.

"* _I wasn't prepared to be a scared young boy,_

_I wasn't prepared to be read like a Tolstoy,_

_And to destroy, these feelings I feel inside._ *" 

He sang lightly, and automatically everyone leaned forward. No one had known he could sing like  _this_ , even when they did the trio to get rid of the zombies. This seemed different, more intimate with his mind and his voice, like he memorized this song by heart everyday. He continued.

"* _There's war and peace inside my mind,_

_I'm finding things I shouldn't find._

_This time they're out to get you,_

_They kinda scare me and I wanna let you go._

_And find another adventure, come on let's go_.*" 

Even Mabel had paused to stare at him with a look of wonder, when did his voice start sounding so lilted? He glanced at her and she remembered to join in.

"* _Oh, I found something interesting and we should discover it together._

_Yeah I'll gravitate towards you,_

_And you'll miss me when I'm gone,_

_But things are getting creepy in this sleepy state of Oregon._

_I'm gonna set things straight again, I'm gonna prove them wrong._

_I'm gonna show the world the supernatural_.*" 

Mabel left off and Dipper soloed again. 

"* _I wasn't prepared to be a full grown man,_

_I wasn't prepared to take your hand._

_Ditch the plan, you already know me,_

_Feel this one and just go with me._

_Eye for an eye makes the whole world blind,_

_If I can't see them I can't find these things that are out to get you._

_They kinda scare me and I wanna let you go,_

_And find another adventure_.*" 

He smiled and Mabel smiled back as she joined in again.

"* _Oh I found something interesting and we should discover it together._

_Yeah I'll gravitate towards you,_

_And you'll miss me when I'm gone,_

_But things are getting creepy in this sleepy state of Oregon._

_I'm gonna set things straight again, I'm gonna prove them wrong._

_I'm gonna show the world the supernatural._ *" 

Dipper trailed off and Mabel leaned forward.

"* _Call my name, I'm still here,_

_Feeling safe, when your near._

_This magic is tragic, yeah_.*" 

Dipper jumped in as Mabel stopped.

"* _Just to see you smile, won't you hold me for a while._

_Oh, I'll gravitate towards you,_

_And you'll miss me when I'm gone,_

_But things are getting creepy in this sleepy state of Oregon._

_I'm gonna set things straight again, I'm gonna prove them wrong._

_I'm gonna show the world the supernatural._ *" 

Mabel grinned and sang the last chorus.

"* _Yeah I'll gravitate towards you,_

_And you'll miss me when I'm gone,_

_But things are getting creepy in this sleepy state of Oregon._

_I'm gonna set things straight again, I'm gonna prove them wrong._

_I'm gonna show the world the supernatural_.*" 

They both leaned into the mics, "*The supernatural~*" They finished, both grinning with cheeks flushed, bowing. 

Everyone was open mouthed, and too wrapped up in their own performance to notice, the twins realized several new people had joined the crowd. 

Tyler Cutebiker, Manly Dan, Deptuies Durland and Blubbs, Robbie, Tambry, Thompson, Nate, Lee, Lazy Susan, and McGucket all stood staring in awe at the twins, mostly at the boy, and they shrank back slightly. Mabel coughed uncomfortably, some of her performance buzz gone, "Um, ta da?" She tried, and this seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. 

Automatically cheers and applause went up, and both brunettes blinked before grinning again and bowing again, sighing with relief. Tyler was chanting, "Get it! Get it!" And Manly Dan came over and clapped both them on the back, shouting his congratulations. 

The sheriffs came up with wide smiles on their faces, and Blubbs gave them a fake stern glare, "Y'all two are under arrest for sounding too amazing!" He proclaimed, and the gang ran up to them, Wendy in front. She grinned and shoved everyone else out of the way to get to them. 

She reached Dipper first, looking at him with a new appreciation, "Dude, you two were amazing! The way you harmonize, it sounded like an angelic choir or something." She blurted, and he blushed, looking away with a nervous laugh. 

Nate reached them second, punching him lightly on the arm, "That was awesome! I didn't know you could sing like that man, or play the guitar!" He exclaimed, and Lee nodded rapidly behind him, "Dr. Funtimes just upgraded to King Partylife!" He proclaimed, grinning. 

Tambry and Thompson were praising Mabel, and she was blushing just as hard as her brother was at this point, gushing with pride. Mabel came over to stand beside him and they were surrounded by the gang as some of the people talked with Stan who was bragging on them like a snobby soccer mom. 

Dipper briefly noticed he couldn't see Ford, but brushed it off as getting lost in the crowd. Robbie stepped up and flipped his hair out of his face with a haughty sniff, "Yeah, I guess it was, uh, good or whatever." He mumbled reluctantly, glancing at Dipper with a begrudging respect. 

Thompson looked at his shoes, "Wendy told us, um, what happened to you. Why you left." He explained softly. Nate leaned in, "Yeah dude, you gave yourself up to a dream demon to save your family. That's hardcore man." He whispered. 

Lee smiled, "But look at you now! Dude, sign me up for the next demon abduction, I wanna learn to do things like that!" He said with a light laugh. Tambry and Robbie shrugged, "I wouldn't mind learning that stuff either." They chorused. 

Dipper stiffened, eyes widening. Then his eyes grew dark and he pulled his hat down to cover his expression, shoving past them and stomping into the house. Mabel slumped, "Oh no." She muttered, and Wendy glared at her friends, "Guys, what is  _wrong_  with you!? You can't just say stuff like that!" She snapped, scowling. 

Mabel jogged inside, but Ford caught her arm, having been walking by behind the group when he'd heard, "Dream demon? Dream demon!?" He hissed, and she gulped, "Look Grunkle Ford, I know you're mad we lied to you, but I need to go talk to my brother right now. We can explain later, alright?" She pleaded, shaking free of Ford's grip and running upstairs. 

Ford shook his head, his face not knowing whether it wanted to flush with anger or blanch with fear. He swallowed hard, "Oh geometry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Supernatural by Ken Ashcorp.


	25. QTBKQV-CFSB

Mabel pounded on the attic door, giving a frustrated groan just as Ford and Stan appeared behind her. 

"Come on Broseph! Come out, let's talk about it! Awkward sibling hug?" She called through the locked door. Inside, Dipper was curled up in the corner of his bed, scowling at the wall, "Go away!" He yelled, his voice cracking, not at all like the voice they'd heard a minute ago. 

He grabbed the pillow and pulled it over his head to cover his ears, knocking his hat off and into the floor, trying to block out his sister's pleading. 

Mabel sighed, "Dipper, please come out! The gang wants to apologize!" She called. No answer. She huffed, "Oh they didn't mean it, come on Dip!" She pleaded. 

The door suddenly was slung open, and he stood there slumped, a broken scowl on his face, his cheeks wet and eyes watering, fists clenched. He didn't speak for a moment, but then his scowl slipped he looked so helpless for a moment that Mabel almost broke. 

He tilted his head at her, "Did you think it was easy?" He demanded, voice breaking again, and he seemed to flinch at the sound. Mabel opened her mouth to answer, the first one to get over her shock. 

Dipper paid no mind to the two men behind her, stepping out of the attic and glaring, "Just because I'm not completely insane or starved or beaten, doesn't mean there aren't other kinds of trauma!" He shouted. 

A sound between a groan and a sob slipped from his mouth as he scowled at her, "Oh, he's not insane, he's doesn't have dark circles anymore, he's not as pale, he can paint, he can sing, he's generally  _better_  than that  _thing_  he was before! He got  _fixed_!" He spat, mocking the teens and the girl in front of him. 

New tear tracks stained his face, followed by him turning and slamming his fist into the wall, making more of a dent than anyone thought he would. He whirled, "I watched people, kids, die! I watched an entire section of a nation get burned to ashes! I watched a friend writhe on the ground in agony and get locked in a contraption that makes all your worst memories replay themselves before your eyes over and over again, and it was  _my fault!_ " He yelled, shaking now. 

He let out a broken breath, "I was confused and lonely and helpless, not knowing if the next day would be the day I could get killed just because I was in the way or I made him angry! Do you know what it's like to have no control over what happens in your life!?" He demanded, breathing hard, throat raw from yelling and resisting sobs. 

The trio was staring at him with shocked expressions, and Ford blinked at him owlishly. The brunette boy glared and let out a shaky breath, turning and stalking back into the attic and slamming the door behind him. 

He grabbed his backpack and hat, shoving it on his head, and slipping out the window. He needed to get away for a while, calm down. He knew he shouldn't have just left without telling anybody where he was going, especially after that, but he couldn't stand to be there anymore. He clambered down from the shack roof, heading into the forest and avoiding the crowd out front. 

He walked through the woods, twisting through the tree trunks until he was sure no one would find him anytime soon. He found a tree stump and sat down with a huff, setting his bag down beside him, putting his head in his hands. 

He let out a breath, feeling his hands trembling. He hated this, hated all this vulnerability, all this weakness he was showing. He needed to calm the hell down before he fell to pieces. 

He stood up, wandering around the woods and picking up random things, not even really noticing what they were or what he was doing until he had two stick, a rock, a some sort of string he'd found in his bag. 

He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing, thoughts racing, yet he couldn't reach them, like a blanket had been put over the thoughts that knew what he was doing. He took the long string and broke it into several different lengths, then tied the two sticks together in a sort of L shape, but the bottom stick was shorter and sort of shape like a twisted 3. He flipped the L upside down, setting the longer stick into a nitch the in the stone, making a stand as he attached the rest of the strings to the shorter stick like spiderweb strands. 

When he finally took it in, it looked like a crudely made harp, and it was. Almost on instinct, he sat on the stump set the harp in front of him, his fingers lightly resting on the first few strings. 

He paused, wondering how to play the thing, and why he'd been so compelled to build the thing in the first place, experimentally dragging a finger across the strings, a lingering, mellow note echoing from it. As if the note had triggered his memory, he suddenly found he knew how to play the instrument, his fingers instinctively replacing themselves on the harp strings, and flying nimbly across them in a melody he didn't recognize, but knew by heart. 

He shut his eyes, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders, an old sorrowful tune ringing from the DIY harp, the melody taking a sharp turn and becoming light and playful, and he felt a slight smile curl his lips, a sigh escaping them as he just let his fingers do the work. 

Several small animals and even a couple gnomes poked their heads round the tree trunks, looking in curious wonder at the boy and the wooden harp he was playing, the music coming from it almost hypnotizing. He hummed to the melody, finding it faintly Arabic once he paid attention. 

His fingers slowed toward the end, and he finished it out with a tinkling trill. He opened his eyes, blinking when he found he was surrounded by woodland life. He turned pink, coughing, "Um, hello." He mumbled, looking around nervously. 

A gnome, one he recognized as the leader, Jeff, waddled up to him, tilting his head at him, "You're that boy that rescued Mabel from marrying us, right?" He asked. 

Dipper automatically became guarded, "Yes." He said slowly, reaching instinctively for a weapon he didn't have. Jeff smiled just a bit, looking confused, "But, you're a guy." He said, and the brunette rolled his eyes, "No, I'm a purple penguin. Yes I'm a guy!" He snapped, beginning to stand. 

Jeff jumped up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging on it, "Wait no! All I meant was, girls are normally the ones who can play old instruments like this, especially play it so well. Will play something else?" He pleaded, eyes wide. 

Dipper recoiled, slightly offended and slightly pleased. He begrudgingly sat back down, "Fine, just get off me." He murmured, shaking Jeff off him and setting his fingers back on the strings. 

He took in a deep breath, slightly surprised at how easy it was to slip back into that unknown memory of a different piece, his fingers sliding across slow at first, then getting faster, almost as if there was a dance that went with it.  

Jeff sighed, sitting down beside Shembulock, leaning his elbows on his knees and putting his chin in his hands. Dipper's eyes shut again, his expression softening as the tune did, his fingers plucking gently at the strings to entice the flowering notes from it. The song flowed through the air like a living thing, it's melody making several more animals come out to listen. 

It lilted to an end, and Dipper's brown eyes fluttered back open, the once dark brown now more of a carmel color. Jeff blinked out of his stupor, and shook his head, standing up to grin at the boy. 

He placed his hands on his little hips, "Now I normally don't make exceptions, but I doubt this kind of opportunity will come again." He said. He came closer to Dipper, who watched him warily. 

He took the boy's hand, kneeling on the ground, "Will you be our queen?" He asked with wide eyes. Dipper wrenched his hand out of Jeff with a scowl, recoiling, "What!? No! I'm a dude!" He yelled, standing up, angry. 

Jeff held up his hands in surrender, "I'm not being insulting by calling you not a male, I'm just saying you're the full package! You can sing, you can play, you can build stuff, you're strong, and you've got an almost curvy build." Jeff looked him up and down. 

"Gender shouldn't be an issue, we don't need any children, but if we ever did need release it's only a matter of flipping you over." He reasoned. Dipper turned bright red and shrunk back, "Ew! No!" He shouted, hands fisting, "I'm not marrying you, so just leave me alone." He grumbled, turning to walk away. 

Jeff sighed, "Now I thought you'd have learned from your sister. We always get what we want." He said darkly, snapping his fingers. Dipper had time to think ' _Oh no_ ' before he was tackled to the ground by about twelve gnomes. 

He squeaked and automatically began struggling, "Let go of me you freakish midgets!" He demanded, and he screamed as several claws dug into his skin at the word 'midgets'. 

Jeff shook his head as the animals scattered back into the woods, coming  around to the front to face Dipper as they secured him to the ground, "The more you struggle the more difficult this will be for you." He pointed out. 

The brunette glared at him, "I hate you." He spat, scowling. Jeff merely laughed, "That'll change." He replied airily. 

" _Hate_." Dipper repeated, eyes flashing. Jeff tapped his chin, "What size dress do you wear?" He asked, and the boy huffed, "I don't know, I've never worn one, and I don't plan to any time soon!" He yelled, wriggling some more. 

He wiggled an arm free from the restraints only to have it pinned out in front of him by a white bearded gnome who grinned at him. Jeff hummed and shoved a hand down into his pocket, taking out a small box and opening it. 

He took out the little gold band capped with a large crystal and slid it onto the boy's ring finger of his pinned down hand, which was still writhing and trying to get free. 

He smiled, "There! Let's get you back to the burrow, huh doll?" He said with a wink, and Dipper groaned in frustration, "I'm not a doll, nor am I going anywhere with you! Let me go!" He demanded, kicking a gnome off him and getting his other hand free to punch another just before he got pinned down again. 

More claws dug into his skin through his shirt, and he yelped at the pain. Jeff and Shembulock hefted up the wooden harp as the others tied him up and lifted him to carry him deeper into the forest. Abandoning all egotistical thought, Dipper squirmed and finally just threw his head back, "Help!" He screamed, starting to panic. 

His hat fell off onto the ground as they started to scurry away with him and his crudely made harp, "Mabel, Stan, Soos, anybody! Help me!" He hollered, kicking out at the gnomes beneath him. 

He managed to kick a few in the face and make them drop his lower half, and he rolled over onto the grass and made it to his knees. Jeff huffed and set the harp down, "Holy crap kid! Do you really have to fight so much, even when you know you're going to lose!?" He snapped, pulling out a whistle and blowing it. 

Dipper scowled and finally struggled to his feet to try to run, "Yes! I'm not marrying you, and if you're going to  _force_  me, then I'm going to fight!" He yelled, trying to sprint away only to have twenty more gnomes tackle him back onto the pile and try to cart him off to their burrow again. 

"Yo!" Dipper's head jerked up as he heard the familiar voices. He sighed in relief, "Mabel, Wendy!" He cried, seeing them burst through the bushes with two baseball bats. Mabel froze when she saw the scene in front of her, and Wendy blinked. 

Then Mabel shook her head, "Knew we should've brought the leaf blowers!" She said, before hitting a gnome straight upside the head with her bat. Wendy snapped out of her shock with a chuckle and a hard swing at Jeff, who dodged.

"Well this is a new one for you, huh Dip?" She called, grinning as she smacked Shembulock away into the air. Dipper rolled his eyes, "No, I'm used to forced marriages, but it normally doesn't happen to me. I'm usually saving Mabel from this type of stuff." He grumbled, struggling harder now that he knew he had a chance of being saved. 

Jeff growled, "Half of you stay to fight the humans! The rest of you, hurry and take our queen to the burrow, before they take yet another one of our wives!" He ordered, hefting up the harp and starting back into the forest. 

Dipper kicked a gnome in the face, "I'm not your wife!" He shouted, face flushing an angry red. Mabel snickered and swiped her bat at the gnomes carrying him, knocking them down and hauling Dipper up. 

She broke his ropes and he sighed, stretching his arms. Wendy tossed him a bat and he caught it, wiggling the ring off his finger and throwing it at Jeff, hitting him in the back of the head. 

Jeff yelped in slight pain and dropped the harp, which Dipper snatched and then grabbed Mabel's hand. Then he cocked back and swung at Jeff, whacking him hard and sending him flying off into the underbrush. 

Then Wendy grabbed both twins and began to tug them around, "Let's go before they do that 'transformers assemble' thing and hunt us down." She suggested, and Dipper nodded. 

They took off back through the woods, Dipper clutching his harp to his chest, and Mabel hitting every stray gnome in their way. They kept running until they made it back to the shack, bursting into the gift shop, panting. 

Wendy leaned over and put her hands on her knees, breathing hard, "Well, that was...interesting." She panted, looking at Dipper with surprised and amused eyes. 

Mabel smiled as she leaned back against the wall, holding her sides, "Yeah, I'd be dying of laughter if I wasn't dying of exhaustion." She breathed, laughing slightly. 

Stan heard the ruckus and came in to see the trio all out of breath, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Dipper's clawed and bloodied shirt, "Whoa, what happened to you guys?" He asked, going behind the counter to check the register. 

Wendy looked up with a grin, "Dipper got attacked by gnomes that wanted to marry him." She answered, and said boy glared at her. Stan blinked, then shook his head, "Wanted to- wait what?" He fumbled, looking bewildered. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, "I told them I wasn't going to be their queen and they attacked me. Jerks." He muttered, out of breath still. Mabel giggled, "I know, how dare they not take you out to dinner first." She teased, pushing him lightly. 

He frowned, "Mabel!" He complained, "Where's the sympathy?" He said, crossing his arms. Wendy snorted, "In the burrow." She retorted, and she and Mabel fell into a laughing fit. 

Stan was still having a hard time processing this, "So, gnomes wanted to marry you, and when you told them no, they attacked you?" He asked slowly. Dipper nodded "I don't know why they wanted  _me_ , I'm a guy for one, and I don't really have any promising attributes to bring to a gnome army." He reasoned, shaking his head. 

Mabel went and sat up on the counter next to Stan, "What exactly went down before we got there? You were in quite the predicament." She said, swinging her legs back and forth. 

They all looked at him expectantly and he rubbed his arm, "After our little spat upstairs," here Mabel and Stan winced, "I needed to go clear my head, you know, calm down a bit. So I went in the woods and built a makeshift harp, and just started playing it to get my mind off things. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by animals and some gnomes, and the leader, Jeff, asked me to play some more." He began, and Mabel glanced at the wooden harp beside him. 

"You built that? And just up and played it, just like that? I didn't know you could play the harp." She said. Dipper shrugged, "Neither did I." He mumbled, then shook his head, "Anyway, after that, he said something like he doubted an opportunity like this would come again, then asked me to their queen." 

He frowned at the ground, "Of course I said no, I told him a was a guy-" Wendy interrupted him when she held up a hand, "What was his argument to that? The whole purpose of having a queen would be to swell the population, and you can't do that if you're a dude." She pointed out. 

Dipper turned red up to his ears and avoided their eyes, "I dunno, he came back with something like I was the full package or whatever, said they didn't need anymore children and-" he stopped talking abruptly, to embarrassed to say the rest. 

Mabel tilted her head to the side, "Didn't need anymore children and?" She asked, urging him to continue. He let out a deep breath and glued his eyes to the floor, "And that if it came down them needing to satisfy their," he paused to shudder, " _Urges_ , it would only be a matter of...flipping me over." He grumbled face burning. 

Mabel blinked, then recoiled, "Oh,  _ew_!" She whined, shaking out her hands as if to shake off the disgusting thought. Dipper looked up, "So thank you for saving me from that, and I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower to wash all this blood off me and hopefully all that out of my mind." He replied, his tone clipped, and he turned and jogged up the stairs. 

He shoved a hand through his hair, not yet realizing he's left his hat in the woods. He grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom, turning the hot water all the way up before getting in the shower, watching the water wash off him with the pinkish tint of blood, his hair getting drenched to drip in his eyes. 

He stayed in for a long time, gratefully letting the scorching water beat against his skin, briefly soothing his aching body. He sighed, reluctantly turning off the water as it ran cold, stepping out and wrapping his towel around his waist and going to the attic to get dressed. 


	26. QTBKQV-PFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of blood, very light gore, and some more clues.

He towelled off his brown curls and was buttoning his shorts when a knock sounded. He glanced at his shirt on the bed and shrugged, shouting, "Come in!" As he walked over to the dresser to find another, less ripped and bloody shirt. 

He was carrying it back to the bed as Mabel and Wendy came in, both looking slightly sheepish. He blinked then nodded, "Hey." He said, tossing his ruined shirt in the trash. 

Mabel bit her lip and sighed, "Look broseph, I'm sorry we were being so insensitive." She said, and he crossed his arms. Wendy eyed him for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, we know the stuff you've been through hasn't been easy." She admitted. 

He sighed, "I assume you're not just talking about the gnomes." He said, raising an eyebrow. They both nodded, and Mabel rubbed the back of her neck, "Living with  _him_  couldn't have been easy, and we're sorry we made light of it." She apologized, eyes shining. 

Dipper was silent for a moment, then he sighed, uncrossing his arms and turning to grab his shirt, "It's alright. You made up for it by saving me." He murmured, raising his arms to put his shirt on, when Mabel was at his side, gripping his wrist, her eyes wide. 

She was staring at his back, "What is that?" She whispered, and Dipper frowned, confused. He lowered his arms and his shirt, "What? What is it?" He asked, trying to turn around to see what was freaking her out. 

Wendy was behind him too now, eyes wide, "Dude, whoa." She breathed, reaching out a hand to place it in between his shoulder blades. 

Her light touch acted as a match to dynamite, a furious pain jolting through his body, sending him to his knees with a curdled scream, a fiery claw mutilating his insides for what felt like ages when in reality it was only a moment between when Wendy touched his mark and when he fell away from her. 

He stayed on his knees, breathing hard, eyes watering in pain, "W-what did y-y-you do?" He choked out, throat raw and dry. Wendy backed away from him, "I just touched it, I swear!" She cried, afraid. 

Dipper stood up shakily, "Touched what?" He demanded, trying not to glare, knowing she didn't mean to. Mabel turned him back around so his back was to her and swallowed hard, "This is weird, even for him." She mumbled. 

Dipper sucked in a breath, "H-how weird is it?" He stuttered, not having to ask who she was talking about. She sighed, "You better see for yourself bro bro." She said, handing him her mirror and pushing him back to the bathroom. 

He ran in and turned around in front of the mirror, angling Mabel's so that he could see his back. He abruptly lost all color to his face. 

There, in between his shoulder blades, the place of his agony, was a dark circle of symbols with a triangle with a top hat in the middle of it. 

Dipper dropped the mirror, "He-he  _branded_  me!?" He squeaked, eyes wild. He started hyperventilate, stumbling back into the sink, hitting his lower back and slumping to the floor, putting his head in his hands. 

Mabel stood awkwardly in the doorway, "You didn't know?" She asked softly. He didn't look up, "No! I just thought he was sending pain through the nerves in my brain or something!" He nearly wailed, gripping his hair tightly. Mabel sighed and he looked up, "Take it off." He blurted. 

She blinked, "Huh?" She said, and he lunged, gripping her sleeves pleadingly, "Help me take it off!" He begged, eyes wild and slightly fearful. She held his shoulders, hands carefully avoiding the black tattoo-like circle between them, "I-I don't know how." She stammered, bewildered. 

He shook his head furiously, "Try anything, everything! Just get it off me!" He cried, desperate. Mabel bit her lip, but nodded, "Okay, I'll try." She muttered, helping him up. He took a shaky breath as she helped him sit down on the toilet lid, and he stared at the tub wall with his hands on his knees, listening to her take a wash cloth out of the cabinet and run hot water over it, as well as the squelch of the soap bottle. 

She hesitated, eyeing his hunched over form, before staring at the circle again, and sighing, placing the dampened, soapy wash cloth on his mark gingerly, and he tensed. She held her breath, but he didn't fall over screaming this time. He merely grimaced, feeling a distant ache start pinging in his mark, but nothing more. 

She started to rub gently at the circle, and he glared at the ground, "Don't be afraid to hurt me, you won't hurt me anymore than this thing has." He growled, and she obediently scrubbed harder. After a moment she huffed, "It's not coming off." She reported, and Dipper shoved a hand through his hair, "Try bleach." He said bluntly, determined. 

Mabel's eyes widened, but she pressed her lips into a grim line and nodded. She dug underneath the sink and pulled out the bleach, frowning as she poured some on the wash cloth, the stagnant scent making her nose crinkle. 

She sighed and returned to rubbing his mark, but no matter how hard she scrubbed, the Cipher wheel still stayed branded and inked in his skin. She mixed chemicals, added more soap, more bleach, but nothing even smudged it. Dipper was getting frustrated. 

He groaned and put his face in his hands, "Do we have any acid?" He moaned in despair, and his mark throbbed with pain at the suggestion, making him wince. Mabel sighed and went back to scrubbing. 

He tensed, "Can you rub any harder?" He asked, and she huffed, "If I scrub any harder I'm going to take your skin off." She snapped, slightly exasperated. His head jerked up and he gasped, "That's it!" He said loudly, making Mabel jump. 

He whirled around, "Take the skin off! Take it off, and the mark goes with it!" He explained, excited and relieved. Mabel blinked at him, then threw the cloth down, "Are you crazy!? I'm not burning your skin off!" She yelled. 

Wendy had been watching silently from the doorway, and now she spoke up, "I'm with Mabel on this one Dip. That doesn't sound safe." She agreed, looking worried. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes, "Any safer than having Bill's symbol branded into my skin? I'd rather have a little less skin, than have the same amount of skin marred with a pain inducing tattoo!" He retorted, crossing his arms. He turned his gaze to Mabel, "If you're not going to do it, I'll use a steak knife and carve it off myself." He threatened, and his eyes showed that he was completely serious. 

Mabel groaned and drug a hand down her face, "Why must you do this to me?" She muttered, turning and stalking downstairs into the kitchen. Wendy narrowed her eyes at Dipper, "I still think this is a bad idea." She huffed

He crossed his arms, "I don't care." He replied stubbornly. She sighed, "Why are you being so difficult about this? We'll find another way to get rid of it." She tried, but he shook his head. 

"I'm not going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs  while he walks all over me, not this time, not with this." He said softly, eyes flashing with a determined shine, looking briefly gold. 

Wendy blinked, and shook her head, stepping into the bathroom to stand over him, "I'm not asking you to lay down and let him kick you," she started, and her soft expression hardened, "But I'm not asking you whether or not you want to do this either. Wait until we find a safer way to take it off." She ordered, crossing her arms. 

His eyes widened and he abruptly stood up, glaring and stretching to his full height, "Or what?" He challenged, eyes defiant. Wendy's own eyes widened, not realizing how tall he was until they were chest to chest, his nose reaching her shoulder. 

For some reason, her face felt warm and her heart rate sped up, and she held her breath. The brunette had changed so much, yet not for the worse, and she wouldn't be telling the truth if she said she hadn't been a little more than pleased by some of the changes. Including the clear muscle definition she was acutely aware of as of right now, this moment, standing with their torso brushing, his bare, a slight line where he was beginning to get some abs. 

Totally ignoring their previous argument, Wendy brought her hand to gently brush his hair back behind his ear. His fierce expression faltered in surprise, "Wha...?" He started, only to have Wendy incline her head towards him, her eyes lidding slightly. 

She paused before she met his lips with hers, "Did I tell you you were too young for me?" She whispered. He had frozen, staring at her mouth with wide eyes, and he gulped, "Yeah." He breathed. Oh, this was happening.

She smiled slightly, "Hm, well it's been a month. I think you're old enough." She whispered, and leaned forward. Dipper's breath caught as her hands ran up his chest and locked around his neck, her mouth a millimeter from his, and his eyes drooped shut. 

He latched his arms around her waist, and their mouths met. And another wave of fiery pain sliced through his being. He resisted it, refusing to let that damn demon control his life, his eyes screwing shut in pain. 

He was able to resist for a moment, but then the pain overwhelmed him and he shoved her away. The pain vanished, and he put a hand to his head, panting. He glanced at Wendy, seeing her face flushed, and he hung his head, "I-I'm sorry. I want to, but the mark..." He mumbled, too ashamed to look at her. 

She looked at him, biting her lip, "Dipper," she started, reaching for him. Another jab of scorching pain jolted him, and he cringed, letting out a low hiss of pain. She held up her hands and backed away, "Right, I'm sorry." She muttered, looking a bit lost. 

He sighed, shoving a hand through his hair and scowling at the ground, "Why are you doing this!?" He yelled at the ceiling. Wendy wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, but everytime she went to get closer he seemed to unconciously flinch. 

She held her hands behind her back and pressed her lips into a thin line "We need to get that mark off you." She said. He glanced at her and she frowned, "But safely!" She added, and he rolled his eyes. 

Dipper gingerly reached back to touch his mark, his fingertips brushing it, and he felt a light tingle of pleasure shoot through him, and he abruptly sat down on the toilet lid, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink. He'd forgotten pain wasn't the only sensation the mark dished out. 

He immediately took his hand away from his shoulder blades, finding the pleasure more discomforting than the pain. Wendy noticed his change and cocked her head to the side, "You okay?" She asked softly. 

He nodded absently, "Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured. Then he looked up, "Can you leave please? I have to, you know, go." He said, looking pointedly at first the door, then to the toilet. 

She stared for a moment, uncomprehending, then turned pink, "Oh! Yeah, sure." She said, turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her. He sighed and put his face in his hands, "Why is everything so confusing?" He mumbled to himself. 

He scowled, "Why would Bill do something like this?" He growled, instinctively reaching for his mark, to pinch it, to tear at it, to claw at it. Instead, "Oh~" He turned pink and jerked his hand away, glad no one had been around to hear his pitiful moan, and his face burned with shame. 

He stood up and looked at the mirror, trying to cool his face down. He may have been mentally mature and in a bit better shape, but his body was still that of a twelve year old, and he still blushed fairly easily. 

He leaned a bit over the sink and caught sight of the edge of his mark, brow furrowing, "Why does it feel good when I touch it?" He whispered, leaning back up and peering at his hands, as if the answer was written there. ' _Touch it again, maybe you'll find out_ ' 

The thought rang through his head, and he frowned at his reflection, eyes flicking between his hands and the corner of his mark. The temptation was surprising, and his hand twitched to reach for it again, but he hesitated. Giving in, he sighed and reached back, letting his fingertips push firmly against his mark. 

Hot electricity shot through him, making him see stars, and he gasped and let out another breathless moan, before taking his hand quickly away. He sat down on the toilet again, trembling slightly, blowing out a breath, "Well, that didn't solve anything." He grumbled.

Then his eyes widened as he realized that voice in his head had not been his own. He glared at his hands, letting them curl into fists, "Dammit." He huffed, and a soft chuckle echoed through his head. 

Mabel then entered the bathroom, holding a sharp fillet knife with a grim expression, "Are you sure about this?" She asked cautiously. 

"Yes." He blurted a little too quickly, and she gave him a strange look. He didn't trust himself to stay strong in his decision to remove the mark knowing what it could do, and knowing he had the beginnings of a little problem brewing below his belt. 

He turned around and kept his hands firmly in his lap, giving her full range of his mark. She sighed, "Alright. This is probably gonna hurt." She warned, letting the tip of the blade press against his skin. He nodded stiffly, and she huffed, hesitantly cutting into his skin. 

She didn't go deep, but he let out a hiss when she proceeded to slice around the marks edges. It wasn't that big, maybe about two and a half inches in diameter, but it still hurt like hell when she edged the knife around it until she finally made the perimeter. 

She placed her fingers on the mark's bloody edges, wincing when she heard him huff out a pained curse when she wedged her fingers into the shallow line. She hooked her fingers and began to pull it off, and the light over the sink flickered, the mark starting to glow, and Dipper stifled another scream as pain hit him again, coupled with the sting of Mabel cutting off his mark, it made him nearly pass out. 

He bit his lip hard to keep anything more than a gruff sound of pain from escaping, and Mabel tried to focus on getting the brand off and ignoring the blood on her hands. It was nearly off, left by a little chunk, when she sliced through with knife.

A high pitched scream came from the chunk of flesh inked with the circle as it was pried from its host, and Mabel cringed as she held it out away from her, over the trash can. Suddenly it burst into light blue flames, and the light over the sink went out. 

Dipper fell to the floor, screaming as the last bit of pain surged into him, and he lay on the floor, hands clawing at the floorboards as bright gold glowing symbols appeared above the bloody space where his mark had been, seeming to flow out of the wound and align themselves in the air. 

Mabel cowered back into the sink, eyes wide, and she gaped at the symbols that arranged themselves almost like words above his shaking form on the floor. The pain faded and he turned his hazy eyes to the symbols, staring for a moment, before turning his head and closing his eyes. 

The light flickered back on, and that's how Ford found them when he burst in a few moments later. Mabel was wild eyed and stammered out, "H-he made me t-t-take it off." When Ford asked what happened. 

Ford shook his head "Take what off?" He demanded, rushing over to the bleeding, barely conscious boy on the floor. Mabel pointed to the still flaming chunk on the ground next to the tub, the fire on it starting to die out, and Ford saw the circle of symbols, eyes widening with recognition and horror, turning his gaze back to the bloody gash drooling blood down the kid's back. 

His fingers hovered over it, and he composed himself, eyes narrowing, "Mabel, get me a needle and some thread. We'll have to sow it up, he's losing too much blood." He barked, hefting the boy up and carrying him back into the bedroom and laying him face down on the bed. 

He knelt down beside the bed and tried to meet Dipper's pain-hazed eyes, "Dipper, stay with me boy. How did you get the Cipher wheel on your back?" He asked, and Dipper tried to focus, "H-he did it." He mumbled, grimacing and trying to shift only to have his arms stilled by Ford, and his brown eyes blinked blearily at him.

"He t-touched r-right there, b-brand, take i-it off." He stuttered, eyes widening slightly in panic and he tried to reach back for his shoulder blades. Then his hand froze and he abruptly put it back down, cheeks dusted with pink. 

Ford sighed and shoved a hand through his hair in frustration, "He's delirious from the pain and blood loss. Mabel, hurry up!" He murmured, yelling the last part over his shoulder. The girl scrambled back in with her sewing kit and put it beside Ford. 

He nodded, "You're going to have to do it, I need to hold him down if he thrashes." He said. Mabel took one look at her brother's blood-streaked back and shook her head, "I cant!" She squeaked, and Ford shoved the thread into her hand, "You can, and you will, or your brother will die. And since you're the one who cut the mark off him, you'll be charged with murder." He warned, and she quickly threaded her needle and began to slide it in and out of the edges of Dipper's wound. 

It began to close as she pulled, and as predicted, he squirmed and yelped with pain whenever the needle pricked him, and Ford held him still until Mabel was done. She snipped the thread and promptly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach in the sink. 

Ford cleaned the blood off Dipper's back, and threw his comforter over him. It'd be a while before he was coherent again, but one thing was for sure; Ford had a  _lot_  of questions. 


	27. QTBKQV-PBSBK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, they're late, urgh. But they're long, so merry Christmas!

The twins had to confess and explain a whole lot to Ford, who was more than shocked and just a little intrigued. Of course Dipper told most of it, and edited out more than he told, but by the end Ford was just as surprised than if he had just told him everything. 

It turns out Ford knew more about Bill than he'd originally let on, and the only reason he was opening up about it now, was because he felt like Dipper knew what it was like. 

_'You have no freaking idea'_ he thought to himself when Ford had mentioned it. They spent the next two days conversing and discussing things and plans, each finding they had more in common with the other than they'd originally thought, trusting a little more with every conversation. 

The wound where the mark had been, healed surprisingly fast, and by the second day, it was nothing but a scar, which was fine with Dipper. As long as the damn thing was off him. Ford had taken a certain interest in the mark, but sensing the brunette didn't want to talk about it, he'd taken to studying the piece from the other side of a plastic baggy. 

He dissected it, much to Dipper's disgust and slight curiousity, and found that while the mark had burned, the skin around it had sustained no injury other than being forcefully pried off, and that the ink wasn't ink at all, but some sort of blood.  He'd shuddered. 

Ford had pried as to how and why Bill took the boy as a servant, and Dipper had reluctantly replied that he'd said that Dipper was getting too dangerous to his plans, and he needed to stop him somehow, without actually killing him. Either way, Ford had eventually learned enough to discern that he could be trusted with his two greatest secrets; his history with Bill, and the Rift. 

Dipper understood why one had to be told with the other, and was surprised when he heard that the old triangle was planning take over. No wonder he'd been so fidgety those last few days; the rift had been created and he'd found a way to get in.  Dipper had vowed to help Ford protect it, and keep it from getting out so Bill could manipulate it. 

Only one problem with that; the rift was cracking, and they had no clue how to fix it. Dipper had suggested duct tape as a hopeless remark, and Ford had actually put it on there, not that it had done any good. But it made them feel a little better at least, those spidering cracks sneaking across the glass surface covered from view by shiny silver tape, it was almost comical. 

That's what he was thinking of now, the duct taped rift sitting in Ford's research room. But that wasn't what he was trying to focus on. He was up late on the computer, researching the symbols they'd seen earlier when taking off his mark, eyes staring blearily at the glowing screen, searching origins and Latin words that he couldn't even pronounce, none of which seemed plausible. 

He was finally ready to just give up in favor of repeatedly slamming his head against the keyboard, when the link at the bottom of the page caught his eye. Symbols, ones that he recognized being scattered all over Bill's house, were lined up at the bottom. One he recognized from the removal, and it pretty big. 

He clicked on the link, looking at the hawk with a triangle in its stomach with interest and wariness. He watched the screen load and began reading the painfully tiny print, squinting and murmuring aloud to himself at words he didn't quite understand. His eyes widened when he read they weren't Latin or Greek at all, but old Egyptian. 

The entire article was on the history of the magic and customs of old Egypt. The more he read, the more he had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. He read for what seemed like forever, trying to make sense of the symbol meanings, but put in the order he'd seen in the bathroom, they formed a sort of riddle. 

 **'Stars align to constellations, but only he can rule the nations, the one with golden in his eyes, takes the evil by surprise, to what is somber he is most exposed, love will bloom a worldly rose.'**  

Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes, groaning when he saw it was nearly three in the morning. He couldn't make any sense of the dumb riddle, and he was too tired to continue right now. He'd just work on it tomorrow, when he's head was clear and he'd had breakfast. He saved the link and shut the computer off, trucking over to his bed and falling face first on his bed with a groan. 

He was barely able to shuck off his vest before he was sleeping, snoring softly with his socked feet hanging off the side of the bed. 

 

~Dream~

 

He walked in the large library filled with scrolls and books, at first not sure where or who he was, then sinking into the stupor of knowing and not caring. He walked over to the wall, plucking a scroll from the shelf with a wistful sigh, walking over to a blue and gold clothed couches lining the wall. 

He sat down and had just opened the scroll when the door burst open and someone came in, their face blurred, and declared an exclamation in excited gibberish. The only thing he saw clearly was the bright blond hair and simple toga, and he felt himself smile. 

He recognized them, they were a friend, a close friend, and they bounded over, leaping over the couch back across from his own couch, flipping and laying abruptly on their head, hands and feet splayed out as they giggled. The brunette laughed, "Careful, or you'll end up hurting yourself  _Aini!_ " He chastised, the name at the end he knew was not a name at all, but rather a playful nickname he knew the meaning to, but couldn't remember. 

The blond giggled, not bothering to right himself, "But I have something to tell you  _Delphinis_!" He cried, still sitting upside down. The brunette smiled, "You still haven't told me what that means." He reminded. 

The blond shrugged and threw his weight to the side, falling onto his stomach and then sitting up, "It's Latin, a language I'm sure you'll learn soon enough, even though you're only ten." He quipped, crossing his arms. The ten year old rolled his eyes, "I'll learn it as soon as the elders do. But you've reminded me, I have something for you." He said, reaching in the pouch he was carrying on his hip.

'Aini' leaned forward with a big grin, his mouth being the only part of his face 'Delphinis' could see. The brunette grinned, "Alright, close your eyes." He urged, and the blond hesitated, but sighed and did it anyway. 

The ten year old got up and walked over to him, the present fisted in his small hands, and he bit his lip. What if he didn't like it, what if he thought it was too much, what if he laughed at him? ' _Too late to go back now_ ' He thought briefly. He blew out a breath and placed the gift over his friend's head, letting it fall to hang at his neck, "Okay, open your eyes." He said softly. The blond laughed. 

"You know I only have-" 

"Don't say it! Ugh, just open your seeing thing!" He snapped, crossing his arms with a huff, pouting. 'Aini' chuckled and opened whatever was where his eyes should be, and probably were, but were still blurry and unclear. 

He looked down at the gift, and went completely still, staring at the large triangular ruby hung on a gold chain studded with diamonds in complete silence. The brunette's heart dropped to his toes, his cheeks burning with humiliation as he looked away, "It's too much, isn't it? I'm sorry, this was stupid, I just wanted to-" 

"I love it." 

"What?" He blurted, looking up. He was tackled into a hug by the tall blond, yelping as he nearly fell backwards, his heart leaping from his toes to his throat as the taller laughed by his ear, "I love it  _Delphinis_! It's perfect, I'll wear it all the time!" He said excitedly, pulling back to trace the red triangle with his forefinger. 

Then he smirked, "I have something for you too." He murmured, and he leaned forward before the boy could ask what it was. The blond kissed his forehead, and he gasped as thousands of sights and thoughts filled his mind, flashing before his eyes in a rapid succesion. 

It made him dizzy, until finally it all slowed and he was suddenly in space. It was black with twinkling lights, and then a loud boom, and colors exploded across the sky in wispy strands, the birth of a star, or more specifically a.....

 

~End~

 

He bolted upright in bed, "Nebula!" He exclaimed with a gasp. He lept out of bed, seeing that it was six in the morning, and running over to his desk, looking for the sketch he'd drawn for Mabel yesterday after she kept pestering him. He finally found it, a pencil line sketch of a small smiling girl with long curly white hair with a black daisy pin in it. 

He was breathing hard for no reason at all, but he quickly ran out of the room, racing down the stairs and down to the basement. He burst into the research room and Ford jerked his head up to look at the wild eyed boy in the doorway, "I have to go back!" He blurted out before Ford could say anything. 

The old man blinked, "What? Where?" He asked, bewildered. Dipper sucked in a gulp of air and walked forward splaying out his sketch on the table, "I have to go back to Bill's!" He hissed, eyes still wide. Ford's own eyes widened, "What!? No, that is way too dangerous! Do you understand what would happen if you were caught? Especially after we took off that mark, he's not going to be happy." He pointed out, standing up. 

Dipper shook his head, "I don't care! This girl," he pointed to his sketch, "Was my only friend when I was there, and then we pissed him off and she got locked in this weird glass thing that replays your worst memories over and over again in front of your eyes! I have to save her Grunkle Ford!" He cried, desperate. 

Ford looked torn, seeing the determined desperation in his nephew's eyes, and he ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "How are you even going to get back? You don't even know where that house is." He pointed out. Dipper gave a moan of despair and frustration, "I don't know. But I have to try!" He said firmly. 

Ford still looked skeptical, and Dipper had a sudden realization and he gasped, "The cabinet!" He exclaimed, and Ford looked confused, "What cabinet?" He asked. The boy looked up at him, "There was a cabinet that Neb and I would get paint out of, but it was special, you could think what you wanted and when you opened it, it would be there. If I found a way in, I could think up something to seal the cracks in the rift!" He said excitedly. 

The gray-haired man's eyes widened and he knelt down to clasp the brunette's shoulder, "Do you think you could do that?" He asked, deathly serious. Dipper nodded furiously, "It'll be dangerous, and he catches me he'll probably kill me or something, but if I can get Nebula out and get the sealing, it'll be worth the risk." He said firmly. 

Ford sighed, "You do realize that you'll be going back to not only your previous prison, but a dream demon's living space? And if he catches you, you most likely aren't going to come back out." He warned. The boy smiled bitterly, "Well then I just have to make sure he doesn't catch me." He replied easily, reaching below his shirt collar to tug up a small dreamcatcher charm on a string. 

Ford smiled, "A ward, good thinking. You'll be practically invisible." He said, ruffling the boy's hair since it was void of its usual hat. He had found it yesterday, and it sat on the desk in his room. 

Ford rubbed his stubbled chin, "But it's still the matter of getting there." He muttered, on board now. Dipper nodded, "I think I know of a way to get in, without actually drawing his attention." He said.

 

*Time skip*

 

After talking with Ford for a while, he went back up to the attic and fell back into the bed and abruptly fell asleep again. That dream looped through his head again and again until he was finally shaken awake at nine with a groan. 

As soon as he opened his eyes he almost screamed, but then chuckled as he saw the googley eyes plastered on his sister's chin as she grinned, "Good morning Dipper!" She said in a goofy voice, and he cracked a smile. 

"Ah Mr. Upsidedownington. How long's it been, third grade maybe?" He said. The face chuckled in agreement, and he smiled with a sigh, "It feels like we're getting too old for this stuff. Next thing you know we'll be Soos's age and still sword fighting with golf clubs." He said wistfully. 

Mabel hopped off the bed and ran over to hers, "That's exactly why I woke you up!" She exclaimed, throwing up her calendar flap to show the circled date, "Our birthday is coming soon! We'll be thirteen soon!" She squealed. 

Dipper sat up, "Whoa, I forgot about our birthday." He said, standing and striking a pose, "We'll finally be teenagers. PG13 movies here I come!" He shouted, and Mabel rolled her eyes, "Dippingsauce, I think your  _life_  is a PG13 movie." She said with a snort. He shook his head, "Don't ruin the moment." He whined. 

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Ford popped his head in, "Dipper, can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked politely. Dipper nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute Grunkle Ford." He replied before turning back to his sister, "So what do you wanna do for our big one three?" He asked, and Mabel grinned, pulling out a brightly colored flyer.

"The Mystery Twins Birthday Bonanza! Soos mentioned to me yesterday that the High School Gym is pretty much empty during the summer, so we can use that for party place since Grunkle Stan won't let us host one here after the zombie thing." She pouted. Dipper laughed lightly and sighed, "Ah High School. Another thing to look forward to." He said, and Mabel waved her hands around, "Where boys become men and girls become women, and they teach you about," she motioned Dipper closer and he leaned forward "You know what~" she said suggestively, and Dipper's face turned pink. 

He looked desperately around and caught a textbook of Trigonometry on his desk. He held it up, "Trigonometry?" He offered, and Mabel giggled and had just mouthed 'diddly dang' when Ford burst in and ran forward, snatching the book out of Dipper's hands and throwing it out the window. 

"NO MORE TRIANGLES!" He yelled, then proceeded to run back out, but not before pausing to say, "I'll be in the basement." And pounding down the stairs. Dipper and Mabel blinked at each other.

"Think he's on edge?" 

"Lil' bit." 

"Yeah, I think he needs some Mabel juice." 

"...I think coffee would be less coma inducing." 

Mabel rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her brother, "Go see what he wants. And calm him down if you can, that textbook was sixty bucks." She complained. Dipper laughed and nodded, "Alright, give me a minute and I'll be back up and we can go look at the gym." He said, jogging down the stairs.

Ford was indeed in the basement, pacing frantically back and forth and muttering to himself. Dipper tilted his head at him, "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Ford jerked his head up and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm just a little on edge is all." He answered and Dipper smiled, "I saw that." 

Ford turned slightly pink, "Yeah, sorry about that, I'll get you another textbook." He murmured. Dipper shrugged, "What did you call me down here for?" He asked. Ford nodded, serious now, "Right." He pulled out the rift from his trench coat pocket and held up a few scientific looking trinkets, "We're going to get that sealing for the rift. Or rather you're going to." He added the last part a little grumpily. 

He'd wanted to go with Dipper, just to observe the demon's surroundings, because he was curious about what kind of daily life he led, but Dipper had said that it may have been dangerous for both of them to go, since they had a greater chance of being caught. 

Dipper blinked, "Today?" He questioned, surprised. Ford nodded firmly, "There isn't a moment to lose! Every second we wait is another second the rift grows unstable and Bill grows stronger!" He said, and Dipper chewed his lip, "But what about Mabel? We were gonna plan our birthday party today." He argued, and he started as he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Don't worry about it Dipper." Mabel said softly. He turned to face her and she held both their backpacks in her hands, along with her flyer. She handed him his backpack with a weak smile, "I can handle it on my own. Go save the world so we can have our party, and we don't, you know,  _die_  before then, huh?" She said, lightly punching his arm. 

He gave her a bright smile and put the rift in his bag, "Can do Lady Mabelton." He replied, saluting. She laughed, and then sighed. He was about to turn back to Ford when she hugged him, "Be careful, I don't want to lose you again." She muttered. 

Dipper froze, but then hugged her back, "You won't. I'll make sure he doesn't catch me." He answered softly. Mabel froze, pulling back, "What do you mean 'make sure he doesn't catch you'?" She demanded. 

He flinched, not meaning to have told her that, but it was already out now. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "We're going to make a portal to  _his_  house, so I can a sealing for the rift and rescue my friend." He admitted. Mabel's eyes narrowed, "And when were you going to tell me this!? After you were captured and/or killed!?" She shouted, angry. 

Dipper winced, "Look, I'm taking every precaution, wards, weapons, I won't get caught!" He argued, and Mabel shoved a hand through her hair, "What if you do!? You've said it yourself, we can't underestimate Bill! If you've left any side of you open, he'll kill you!" She snapped back. 

"I know that Mabel!" He shouted back, "I've seen what he can do, remember!? This is just something I have to do!" He yelled. Mabel's eyes welled up with tears, "Why?" She asked, her voice cracking. 

The boy sighed, "Nebula was my friend, and I care enough about this world to want to save it, no matter the risk." He said, determination coloring his voice for a moment. Mabel fisted her hands, "Well I don't! I care enough about you to not want to take the risks! Do you know how much it broke me when he took you, do you even care!?" She yelled. 

Dipper threw up his hands, "Do I even- Dear Ra Mabel! Of course I care, it broke me too! But I need to do this! it'll give me closure." He murmured the last part to himself. Mabel looked at him weirdly for a moment, thinking his exclamation of an Egyptian God a little strange, before shaking her head. 

"Fine! If you're going to do something reckless, go ahead! I'm not gonna be here to back you up anymore." She sobbed, snatching one of the packs from the ground and running out. Dipper recoiled as if he'd been slapped. 

Then he scowled and snatched the remaining backpack from the floor, "Fine by me, I don't need her." He mumbled, pulling on his bag and turning away from Ford so he couldn't see the tears in his eyes, "Let's go get the sealing." He muttered, wiping his eyes hastily and getting in the elevator. 

Ford opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly thought better of it and nodded. It seemed to be a long time in silence as they rode up to the first floor and them trumped out into the gift shop. 

Right as a loud boom sounded and evil cackling filled the air. Dipper's eyes widened and he ran outside. What he saw made him freeze, "Oh no."


	28. QTBKQV-BFDEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weirdmeggedon. 'Nuff said.

Dipper couldn't believe it. Just couldn't. The rip in the sky widened, the hazy chaos beyond it a swirling cloud of madness. But the rift was- he rummaged in his pack and found party streamers, his face paling. 

Ford gasped as a familiar booming, echoing voice rang through the air. "At last! At long, long last! I can take this boring chunk of space! It's mine, all mine!" Bill cried, his humanoid figure bursting into being with a bright flash of blue light. He gave a triumphant cackle, "To bend and break and remold and wreak until there's nothing but chaos all around!" He howled, his visible eye glowing bright blue and gold as the rest of his human body turned black and began to glow with rainbow colored auras. 

Everyone in town stopped to watch in horror as the demon grew in size with an evil grin and insane laughter. "Physical form? don't mind if I do!" He exclaimed, first a skeleton, then organs and by the time flesh had started, his suit bled into his skin and he turned fully bright gold, cracking like glass. The golden shell exploded and he shook off the crumbs of gold chips like they were nothing, stretching. 

Ford shook his head, "I don't understand! Human form?" He exclaimed, knowing that Bill was in the center of town now. Dipper just blinked owlishly. He'd expected the demon to take his original triangle form, not that of a shell he'd been toting since a few months ago. 

Everything was all so confusing and hectic, "Weirdmageddon." Was all Dipper could seem to find to say. Ford sighed, "So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a 'cuckoo'." He said, making the insane symbol by his temple. 

Across town, Bill shrunk slightly as his black and rainbow colored body began to fade back to its normal yellow, black, and tan, "Listen up you one life-spanned, three dimensional, five-sensed skin puppets!" He boomed over the crowd. 

He floated down to lean casually on the town monument as the citizens of Gravity Falls gathered fearfully in the square, "For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. The name's Bill, but you can call me your new lord and master for all eternity!" He said happily, turning and blasting a beam of blue light out of his hand, melting the monument to the ground. 

Then he grinned and waved a hand back at the rip in the sky, "I'd like you all to meet the gang of interdimensional criminals I call my friends!" He said, floating up to it. 

"Eight Ball!" A hunched man with pointy ears and stark white skin and acid green hair flew out of the rip, eyes completely black except for glowing green eights for pupils. "Kryptos!" Arnold himself flew out with a loud howl of laughter, following Eight Ball. "The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said!" A giant man with no eyes and purple skin came out, his black hair hanging low enough to touch his shoulders and covering all of his face. 

Bill chuckled and shrugged "What the hell, it's Zanthar!" He proclaimed proudly. "There's also Eronica, Pacifier, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Teeth, and these guys." He listed, pointing first to a lady with light pink skin and flaming pink hair, her right eye covered by a lock of flaming hair. Pacifier was a pudgy little man with pointed ears and ashy skin, his eyes glowing red with gray hair and two mouths, one of which had a dull red pacifier in it. 

Hectorgon looked normal enough, a man of normal height and skin tone, glowing yellow eyes, a thick black mustache that contrasted sharply with his bright blood red hair, on which a straw carny hat was perched, and he wore a red and white suit, complete with an oak wood cane. Amorphous Shape was a brightly colored girl with each limb a different shape and color, one eye on each and violet hair to her circular shoulders. 

Teeth was a short man, his mouth taking up most of his face, of which there were two ice blue eyes and a pug nose, his hair cropped short and bright orange. 'These guys' were the eye bats that had normally hovered in dark caves in the forest of Gravity Falls, flying a shrieking in a swarming cloud behind the crowd of weirdos before the citizens. 

Bill grinned, "This town is ours now boys!" He shouted, and whoops and cheers went up from the group. Mayor Tyler swallowed and stepped forward shakily, "Now listen here you unholy golden fellow," he started, and Bill put his hands on his hips, smirking. 

Tyler gulped, "I strongly urge you to get-get on out of here!" He stammered, pointing at the road. Lady Susan scowled, "Yeah, things with one eye are weird!" She yelled. Several people rolled their eyes at this, and Grenda stepped up, "We don't like out-of-towners!" She said, crossing her arms. 

"We punch what we don't understand!" Manly Dan shouted, ripping a mailbox in two. Mr. Northwest stepped forward regally, "As a climbing businessman I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps we can work something out, I could supply you with, how do you say, horsemen of the apocalypse?" He proposed, and Pacifica scoffed. 

"Dad!" She complained and he held up a hand, "Not now sweetie, the grownups are talking." He ordered sternly, smiling at Bill. The blond/brunette tapped his chin in fake contemplation, "Wow, that's a great offer! How 'bout instead I shuffle all the functions of every hole in your face?" He suggested with a snap of his fingers. 

Suddenly Mr. Northwest was in quite the predicament. His ears were where his eyes should be, his eye was where his mouth should be, and his nose was where his ear should be. He gave a muffled scream and fell to the ground, writhing in agony and confusion. 

Bill giggled maniacally, and the rest of the gang followed suit. The demon sighed and looked around with a hum, "This place could use some redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind!" He proclaimed, raising his arms as the people began to scream and run for cover below him. 

A dark black pyramid rose from the ground with a low boom, rising up to hang in the sky just under the rip. He smiled and sent his hands forward, "And how about some bubbles of pure madness!" He said excitedly, hazardously colored floating bubbles floating up and seeming to chase the citizens as they scrambled for cover. 

One hit a man square in the face and as it floated away from him, his eyes were crazed and he let out a scream, ripping his shirt open. Bill cackled, "Ha, yes! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside down and I reign supreme!" He rose up over the treetops with a grin, "Welcome one and all, to Weirdmaggedon!" He yelled to the sky, and a burst of magic left him and spread over the land. 

Back with Ford and Dipper, a scurry of animal and various anomalies and creatures came scrambling out of the woods. 

"Weirdness wave!" A gnome screamed, sprinting away as fast as possible, knocking Dipper over. Ford's eyes widened and he hauled Dipper up, "We better get inside." He muttered, hauling ass to get back in the shack and shut the door. 

As the wave passed, Dipper sprinted back outside, "The rift must've cracked inside Mabel's backpack, she could be in trouble, I have to go get her!" He said frantically, starting for the woods. Ford ran out too and saw one last clip of the weirdness wave headed straight for Dipper. His eyes widened and he ran faster, "Dipper look out!" He shouted, and Dipper whipped his head to see the side of the weirdness hurtling towards him. 

He gave a little squeak and screwed his eyes shut, instinctively throwing up his hands as if to shield himself. He expected to feel weirdness and chaos wash over him and morph him into some hideous beast, but he felt nothing but a slight breeze go over him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the wave's tail had passed straight through him, "Huh?" He mumbled, confused. He looked down at himself, but he was normal. 

Ford finally reached him and began turning him all around, searching for signs the weirdness hit him, "Are you alright, is there anything on you that shouldn't be there? A tail, another head, claws?" He demanded, lifting his shirt a little to check for a tail. 

There was nothing there a normal person wouldn't have, except maybe the scar between his shoulder blades where he'd had Mabel remove his mark. Dipper put a hand to his head, shaking it, "I-I don't feel anything different." He muttered, a bit dazed. 

Then he shook his head and started towards the forest again, "But Mabel-" he began, but Ford cut him off, grabbing his arm, "Mabel can wait, and we can stop this once and for all." He said. Dipper's face was panicked, "But-" Ford shook his head, "Being a hero means doing what's right eve when it seems impossible. Now will you follow me?" He asked sternly. Dipper bit his lip, then steeled his expression, nodding, "To the ends of the earth." He said firmly. 

Ford smiled, "Good, cause that's where we're headed." He said. Ford grabbed a few things from a secret compartment in the living room and they began the trek to the center of this mayhem. Ford glanced at Dipper, "How'd you manage to block the weirdness wave?" He asked, curious. 

They reached town and crept in the shadows towards the bell tower and Dipper sighed, "I didn't block anything. I guess it just decide I wasn't worth it's time." He answered, knowing the answer was deeper than that, and not really sure if he wanted to know the real answer. Ford didn't seem to believe him either, but left it alone. 

They climbed the tower and Ford set the case on the ground, clicking it open, "We'll only have one shot. If we can blast him back through the rift it should reverse the effects on reality." He explained, pulling out a rather large gun-looking thing. Dipper nodded, tugging his hat a bit lower. 

Ford placed it on the window sill, aiming it at the talking Bill's form. He got it locked and huffed, just as the tail of the weirdness wave clipped the back of the tower where the bell was. It suddenly had eyes and a wavering mouth that laughed goofily as it swung back and forth, "IM ALIVE NOW!" It heckled, and Ford started as his hand tightened on the trigger, bringing his aim off and up. 

The beam shot out and he gasped, "No!" He cried, eyes wide with horror. The beam shot straight through Bill's top hat, making everyone freeze. The hat melded itself back together and Bill gave a dark smile, "Well well. And here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!" He said, shooting a blast through the tower, collapsing it. 

Dipper coughed on the dust filled air, and Ford struggled to get out from under the debris. He looked up at Dipper, "Dipper, take my journals! I know of one other way to defeat Bill, it's-" he gasped as a golden glow started behind them, "Oh no, run! Dipper get down!" He yelled as the twelve year old grabbed the satchel and scrambled back down the steps. 

Bill smirked down at Ford as his visible eye turned red and his pupil morphed into a white six-fingered hand, "Well if it isn't old six fingers. I've been waiting an  _ **eternity**_  to have a chat face to face!" He mused, his voice slipping into a demonic growl for a moment. 

He raised his hands which were now glowing bright red and used them to raise Ford up into the sky, "This Armageddon wouldn't be possible without this guy right here! Eveyone give him a six fingered hand, this brainiac's the one who built the portal in the first place!" He said as Ford struggled against the red aura binding his was in. The gang cheered and Bill's arm stretched to turn Ford to look at him, "Aw, don't look so sour Fordsie! It's not too late to join me, with that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks." Bill offered, grabbing his hands and waving them about. 

Ford shook as his expression darkened and his hands curled into fists, "I'll die before I join you!" He shouted, furious. Dipper watched all this from behind the bell tower, brown eyes wide with fear and slight shock. Ford pointed a finger at Bill, "I know your weakness Bill!" He threatened. 

Bill rolled his eye, "Oh yeah? And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?" He asked, raising up his arms and curling his hands half way. Confused, Ford copied him, "This?" He asked, bewildered. Before he could blink Bill had raised his hand and shot him with a blast of light. 

Ford fell to the ground, pure gold and frozen in that position. Dipper's throat caught in a scream, but all that came out was a strangled gurgle. Bill smirked and floated Ford up, "Because I needed a new coat rack!" He said, whipping off his coat and throwing it on one of Ford's raised hands. 

Anger coursed through Dipper as he watched the demon belittle his family member, and he gripped the satchel in both hands. He ran forward while the gang of weirdos were hooting with laughter, jumping up onto a fallen tree, "That's enough!" He screamed, catching everyone's attention. 

"Let go of my Uncle, or else!" Bill's visible eye widened and his mouth curved up into a smirk, "Isn't. This.  _Interesting_." He hissed, suddenly right in front of the boy, his eye shining him on the spotlight. He grinned wolfishly, "My old slave back to see the encore. You think you can stop me?" He sneered, waving Ford in front of Dipper's face. 

He flinched, but held the third journal tight to his chest. Bill floated up as his eye returned to its normal blue, "Go ahead then Pinetree, do something big that takes me down right now." He challenged, raising his fists in mockery. 

Flustered, Dipper opened the journal and began flipping through it desperately, "I, um, uh-" he muttered, flashing his blacklight on the papers. None of which were helpful.  **Don't let him into your mind, If he gains physical form all is lost.** Yes, thank you for the encouragement Ford. 

"'I, um, I-' Do it kid! Show me what you've got." Bill said. Dipper was getting irritated, not just at the books but at Bill. _'If you'd shut up so I can think of something I will!'_ He thought, aggravated. Not that it would help, he had no clue how to stop Bill. 

His temper flared as another page depicted nothing but bad warnings and omens, "Do-" he snapped, abruptly flipping to page twenty four, " _Levis thundreus crackium down chargious!_ " He shouted, and a bolt of lightening shot from the sky, aimed at Bill's head. He didn't even flinch or turn around or even blink. 

He simply flicked his fingers at the racing bolt and sent it rebounding towards Dipper, who's eyes widened and he hurriedly picked up a tree limb and tried to block the blow with that. It hit the limb and sent both of them sprawling back and slamming into a tree. Dipper grunted in pain and was dimly aware of jeers and taunts from Bill's gang of friends. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head, just in time to see the journals float up into the air. 

His eyes widened and he lunged for them, but they were already out of his reach. Bill gave him a smug look and snapped his fingers. The books burst into flames, and Dipper gasped, "No!" He cried in despair. Bill huffed, "Not so brave now, are you?" He retorted, and suddenly he gave the boy a strange look. 

"Don't be a hero kid. This is what happens to heros in my world." He said blandly, dangling Ford before shaking his head slightly and turning back around to his group, "Now can anyone remind me why we came here!?" He demanded, irate. 

Eight Ball raised his fist, "To get weird!" He shouted. Bill grinned, "That's right!" He exclaimed, and was about to say something else when Hectorgon raised his hand, "You also said you came to get-" he abruptly stopped talking as Bill shot him with a bolt of fire, scowling. 

Then he smoothed over his expression as Hectorgo concentrated on coughing up ash, "VIP party at the Fearamid! Oh and Eight Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have the kid for a snack." He said flippantly. Eight Ball's eyes rolled backwards and around until the eights were showing again, and Teeth gave him a wide grin that made Dipper shudder. 

Bill rose up, "Henchmaniacs, roll out!" He yelled, shooting a car, making it rise up and morph into a badass looking hovercar. They all piled in with whoops and cheers except for Teeth and Eight Ball, and as the hovercar flew away, shooting random things and making them absurdities, Dipper was breathing hard, looking from one weirdo to another. 

Eight Ball rubbed the back of his neck, "So, you wanna, like, eat him, or something?" He grumbled slowly. Teeth waved his arms about with a little squeal, "Oh definitely, let's eat him!" He said excitedly, and Dipper had about two seconds to notice he had a faintly Australian accent, before turning and running like hell.


	29. QTBKQV-KFKB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For accidentally making you happy with another chapter that was the same as the last one DX I give you this one early! Sorry about that...

Day and night had no difference anymore, not that they'd ever had any to Bill, but he knew it had been a few days since his take over. He lay in midair with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed, smiling as he listened to the havoc of the party below his pedestal. Eronica gasped as Lazy Susan's stone head landed on her, and Hectorgo yelped and made run for it, only to have Eronica's tongue lash out and wrap around him, dragging him back. 

Instead of Spin the Bottle with Seven Minutes in Heaven, it was Spin the Person with Seven Minutes in My Stomach. Best game Bill had ever invented. He laughed, "Go nuts guys! When we're done partying I unveil Phase Two!" He called out. 

Eight Ball and Teeth lumbered up to his pedestal, looking slightly fearful, "Uh, boss? The Pinetree kid got away before we could eat him. Are you worried he might try to cause some trouble?" Eight Ball asked worriedly. 

Bill's electric blue eye flashed and he sat up, "Firstly, don't call him that, that's my thing. Secondly, I'm not worried, he's not going to try anything by himself, not that he can." He said, waving a hand dismissively. He'd known Dipper had gotten away, and the boy would most certainly cause trouble later, but he didn't see the need to worry about him now. 

Teeth wrung his hands together, "But what about Mabel's bubble?" He asked. Bill shrugged and layed back down, "Like I said, I'm not worried. I've got someone on the case." He said, smiling slightly. It would be interesting to see the brunette's reaction to his sister's prison, and to the extent the bubble would go to keep him there. 

Of course he knew Dipper would make it there eventually, it was inevitable, but that's why he'd created such a masterpiece instead of just locking the girl in a solitary confinement chamber; that would've been too easy, too boring. 

He sighed, replaying the last several weeks in his mind, a smile curving the corners of his mouth, "Hm, it's nearly time. I'm almost starved, these last few days are going to drive me more insane than I already am. But, I've waited this long, I can wait a few more days. After all, it will make it that much sweeter." He mused to himself after the other two had walked away. 

A tinkling chuckle came from behind him and he whipped his head around, relaxing slightly when he saw who it was, "Kryptos." He acknowledged. Arnold smiled, hands clasped behind his back, "Can I assume the subject of your rambling?" He inquired. 

Bill's visible eye narrowed slightly, an almost angry smirk twitching his expression, "You may assume what you like, but I will not confirm it. You know what they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me." He replied, writing the word in the air with blue fire and underlining the U, then the M and the E. 

Arnold laughed, silver eye gleaming, "You've always been an ass." He snorted. The blond/brunette grinned, "It's a gift."

 

*short time skip*

 

Dipper gripped the key tight in his hand as they climbed the rock face to Mabel's bubble. After his 'preach the gospel' moment with Gideon and managing to change the nine year old's frame of mind, he, Wendy, and Soos had booked it to the bridge. After the past few days of chaos and confusion and loss, Dipper had been overjoyed when he'd found Wendy and found a foothold in the havoc, and he was nearly flying with most likely ill-conceived hope. 

He nearly slipped as he reached for the next hand hold, and Soos grabbed his hand and hauled him up over the last hand hold, and he landed on the dirt just before the bridge. He coughed and nodded, "Thanks Soos." He said, and they started forward to the large glowing pink sphere in front of them. 

He took a deep breath as they stopped in front of it, knuckles white around the golden key, "Alright guys, prepare yourself for anything. Remember, this is a prison designed by Bill, it's bound to be brutal." He muttered, his mind briefly flashing to Nebula. 

Wendy nodded, Soos pulling his hat down lower and cracking his knuckles as Dipper put the key in the triangular lock and twisted, the lock clicking and the chains falling away to land on the ground below with a loud boom and a fine cloud of dust. He glanced at the two beside him and they locked hands, walking through the filmy bubble wall. 

A flash of bright white light blinded him, and he blinked rapidly, taking his hands from the others to rub his eyes. When he opened his eyes he found they were walking in what looked like a large space of just white. Everywhere you looked, there seemed to be an infinite expanse of white stretching to the corners of the earth. 

Dipper's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard, "Mabel!" He called hoarsely, cupping his hands over his mouth, "Mabel! Where are you?" He yelled. Wendy squinted forward, "What is this place?" She muttered. As if her voice had been a hammer, the ground suddenly cracked like glass, and shattered beneath their feet and they fell with simultaneous screams of surprise. 

The space around began blurry and disorienting as the blinding white blurred to irised space as they ripped through the air. Soos was flailing wildly, "Dudes, if I die, I wanna die hugging!" He yelled, grabbing both smaller people and crushing them to his chest. 

Dipper's face began to turn purple as his airways were cut off, "Soos, you're choking me!" He rasped out, hitting the man's arm weakly. Soos merely hugged them tighter, "LET MY BODY BE YOUR SHEILD!" He proclaimed heroically, and they soon hit a large surface of...rubber? 

Soos had let them go, and Dipper sat up, nudging the ground with his foot, "Is the entire ground made of bouncy castle?" He questioned incredulously. Wendy put a hand to her head, "Do I hear eighties music?" She muttered, confused. Soos raised his head and sniffed the air, "And does the air smell like childlike wonder?" He said, causing both Wendy and Dipper to give him strange looks. 

They all turned and pushed aside a colorful curtain to gasp at the colorfully chaotic scene before them. It looked like all Mabel's fantasies had been mixed into a pit of glitter and rainbows and exploded. A large neon sign that read 'Welcome to Mabeland!' blinked at them while flying bears and purple penguins waddled around on the ground. 

They all stepped through the curtain, dazed, and began wondering about the streets. Two guys Dipper recognized from the time they visited Stan's mind drove up in a brightly colored car, and Dipper remembered their names were Craz and Xyler. Wendy shook her head, "Oh lord." She said. Soos stepped forward, "What is this new world? Shining, shimmering, splendid?" He asked no one in particular, throwing his arms wide in exclamation as he quoted Aladdin. Dipper merely shook his head, "Dear Geometry." He grumbled. 

Meanwhile, back with the large party in the sky, Bill decided it was about time to get back to work. He raised up his hands and tapped Ford's golden hand with a fork, the clear sound cutting through the chatter in the room. Once he had everyone's attention he smiled, "Okay everybody, it's been fun taking over Gravity Falls, rounding up all its terrified citizens, and stacking them into these thrones of frozen human agony," he started, pointing the fork at Arnold, who carefully stacked the frozen and slightly shrunken humans into three large thrones, the one in the middle the biggest, the one to the right was medium sized, and the left one was the smallest. 

Bill floated over and flopped down in the middle one, "Don't worry, they're not conscious anymore! Probably." He added with a shrug. Suddenly Lazy Susan shifted and her stone face became flesh again and she groaned, "My omlets, they have...friendly faces." She mumbled, and Bill gave a slight laugh and gently prodded her back into place. 

"Whoops, back you go there." He said as she returned to stone. He faced the group of weirdlings again, "But this was just the beginning, it's time to take our chaos worldwide!" He proclaimed, rising up as a large red globe appeared in front of him, then quickly disappeared as the others cackled with delight. He snapped his fingers and a hole opened up in the wall, "Go, to the corners of the earth! Spread your weirdness guys! This dimension is ours!" He exclaimed, and everyone howled with laughter and shot up into the sky beyond, headed for the town border. 

Only Arnold and a little figure who had been on the side lines since the beginning being left as Bill watched his minions fly out with a grin, "Ah global domination. I could get used to-" BONG! 

His head whipped around in time to see everyone hit an invisible wall and fall to the ground. There was a deadly pause and his gloved hands curled to fists, "WHAT!?" He roared in outrage. He quickly flew out and stopped just before the barrier, which he could now see wavered like water. 

He reached out a hand and tapped the barrier. It made a solid thonk sound, and he narrowed his visible eye with a slight growl, "This just got a lot more complicated." He mumbled. Pacifier groaned on the ground. 

"I think I broke something."

"Walk it off!"


	30. QEFOQV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is frustrated, Bill is frustrated, everyone's fucking frustrated.

Dipper didn't know what was worse, the fact that Mabel had created this world or that he was still standing in it. He shook his head, "You what!?" He demanded, disbelieving. 

Mabel sighed and rubbed her arm, "Well, after you said you needed to leave again I was really messed up. I just wanted to be alone and hide in my sweater forever." 

Dipper winced at this, but Mabel's face brightened, "But then I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I want; an endless summer where we don't have to grow up. Mabeland knows what you want and always provides!" She said, snapping her fingers and the trio was all fixed up. Soos saw a flying hamburger go by and took a bite out of it. He smiled. 

"Pudding center. Nice." He said appreciatively. Dipper glanced down at himself and blinked, then shook his head, "Look, Mabel I know things aren't great right now, and I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean you can stay in this fantasy forever!" He said, exasperated. 

She rolled her brown eyes "I figured  _you_   would say something like that Dipper. But that's why I created about ten different back up Dippers!" She said happily, and the double doors behind them opened to reveal a crowd of people who had nearly the same appearance as the boy gawking at them. Except for one, who had on sunglasses and his hat on backwards with lime green converse high tops, holding a skateboard. 

They all had words written in their hats instead of the original pine tree. A few Dipper saw were 'curious', 'protective', 'smart', 'comfort', 'sarcasm', and several more he found he didn't want to read. A small lump had formed in his throat ' _so I can be replaced just like that?_ ' He thought silently. 

He swallowed hard as Mabel grinned at the crowd, "Yo Sarcasm, Curious, Comfort, come here!" She called, and three identical heads popped up and quickly came over to her. They walked over to her, well, one scampered, one jogged, and one strolled in order to get to her podium. 

The one named Curious stopped right before, rocking back and forth on his heels, "What do you need Mabel? Do you need help, mystery hunt, play Sherlock Holmes?" He asked rapidly, all in one breath. Comfort came around the desk and put an arm around her shoulders, "Do you need a hug?" He asked softly. Sarcasm rolled his eyes, "Does it look like she needs any of that stuff? She smiling and we have guests for Christ sake." He snapped, but he smiled at her. 

Dipper blinked, "Whoa wait, so you just basically split up all my personalities into different people?" He asked, bewildered. Mabel have a sheepish shrug, "Well, yeah, kinda." She answered with a slight smile. The one with the shades and skateboard flipped over the rest of the crowd, grinning, "She needs a good time!" He shouted, landing soundly on his feet and turning to the trio with a grin, "What's up dude bros? I'm Dippy Fresh!" He greeted. 

Mabel coughed uncomfortably, "This was the first one I made, but then I realized that while he was pretty fun, I kinda needed the other sides of my brother too." She mumbled, and Comfort abruptly gave her a side hug with a cry of, "Don't be sad!" And Mabel smiled again. 

Dippy Fresh shrugged, "But I'm still way cooler than the rest of you. I like extreme sports, supporting my sister, and punctuating every sentence with a high five!" He said, raising his hand to Soos, who smiled and raised his own. 

Dipper have him a pointed look and crossed his arms, shaking his head. Soos gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry dude, I can't leave him hanging." He said, giving Dippy Fresh a high five. 

"You're dead to me Soos." Dipper stated bluntly, before turning back to Mabel, "This is insane! You can't just make this stuff up and expect the problems outside to go away!" He said loudly, slightly frustrated. Wendy rubbed her neck as Mabel rolled her eyes, "Honestly Mabel, I'm with Dip on this. Gravity Falls is in trouble, and I really think-" 

She was cut off as the window behind Mabel disappeared and a rainbow road appeared along with a green topless jeep. Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson were inside, "Yo Wendy!" Lee called. Her jaw dropped, "Guys? You're safe!" She exclaimed, happiness slipping over her worried expression. 

Nate nodded with a grin, "Wanna go drive through the high school and glue this plunger to the principals head?" He asked, waving the plunger in his hand, and Wendy smiled, "Sorry guys, I've always wanted to do that." She told Dipper, "I'll be right back, I promise." She said, then turned and lept into the truck, speeding away with happy whoops and hollers. 

Dipper gaped, "Wendy!?" He squeaked, and Soos put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry man, you still have me. There is nothing that could sway me from our mission." He said firmly. The door swung open behind them before Dipper could even manage a weak smile. He sighed, "You just had to jinx it." He mumbled. 

Soos turned to see a shirtless man with a wrestler mask on, along with a leotard and a belt that read Papi in gold letters. The man smiled broadly, "Soos, my son, I have returned!" He boomed, and Soos shook his head, "Whoa, wait, dad?" He asked, eyes shining. 

The man looked sheepish, "You don't remember what I look like, so I have the body of a pro wrestler and the face of a man you once saw on a hot sauce bottle. I was never there for you, but in this world I can be." He said gently. Dipper grabbed Soos's arm, desperate, "Don't Soos, it's a trap!" He pleaded. 

Soos glanced between Dipper and the man, who held up a ball and mitt, "Want to play catch?" He asked with a grin. Soos rubbed his arm and turned to Dipper with a smile, "Sorry dude, even if it is all a dream, I gotta play just one game." He said, then raced after the man with a laugh, "Wait up dad!" He called. 

Dipper balled his hands into fists, whirling on Mabel, who was speaking in low tones to a small bird on her desk, "Come on Mabel! You can't honestly think these fantasies are  _good_  for anyone!" He said harshly, waving his arms about to empathize his point. 

Mabel stood with a soft smile, "You can't argue with the results. People are happy here. There's something for everyone, even you! In fact..." She said, pointing at the door, which began to open again. Dipper's heart lept to his throat, a million thoughts, doubts, and hopes running through his head. 

Then he shook his head furiously and threw his hands up over his eyes, "Nope, no, not looking!" He yelled shakily, stomping blindly off towards the exit. 

Meanwhile, a storm was brewing in the Fearymid. Every weirdling was either metaphorically or literally licking their wounds, save for Arnold and the golden demon who was pacing furiously in midair. 

He paused briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning to the gang below, "Okay, so then. Can anyone explain to me why, even with our new found INFINITE POWER-" He screeched, bolts of blue lightening shooting everywhere and causing everyone to cry out in surprise and dive for cover. 

"None of us can escape the borders of this  _stupid hick town!?_ " He roared, making the weirdos below him whimper. He sighed and fell back into his frozen human throne, rubbing his temples, "How could I overlook such a big flaw? Who would know how to fix this?" He muttered to himself. 

A golden glint caught his visible eye and he turned to the statue of Ford at the foot of his throne. He snapped his fingers and the man rose up and floated in front of him, "Hm, maybe someone needs to come out of retirement." He said lowly, blue iris flashing. 

Amorphous Shape tentatively stepped up to him, "Uh, boss? Gideon let the Pines boy and his friends escape. They're in Mabel's bubble as we speak." She reported warily. Everyone flinched, but the explosion they were expecting didn't come. 

Instead, he blinked, then smirked, a slight giggle bubbling up inside him, which turned into an all out cackle of hysteria. Everyone glanced at one another, confused and a bit scared. Arnold rolled his eyes, the figure beside him cowering slightly; she knew that laugh meant no good. 

Bill sighed and floated up to the window, "Ha! Mabel's bubble is the most diabolical trap I've ever set. It would take a will of solid titanium not to give in to it's wonders and temptations." He replied easily. 

"Go get Gideon and take the rest of the day off. Things just got a little more interesting." He mused, clasping his hands behind his back. He smirked at the pink bubble in the distance, "Impress me Pinetree."  



	31. QEFOQV-LKB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's inner desires shock him, and Bill finally decides to make his move.

Dipper had left the tower, his head spinning, and wandered to a river with a sign beside it that read 'Giggle Pond'. He sighed and sat down, picking up a pebble and tossing it carelessly at the water. It bounced and skipped all the way across, baby giggles erupting from every ripple. He groaned, "Even my stone skips are perfect." He said, shaking his fists at the unnatural perfection. 

He sighed and peered at his reflection in the water, "Maybe Mabel is right. At least the air in here is breathable." He mumbled ruefully, dipping his finger in the water and swirling it around, watching the ripples spread. 

"You do realize you're talking to a river, correct?" An achingly familiar voice said. He whipped his head around so fast his head almost spun off, "Nebula!?" He exclaimed. The white haired girl smiled at him, "It's good to see you again Dip." She said, coming to sit beside him. He abruptly hugged her, pulling back to look her up and down, "Are you okay? How did you get out of that thing?" He asked, excited his friend was back. 

She shrugged, "I don't know. One minute I was floating in oblivion and then I wake up here. I don't know where we are or what the deal was with all those other yous running around the place, but I think I finally can go back to being normal." She laughed slightly, "Well, as normal as I get. Maybe I've finally done it, maybe I've finally wished hard enough, maybe I'm finally free from that hellhole, maybe I can finally do what I want, be with who I want." She said, glancing at him. 

His cheeks tinged pink and he coughed uncomfortably as she scooted closer. She brought a hand to his head and pushed back his fringe, her hand ice cold, "Being in the confinement chamber made me realize something, and I think it's about time you realized it too." She said softly. She traced the lines of his birthmark with her fingertip, causing his breath to catch, then locked eyes with him, "You don't have to be afraid of what you are. You don't have to be ashamed of who you are either. You just have to..." She trailed off, leaning in slowly, eyes closing. 

He blinked and shook his head, turning away from her and scooting back, "Sorry Neb, no. I-I just...can't." He muttered. She pulled back with a sigh, "Why not?" She asked, exasperated. He stood up, "Well, for one, you're ten. I never thought I'd be the one to say this but, you're too young." He started. 

Nebula stood up, not angry like he thought she would be, but curious, and hurt, "Since I've been here I've noticed that you can be or do anything you want. I can make myself older, we could go to Mayor Mabel right now and ask her to." She pointed out. Dipper shook his head with a sigh, "That still wouldn't change anything, I just don't look at you that way." He admitted apologetically. Nebula's eyes started to prick with tears and he felt a pang in his chest, "So you don't like me?" She asked, voice breaking. 

He started to panic as tears rolled down her face, pulling her into a hug, "No, that's not it at all! I do like you, just more as a little sister! Please don't cry Neb!" He said frantically. Nebula gripped the back of his vest, "But what about that day in the painting room! You kissed me back!" She accused, voice shaky as she sniffled. 

Dipper's face contorted into a slightly pained expression, "Not to be offensive, but you started that. And I wasn't feeling right about it afterwards, I felt dirty. I wanted to go die in a hole of shame." He replied, trying to get out of her hold. She held him tighter as her crying slowly stopped, "Okay, I understand." She whispered. He sighed with relief, "You do?" He asked. She nodded, pulling back with a sad smile, "You don't like me that way. I can understand that. But we're still friends right?" She asked, eyes shining. Dipper nodded quickly, "Yeah, of course! Best friends!" He answered quickly with a gentle smile. 

Nebula smiled back, and a low chuckle echoed from somewhere in the stuffed animal tree that was singing lowly. They both whipped their heads to look a familiar smirking face, "Well isn't this touching?" Bill said, pressing a hand over his heart, as if moved. He hopped down from the tree branch he'd been laying on, walking casually over to them, "Friendship is such a wonderful thing, don't you agree Daisy?" He asked.

Surprisingly, Nebula didn't cower back as Dipper thought she would. Instead she walked up and slipped her hand into the black gloved one with a smile, "Yes I do. I'm glad we got over all that old stuff, I can't believe I was that terrified of you." She said. Bill laughed, the sound not its normal crazed pitch, instead a normal, low laugh that sounded like the gong of church bells, "Yeah, but I wasn't easy on you either." He admitted sheepishly. 

He looked at Dipper, "I wasn't good to you either, I haven't been for a while. But I am sorry, if you can believe that. I just want to start over, no tricks or games." He said, offering his other hand for Dipper to take. Nebula nodded when Dipper shot a bewildered and skeptical glance at her, "He really does want to change, he already has a lot. You don't have to keep fighting him Dipper, not if there's another option." She said, holding out her hand as well. 

They both gave him soft smiles, "Please? We're the only ones who understand you." Nebula said gently. Bill nodded, "I won't try anything, I promise." He said earnestly. Dipper hesitated, "You're really not going to hurt me?" He asked tentatively. A small eyeroll, "My god kid, no! What do you take me for?" He asked incredulously. Dipper gave a small smile and leaned a hand forward when he realized something that made him freeze. 

He abruptly pulled his hand back, "Your eye." He gasped, face turning white with fear. Bill cocked his head, "What is it Pinetree?" He asked. Dipper pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Your eye is not navy blue, it's cobalt with gold flecks! And you never say 'god' or 'lord', you always say Geometry! You're not real, and neither is she, she would never side with you!" He exclaimed shakily, pointing at Nebula. He backed up and ended up falling in the water of the Giggle Pond as their eyes widened. 

The sky turned red and the stuffed animal tree turned to flames as he opened his eyes under the water, staring through the bubbles in horror as both Nebula and Bill turned to gray, red eyes monsters, "You shouldn't have done that Dipper." They chorused eerily, melting into one shapeless mass of gray spiders. Dipper screamed as it plunged into the water beside him, a large bubble of air escaping his mouth. 

He clawed for the surface and felt the insect monster thing wrap around his ankle, pulling him back down. He kicked it off and swam for the surface again. As he got closer, he heard loud, piercing screams of agony and sobs of despair coming from above, the tree still writhing and shrieking as it burned. His head broke the water's glassy surface and he gasped. He looked around, but found nothing wrong with the scene above. It was as if the last few minutes hadn't happened. 

He looked briefly down to the water, and saw the insect monster lurching up towards him, jaws agape. He gave a screech of terror and threw himself out of the river just as the monster would've reached him. He sat panting on the grass, sopping wet, expecting the insect monster to come bursting out of the water. Instead, a small yellow fish jumped briefly out of the water, winking at him, before disappearing back under the water.

He stood up, trembling, shoving a hand through his wet hair, "I-I'm losing my mind. That's it, we have to go back. Back, to the real world!" He said, louder than he meant to. A chorus of gasps could be heard and two waffle guards tackled him to the ground, "Dipper Pines, under the rule book of Captain Bunny Fuzz the Third, Section A paragraph C, you are here by accused of breaking out one rule; mentioning reality." The guard one the left snarled, looking at him with a slightly disgusted expression. 

Dipper started struggling, "Let go! I have to talk to my sister!" He shouted, wriggling in their hold. They ignored him, "You are to be banished from this land, forever." The waffle guard stated darkly, opening a portal behind him that showed apocalyptic Gravity Falls. Dipper heard footsteps and looked up to see Wendy, Soos, and Mabel all looking at him. His eyes caught Mabel's, "Mabel, are you really gonna let them banish me!?" He demanded desperately.

' _I can't leave, not yet, not without Mabel. Without her, I don't have a chance!_ ' He thought frantically. Mabel bit her lip, "Sorry Dipper, you broke the rule. I can't intervene." She said apologetically. He stopped struggling, "Mabel, listen to me. I know that things aren't rainbows and butterflies right now back down there, alright? But I do know that even if I round up a million other people and send them marching up into the Fearymid with machine guns, it won't fix anything. I know it sucks right now, but it still our home, what about Mom and Dad?" 

Mabel looked away, biting the inside of her cheek. Dipper saw her resolve cracking, "I know you really don't want to be in this fantasy world. You want reality to be perfect and amazing, and it can be, we can make it that way. But I need your help Mabel, and I'm not leaving anymore, I promise!" He claimed quickly. Her eyes widened and she stepped forward, "You mean it? You're not gonna leave again?" She asked softly. 

He gave her a small smile, shaking his head, "I'm not going anywhere Mabel. I can't do this alone." He said. The guards released him, and he stood, offering his hand to her, "Awkward sibling hug?" He asked. She smiled weakly as everyone gasped and cries of protest rang through air as she stepped up, "Sincere sibling hug." She said, holding her arms open. They hugged and everyone screamed and shouted in fear, "Don't do the pats! If you do this, it's all over!" A waffle guard yelled at her. 

They clapped each other on the back, "Pat." They said weirdly. A loud boom sounded and a wave of wind shot from them, blowing everyone back.  A large cat started yowling at the top of its lungs in pain, and Mabel blinked and turned to it, "Whoa, it's really bright in here." She muttered, then looked to the cat, "Time to calm you down." She said, clapping her hands. Nothing happened. 

Her expression turned bewildered, "Why isn't this working?" She demanded, clapping her hands rapidly. The waffle scowled at her, "Because your reign over this land is  **over**!" He growled, and everyone excepting Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and the two brightly colored guys from before turned gray with red glowing eyes. Dipper gulped and Mabel cowered back into him as feral snarls emitted from the crowd. 

Dipper tugged his hat lower, "Wendy, Soos, paradise is cancelled! Let's get the hell out of here!" He shouted, taking off sprinting they way they'd come. The gray figures gave a loud roar as they raced off. Mabel pointed to a giant Waddles and they ran that way, jumping on the pig's back, "Hiya!" Mabel shouted, and Waddles reared and took off an abrupt gallop. Dipper clutched the pig's saddle to gain his balance, then standing and climbing to the front of it. Mabel grabbed a giant needle from the ground and tossed it to him as they neared the edge of the bubble. 

He lept atop Waddles head, and held it like a spear, "Alright Mabeland, time to burst your bubble!" He shouted, plunging the needle into the wall as Waddles jumped forward. The wall bent, and for a horrible second Dipper thought it was made of rubber. Then the thing exploded into a large cloud of rainbow glitter and they landed roughly on the cliff ledge. 

Waddles shrunk back to his normal state, and everyone was as bedraggled as they had been when they'd gone in the bubble. They all cheered and Waddles snorted happily. Mabel and Dipper hugged, and Wendy and Soos fist bumped. Mabel sighed, "I'm gonna miss Sarcasm." She said. Dipper smiled. 

"Was that sarcastic?" 

"Yep." 

"Thought so."

They laughed, unaware of the demon watching from afar, a strange look on his face. He'd watched as they'd lept out of the bubble, and for a brief second, up in the air, needle held like a spear, he could've sworn the boy's eyes had flickered gold. It was happening sooner than he thought. 

Then he snapped his fingers and Arnold, Eight Ball, and Zanthar were there. His eye flashed and he gave a wolfish grin, "It's time. Bring him to me."


	32. QEFOQV-QTB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats, bets, and demon nets, wonder what Bill's planned next~

As soon as their cheer and good feeling began to dim, they heard a loud screech and a dark cloud rose and flew towards them from the Fearymid. Suddenly, they were surrounded by weirdlings. Some Dipper recognized as Teeth, Zanthar, Eight Ball and, "You!" He shouted, jabbing an accusatory finger at  Arnold. 

The white haired man grinned, "Did you miss me, little one?" He purred, smirking. Dipper shuddered and scowled, "Of course not! You drugged me! With Shadex no less!" He snapped. Mabel tugged on his arm, "Who is that?" She whispered. Arnold bowed, "The name's Arnold Kryptos, I come on behalf of Bill Cipher." 

Automatically the human quartet stiffened, shrinking back into a smaller crowd and wishing for weapons. Arnold smirked, silver iris flashing, "We have no quarrel with you, we just need the boy." He said calmly. Mabel clutched her brother's arms and shook her head furiously. Wendy and Soos stepped in front of him, pushing Dipper to the back of the group. His brown eyes widened, "Oh my Ra, this is it. He's finally going to kill me!" He shrieked quietly. 

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "So you want to play? Very well,  _we can play_." Arnold growled, grinning, showing a mouthful of all canines. The other weirdlings cackled and giggled viciously, and Teeth snapped his jaws together a few times, eyeing Wendy. Dipper's eyes widened and he instinctively shoved his way forward, "No! Don't touch them!" He yelled, skidding to a stop right in front of Arnold. 

The feral gleam in his eye dimmed, but didn't go away entirely, regarding the boy with slight amusement as he took a deep breath, "I'll go." He said shakily. A chorus of gasps erupted from behind him. 

"Dipper no!" 

"You can't dude!"

"Broseph, step back!"

They yelled, but he held up a hand. He shut his eyes briefly, "I'm not letting you get hurt for me! Besides I can handle myself! I hope." He defended. Mabel stepped forward and shoved him back into Wendy and Soos, pointing the overly large needle at Arnold's throat, "I don't care who you are, or how much power that stupid tria- non-triangle has! You are not going to take my brother away from me again!" She shouted, glaring. Arnold merely looked curiously blank. 

Then he grinned, "Get him." He said happily. Teeth lunged at Wendy, biting into her arm and drawing blood, making her scream and let go of Dipper, who cried out as Eight Ball grabbed his hair and pulled him away from Soos. Zanthar grabbed Soos and held him over the edge of the cliff as he tried to punch him, and Eight Ball tossed the boy to Arnold, who snapped his fingers and trapped him in a slightly transparent blue box. 

He threw himself at the side of his box, hitting his shoulder hard and making it hurt, "No, no! Stop!" He pleaded, pushing at the box. Wendy kicked Teeth, making him stumble back and growl, before launching himself onto her, digging his large teeth into her neck. Mabel was being dangled over the edge of the cliff now too as she kicked and thrashed at Zanthar, who stood watching them emotionlessly. 

Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding on his box with his fists as Arnold turned and walked away, toting the boy's box in the air beside him. Dipper scowled down at him, "Let them go!" He demanded, kicking the corner of the box nearest to the silver eyed man's head. 

Arnold smirked, "I'm merely following orders little one. He wished to see you, and he said at any cost needed that we were get you back to the Fearymid. Wouldn't want to disappoint him again, you know how he gets." He said flippantly, smiling when the boy winced. Dipper whaled on the glass like structure, "I told you I would've gone! You didn't have to hurt them!" He accused. 

Arnold merely grinned at him, before leaping off the ground into the air, flying back towards the Fearymid and taking Dipper's box with him, "And I would've left them alone, but your sister seemed to have other plans." He replied simply. 

Dipper punched and kicked and screamed at the box, but ended up just tiring himself out. He eventually gave up on getting out or breaking it, finding he wouldn't want to this high off the ground. He leaned his head against the blue wall with a sigh, "What does he want with me anyway? Finally get tired of dealing with the roots of a troublesome tree?" He asked Arnold tiredly as they reached the Fearymid. He smirked, "I highly doubt it, but you'll have to find out when you see him." He answered. 

He flew around to a large window on the side of the prism-like structure, diving in and taking Dipper with him with a squeak. The demon's party lair was strange, but what he'd expected at least. Dark with shadows thrown by neon and brightly colored lights, the three frozen human thrones resting on a pedestal. 

The blond/brunette sat on the largest one peering around at the remaining weirdlings boredly, tapping his boot against the tiles impatiently. He sat up as Arnold landed lightly on the ground in front of him, bowing, but his visible eye was focused on Dipper, who cringed back inside his box.

"I've brought him, as you requested." Arnold said, straightening. Bill stood with a grin, "Good, you can take the day off Kryptos." He replied, approaching the blue box, making the brunette shrink back into the farthest corner with a slight whimper. He mentally chided himself for looking like a scolded child, but he couldn't help the fear that shot down his spine and constricted his throat. 

Arnold's mouth twitched in a mocking smile, "If you don't mind, I'd like to see this affair plays out." He mused, silver iris glittering in amusement. The electric blue eye flashed, but then he smirked, "Fine, stay. I'll have an audience anyway." Bill said with a dismissive wave. He snapped his fingers as Arnold slipped back into the ranks, the box disappearing. 

Dipper fell to the floor with a yelp, trying to stand up only to have a boot placed on his chest and holding him down. Bill gave him a predatory grin, "Well isn't this just a wonderful way to reunite?" He asked, crossing his arms as the boy tried to wiggle out from under the boot on his torso. Brown eyes glared at him, "Hardly." He snapped bitterly. The demon scoffed and took his foot away, letting him sit up. He offered his hand to help the boy up, but Dipper merely scowled and pushed himself from the floor, standing. 

He took a deep breath, trying to drudge up some anger to cover his fear, "Well, you've got me here. What do you want?" He demanded, voice shaking only a little. The blond/brunette clasped his hands behind his back, "I have a...let's say proposition, for you." He started, and Dipper crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Bill. When he didn't say anything, he rolled his eyes, "Though I know I'm going to regret asking, what is it?" Dipper asked warily. 

The demon grinned, suddenly grabbing the boy's wrist and yanking him around, pushing the back of his shirt up. Dipper squeaked as a black gloved hand was placed on the scar between his shoulder blades, "You've taken off your mark." He stated. He didn't sound angry, but Dipper couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. 

Without waiting for a reply, he continued, letting the boy go again, "I realize the conditions of our last deal were not ideal, for either of us. You had too much free will for my liking, and you were my little slave for a month or so, not exactly a win-win situation." He admitted. Dipper crossed his arms, "Ya think?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Bill kept on as if he hadn't spoken, "So I've thought of a scenario in which we both get what we want." He said with a broad smile. Hope sprang to Dipper's chest, and he quickly squashed it, "What are the terms?" He asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes at the demon, "And no tricks!" He snapped. 

The blond/brunette leaned forward with a devious grin, "I will let your family and friends go on with their lives, free from my world of madness, on the condition that you bind yourself to me, so that you belong to me for all eternity. That's not so bad, is it?" He mused, gold flecks in his eye seeming to twinkle. Dipper's face turned stark white and he stepped back away from him, "What the hell, are you insane!?" 

Bill opened his mouth to answer but Dipper glared at him, "There is no way I'm doing that! I'm not even sure what 'binding' entails, but I know that I'm not doing it!" He shouted, fisting his hands. Bill fake pouted, "Aw come on Pinetree, it won't be so bad! Just my personal toy until the end of time!" Some of the weirdlings snickered at this, and he smirked, "Besides, aren't your loved ones worth it? You've worked so hard to keep them safe, it would be a shame to see it all go to waste." He pointed out. 

Dipper screwed his eyes shut, looking away from him, feeling the temptation of the words wrap around his mind. He hugged himself and backed away, "No! There has to be another way, there is! We'll get together and defeat you, and no one will be hurt ever again!" He yelled shakily. 

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you wanna go down this road boy?" Bill snapped his fingers and darkness flooded the room until the only things Dipper could see were himself and that cobalt and gold iris, "Are you ready to see true darkness, watch everyone you love  _die_  at your side? Eternity is a long time Pinetree, but not as long as the rest of your life with each second haunted by the memories of your lost ones." 

Bill fizzled into view, "Trust me, I would know." He said.  He waved his hand at the right wall of blackness, which morphed to show the cliff with the beaten and bloodied trio on the ground, tied up, "So you can take my deal, and make the right choice, or I can lock you back in that box and you can watch your loved ones die." He hissed, snapping his fingers again. The weirdlings still surrounding the group pulled out strange looking spears, and jabbed them at the trio's throats, some drawing blood. 

Dipper gasped and lept at the window to the cliff, "No! Stop!" He cried, staring desperately at the pained and scowling faces of his friends. Bill merely held out a hand, the darkness dropping. Dipper grit his teeth and grasped it in his own, feeling the familiar shock race through him. He felt furious tears prick at his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of these people, he wouldn't show them any more weakness than he already had. 

Bill grinned, and something other than the shock went through him. Fire crawled through his veins, and he suddenly felt light headed. A bright light burst from him in rivets, and he felt himself float up for just a second, and warmth covered him like a blanket of sunlight. Then it suddenly stopped, and he fell back down the floor, hands dropping to break his fall. He was breathing hard, panting, and realized his normal clothes were gone. 

Now he wore a white toga, pinned together on the right shoulder with a golden button and tied with a thin rope around his waist. The fabric fell to a little below his knees, and he more wore sandals instead of tennis shoes. His hat was gone, replaced with some weird head jewelry thing that had a gold band around the crown of his head with chain links of gold that held small blue gems embedded in a small circles of gold that hung from the band, dripping in his face and his hair like raindrops. 

He shook his head briefly to clear it, hearing the little circles clink against one another like wind chimes. He shakily stood up, putting a hand to his head, looking down at himself, "Wha...?" He muttered, inspecting the gold bands on his wrist and the one he couldn't see around his neck. The whole outfit looked distinctedly Egyptian, and he felt like he's worn it before, he just couldn't remember when or where. 

Everyone had shut up when they'd seen the light spill from the boy's body, and now they stared, boring holes into his skin and making him shift uncomfortably. Bill regarded him with an almost wistful expression, crossing his arms, the predatory glint in his eye turning into something else entirely. He walked up to Dipper slowly, who didn't notice because he was too busy cautiously looking at everyone around the room. He turned and almost ran into Bill's chest, startling him.

He huffed to cover up his discomfort, "So what's with this binding thing? All you did was change my clothes." He pointed out. This seemed to snap everyone out of their daze, and they all started to chatter quietly. Bill smirked and leaned down to his ear, "Oh that wasn't the binding. The binding is just a small ritual that shouldn't take long, an hour, all night, maybe stretching to the morning at the most." He murmured, grabbing the boy's bare shoulders. 

Dipper gave him a bewildered look, "What does this ritual entail?" He demanded. Bill chuckled, "You'll see. Now let's go somewhere a bit more private." He said softly, grabbing his arm and flying off towards the smaller pyramid hovering just above the Fearymid. 

Dipper yelped and Arnold sighed, "Dammit, I forgot to put those cameras up there." Everyone else snickered and went back to doing what they were doing, unaware of the thoughts brewing in the white haired man's head.


	33. QEFOQV-QEOBB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binding. Revelations. Sorta. I fucking tried, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HahAHahHA WHO'S READY FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER OF SMUT!?!? I REGRET NOTHING! TRANSLATIONS AT THE END!

Bill's hand gripped his arm, the demon's other arm circled his waist so he didn't fall as they shot up to the top deatched part of the Fearymid. Dipper instinctively clung to him, a different kind of terror taking over his face. Bill chuckled, "You always have been afraid of heights." He said casually, making the boy give him a strange look before gulping and training his eyes on something that was not the ground, hands fisting desperately in the elder's tailcoat. 

He made the mistake of looking straight up, and saw they were flying towards the solid bottom of the smaller pyramid, and showed no signs of slowing. He squealed and tried to get out Bill's hold, but the blond/brunette merely tightened his hold with a small smug smile. 

Dipper flinched and braced for the impact of flesh against brick, but it never came; instead, they went  _through_  the black bricks, coming to a halt as he was set down gently on soft carpet. Bill released him, and he stepped away from the demon, looking around curiously at the dim room. 

The floor was laid with plush forest green carpet, deep burgun walls with gold rimmed mirror on the left and right walls, the wall behind him bare save for two golden candelabras on each side of a marble dresser with an golden vase sitting on it, the candles glowing steadily with light blue flames. On the other side of the room, a mahogany desk sat in the corner next to a large bed with red velvet covers and pillows with forest green drapes dripping from the bed posts, matching the carpet, tied back with gold ribbons. 

Two more candelabras flickered on the wall on either side of the bed, each holding three candles that flamed with bright golden fire, shining clear light on the bed. On the right side of the bed, there was a small marble nightstand with a small drawer that was locked, and in the other corner was a large red velvet loveseat with a slightly dusty mahogany piano beside it in the corner. There were no doors, or windows, there was no evidence anything outside exsisted. 

As he looked around, Dipper caught his reflection in one of the mirrors and he froze. His skin was darker than he remembered it being, and all his bruises and scrapes were gone, the gold band around his throat glinting in the candle light, but that's not made him gasp. His eyes, once a deep brown, were now a low glittering gold, nearly glowing in the low light. 

Black gloved hands rested lightly on his shoulders, and Bill put his chin on his shoulder with a sigh, "They're beautiful, no? You used to be so proud of them." He murmured, letting his hands fall to the boy's waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. 

Dipper stiffened, twisting out of the demon's grip, "What are you doing!?" He squeaked. The blond/brunette gave him a smirk, before stepping towards him, making him back up, matching step for step, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He mused. 

Dipper's back hit the wall, and both hands slammed into it on either side of him, caging him in. Bill's visible eye glittered, "Much." He finished. Dipper gulped, "I-I don't u-understand! What d-d-does the binding h-have..." He trailed off as Bill gave him a wicked smirk. 

His visible eye went to the canopy bed, before coming back to meet the boy's pointedly. Dipper's now golden eyes widened, and his face turned completely red as he understood. He shook his head furiously, "You can't mean, I mean you're not-!" He stammered. 

The demon chuckled, putting his mouth to the boy's ear, "Oh yes, I am. You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow." He whispered lowly, letting his teeth graze the shell of his ear. Dipper shivered and gave a little whimper. Hot breath caressed his ear as the blond/brunette let out a breath, "You don't know what you do to me when you make sounds like that." He murmured, nibbling lightly on the boy's ear, making him suck in a sharp breath. 

Dipper shied away from his mouth, "W-why would you even w-want this?" He asked, cheeks turning even redder as the demon pressed himself flush against him. Bill sighed, "After." He told him, lowering his head to brush his lips against the brunette's throat. 

Dipper blinked, "W-what?" He stuttered, confused. The demon raised his head, meeting the boy's gaze with such intensity it almost made him gasp, "I will explain everything after." He replied calmly, but Dipper saw impatience flicking in his electric blue iris. As well as something so potent and raw it made his stomach drop: lust. It colored his entire iris a deeper, darker color, making him look dangerous as he lowered his head again. 

Dipper swallowed, "All that, that, that stuff that happened then? You weren't just doing that to mess with me? Oh my Ra, the thing, the other thing, and  _Nebula_!" He gasped as his shoulder got bit harshly at the mention of his friend's name, "In this room, you are to only say my name!" Bill barked harshly. 

Dipper shook his head, "You weren't mad at me because you liked her, you were mad because I kissed her back!" He accused. He felt the demon's mouth smirk against the crook of his neck, "Why do you think she was in the solitary confinement chamber?" He mused, kissing the skin lightly. 

Dipper turned even redder, if possible, "That night, you were dreaming about me, weren't you!?" He squeaked, then his eyes widened, "And you said my name when you, when you...!" He accused, realizing now that it wasn't 'Daisy>' that he'd heard slip out of the demon's mouth. 

The hands that had been caging him in now drifted to different places; one went to trace the wrist band on his arm, the other sliding to his waist, "Only a select few can say they've had their dreams come true." He purred, letting his tongue lash out to caress that tender spot on the boy's neck. Dipper jolted and clamped his mouth shut before anything more than, "Mhn!" Could escape it, his hands fisting. 

Bill chuckled, raising his head to lay his forehead against Dipper's, "Don't worry Pinetree, in this room, no one can here you scream but me." He said softly, letting his lips brush the brunette's plush pink ones. One hand trailed down to briefly squeeze his ass, making him let out a startled yelp, letting the blond/brunette swipe his tongue in to tangle with Dipper's. 

Just as always, the presence of honey, pine, and mint overwhelmed his senses, making it hard to focus. Human nature, which had been deemed dormant when he was able to refuse Nebula in the bubble, came back full force, screeching at him once again. One of Bill's arms encircled his waist, the other snaking up his back to thread long fingers in his hair, bringing his head closer as he tilted his head to get a better angle, tasting deeper as the boy fought with himself. 

He had gone rigid, and he knew that one more thing would crack him, and he wouldn't be able to stop the flood of pure instinct that came behind his wall of careful control. As if sensing what the brunette was thinking, the hand entwined in his hair fluttered up through his curls and paused briefly before it touched his cowlick. ' _No!_ ' Dipper mentally screamed at himself. One taunting flick was all it took. 

He melted, going limp in the demon's arms, his breath coming in short gasps as he finally began to kiss back, a quiet moan muffled by the tongue exploring his mouth escaping. His own hands wrapped around Bill's neck, pulling him closer as his new golden eyes fluttered shut. He felt marginally disappointed when the demon pulled away with a chuckle, "And the Pinetree falls." He murmured, untangling his hand from the boy's hair and biting the end of his glove, pulling it off and tossing it aside. 

He quickly did the same with other one as Dipper leaned his head back against the wall, panting, eyes hazy. Bill stripped his gloves, hat, bow tie, and tailcoat, even unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt before pausing. He eyed the boy's outfit briefly, before stepping up and gently taking the end of the rope around his waist and pulling it, quickly untying it and yanking it from his outfit. 

He tossed it aside, then fiddling with the golden clasp at his shoulder until it clicked off, letting the toga slip down. Dipper instinctively caught it with his hand, flattening the garment against his chest with a deep blush as he realized he was being stripped. The demon just as quickly grabbed his wrist and moved it so the toga fell to the floor, leaving him with nothing but his underwear, wrists bands, gold band around his neck, and the head piece that was tinkling slightly as he began trembling. 

The elder's gaze grew dark with hunger, and he licked his lips briefly. He gave a quiet groan and grabbed the boy's hips, jerking him forward as he pressed his lips to his ear once more, "I'd say you're about to worship me, but I'm afraid it may be the other way around." He said lowly, voice nearly a growl. His tongue traced the shell of his ear and Dipper shivered. 

He squealed as he was swept up like a child and brought swiftly to the bed. He was laid down gently against the soft red comforter, showing off everything he  hadn't ever wanted anyone, let alone  _him_ , to see. His skin was darker now, not by much, but enough that you could now clearly see lines of muscle definition, and the places where childish roundness still remained. He was still scrawny, and he had less strength than he cared to admit, but that didn't stop the dream demon abruptly climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. 

He'd kicked off his boots, and Dipper had lost his own sandals at some point, so they were both barefoot. Slender fingers traced the planes of his chest, and he shivered, feeling the elder above him begin to tremble as well. 

"Silken." He murmured, brushing his fingertips over the boy's skin, "Soft." He pushed a hand through Dipper's chestnut curls briefly, "Delicious." He whispered, leaning down and kissing the boy again with a strangled passion. He pulled away, nearly panting, "Did you know you taste like cinnamoned hazelnut? With an undertone of maple." He breathed, letting his tongue flick out to swipe the thread of saliva from the boy's bottom lip. 

His hands had been tangling themselves in the boy's hair, and his right pulled on his cowlick. The brunette arched into him, toes curling as he tried to control his breathing, "H-honey with pine and m-mint." He stammered, nearly incoherent. He sucked in a deep breath, "A-autumn." He murmured, keening slightly as another harsh tug on his sensitive hair echoed through his body. Bill gave a sound that might've been half way between a groan and a whine, lowering his head to plant chaste kisses along the boy's collar bone, erratically using teeth and/or tongue on spots he knew were sensitive. 

"Oh, this isn't fair." He moaned against the brunette's skin when he uttered what may have been a low whimper, "No one should be able to do this to me." He whispered. A low moan sounded as Dipper tried to shift, causing friction between their hips. The boy gasped when he felt something nudge his hip, snapping him abruptly back to his senses. 

He put his palms against the slim chest and pushed him away, "W-wait." He swallowed, eyes flicking briefly down both their forms before shaking his head, "This, this isn't right." He mumbled. Bill gave an exasperated sigh with an eye roll, "And here I thought you'd learned." He tsked, getting off the brunette to go over to the dresser and open the top drawer. 

Dipper gave a slight huff a relief, before fear took hold of his blood when he realized what the demon had said. Just then he turned around with a hum, "I really thought I wouldn't have to use these." He mused, holding three golden chains. Dipper's eyes went wide and he gasped, abruptly trying to scramble off the bed. 

Before he could blink a flash of black and white pinned him to the middle of the bed. An amused blue and gold iris met his golden ones as two hands curled around his wrist bands, the chains melting into them and lashing out to tie themselves around the bed posts, restraining him. Dipper's panicked eyes went even wider as he tugged harshly on the chains. They didn't budge. 

The last chain Bill was twirling idly in the air, before taking the end and pressing it to the band around his neck, making a sort of leash. He sat back to admire his work, visible eye growing darker as he did so. He began to flick open the rest of his shirt buttons, and Dipper yanked on his chains, "No, wait!" He cried, desperate for an excuse to delay. 

The dream demon scowled, "No! I'm done waiting, I've waited so long I can't remember when I started! We're doing this right now!" He snapped, yanking his shirt the rest of the way off. Dipper was briefly speechless, and the demon leaned down with a smirk, "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it, I promise." He purred, his hands tracing the rim of his underwear, making the boy's breath hitch. 

Bill resumed what he had been working on before the rude and unnecessary interruption, which was basically covering Dipper's body in licks, kisses, and bites. The brunette arched his back into the touch, hands fisting around the chains and yanking them harshly, desperate to get away from this feeling and doing or saying things he knew he'd regret later. He bit his lip to keep those shameless sounds in, his breathing shallow. 

He couldn't help it, he slipped and out came a rather loud moan as the demon's mouth reached his naval. He felt him smirk against his skin, letting a hot tongue come out a drag it torturously slowly up his stomach, chest, throat, until it inserted itself into the moaning boy's mouth, muffling him as their tongues tangled again, Dipper not even putting up a fight anymore. The constant tug of his cowlick doubled with the buzzing pleasure of all his sensitive spots being violated at the same time, it eradicated any sense of reason he had left. 

Bill left his mouth, brushing over his jaw, his throat, leaving a burning line of fiery heat where ever he touched. He hooked a fore finger in the waistband of the boy's underwear, ripping them abruptly off. Dipper gasped, instinctively curling into a ball to hide himself, cheeks flushing a rosy pink. 

A hand on either side of the brunette's head, knees on either side of his waist, the demon regarded him with a roiling iris. His gaze roved the length of his chest, the pert curve of his ass, his bruised panting lips, his flustered golden eyes, the chains around his wrists and neck, and the overall  _want_   trembling in his entire being. The boy wanted this about as much as he did now, even if he would never admit it. 

He was no longer trying to glare at him, or even resist his own pleasure, he merely seemed embarrassed at the fact the he was completely naked and being stared at. With a sigh and a flash Bill had him flipped over and on his hands and knees on the covers. He leaned over him to press his lips to the boy's ear, "I really wish you hadn't taken off your mark, this could've been so much more pleasurable for you." He whispered. 

He began to kiss his way down the boy's spine, making him gasp as he curved his back and pressed his halfway erected member against the bedclothes. Once the demon reached his waist, he paused and let his hands run over the boy's ass, squeezing it lightly and making the brunette squeak. He hummed, "You're ass is so firm, I can only imagine how tight you're going to be." He purred, and he heard Dipper's breath hitch. 

"V-virgin." Was all he could seem to get out, given that he was beyond all hope of coherent thought. Bill smirked and let his hands go lower to grip the boy's thighs, "Yes, I know." Bill pressed his hips against the brunette's, hands circling round to rub the insides of his thighs, dangerously close to his growing erection. He was flipped back over, and, too disoriented to be embarrassed, splayed across the duvet to display everything in all its glory. 

A low moaning growl floated to his ears and he felt another round of kisses and bites trail down his stomach, and then lower. He gasped when he felt that overly warm tongue slide over his hips and down his happy trail, before pausing and lapping up his almost fully erected member, eliciting what could be seen as a mix of a moan and a mewl from the boy. He pulled at the chains, and they surprisingly moved, as if knowing his intentions weren't to get away anymore, lengthening until he could fist his hands in the blond hair tickling his stomach as the demon took him into his mouth, letting his tongue twist around his member, flicking the tip teasingly. 

Dipper's breath caught and his eyes fluttered shut, "Dear Ra." He moaned, pushing his hands through the blond/brunette's hair, tugging sharply when he hummed, causing vibrations to echo up his erection and through his body. Bill's visible eye twinkled with amusement and several other things that scared and thrilled the boy as he took his mouth away with a wet pop. He gave the tip one last lick and chuckled as he heard the brunette stifle a whine. 

Golden eyes opened to stare hazily at him, and once he caught the glint of raw lust in them, his hands immediately went to the button on his pants, fingers desperately clawing to get them open. He muffled a groan when his eye flicked over the boy's form again, laying naked and hard atop the velvet comforter, eyes seeming more animal than human by this point, his fingers fumbling faster.

He finally managed to get them undone and hurriedly pulled them off, leaving him in nothing but his gray boxers. His own hardness was clearly noticeable, a large tent in the cloth. He grunted as he shucked off his underwear, tossing it over his shoulder and into the floor with the rest of their clothes. Dipper wet his lips at the sight of the demon's fully erected member. 

Instead of getting hesitant when he saw how large Bill was, he was fascinated, nearly drooling at the thought of what it would feel like. Before the blond/brunette could fall on him again to plant more bites and hickeys that were now starting to form where he'd abused Dipper's sensitive spots, the boy curled and lunged at the elder's lap. 

He placed his small hands on his legs, eyes closing as he lashed out his tongue to wrap around the man's member, licking up and down. Bill threw his head back in a loud moan, breathing becoming laboured as the brunette stroked his length with his tongue, eyes lidded lowly, the glimmer of gold showing underneath dark lashes just making the demon hotter. The scene before him wasn't helping either. 

The boy's hair was a mess, his body covered in marks Bill had left, the headpiece making his eyes stand out, and the chains wrapping around his wrist and neck, showing a bondage that Bill'd been wanting for so long. The boy was his, all his, and no one else's, and while it wasn't yet official, they'd gone to far to go back now.  _His_. 

Every little thing screamed it from the scar between his shoulder blades to the chains around his neck and to even his throbbing member that was now dripping precum against the covers as he lapped at the demon's own shaft. It was  _extremely_  sexy. 

He was trembling now, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep in moans and restrain himself from just throwing the boy over and taking him then. He wanted this to be different, perfect, but Dipper was making it increasingly hard. Bill's electric blue iris looked down at the boy with a turned on, impressed, fascination as he gave the demon a golden glance in between licks, "You're so big." He whispered, dragging his tongue up the entire length, planting a soft kiss on the tip. Bill snapped. 

In flurry of darkened skin he had the brunette pinned back on his back again, making him gasp. The blond/brunette stifled a moan and managed a smirk, "I know." He breathed, pressing his hips against Dipper's, doing his best not to move. The slightest bit of friction and he would just plunge himself dry into the brunette, and he didn't want to hurt him, that wasn't the goal. 

He pressed three fingers to the boy's lips, "Lick." He ordered. Dipper's eyes widened, but he understood and instantly let his tongue venture out to lick the fingers at his mouth, curling around each knuckle and coating in between the slender fingers with saliva. He heard a soft groan come from the demon and let his tongue retreat back inside his mouth, licking his lips briefly. 

The fingers came away from his face and floated down his side to hover above his ass, the forefinger stretching to trace the rim of his opening, making his breath hitch. Then it pushed into him with no warning, making him yelp in surprise and slight pain, then shiver as it pushed deeper, swirling around the tight space. He clutched at the covers, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as Bill found his sweet spot on the  _first try_. 

A hazy, slightly smug look entered his iris, and he continued to abuse it, slowly stroking it with his fingertip while he watched the boy's reaction to the teasing, small hands fisting in the covers and gasping for breath. A little whimpering moan slipped out of Dipper's mouth, and he locked his arms around the demon's neck, tugging him in for a kiss, instantly letting his lips part as the blond/brunette's tongue slipped into to stroke his own. 

Dipper was so far gone, he didn't try to battle him for dominance as Bill's other hand came up to lightly rub his thumb in circles over the tip of the boy's member, smearing the precum beading there and effectively distracting the boy as he slipped the second finger in. The brunette moaned softly as both spots were electrified with hot pleasure, the demon's mouth leaving his to suck on the tender spot of his neck, doubling the sensation. 

The third finger wedged in, but the pain was nothing but a blip in the haze of hotness that was now taking over his body. Once he'd been throughly stretched, the fingers were removed, and he nearly whined at the loss. The demon licked his own palm, slicking his member with saliva (not that it already wasn't), and positioned himself before the boy's entrance. 

His eye met golden ones, and he slowly pushed into him, a groan coming from both males; one of slight pain, one of momentous pleasure. Just as the fire of pain began to lace Dipper's body, he found the spot on his neck being abused again, shocks of pleasant tingles shooting through his nerves. Light kisses were planted all over his collarbone, throat, and faces, until eventually the lips met his plush ones. 

The passion that emanated from the demon surprised him, the heat from their kiss dulling the pain, and he wrapped his small arms around the man's neck, making their kiss more of an embrace. The elder pulled away panting, laying his forehead on Dipper's, his visible eye still closed, "Can I move?" He whispered, sounding strained. 

The brunette didn't open his eyes, but he nodded, his arms still hanging loosely around Bill's neck, "Y-yes." He replied breathlessly. The demon opened his eye, the boy copying slowly, only to screw them shut again when the elder shifted and rolled his hips back, pulling out and then gently pushing back in with a low sultry moan. He pushed all the way back in until the tip of his member was pushing into the boy's sweet spot. 

Dipper gasped, eyes flying open and his arms tightening around the demon's neck, arching his back into the slim chest in front of him. Bill repeated this, his own sounds becoming increasingly hard to hold back. He finally caved and let out a moan, visible eye fluttering shut, lowering his head to the boy's neck and licking the curve of his shoulder. He continued in the steady rhythm, going a little faster with another moan. 

"A-am I hurting you?" He breathed against the brunette's skin. The boy shook his head, burying his face in the elder's shoulder. He threw his head back when a well aimed thrust hit his spot dead on, a loud moan of pleasure escaping his lips. A breathy chuckle floated to his ears and the demon's hands went to his waist to grip his hips when he bucked involuntarily, stilling them. 

Dipper panted for breath when he felt him pull out again, only to push back in with the exact same amount of force and same direction as the last time, hitting his spot again, making stars dance across his vision and his eyes moisten with heated electricity, his toes curling. His headpiece clinked as he twisted and let out a near scream of pleasure. 

He bucked his hips again, moaning when he felt the member press harder into his sweet spot, his vision flashing. He buried his head in the demon's shoulder, licking and sucking at the sun bronzed skin of his neck, nipping gently, making Bill suck in a breath. 

"Damn, Pinetree." He huffed, just as he bucked again, right as the demon thrust in, meeting in the middle, making both of them release a scream of pleasure as sensation zapped through their beings. A stream of Egyptian swears and exclamations left Dipper's mouth as the demon pulled back out slowly, and his visible eye flashed as he thrust back in, making the boy let out a gasping moan as he struck his sweet spot again. 

He kissed his forehead, "Your Egyptian is very sexy." He purred, smirking when he heard him suck in a breath with a soft exclamation of the Egyptian word for 'damn'. Dipper didn't even know where half that stuff had came from, let alone how he knew it. He knew a little Egyptian, but not that much. Bill laughed lightly, his laugh lilting into a moan as he pushed back in. 

The boy beneath him was shaking, his breath coming in uneven gasps as the blond/brunette sped up just a bit, not enough to slam him into the headboard, but enough to hit his spot just the right way and fit all of his length into him at the same time. The brunette felt a spring coil in his abdomen, his blood boiling as it got tighter and tighter with each drawn out thrust. 

The demon moaned as he felt the boy's tension build against him, those luminescent golden irises peeking out from under dark lashes to gaze at him hazily, and taking the whole picture in, it was almost too much for the elder male. 

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to his already reddened ear, "You're so  _helewa_ , my little helwa wahid." He breathed, and the boy shivered, his cheeks reddening for no good reason other than he felt like he almost understood what the elder had just said. 

His mouth opened before he thought about it, " _S-succran_." He replied shakily, gasping when a thrust stuck him especially hard, making his vision flash blindingly white and his toes curl, a deep, sultry chuckle emanating from the man above him. 

"You always were a fast learner, not that you didn't already know that." He whispered, more to himself than Dipper. The brunette sucked in a sharp breath and let out a moan of, " _Ana mebefhamsh_." And a very loud, alluring sound to make it all the sexier. Well, at least he understood that one. 'I don't understand'. Fit well enough. 

Plush lips pressed against his own briefly before pulling back, "You will,  _habibi_." The demon murmured, letting his tongue briefly trail the boy's bottom lip before he thrust back in and nearly slammed them both against the headboard. Dipper curved his body into him, letting out a very English plea of, "Harder." As he felt the coil tighten even more. 

He let his fingers claw at the demon's back as he obeyed, not slamming into him, but going hard enough to push him up against the headboard. He bucked his hips in time with the blond/brunette's thrusts, and with a final buck, the coil burst and his vision starred white, orgasm rocking through his body making his back arch and his toes curl, throwing his head back and letting out a cry of Bill's name, eyes screwing shut as hot pleasure zapped through his every limb, his seed splattering over both their chests. 

The boy's muscles clenched, tightening around the demon's length, pushing him over the edge as well. He released deep inside the brunette with a loud moan, slowing to ride out his climax, then stopping altogether, both of them breathing hard. He planted a soft kiss on Dipper's forehead, pulling out and kissing him again, before sliding down to lick the mess from the boy's torso. 

When he finished, he rolled off him and behind him, throwing an arm over his waist and pulling him flush against him, curling around him. He placed light kisses along the brunette's neck and shoulder, his drowsy golden eyes beginning to droop with exhaustion. 

Soft lips pressed against his ear, "Sleep now,  _habibi_." Bill whispered, and with that, the boy fell into unconciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helewa: Sexy  
> Helwa wahid: Sweet one  
> Succran: Thank you  
> Ana medefhamsh: I don't understand  
> Habibi: My Darling


	34. QEFOQV-CLRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL IS REVEALED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT FANART IM SO HAPPY!!! If you wanna draw my characters, don't even ask *smooches* THE ANSWER IS ALWAYS YES. Just send me the link, and I will love you for all eternity! Wwhy, thank you darling! Anyway, read on!

He woke to feel warmth at his back, which was weird, because he normally- holy shit he was naked! 

Dipper snapped fully awake and realized that he was completely bare, save for three golden bands, two around his wrists, one around his neck, and a weird Egyptian looking headpiece that dripped with gold circles embedded with what looked like lapis. He raised a hand to pick one up and look at it, seeing the blue stone twinkle in the soft candle light, before noticing the chains connected to the bands. 

He then felt the arm around his waist, laying dangerously close to his vital regions, and gulped, feeling his entire body wince as the memory of last night slammed into him. 

He turned his head just slightly so he could glimpse the warm body behind him, seeing the familiar tan skin and eyepatch, the dark lines around his visible eye smudged slightly, his two toned hair ruffled and messy. Dipper looked abruptly away with a deep dark blush, feeling his entire body heat up, making the marks that were doubt all over him darken. 

He can't believe he'd...! Ugh, this was his mortal enemy who'd taken over the world and basically all but destroyed reality, terrorized his family for the past thirty years, and who used to be a triangle until very recently! The boy couldn't believe that he'd even fathomed the idea! It was undignified, degrading! 

He glared at the covers, biting his lip, feelings other than disgust and anger taking him over. Shame, curiousity, and defeat. Shame because of the way he'd acted (No one would let him live this down. At least he could say he tried to stop it.) curiousity because he wanted to know why the demon had been so bent on doing...that, and defeat because their deal was sealed. He was bound to him for the rest of his miserable mortal life, and he'd never see his family again, but at least they were safe. 

But a different feeling surfaced that pushed thoughts of his family completely from his mind; disappointment. He'd just had his virginity taken by someone who saw him as nothing more than a game piece. The act of sex was supposed to be an act of love, especially your first one, and he had always thought his deflowering would be a special occasion with the right girl/boy after they were married. 

He never imagined he'd be taken in a dim bedroom of a chaos wielding demon above said demon's castle while wearing chains and getting unnecessarily violated, all to save his family. He wouldn't lie, it had felt absolutely and incredibly amazing, what with hot electrifying pleasure coursing through him at every touch, but now those slight discomforts were coming back to bite him in the ass. Literally. 

His lips were bruised, his ass was sore, and his entire body tingled with the feeling of that mouth tasting every inch of his skin. Dear Ra, that had actually happened. He'd had sex. He'd been deflowered. He'd had sex, with Bill. He'd been deflowered, by Bill. 

His entire face burned in mortification and he put his face in his hands, "Why me?" He whined quietly. The only good things he could think of that came out of this, were his family was safe, and Bill had said he would explain everything. 

Dipper suddenly felt a face nuzzle into his neck, and instead of stiffening like he usually did, he felt himself unconciously relax into the touch as the arm around his waist trailed a hand up his chest to bring him closer. His eyes fluttered shut as light kisses were placed above the band on his neck, before a bronzed hand reached out and grasped the chain at his neck, yanking it so he was flipped over and fell into a kiss with a yelp. 

He was now laying on top of the man, who pulled his chain closer and deepened their kiss. Dipper blushed ' _He's being awfully affectionate_ ' he thought faintly. The elder pulled away with a pleased hum, his visible eye gazing at Dipper "Good morning." He said with a small smile. 

The boy swallowed hard "U-um..." He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase all that he wanted to say. He suddenly very aware that both of them were completely naked, and that his vital regions were pressing into the blond/brunette's stomach, his cheeks coloring a dark red. 

Bill's gaze flicked down the boy's figure, and a smirk twitched his lips, his hand leaving the chain and both coming around to clasp his small waist. Dipper gulped, eyes widening slightly when he felt the demon's half way erected member nudge his thigh. 

He was suddenly jerked downwards by his hips, gasping when he felt the bulge press against his ass, his face flaming and his eyes fluttering briefly shut. He bit his lip and looked down at the amused electric blue iris with panic and pleading. 

The demon chuckled, letting his hands slide to squeeze his thighs, "I'd like to reenact our little ritual from last night, but you're probably still sore." He mused, before gripping the boy's waist and gently moving him so he could stand up and walk around to the foot of the bed. 

Dipper tried to breathe normally and scrambled to get underneath the covers, holding it up and flattening the fabric against his chest, watching the demon bend over and start picking up his suit and putting it back on a piece at a time. He glanced at the boy on the bed, who swallowed hard before raising his gaze to meet him, "Y-you said you would e-explain." He stammered out quietly, eyes dropping back to the duvet. 

Bill buttoned up his dress shirt and grabbed his tailcoat before answering, "I will." He replied simply, not bothering to elaborate. The boy mentally groaned in frustration, an annoyed and slightly scared expression fading onto his face. 

Then the demon snapped his fingers and Dipper yelped as a blue aura surrounded him and lifted him up out of the bed, grasping desperately for the blanket that had slipped off him only to be floated over to the velvet love seat beside the piano, where the blue light sat him down. Bill gathered up a pile of white fabric and the strand hanging from it, walking over to the love seat. 

The brunette cringed back into the cushions as he stopped in front of him, but he merely bent down and held out the fabric, which Dipper now saw was his toga. The demon smirked slightly, "Get dressed." He ordered softly, "Even if I am enjoying the view," His visible eye went down the boy's bare figure, and he dragged a fingertip down with his gaze, stopping at his naval, "I don't trust myself with you." He finished, handing Dipper the clothes and turning as the boy tried to get his breathing back to normal. 

He took the clothes and hurriedly slid them on, underwear first, then sliding on the toga and clasping the shoulder back so it wouldn't fall. He winced slightly when he moved his legs, sitting back down as he realized his chains were off. 

Though the chains weren't attached to his bands anymore, he still felt compelled to do as he was told. He  _wanted_  to obey the commands he was issued. Was this part of the binding Bill told him about yesterday, the entire reason they'd...done things? He bit his lip at the thought, not liking it at all. 

When he was situated back on the couch, Bill sighed, glancing away briefly, "I owe you an explanation, have for a long time now." He mumbled, now gloved hands fisting and unfisting irritably, as if he couldn't decide what to do with them. He seemed to struggle with what he was going to say next, as if revealing a huge, monumental secret. 

He finally let out a breath, "You weren't always who you are right now. You used to be someone else, specifically an Egyptian historian named Ptolemy, back in ancient Egypt." He hurriedly continued before Dipper could say anything, "I knew you before, back when you were alive, and I don't know how or why, but you've somehow... reincarnated yourself." He explained, looking a little confused himself, as if he were trying to figure out something. 

Dipper didn't know what to say. This was all so... sudden. Well, not when he looked at all the recent events, the little ticks he'd developed, the fuzzy memories that had seemed like dreams, the strange knowledge and abilities he didn't know he had. 

He tilted his head at the demon, head piece tinkling, "Ptolemy? I used to be an Egyptian historian named Ptolemy?" He asked breathlessly. Bill nodded, "Historian and priest, and a magician on the side. You had a lot on your plate, being the pharaoh's second in command's son. But then again, you had a natural affinity for learning, you were never satisfied, always looking for something else to read or study. You learn about eight different languages, battle strategy, all the old texts of the gods, geography, art, three different instruments not including the sistrum, which you invented, and this all by the age of  _nine_." 

Bill shook his head, "I met you about then, at an age where you were absolutely obsessed with the supernatural, odd happenings in near by villages, strange accidents in certain parts of the palace. I've found it ironic I found you both times just when you were becoming immersed in things that didn't make sense, but then again, maybe that was why..." He said thoughtfully. 

Dipper sank down onto the couch, staring at him with wide eyes as he continued. The demon scoffed, "You're best friend was a ghost, Cleo, and she was actually the reason we met. I suppose she's regretted it ever since." He said with a chuckle. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "She never did like me, but then again she saw the things in me that I always kept from you. You tried to get her memories back for her so she could go on to the afterlife, and summoned me to help you, but it was a complete accident. You misread the procedure for a spell, and ended up performing a summoning instead of a recalling." 

Here he smiled, and Dipper put his hand to his head, grayish blurry pictures coming back. He remembered a large room of marble covered with so many shelves of books he couldn't count them all, with one portion on the back wall lined with scrolls, some old, some new, and some he had recalled writing himself. 

And suddenly he jolted as it slammed back into him, that one instant, shoving aside his present thoughts to project itself into his eyelids as if he were reliving it.

 

*Memory*

 

He stood in the library, Cleo floating beside him with her arms crossed as he picked through the ancient scrolls. The girl was maybe seventeen, her black hair steaked bright gold and laying at her shoulders, her dark skin transparent and decorated with golden braclets that connected with a chain of gold up to the bands around her shoulders, and wearing a long tight fitting white dress tied with a bright red ribbon at the cinched waist, sandalled toes peeking from underneath the hem. 

The kohl around her cerulean eyes made her look slightly feline, her red lips twisted into a frown, "I don't know about this Tol." She mumbled, floating closer as the nine year old grinned and pulled out three scrolls, having found the ritual he needed. 

He rolled his golden eyes, "Calm down Cleo, I know what I'm doing! You've got to stop doubting me, you know I can do anything once I put my mind to it." He argued, eyes alight as he left the library and crossed the hall to his bedroom where he had the circle set up. 

Cleo followed him, rolling her eyes, still seeming unsure, "These symbols don't even look right, the hieroglyphics are so old  _I_  can't even recognize them. That's saying something." She pointed out, floating over to where he had the scrolls layed out on the floor right in front of the circle in the middle of his floor drawn with left over kohl. 

He huffed, "Just trust me, okay? Don't you want your memories back so you can go to your sister in the afterlife?" He said, kneeling down and peering at the hieroglyphs. The Egyptian girl didn't answer, looking off to the side and biting her lip. 

The brunette nodded, "Good, now get over here and help me pronounce these." He ordered lightly. She smiled slightly, coming over, and together they began to sound out the old hieroglyphs, watching excitedly (Cleo slightly fearful) as the circle lit up. 

Then with the last syllable, the world boomed and flooded black and white, a bright blue light blinding them for a few moments, a pulse of magic rushing through them. Both thinking it was Cleo's memories, braced themselves, grasping hands, or at least trying to. 

But then the world shook, as if the gods had them in a snow globe and were shaking it up and down. Ptolemy snatched up the scrolls, hugging them close to his chest as he scrambled up and looked desperately to Cleo, "What's happening, I thought those were your memories!?" He cried, staggering away from the circle. 

Cleo shook her head, flickering back and forth between solid and transparent as the world flicked between grayscale and colorful, "I don't remember anything!" She gasped, stumbling against the large four poster bed. 

An echoing chuckle rang through the room and the boy looked at the circle with more than slight fear, "Then what did I do!?" He yelled, golden eyes staring as the last boom sounded and the grayscale lingered before fading, sucking back into the circle to form a humanoid shape. 

With a deep sigh it faded into color and depth, forming a boy who looked about the age of nineteen with fluffy blond hair and bright blue and gold eyes, one covered by a triangular eyepatch, pale skin clothed with a black suit and a top hat, a black cane tipped with gold in his white gloved hands. He was...floating. 

He stretched with a sigh, "Ugh, it's been a long time since I've been in this dimension." He said, his voice like the ringing of bells, sharp and echoing. He looked around, his visible eye taking in the cowering boy and transparent girl who had her jaw dropped. 

He turned his gaze to the boy, amusement and slight confusion on his face when he saw how small he was, and that he held scrolls with the summoning symbols on it. Then he cast his gaze around the room again, "What century is it? This is Egypt, isn't it?" He sighed, snapping his fingers. 

He was suddenly in a simple white toga like Ptolemy's, but without the golden clasp and leafy henna. He had lost his top hat and other accessories, barefoot with a darker skin tone, his eyepatch replaced with golden leaf, and he landed lightly on the floor inside the circle, crossing his arms. 

He smirked, "Well it's not everyday I get summoned to ancient Egypt by a six year old. What's your name kid?" He asked, nodding at the brunette. The boy scowled, "I'm nine! And I should ask you the same question! Who are you?" He demanded with as much authority as he could muster. 

The blond rolled his eye and grinned, all canines, making the brunette flinch, "The real question is  _what_  am I, but we'll get to that later." He said with a flippant wave of his hand. He placed a hand against his chest, "The name's Cipher, but you can call me Bill." He said with a wink. 

He swept out an arm, "Your turn boy." He said. The brunette took a deep breath, placing a hand against his own chest, "I am Ptolemy. Now what are you?" He asked, eyes narrowing. The blond hummed, "I've been called many things, Dealer, Devil, Demon, God, Mind Stealer, The Essence of Chaos Itself, you may pick a title." He offered, grinning. 

Then he stepped to the edge of the circle, not yet passing it, because he couldn't until invited out, tilting his head at the boy, "But most call me Genie. I'll give you what you want, for a price." He said slyly. 

Ptolemy's eyes widened, "Genie? I've read about those, they come from the eastern continent, a land call Arabia. Is it true you can grant wishes?" He asked, eagerly stepping up  to the rim of the circle. Bill glanced down at the line with a slight smirk. 

He leaned forward a bit, "Of course. But you do know everything comes with a price, and I cannot do everything for you." He replied, eye flashing as the boy came dangerously close to breaching the circle. Ptolemy smiled slightly, "Can you help me get Cleo's memories back?" He asked excitedly. Maybe he did the spell right after all! 

Bill grinned, "I can, but what can you offer me in return?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The brunette bit his lip, "I have gold!" He suggested, but the genie shook his head with a slight laugh, "I have no use for mortal fare and money." He said, clasping his hands behind his back. 

The boy began fumbling for an answer, "Greek rugs, deeds to thousands of miles of land, fleets of ships and camels, I can offer any of those!" He cried desperately. Cleo now stepped (floated) up, "Whoa, wait a minute! Tol, you can't be serious with this. I don't like this guy, he seems off, and you can't just give all that stuff away for something as stupid as my memories!" She scolded. 

He shrank back, but only slightly, "It's not just about your memories, it's about getting you your family back!" He argued. Cleo was left speechless for a few moments, and the boy turned back to the blond, who yawned and shook his head, "I don't want simple material things." He replied, as if they hadn't been interrupted. 

Ptolemy wrung his hands together as Cleo moved away with a grumble, "What do you want then?" He asked desperately. Bill tapped his chin, his visible eye flashing as he hummed in fake contemplation, "Huh, what do I want from you." He mused, bringing his gaze back to the brunette with a smirk. 

He leaned forward so that their faces were an inch apart, eye glittering, "Would you be open to giving me, say, your youth like energy?" He asked, a predatory grin taking over his lips. Ptolemy swallowed, thinking hard. That didn't sound so bad, it was just energy, he could live without some, people always said he had too much anyway. 

Cleo's eyes widened when she saw the brunette boy come to a decision and clench his fist firmly, eyes becoming determined. The ghost, realizing what the "Genie" was actually asking for, threw herself between them just as the boy opened his mouth to agree. 

She scowled at the blond, "You're not getting his soul, demon." She hissed, eyes flashing, flicking solid for just a moment. Bill looked taken aback, retreating half a step back into his circle, but then smirked, leering at her, "Well well well, if it isn't Cleopatra! I don't know how I didn't recognize you, even in your current state. How's the afterlife treating you? Oh, wait..." He trailed off with a broad smile as he saw her wince. 

When she didn't move, his smile fell and he gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't make deals with dead people. Now get out the way and let the boy make his choice." He snapped, crossing his arms and glaring right back. The brunette tried to shove Cleo out of the way, "He's right, let me make my own choices!" He shouted, giving the seventeen year old a stern look when she glanced at him. 

She hesitated, but shook her head after a moment. Ptolemy groaned, "Good Ra Cleo! Move!" He demanded, stamping his foot like the child he was. The girl blinked and in her shock flickered back to transparency. 

Ptolemy turned his narrowed gaze to the demon/genie, "I'll give you whatever you want, but only after Cleo gets her memories back! Okay?" He said, crossing his arms. The blond grinned and stuck out a hand, it firing up blue, breaching the circle up to his wrist, "Your wish is my command of course, but to make it official," his visible eye flashed black and gold for a moment, "Do we have a deal?" He asked. 

Ptolemy hesitated, "You only get your price   _after_  you help us." He reminded carefully. The elder nodded, "Of course." He purred, watching eagerly as the nine year old placed his hand in his, and they shook. 

 

*End Memory*

 

The world was shaking, and Dipper blinked rapidly as he heard his name, well, sorta. 

"Pinetree!" The boy put a hand to his head and realized Bill was shaking him. He let out a breath, "I-I remember now." He murmured. The demon blinked, "You do?" He blurted, looking slightly hopeful and slightly afraid. 

Dipper nodded, "I think so. At least, I remember a library filled with books and scrolls, and Cleo helping me pronounce the hieroglyphs, then everything went BOOM, and you came and said...." He trailed off, rattling off his vision dizzily. 

Then he snapped to his senses and glared at the blond/brunette, "You tricked me!" He accused, shoving him lightly away. The elder laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, it's kinda what I do." He replied with a soft chuckle. 

He patted the boy's head, "Don't worry, we ended up becoming very good friends, as I'm sure you'll remember soon, now that the revival process has been triggered." He said, taking the slim rope from the floor and walking back over to Dipper, threading it around his waist and tying it loosely, letting it hang like it had before last night. 

He stood and helped the boy up, "Come on, time to go back down and greet the morning crowds!" Bill chirped, hooking his arm through Dipper's only to have him unhinge himself, "Wait! You still haven't told me why..." He trailed off, nodding at the bed with a deep blush. 

The dream demon sighed, "One; we needed to swap intimate body essences in order for the binding to be complete. The second I thought you'd have figured out by now." He said, glancing down at the brunette, who shook his head. 

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh are you seriously that thick that I have to spell it out for you?" He complained, before swooping his head down and planting a chaste kiss on his plush lips before pulling away and leaning his forehead against the golden headpiece, "I love you Pinetree."


	35. QEFOQV-CFSB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets a friendly weirdling, and Bill is a jackass. As always.

"I love you Pinetree." 

Those words rang in his ears as Bill tugged him down through the floor and started back down towards the partying room, carrying him bridal style. 

' _That's impossible_ ' Dipper thought wildly ' _He can't, I mean, look at what he's done to me, my family! You don't this stuff to people you love!_ ' He thought. But it sort of made a twisted sense, if he thought about it. 

Bill had hinted he had lost a lot of loved ones, and he supposed that had to change your view on love. If you didn't have to love, don't, but if you find yourself in love, keep them close and never let them go. 

Well, this was one way of going about doing that, binding them to you for all eternity. But what if Bill was lying, trying to mess with his head so he'd get relaxed and then rip him to shreds as soon as he wasn't on his toes? 

But then what was the purpose of having sex other than the binding? That may have been just what it was for, and he wanted to screw with Dipper a little, he did say that he was going to be like a toy for all eternity. He blushed deeply at the thought, knowing it had more than one meaning. 

His thoughts were interrupted as they landed down on the pedestal with the three thrones on it. Wait, three? What were the other two for? An answer briefly crossed his mind, but he shook it off ' _No, he wouldn't go through all the trouble_ ' Dipper chided himself. 

But Bill surprised him by going up to the middle throne, then stepping to the one to the right of it, bowing slightly, " _Habibi_?" He said, gesturing to the chair with a hand. Dipper gulped and took a tentative step forward, placing a hand on the stony armrest, "You want me to sit here?" He asked softly. 

The demon smiled and nodded, and Dipper hesitated before Bill simply got impatient and lightly pushed him back into the slightly smaller throne. He fell into it with a yelp, golden chains shooting out from the armrest and attatching themselves to his wrist bands, melding themselves into the circular gold and keeping him in the chair as Bill sat down in the middle one. The brunette huffed, crossing his arms and feeling the chains clink as the golden bands met with a little chink sound. 

The weirdlings had barely even glanced at them when they came down, but the boy felt quite a few eyes on him, which might've been from the eighty-eight faced creature who had its eyes everywhere at once, but it still creeped him out. He used this time to observe the party more closely, since he'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of intimate death the first time he was brought here to pay that much attention. 

His headpiece tinkled as he tilted his head at the weirdlings partying below them, curious and slightly confused. They all looked so human, yet they couldn't be. He imagined they'd all been something else before hand, and that they'd just recently attained human like forms like the blond/brunette beside him had. 

Amorphous Shape had most definitely been something else, nobody should have that many curves and angles, literally, and all those eyes, and they all blinked at different times. As if she felt his eyes on her, the shapely girl turned and caught his gaze with the eye on her square shaped head. Her eye that was placed on her cheek blinked at him, then she grinned at him, her mouth nearly splitting her face in half with sharp teeth. 

She rose both her arms and pressed them together so the eyes on both were side by side, then the right one closed in what looked like a wink. Dipper abruptly looked away, cheeks flaming, and heard her chattering laugh before she flipped her violet hair and went back to partying. 

The demon beside him put his hand on his shoulder with a low chuckle, leaning to him, "Try not to make eye contact Pinetree, or go anywhere alone. They'd maul you as soon as I'm not with you to scare them off." He murmured, smirking slightly when he paled. 

Dipper gulped and fear shot up his spine, making him rigid, only to melt straight away again when the other hand circled to clasp his other shoulder, tugging him close to plant a kiss on his temple, and he melted into his touch with a soft hum. He then seemed annoyed with his own reaction, but didn't tense and pull away like he normally would've. 

He gave a small huff, "Is this part of the binding? I can't be resistant when you doing things like that?" He grumbled, but unable to be completely irritated. Bill laughed, "Oh yes, your definitely going to be a lot more..." He gently nipped the boy's ear, causing his breath to hitch, "Sensitive." He finished with a chuckle. 

Dipper blushed darkly, not as brightly as it would've been if his skin hadn't been as dark, but still fairly noticeable. He averted his eyes to the floor, "Wonderful." He muttered. 

Neither spoke for a few moments as they both observed the party, and then something in Dipper's head clicked. His brow furrowed and he frowned, wringing his hands together on his lap. Bill took notice, "Something wrong?" He asked, turning slightly to address him. Dipper gave him an exasperated glance, "As of now several things are wrong, but I'm merely thinking about what you said. Back when I was Ptolemy," 

The sentence still sounded strange to him, "You looked different, and you called me  _Delphinis_." He muttered, pondering. The demon blinked and hummed, "I did look different, but that's because I was still an adolescent. _Delphinis_ was simply the Latin word for constellation. What memory are you referring to?" He asked, and Dipper bit his lip. 

"It's not a memory so much as a dream I had. I was ten, and I'd just gotten in the library when someone came bursting in, and I called them  _Aini_  and they called me  _Delphinis_. Then I gave them a present and they showed me all kinds of pictures and knowledge in return." He explained, lightly touching his forehead. 

He then turned his now narrow gaze on Bill, "Were you  _Aini_?" He demanded, eyes widening only slightly when the demon nodded. He had expected it, but it was still a bit jolting to have it confirmed. All of a sudden the blurred face became clear, a sharp features fell into place. 

An electric blue eye speckled with gold and rimmed the kohl, a small nose, a grinning mouth, and a golden leaf shielding the other eye from view, along with the glint of gold and red at his neck. He remembered his actual name now too, and it was the same as the man sitting beside him. The necklace around " _Aini's_ " neck seemed to scream at him from his mind, and the boy blushed briefly before fidgeting with his hands. 

He cleared his throat and looked at his lap, "Do, do you still have the, um..." He trailed off. The demon beside him caught his chin and turned his face up to look at him, smirking and iris amused, "I normally don't keep useless trinkets around to look pretty, they take up too much space." He said, and Dipper turned his face away with an angry blush. Well, that was just rude. 

The blond/brunette turned his face back around with a slight chuckle, slipping his gloved fingers beneath his dress shirt collar and binging forth a triangular ruby studded with diamonds on a gold chain around his neck, "But you were special." He whispered, giving him a bright smile that, for once, didn't hold any smugness. Well, maybe it held a little, but it the smallest amount Dipper had ever seen him show. 

His golden eyes softened slightly as he looked back up to meet the twinkling blue and gold iris, "Oh." Was all he could seem to find to say. Bill tucked the necklace back away and leaned forward, "You look so adorable right now, with your eyes wide with knowledgable innocence despite the fact that not six hours ago you were losing quite a bit of innocence." He whispered in his ear. 

The elder grinned, "I'd make the moment more romantic by kissing you and sweeping you off your feet with a declaration of love, but after that I'd want a little bit more of a declaration. There are too many prying eyes for me to do that now, and I honestly don't want anyone else to see you like that. Your cheeks reddened with shyness, your eyes shining with lust, your body arcing to me in pleasure, those are for my eyes only." He breathed, and his hot breath tickled Dipper's ears, which glowed red with a blush. 

He shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes to the side while the demon beside him laughed. Dipper leaned his arm on the stony armrest, chains clinking as he placed his cheek in his palm with a sigh, leaning himself away from the blond/brunette as they both looked back out at the party.  

The other weirdlings that had been on the cliff were back, looking slightly disappointed, but they looked happy enough to be back in the chaotic fray. Dipper felt slightly surprised, but he resisted the urge to glance at the demon, "You really let them go." He observed, and Bill snorted, "I always keep my word Pinetree. Since you kept your end of the bargain," here he flicked the golden chains around the boy's wrists and wagged a gloved finger at him, "Though you did try to back out at least once, I kept my promise of letting your family go free. They're in a nice protected pocket of land on the coast of Oregon, where everything so utterly normal and boring it could kill you." He reassured the brunette calmly. 

Perhaps it was the slightly grumpy tone in his voice, or maybe just the fact that his gaze was soft and open, but Dipper believed him, if only reluctantly. He jumped when something was at the elbow of his chair, whipping his head and relaxing when found it was just a small weirdling holding a tray with several glasses of bright green liquid sloshing inside. 

The weirdo was short, shorter than Teeth almost, but this one looked like a child, baby blue skin showing from the baggy multicolored clothes as bright gray eyes shone up at him from silver locks of hair hanging down in his face. He looked around six years old, and grinned at Dipper with childlike happiness. It wasn't sinister or filled with menace, and Dipper automatically liked him better than Amorphous Shape. 

The weirdling held up the tray, "Time Punch, your highness?" He squeaked, his voice high and slightly slurred with toddler speak. Dipper blinked when he realized the child had just addressed him, then eyed the glimmering green punch with uneasiness. He glanced at boy with a weak smile, "Do you have any water? Earthly substances?" He asked warily. 

The boy simply turned the tray around to show three glasses filled with clear liquid, and Dipper took one, "Thank you. What's your name?" He asked, half because he was curious and half because he didn't want to seem rude. The boy grinned goofily at him, "I'm Dime! Will that be all?" He asked, and Dipper tilted his head at the strange name, but quickly got over it. 

He bit his lip, "One more thing if you please." He started, glancing at the broken iron shackles around Dime's ankles and wrists, "Why are you wearing cuffs?" Dipper asked as politely as he could. 

Dime glanced down at them and looked back up, eyes bright, "Oh! I was in the interdimensional juvie for blowing up an alternate universe where everyone was a cat!" He chirped happily. Dipper paled, but then Dime sighed, "It was all Deja's fault though, he told me too, said it would make Mama proud. Made her proud alright, but got me landed in jail." He murmured. 

Then he smiled, "But Boss broke me out, along with a few of my friends, and here I am!" He said. Dipper opened his mouth to reply when the elder male beside him cut in, "Dime, run off now, you're bothering him." Bill ordered sharply, and the boy's eyes widened and he squeaked, running towards Eight Ball with a squeal of, "I'm sorry!" 

Dipper blinked and glanced at the blond/brunette, "He wasn't hurting anything." He mumbled, dunking his fingertip in the water before tracing the rim of his glass with it, making it ring. A chuckle, "Well I'm glad to see you're not entirely repulsed by at least one of them." The demon mused, tapping his fingers on his armrest, "Though Dime is hardly the most humane one here." He finished, looking at the little weirdling who was speaking to Eronica now. 

Dipper shrugged, "He peaked my interest, that's all." He replied, taking a sip of his water. He then looked at his glass incredulously, "Rose water? Really?" He sighed, eyeing the substance when suddenly his eyes glassed over once more.

 

*Memory*

 

"Imhotep!" The Pharaoh called, and Ptolemy stiffened as his father stepped forward with a bow. Was he in trouble? Was he going to get fired? 

Ptolemy may have only been six, but he recognized the face of bad news when it decided to rear its ugly head. The Pharaoh straightened, "Rise. The healer has come back with Nenet's final conditions." 

Here Imhotep visibly tensed, and so did Ptolemy. They were talking about mother. The Pharaoh seemed to be reluctant to speak again, but finally sighed, "She will not live through the spring." He stated, and Imhotep froze, uncomprehending. 

Ptolemy's breath hitched, and he stepped forward with a bow, "My Highness, I request leave to pray." He said, his six year old voice cracking slightly as he tried to hold in tears. The Pharaoh started at the sudden interruption, but once seeing its source was nothing but a child, nodded, "You have leave to pray, your father as well. You two are dismissed." He replied, and Ptolemy hurried forward to lightly grab his numb father's arm and tug him towards the doors. 

They were halfway to the temple when Imhotep fell to his knees on the side street, "Tol, what am I going to do?" He whispered. The brunette boy sighed, his own gold eyes glistening as his father began to cry. The six year old hauled the man up, shaking his head, "Do the best with what you have." He replied glumly, taking his hand and pulling him through the temple doors. 

To the side, several women were off preparing for the mummification process of a noble woman. Ah, so it was worse than they'd let on. Stupid English traders, bringing their stupid hay fever into Egypt and have it wipe them out like locust. 

He left his father at the Alter of Isis and went over to Anet, one of his fellow students, who gave him a pitying look. The medical salve and cleansing water were prepared in bowls on the table, but when he came to a stop he realized there was an entire tub filled with cleansing water that Anet was dropping rosemary into. 

Ptolemy sighed, "She doesn't have long now, and I kind of knew as soon as they told me about her condition, but it still hurts." He whispered. Anet nodded, "I understand Ptolemy. My grandfather died when I was your age. It's been almost six years, but I never truly got over it. But the pain does get easier to bear." She promised, patting him on the back- Just as he stepped forward to look at the tub and slipped on a puddle. 

He was sent into the large tub and sweetly bitter liquid flooded into his mouth as he opened it in a yelp. It stung his nose and his eyes and he was just as quickly pulled back out before he could drown. People surrounded him, asking him if he was alright, and he nodded, thankful for the water so they couldn't see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

*End memory*

 

Dipper blinked rapidly, eyes glistening with surprised tears as he gazed unseeingly at the party. Bill casually sipped his punch, "You began drinking it then, in her memory. For some reason it always stuck with you, and it became strange for you to go without it." He explained, not having to ask what memory he had just seen. 

Dipper sucked in a shaky breath and willed his tears away, blinking a few more times to make sure none fell. He looked at his glass with a new, softened gaze, then sent a narrow look at Bill, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He accused, but his tone held no venom. 

He took another small sip of the Rose water, finding the taste not so strange, and the electric blue iris gave him a amused look, "What gives you the idea? I just so happened to have your old favorite drink on hand." He replied simply, but his mouth twitched in a smirk. 

Dipper sighed, "Will you ever stop confusing me?" He muttered. The demon grinned, "Hopefully not."


	36. QEFOQV-PFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is angry.

This was the second time Mabel had seen her brother ripped away from her in the grasp of a demon, and the pain thronged through her chest as she remembered those horrible dull weeks without him. She had been sad, but not this time. No, now she was angry, furious even. 

She paced the space of grass in front of the seaside cabin, the barrier stretching a little way into the water that splashed lightly to shore, but it glimmered a few yards out. Soos was sitting glumly on the cabin steps, Wendy out red-neck fishing, pants rolled up to her knees in the water, and Stan was inside, making sure the conditions were livable and had a bathroom (all essentials). 

Mabel was largely confused, and upset, and angry, a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. After the man called Arnold Kryptos had taken Dipper to the Fearymid, the weirdlings tied them up and faced them towards the Fearymid. No words had been spoken, but once they'd been jabbed at with those weird looking spears they carried, but then a loud boom sounded and a pulse of energy left the large prism in the sky, and the weirdlings cackled and released them. 

Confused as the weirdlings left for the Fearymid again, dread sinking in her stomach, Mabel led them to the shack, where they'd found a small amount of people still surviving, Stan within them. Explanations came from both sides, and Stan had grimaced when he'd heard of the fate of his brother and his nephew. 

Right in the middle of planning to rescue them, maybe around midnight, a loud boom sounded and suddenly almost everyone was transported to this cabin by the sea, where the sun shone brightly and the cabinets were filled with gourmet foods. They soon discovered they were in a field of tall yellow grass that connected to the beach, but the barrier kept them from leaving. 

So Mabel was pacing, back and forth, back and forth, a thousand thoughts racing through her head. She batted away the thought that made her want to sink into the ground and stay there for the rest of her existence, instead racking her brain for ideas as to how to get back to Gravity Falls to save her brother. 'If he's not already dead' the little voice in her head hissed, and she flinched, shoving it away. 

No, he couldn't be dead. They were twins, they'd shared every moment together since birth, if he were dead, Mabel would've felt it. But there was something different, something had happened to him, something big. 

Now Mabel knew better than to start shouting something like, "I feel a disturbance in the force!" And go charging at the enemy without thinking, but she had always done better listening to her heart rather than her head. 

She knew they needed a plan, but Dipper was always the planner, always rescuing her, always being overly heroic, and Mabel had no clue of how to start being all that stuff. She shoved a hand through her hair with a frustrated growl. 

Suddenly, fury hit her full force and she turned and lashed out with her fists at whatever she could reach. Which would've been the porch. She only stopped punching the wooden post when she heard it crack, letting her numb hands fall to her sides, breathing hard. 

Soos had been spooked off the steps, hiding behind the other support beam with wide eyes. He cleared his throat, "Dude, did you mistake it for Bill or something? You mutilated that post." He muttered, and Mabel's cheeks colored. 

Then her eyes lit up, and she ran her hand over the post, and she cocked back her fist and swung once more. With a final groan, the post cracked in half, and the brunette grinned triumphantly, "Round up the others, I've got something I wanna tell them." She said. 

Soos stood up, "What is it?" He asked, curious. Mabel cast him a slightly wry look, "Lets just say I'm done twiddling my thumbs while waiting for Stan to find a way out of here." She replied cheerfully, but her eyes were angry and eager. 

Soos blinked, then smiled, "Yes ma'am!" He saluted then rushed off to get the others. Mabel turned to stare at the too clear sky, "I'm coming Dip. And I'm bringing an army with me."


	37. QEFOQV-PBSBK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying and sex. Yes, there is more, but I'm tired and this soooo late so meh.

If Dipper had any beliefs that Bill had been joking when he'd said the other weirdlings would maul him the second he was alone, they were completely evaporated. He panted as he scrambled back up the pedestal to his chair, vowing to not drink so much water ever again, because he was _not_ going back to the bathroom for the rest of his bound life. 

He'd been cornered on his walk back, and he couldn't even find the voice to scream. He also knew why Bill had said Dime was hardly the most humane one there. 

The little weirdling had seen Dipper in distress, and came to his rescue. The very violent rescue. To be quite frank, the barely two and a half foot tall six year old kicked their asses straight back into the midst of the party. 

His face void of color, Dipper had choked out a hoarse thanks before Dime escorted him back to the pedestal with a goofy grin on his face. The silver haired boy bowed, "Anytime you need help, just yell." He chirped, then leaving Dipper to get up the pedestal by himself. 

He scrambled up and sat down, the golden chains around his wrists that had followed him as he walked reattaching themselves to the throne, pulling him down into it. 

The demon chuckled, "I told you." He said. Dipper sent him a glare, "So you saw that and didn't come help me?" He shot back, crossing his arms with a huff. The blond\brunette raised an eyebrow, "Dime took care of it, and you're fine, aren't you? Quit whining." He replied simply. 

He ruffled the boy's hair, making the headpiece clink. Dipper huffed, expecting himself to shy away from the gloved hand, but was startled when he unwillingly pushed his head into the hand and nuzzled it like a dog wanting to be petted. He blinked owlishly at his own actions, then glared at the gold bands around his wrists, shackles really, while the demon beside him smirked. 

Dipper immediately wrenched himself away from the hand, disgusted at himself when he felt the urge to whine at the loss of contact rise in his throat. Bill chuckled, "Well then, I can see you're not having fun. I can take you somewhere else if you'd like." He offered, grinning at the boy's suddenly reproachful expression, "We have a library." He clarified, Dipper's mood brightening, and he nodded. 

Bill stood and snapped his fingers, the chains securing him in the chair detatching themselves from the throne and wrapping around Bill's outstretched hand like a leash. Dipper stood and followed Bill as he walked off the pedestal and away from the party, down one of the many shadowed hallways that rimmed the dancefloor. 

It was lit by the same rainbow colored light that emanated from the Fearymid, shining between every brick. Bill took a lot of twists and turns, then finally stopped at a pair of large oak double doors with brass handles. Bill yanked them both open, and Dipper's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

The library was _massive_. Dipper had never seen so many books in one room! Lit by the warm light of a fireplace on the left wall that was made of gold and onyx bricks, and a few torches that flickered happily with blue flames, the room was walled with marble bookcases that stretched to the tall ceiling, lined with old, thick books. The floor was polished black glass, the same dark, black, glassy brick as the rest of the Fearymid, but a plush yellow rug had been set in front of the fireplace, two dark blue armchairs sitting angled at the fire on top of it with a small table in between the chairs. 

On the opposite wall, in-between the bookshelves, there was a small black door with a glass knob, but Dipper's attention was quickly won by the bright blue and gold couches scattered across the room, with a large golden harp sitting in the middle of it, a plush white cushion beside it. 

Bill smiled as Dipper wandered into the room, looking around with wonder, "I take it that it's to your liking?" He asked, and the boy nodded absently. Bill sighed as he watched the boy wander forwards and brush his fingers over the harp. 

He glanced at the demon, "Is this....?" He trailed off. The blond\brunette raised an eyebrow, "Yours? Yes. You fashioned it yourself. Do you remember how to-" he abruptly stopped talking as Dipper plopped down on the white cushion beside it, reaching and placing his fingers upon the strings. 

He paused, then let his eyes flutter shut and started playing, fingers flying across the strings in an old melody that swirled and danced through the air, curling lovingly around the ears and caressing the soul with shimmering, golden warmth. Bill's electric blue iris dilated, shutting briefly with a soft sigh as the familiar music flowed through him. 

Dipper smiled a bit, his eyes opening half way to reveal his glittering golden irises. The dream demon's visible eye slid back open to watch him, and was almost instantly overwhelmed by a sense of nostalgia. He just like himself. Or, his old _old_ self, to be precise. 

He looked like...well, Ptolemy. And he looked pretty. He looked like a little angel, legs bent beside him and the silk toga falling at his thighs, the rope and clasp at his shoulder accenting it. His hands were blurs of tan and gold, the headpiece sitting in his chestnut curls tinkling softly as he swayed to the melody he was creating, the circles of lapis winking brightly in the blue torch light and light of the fireplace. 

His lips were slightly parted, the plush pink looking terribly soft. Bill licked his own lips, the elegant music warming him in all the right places. 

He abruptly left his place in the doorway, striding over to the boy. Dipper was lost in his own music, the essence of it flowing through his limbs to entice his fingers to make more. It lulled him into a stupor of semi-awareness, and he jumped slightly when an arm was snaked around his waist. His fingers didn't falter, but the melody slowed considerably and soft kisses were placed along the curve of his neck, and he let his eyes shut, his body acting on its own and tilting his head a little to the side to give the demon more access. 

The dream demon happily pressed his lips to the delicious, dark skin, suckling gently on Dipper's sweet spot, elicting a small moan from the boy, mixing beautifully with the slowed music. That, to Bill, was more beautiful than any song, and he wanted to hear more of it. 

He let his tongue gently lap at the light hickey he'd made, and the brunette's breath caught. Dipper didn't want to get intimate with Bill again if he could help it, but the memory of the first time came back to him and his cheeks dusted with pink as heat began to pool in his abdomen. 

He wanted to smack the hands now clasping his waist, scramble away from the blond\brunette and run home to his family. But he knew couldn't. His eyes opened slightly to glimpse the gold clasps at his wrists, and with a mental sigh, he felt himself give in to defeat. This was his life now, to be a toy and to bend to the whims of the man behind him, and he might as well get used to it. 

Bill pressed his mouth to Dipper's ear, "As much as I love listening to you play, there's something else I'd much rather hear." He murmured, and Dipper's face turned crimson, shivering. The boy swallowed thickly before trilling to a shaky end in his melody. 

Bill took this opportunity to pick the boy up and turn him around so he was straddling the demon's hips, his flushed expression darkening. Bill quickly captured his lips in a deep kiss, tasting maple and hazelnut with a new twang of rose water that he'd missed, reveling in it for once instead of having to push it away. Dipper felt heat fill him as the slick feel of Bill's tongue roved his mouth, and he moaned slightly and pressed into the kiss. 

He gave a soft startled gasp as he felt the demon's bulge against his thigh, gold eyes flying open to meet a smouldering lustfilled gaze. Bill suddenly stood, taking the boy with him as he walked over to one of the blue and gold couches. Dipper felt himself get excited, and he nuzzled his face into the bare chest in front of him. 

Bill had magicked away most of his clothes, leaving him in on pants and boxers. His breath hitched when Dipper nuzzled him, his brown hair tickling his taut skin. He swooped his head down to reconnect their lips, slowing to a halt as the tightness in his pants grew painful. 

He finally just set the boy down on his feet and bent to keep their mouths connected. Dipper was kissing back, his own tongue shyly tracing the taller male's, and he panted for breath, disappointed when Bill pulled away. 

The demon gave him a low look and when he spoke, his voice was rough, almost a growl, "Turn around." He demanded, eye flashing. Dipper hesitated, but then turned as he was asked\ordered so he faced the arm of the couch. Bill ran his hands down the brunette's side, causing him to shiver. 

Bill then pushed up his toga so it bunched around his shoulders, then dragged his nails down the boy's back hard enough to leave lines, but not hard enough to break the skin. Bill bit back a moan at the whimper Dipper gave, slipping three fingers in the boy's drooling mouth. 

Knowing what the demon wanted, Dipper licked and sucked on the slender fingers. Deeming them wet enough, Bill removed his fingers and used his other hand to yank down the boy's underwear. 

The brunette gasped, it lilting into a moan as the first finger slipped in, twisting to find his sweet spot as if it had a drawn map. He arched his back towards the couch, his now fully erect member inches from the lovely, expensive looking fabric. It was a shame they were about to get it all dirty. 

After the second finger, Bill was getting impatient, so he pulled out his fingers, smirking when the boy whined at the loss, and slicked his member with his own saliva. He then positioned himself in front of the boy's entrance. He paused, then slowly pushed in, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt, his beautiful prize pulsing hotly around him. 

He moaned softly at the feeling and began to move. Dipper clutched the couch cushions as he was bent over the arm of the chair, eyes drooping shut in pleasure. Unlike last night, Bill seemed to have some self-control. 

His thrusts were slow and deliberate, hitting Dipper's prostate at all the right angles with each one. He chuckled breathlessly as he leaned forward to the boy's ear, "The perks of ruling the world. It means I can also rule you." He purred, nipping his earlobe. 

Dipper moaned, "Ahn, B-Bill~" He breathed, rocking his hips back to meet him on each thrust. Dipper was so confused. He wanted to cry, laugh, and scream all at the same time. He felt his eyes prick with tears, his body deciding to choose for him as a coil built in his abdomen, getting tighter and hotter with thrust and moan. 

He was disgusted with himself. The world had ended, his friends probably dead, his family somewhere safe but secluded and away from him, and here he was moaning like a slut at the touch of the very demon who started it all. But that was only half of it. He didn't even know who he was anymore. 

His memories were coming back a bit at a time, and he felt more and more like Ptolemy, but he also was still Dipper in there too, the nerd who loved his twin sister so much he would die for her and who always tried to cheer up Grunkle Stan when he was down about prices just so he wouldn't have to do more chores. 

Hot tears slipped down his cheeks and blurred his vision, his hips still rocking back to meet Bill. The blond\brunette didn't need an explanation for the boy's sobs, because he'd practically been screaming it in his head. 

Bill leaned forward and caught Dipper's chin to turn his face toward him so he could kiss him. Then he kissed his tears away, still keeping up the steady pace. He closed his eye, "I know Pinetree, I know." He whispered, kissing him again. 

Bill was in his paradise; he had the world practically at his fingertips, infinite knowledge, finally rid of all those pesky plan wrecker Pines at the coast of Oregon, making love to the boy he adored, he should've been estatic. But it was wilted. 

The only thing that could possibly make him happier, was seeing his little sapling gazing at him with happy, loving eyes. He felt the boy tremble beneath him, and he pulled away as his thrusts began to lose rhythm. He was close, and so was his partner. 

Bill gripped the boy's small waist, "Say it. Say it when you cum." He ordered. Dipper's broken sobs grew high pitched as his orgasm reached him, sending stars across his blurry vision as he released with an obedient cry of, " _Aini!_ " And arching his back, toes curling. He tightened around the demon's member, pushing him over as well with a soft moan of something Egyptian. 

Riding out his orgasm he panted, laying his head against the scar between Dipper's shoulder blades. Dipper's sobs had turned to sniffles, and Bill pulled out, scooping him up and walking around the white splattered arm of the chair to lay them both down on the couch, him as the big spoon. 

He carded his fingers through soft brown hair holding him close against his chest, stroking his hair. 

"Sshh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. It's okay." Bill chanted softly. Lies. 

They both knew they were, but Dipper didn't care to think about anything anymore, so he let himself fall asleep, believing the pretty whispered lies of the dream demon, because for once, he wanted to be selfish. 

 

 

After Pinetree fell asleep, Bill sighed and got up, snapping his fingers and cleaning up the room, as well as redressing himself and Dipper. He leaned over and kissed the slumbering boy's forehead, before straightening and striding out of the room. 

He locked the library doors behind him, an angry smirk taking his features as he made his way to the old door at the end of the hall. He had some things to settle with good ol' six fingers.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chap. Calm-before-the-fucking-feels-and-confusion-storm type shit. Basically, I built the bomb, Bill lights the fuse, and now we bout to blow shit up.

Dipper woke up, he blinked and rubbed his itching eyes, sitting up and realizing his toga was back on, his harp sitting innocently a few feet away from the couch he was on. He sighed, wincing slightly as he swung his bare feet to the black brick floor. 

His hazy dreams began to come back to him, and his eyes widened with each one. He swallowed harshly, "Well that's...odd." He mumbled. But look at where he was. He really couldn't say anything about 'odd' either, not when looked at himself and realized just how much he'd changed over the past five days. 

Wow, has it really been that long since the apocalypse started? Though he didn't know if he was better or worse off now than when he started. His dreams were merely memories, not just of his old life in Egypt, but of the summer he spent in Gravity Falls. 

Who knew it would all come to this? Dipper rolled his eyes a little, "Bill." He mumbled with a sigh. A gloved hand fell on his shoulder and he let out a totally manly squeak, whipping his head around to face his attacker. 

Afore mentioned demon laughed with a smirk, "You rang?" He asked, his tone slightly mocking and colored by more than a bit of anger, though it was not directed at the boy. But Dipper knew still to be wary of the demon's anger, so he didn't jerk away like he wanted to. 

If he was really honest with himself, he didn't really want to. This binding thing was more complicated than he first thought. He swallowed hard, burning his dry throat, "I didn't mean to summon you." He murmured, looking away from him. 

Bill hummed, "You make it sound like I'm not human. Couldn't I have just been walking by and heard you say my name?" He asked, setting himself beside the boy on the couch. Dipper flushed, "You don't seem the type to come when I call." He mumbled. 

Bill chuckled, "You must not remember much about me then." He mused, casually throwing his arm over Dipper's shoulders. The brunette frowned, "My memories are coming back a little at a time, but they're all before I met you. It's as if my old life is trying replay itself from the beginning. I haven't remembered anything else about you." He admitted. 

The demon hummed, beginning to card his fingers through the boy's hair "Would you like me to help you remember, _habibi?_ " He mused, his other arm snaking around the brunette's waist. The boy shifted a bit, not liking how much he wanted to lean into his touch. 

He averted his gaze to the couch cushions, "How can you do that?" He inquired softly. The blond\brunette smiled, a genuine smile, no hint of malice or madness in it, "I can speed up your remembral process. But you're going to have to trust me." He said. 

Dipper stiffened a little at this. Recently, trust wasn't a word to be used lightly in the Pines family. But he really wanted to remember, wanted to know exactly what went down for...all this to happen. 

He swallowed harshly, glancing up to briefly meet the elder's gaze. Then he set his jaw and nodded once, and he saw the electric blue iris flash, making his heart leap to his throat, wondering if he made the right choice. 

The dream demon grinned,   
placing both hands in the boy's hair once more, pointer finger just brushing his cowlick, making Dipper shiver slightly. Bill chuckled, "Lay down." He ordered lightly, gently pulling his head down into his lap. Dipper let out a breath and peeked at the demon through his eyelashes, the circles of the headpiece at the back of his head pressing lightly on his skull as the hands in his hair left. 

The gold flecks embedded in the electric blue iris seemed to twinkle as the blond\brunette smirked down at him, "Now, clear your mind of everything but me." He said. The boy raised an eyebrow, "Now's not the time to be egotistical." He replied sharply, making the man above him snort. 

"Just do it kid." Was Bill's easy reply. The brunette sighed, but did as he was told, trying to focus on the demon. It was a bit hard, considering his mind had running a hundred thoughts a minute for the past day or so. 

At least, he thought it was a day. Time didn't really matter to the weirdlings, so there were obviously no clocks anywhere to speak of. It was quite irritating from time to time, when Dipper wanted to know what time it was. The only window in the Fearymid was the stain glass eye behind the pedestal, so it's not like he could just look outside and tell either. 

He struggled for a moment, then was finally able to push his worries and doubts and fears to the back of his mind, letting him focus on the present. The blond\brunette hummed, "Good. Now close your eyes, and relax. I'll do the rest." He assured the brunette, and he begrudgingly closed his eyes, slightly miffed when he found he was already relaxed, having unconsciously done it as soon as the gloved fingers ruffled his hair. 

He yelped when he was suddenly lifted up, jerking up and instinctively clutched the closest thing to him; the couch cushions. The demon laughed under his breath, standing as the slim blue flames picked the boy off him, then dropping the brunette back down into outstretched, expectant arms. 

He was too surprised to even squirm as the blond\brunette went over to a mirror Dipper hadn't remembered seeing, before swirling his fingers and opening the mirror\door with the blue fiery tendrils. 

Dipper's eyes widened as he caught sight of the bedroom, which had been slightly rearranged. The couch had been moved to sit across from where the bed once was, the piano beside the fireplace that was in place of the bed. A few more armchairs had been added here or there, and the couch had strangely changed color, from red to tan. 

Dipper swallowed harshly, "What happened to the room?" He asked quietly. Bill hummed, "I had to discuss something's with Six Fingers. I didn't think our place of sexual occurance would be very comfortable for him." He mused, smirking when the boy turned red. 

He snapped his fingers once more as the boy perked up, "You unfroze Grunkle Ford? Can I see him?" He asked, eager to see a member of his family again. The electric iris glanced down at him as the room reverted back normal,  
"No." He answered bluntly, and Dipper's face fell. 

The boy knew better than to argue and let himself be placed gently on the soft velvet duvet, eyes flicking to the closing mirror, eyes widening as he saw it was the mirror from the hallway, the twisted strands now bright gold instead of silver. He blinked at it owlishly before Bill caught his chin and brought his gaze back to him, eyes twinkling with slight excitement, and something else that Dipper didn't want to think about. He didn't want associate the demon with such a humane emotion. Bill hummed and stroked his chestnut hair from his forehead. 

"Focus on me again, and your name, both your old one and your twenty first century birth name." He said softly, and Dipper grimaced at the thought of his birth name, but merely sighed and did it anyway. 

Bill plucked off his gloves and set then aside, placing a warm, tan hand on the boy's forehead, and placing the other on his white clothed chest, "Now picture Cleo's face in your mind, while still focusing on myself on your names." The demon said, briefly shutting his eyes. 

When he opened them they flashed black and gold, before returning to their normal blue, but now they were slightly glowing. Dipper did so, finding focusing on her face quite easy, seeing the sharp eyes and red lips plastered on his eyelids as he closed them. 

Bill then began muttering something that was not in Egyptian, and sounded a bit like chopped Spanish if he listened hard enough. All of a sudden, a strange tugging sensation started at the back of his mind. 

He barely had time to think of what this tugging was before he was dragged under into darkness.


	39. QEFOQV-KFKB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG AS FUCK FLASHBACKS MOTHERFUCKERS!!!

Being plunged into your own memories was not fun. Especially when a whole lot of it was heartbreak and having to grow up faster than you wanted to. 

But still, it was a needed trek through the dark times to get to the golden times, he supposed. And those made up for every dismal second of his life.

 

 

*Memory*

 

 

Ptolemy leaned against the wall, panting, a grin on his face as the genie\demon disappeared. Cleo looked livid. The brunette smiled and rolled his golden eyes, "Oh come on Cleo! He's going to help get your memories back!" He exclaimed. 

The Egyptian ghost girl scowled at the nine year old, "Tol, you realize you just promised a demon anything he wants in order to help us? He could scam us and take your soul!" She shrieked, waving her hands about wildly. The boy sighed, "I said he could have whatever he wanted _after_ he helped us. He can't scam us very well while bound to that. Now, that summoning spell tired me out. I'm going to bed." He said with a soft yawn. 

"But Ptolemy-!" 

"That's enough Cleo!" He barked suddenly, his father's authorative tone coloring his voice for a moment. Then he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "That's...enough." He murmured, rubbing his temples as the dark circles under his eyes were shadowed by stress. 

He turned and went to his bed, snapping his fingers to urge the two jackle pups from his mattress, who looked up at him with bright brown eyes and lolling pink tongues before leaping off. 

Cleo blinked at the child who suddenly did not seem like a child. Then with a slight breeze, she faded from view and Ptolemy sighed, knowing he'd upset her and she'd gone to sulk. He was honestly too tired to care, as bad as that may seem, but he couldn't fix everything that plagued the ghost's mind. 

By the Underworld, he'd just agreed to give a demon\genie anything it wanted to help her! She could at least say thank you... 

He fell into bed with a sigh, feeling the little jackles leap back up on his bed to curl up by his side above the covers. He smiled gently and reached down to rub their soft pointed ears, and they both yipped happily, nuzzling into his hands. 

They were twins, Lapis and Almazet, a boy and a girl, both with lovely sleek black coats, each about the same size as his hand cupped together. Lapis, the female, lay on his left, and Almazet, the male, lay on his right. 

Ptolemy had always wondered what it would be like to have a twin, or maybe just a sibling in general, but his father had made it clear he had no intentions of remarrying after Nenet died. Ptolemy sighed and fell into unconciousness.

 

~Dream~

 

He was writing at his desk, when suddenly the color leeched from everything like it had that afternoon. 

"Well, you're just as boring in your mind as in reality. And here I thought I'd finally made an interesting deal." That ringing voice chimed. Ptolemy whipped his head around to see the blond floating above his bed. 

His brow furrowed, "How are you here?" He asked, not chiding, just curious. Bill smiled, "There's a reason one of my many titles is Mind Stealer. But don't worry, your brain will not come to any damage by my hand. However if you do nothing but learn every hour of every day and night, it very well may explode." He mused, floating over to flick the boy's temple. 

Ptolemy blinked, then suddenly grabbed Bill's wrist, peering at his hand, which didn't look quite as translucent as it had in the summoning circle. In fact, it looked quite solid. Bill, startled by the nine year old's sudden movement, froze, then yanked his arm back. 

"Hey! First rule of Genies, no touching!" He scolded, wagging a finger at the brunette. Ptolemy merely tilted his head at the blond, making him uncomfortable, "You don't seem like any genie I've ever read about." He answered, his tone quizzical. 

The blond smirked, "Maybe if you'd get your nose out of your books and scrolls long enough to see what's right in front of you, you'd notice that not everything written by your elders is true." He mused, floating away with his hands locked behind his head. 

The boy scowled, "Here I thought you were some sort of all powerful all knowing demon/genie. You act no different than my elders. It seems as though I was wrong about finally finding an intelligent being to speak to." He huffed, standing and gathering his scrolls before turning to storm out into his mindscape library. 

Bill bit his lip, "Wait!" He blurted. Ptolemy paused, but didn't give Bill the satisfaction of turning around. Bill fumed. 

How dare this, this, this child, call him out to be to the level of the mere mortal fleshbags who praised Allah or whoever they so foolishly believed in with burning plants and slaughtered animals! But still, the boy had guts, and that impressed him, something that took a miracle to do. 

"Look, kid, I'm sorry." He muttered. Wait, did he just apologize!? Did Bill fucking CIPHER, most feared demon of all nine dimensions, just say he was sorry to this nine year old boy? Yes, apparently he did. 

Ptolemy turned around, eyes wide. Then, he smiled, a light laugh coming from his lips, "Apology accepted, Mr. Cipher. Now, would you like to come help me sort these?" He asked polietly, gesturing to the scrolls in his arms. 

For whatever reason, Bill nodded, following the boy into the grayscale library and helping him put away the scrolls. Ptolemy drew up mindful chatter to fill the space as they sorted, and Bill found himself enjoying a few of their topics himself. 

"The pyramids were magnificent, I agree, but I don't see the need for _every_ Pharaoh to have one." Ptolemy reasoned. 

Bill grinned, "Well, why not? I've always had a soft spot for three sided things. The pyramids are more than a shrine, a triple meaning in themselves, if you choose to look." He mused, "They are meant to appease the Gods, send the dead on to the afterlife, and overall to-" 

Ptolemy interrupted with an excited grin, "To preserve the golden age of Egyptian culture!" He exclaimed as it dawned on him. He put another scroll away with a smile, "Of course, how did I not see it!? These years, at the height of our rule, we must preserve ourselves for the next generations to come, just as the Aztecs did!" He said. 

Bill nodded with an approving smile, "Very good. Not many children your age could come up with such a thing." He said, a doubled meaning in his words. 

Ptolemy glanced at him, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not like most kids my age." He murmured distantly. Then he shook his head and nudged Bill with an elbow, "But you started it, so I had some help." He said. 

Bill grinned and patted him on the head, "Congratulations kid. You passed." He chirped, floating up off the ground. The boy blinked, "Huh? What did I pass?" He asked, bemused. 

Bill smirked, "The first test to becoming worthy." He answered vaguely. 

"Worthy of what?" Ptolemy asked. Bill grinned and began to fade out, "You'll see. Remember, the sun is a star, the moon is a rock, and the earth is round, bye!" He called, before fading out completely with a deep boom. 

 

~End~

 

Ptolemy bolted upright in bed, gasping. His eyes were wild "The earth is round!?" He yelled hysterically.

 

 

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

 

 

"Look kid, I can't effenciently and fully help you until you let me out." Bill urged. It was few months into the deal, and while Bill was delightful company, he really wasn't much help with the memory project. 

A problem, he claimed, was due to him not being able to be in physical form in reality. As of now they stood again in the boy's room, Bill in the summoning circle and Ptolemy sitting in front of it, rubbing his temples. The brunette sighed and glanced up at the blond, who had his arms crossed over his chest. 

He sighed, "What do I have to do?" He mumbled. Cleo was absent, merely because for some reason Ptolemy could not grasp, she hated Bill, and refused to even be in the room when he was there, still snarling at the mention of him and calling him a 'damned demon', much to Ptolemy's exasperation. 

Bill smiled lightly, "All you have to do is break the circle." He explained. Ptolemy blinked, then raised a suspicious brow, "That's all?" He asked. Bill bobbed his head in agreement, "Yep. But I don't recommend using anything on your person. A stick would probably be a good choice unless you wanna be trapped in this circle with me forever." He said happily, as if they were having tea instead of discussing his bind. 

Ptolemy took a deep breath and slid his coal stick from behind his ear, leaving a smudge on his fingers. He carefully pressed it to the floor, sliding it down to the kohl drawn line before stopping briefly. 

Golden eyes glanced up at Bill, before turning back down and sliding it across the line, smudging a tear in the protective binding charms. 

Bill suddenly rose up off the ground with a burst of light, turning bright gold for a moment, before shattering and becoming himself once more, a blue aura setting him gently back on his bare feet. He brushed the gold chips from his shoulders and felt his torso, then picking up one foot and slowly edging it over the line of the circle. 

Finding he could get himself out of the circle without bursting into flames, he smiled and stepped all the way out. He beamed at Ptolemy, abruptly dashing over and picking the boy up and twirling him around with a giddy laugh, "Ha ha! Thank you!" He exclaimed, pulling back to set the startled and dizzy Ptolemy back on his feet. 

The brunette somehow managed a ditzy smile, putting a hand to his head, "N-no problem." He answered, stomach still trying to stop fluttering after the genie's sudden movement. 

But it merely increased with the michevous grin the blond gave him. Oh, why did he feel like he'd just done the wrong thing?

 

 

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

 

 

Ptolemy was celebrating   
his tenth birthday alone. They were at war with Nubia again, so Imhotep was gone with the troops while Pharaoh sat all cushy on his throne. 

Currently, just after breakfast, Ptolemy was clearing up plates and things while talking to Anet from the Isis temple, who came to the castle a few months ago due to the Pharaoh's need of a wife who could bare him children. 

To Ptolemy, who frequently spent time discussing certain topics with an all knowing dream genie (as Bill had told his actual species), this practice was disgusting. Anet was only sixteen, yet she was already pregnant with the thirty nine year old Pharaoh's son. 

Anet and Ptolemy were still friends, so they talked frequently and still played music together every now and then. Last year, when Ptolemy had presented his own invented instrument, the sistrum, at the Pharaoh's birthday as a gift, it had immediately been taken in by the culture. Now they were mass produced and every good group of musicians had one. 

Music was a topic frequently shared between himself and Bill too. The dream genie loved to hear him play the harp, and would sulk like a child when Ptolemy said he couldn't play for him because he had classes. 

Lately however, Bill had taken to making mischief in whatever class Ptolemy was in so it would end early and Ptolemy could come play for him. He'd also come and sabatoge certain meetings the brunette would have for absolutely no reason at all, or at least, none that he would divulge to Ptolemy. In fact, Bill had been acting strangely lately. 

But Ptolemy wasn't focused on his odd friend, he was focused on the occurance Anet was currently retelling as they carried the dishes to the kitchens. Lapis and Almazet were currently snoozing under the table, and Anet smiled fondly at them as she passed, bending slightly to pat Almazet's head before continuing. 

"He comes into my bedroom and asks for a teddy bear. Of course I knew his actual meaning, but I told him that I knew an excellent seamstress who could make him a very nice one. He looked at me as though Anubis had replaced my head with that of his dead mother." Anet snorted. 

Ptolemy laughed, having to stop for a moment because his dishes were rattling as his shoulders shook with mirth. Normally only Bill could make him laugh like this, and occasionally Cleo. 

Suddenly a loud crash sounded, along with a cry of pain, and Ptolemy's laughter died in his throat as his head jerked back up to see Anet sprawled on the floor next the pile of broken glassware, much of which was cutting into her arms and plump baby belly. 

Blood started to seep through her toga, and he dropped to his knees beside her, "Oh Anet! Are you alright!?" What a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright. She had large pieces of glass poking out of her once smooth bronze skin. 

She moaned in pain, "T-Tol, I s-slipped, don't w-worry," she grit her teeth and hissed as she tried to sit up and pressed another shard into her palm, "A-a-about me." She stuttered, and the brunette scoffed. 

"Silly girl. Wait a moment, I'll help." He said. He placed one hand on her forehead, the other on her stomach, closing his eyes and muttering a long string of repetitive words that sounded Egyptian, but we're so old no one had used them in a few centuries. Thank you Cleo. 

Soon, the glass detattched itself from her body in a faint golden glow and Anet's skin stitched back together to leave nothing more than faint lines of scars. 

Anet blinked as Ptolemy turned and whirled his fingers, the dishes fixing themselves once more, and she pushed herself up with wide eyes, "I knew you were studying the arts of Thoth, but I didn't know you were so far along." She whispered. Ptolemy grinned proudly, "I am a fast learner." He explained, and Anet shook her head, laughing. 

Suddenly, Ptolemy caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a triangular sheet of ice across the floor, just before it melted away into nothing. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. 

He stood and helped Anet up, "If you'll excuse me, My Lady, I have some business to attend to. Can you finish these on your own?" He asked. Anet nodded, "Of course. Thank you, Tol." She said, and he smiled before turning on heel and leaving the dining hall. 

He abruptly stopped and glared around the dim hallway "Alright _Aini_ , I know you're here." He called. The blond melted out of the shadows with a deep chuckle, "Aw, did you miss me so soon _Delphinis_?" He purred, batting his eyelashes. 

Ptolemy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, when Bill suddenly gasped, "Oh, I meant to tell you!" He exclaimed, lunging forward and grabbing the boy's wrist. His eye was bright, "Come with me!" He yelled, taking off down the halls and dragging Ptolemy behind him with a yelp and a slight laugh. 

Ever since Bill had seen Ptolemy's strange, stellar birthmark splashed across his forehead, he'd taken to calling the boy ' _Delphinis_ ', or ' _constellation_ ' in a language Bill said was Latin. That was also the day Bill said he'd passed a second test. 

Ptolemy couldn't complain much, he supposed it was better than 'kid'. The brunette rolled his eyes as they hurriedly rounded another corner "What are you doing _Aini_? Where are we going?" He asked with a laugh. The blond paused, causing Ptolemy to run into his back, bouncing off to stagger dizzily away. 

No sooner had the world stopped spinning before the dream genie turned and caged Ptolemy's face in his slender hands, blue iris dark, gold flecks smouldering like lighting embers, like a sunlight splattered sea so deep the brunette feared he would lose his very soul in them. 

The blond came so close that their nose were touching, eye lidding briefly as he looked down to thread his other hand through the boy's free one, entangling their fingers. Ptolemy's heart stopped for a few moments, and he held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. 

Finally the dream genie spoke, softly, so he had to strain to hear it, "No one should be alone on their birthday." He murmured, visible eye flicking to meet the brunette's own wide gold ones. Suddenly he sucked in a breath and grinned, pulling away and releasing his other hand to begin tugging him again. 

Bewildered, intrigued, and slightly excited, Ptolemy struggled to keep up with the tall blond's long, eager strides. The only sound through the halls was the echoing slap of sandals against stone and little bursts of laughter every once and a while. Suddenly Ptolemy began to recognize where they were headed, and raised an eyebrow as they slowed to a halt in front of the throne room doors. 

He swallowed harshly, "Um, Bill, what-?" He was cut off as the blond slapped a hand over his mouth, making the ten year old blink in surprise. The dream genie winked, "Just trust me, huh?" He said softly, looking discreetly left and right before turning and shoving the large ornate doors open. 

The brunette's jaw fell nearly off as he took in the sight before him. Snow. There was freaking _snow_ in the throne room. They were in Egypt now, a country that rarely got rain, much less snow. 

The marble floors were coated in a thick layer of slick ice, snow drifting from golden clouds that hung just below the ceiling, piling up in high mounds in every corner of the room, save for a table that had a _massive_ amount of food on it. 

In the center of the table was a large, three tiered cake frosted an electric blue and gold, with the ancient hieroglyphs for his name plastered on the top tier in white fondont, which was delicacy from England that not even someone of Ptolemy's status could afford. 

"Oh. My. Ra." The boy breathed. The blond beside him chuckled, "Do you like it?" He demanded. Ptolemy couldn't even speak, gold irises dialated in awe. He finally gave a soft whisper, "Like it? It's _amazing_!" He whispered. 

Bill hummed, "Happy birthday, _Delphinis_." He mumbled with a grin, gripping his wrist and tugging him from the safety of sandstone to slippery ice, giggling madly when the boy tripped and scrambled for purchase like a new born fawn, all the while grinning like the child he was supposed to be. 

The dream genie skated across the ice in sandalled feet with practiced expertise, doing jumps and twirls and just generally showing off. Ptolemy simply rolled his eyes and laughed, slipping and falling flat on his face. 

Bill snorted and skated over to help him up, hauling him up and catching him when he almost fell again, beginning to skate backwards while pulling the brunette with him. Ptolemy huffed, blowing a lapis embedded golden circle from his vision, his headpiece tinkling as he tossed his head back in a giddy laugh. 

Then he raised an eyebrow at a smirking Bill, "I have a feeling Anet's accident wasn't an accident at all." He discreetly accused, following in the blond's footsteps so they gained a pattern that was almost like dancing. 

The dream genie gave him an innocent look, "What ever gives you the idea? Who would ever want to hurt your ugly Pharaoh's stupid, whorish, consort wife?" He mused sweetly, eye twinkling with a dark delight. Ptolemy frowned briefly, "The Pharaoh I agree, but Anet has never-" 

He yelped as he was suddenly bent backwards as his foot was knicked and sent skidding so his back was curved in an elegant dip as the visible blue iris rolled. The blond brought him back up with a grin, "Lighten up, _Delphinis_! I was joking! Well, partly." His sarcastic grin was exchanged for a genuine smile. 

He glanced at the table, "Can't you just let yourself forget everyone else for a few hours and let me give you an actual happy birthday?" He asked, widening his visible and poking out his lip in a first class puppy pout. The brunette's expression softened and he sighed. 

His lips curled into a soft smile and closed his eyes briefly. 

"Okay. Better make it count, I'm suppose to be in strings right now." 

"Well, don't you like to be spoiled?" 

"Only because you like to spoil me." 

"Ha!"

 

 

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

 

 

He couldn't comprehend it. He blinked stupidly at the messenger in his doorway again. 

"I-Im sorry?" He stammered finally. The messenger gave him a sympathetic look, "Imhotep has been killed. We are very sorry to have to inform you of this, but as his only heir, we must-" 

Ptolemy tuned the rest of her words out, numbness taking over his body. When she finished speaking, he nodded numbly with a murmured, "Thank you for your time." And shut the door in her face. 

He walked slowly over to his bed, sinking slowly onto his mattress. As he'd grown into favor with the Pharaoh, he'd been given larger quarters as the time went on, each more lavish than the last, but golden shelves and elegant desks had quickly been covered by sketches and scrolls and ink splatters, open books scattered everywhere about the room. 

He put his head in his hands. His father was dead. He'd have to take on the vacant spot as general. His father was dead. He'd have to petition on the council to get his status back. His father was _dead_. His eyes and chest burned. 

While Imhotep had never been terribly affectionate or always there in his son's time of need, he did try, and he did love Ptolemy, even if he had a strange, stoic way of going about it. They were all the other had in terms of family. Now that was gone. 

It was not just his father's death that had sobs wracking his shoulders. It was the implications of what this meant for the eleven year old. His status had entirely depended on his father, and in order to reattain it, he'd have to petition the council of elders to take on his father's position as general, competing with men twice his age and size for it. He'd never make it. 

He could see it now, stranded on the streets, doing magic tricks on the streets while degrading whispers of ' _yiteem_ ' hissing behind his back and ringing in his ears. Orphan. Abandoned. 

Burning tears streaked down his cheeks as he grit his teeth. All these years of work, listening to foolish adults recite texts that Ptolemy would go back and later correct, studying his rear end off to impress the nobility and make sure they thought he was worth something, giving up his childhood for the maturity of being treated like an adult, like his opinion mattered. For _nothing_. 

Suddenly a wispy, flickering arm was around his shoulders, and he jolted up to see Cleo. She looked down at him sympathetically, wincing when she saw those normally knowledgeable and strong eyes shining with tears and exposed like the child he never got to be. 

His cheeks glistened and shone with sticky tracks of salt water as the droplet gathered at his chin and fell in large, splattering drops. His voice broke, "Cleo. Cleo, what am I gonna do?" He whispered brokenly. The ghost sighed, her erratically flickering form becoming solid just long enough for her give him a warm hug. 

He squeezed her back hard, and just as their grip lessened, she became transparent once more. Slowly but surely they were getting her memories back with the help of Bill, and she was able to stay solid for longer periods of time. 

She sighed, "I don't know, Tol. I honestly don't." She mumbled. She suddenly stiffened and wrapped a transparent arm protectively around the brunette boy, "Get out." She snapped, her tone icy. 

Ptolemy hiccuped, looking up to see a familiar wide blue eye and wild blond hair. His own golden eyes widened, and he hurriedly swiped at his eyes, straightening, "B-Bill." He stammered, his voice breaking once more. 

He flinched at the sound and turned his face away in humiliation, "I-I...My...I'm-" He gave up with a huff, hunching his shoulders, "You w-weren't supposed t-t-to see this." He choked out, burying his face in his hands. 

Cleo suddenly lept away to the other side of the bed with a squeak and an offended sound, and Ptolemy found gentle hands prying his own small ones away from his face. His breath hitched in a repressed sob, and his face burned as the dream genie's gaze roved over his tear streaked face. 

The exposure, the vulnerablity, suddenly vanished as that gold flecked iris met his own roiling ones. The blond smiled gently, sitting down beside him, taking his right hand and caging it within his own. 

"Here's what you're gonna do," He whispered, leaning forward so the brunette could hear. His grip tightened, "You're going to take your smart little ass into that council room, and give them the facts. While you do that, take what they want to hear, and weave it into the statistics so that when it floats through their thick skulls, it's impossible to resist. I know you can do that, you've done it to the Pharaoh countless times. Make it music, turn your words into your harp strings. Easy enough, yeah?" He said with a grin. 

Ptolemy looked up at Bill with widened eyes, and suddenly some of the exposure disappeared and calculation took its place. Bill took the boy's fingers and pressed them so they curled into a small fist, "Show them that your family name isn't just a name. Go kick those other meat head's asses." He urged, firmly clasping the fist and rising so Ptolemy could see it. 

The brunette smiled slightly, but then it faltered. Wide gold eyes snapped back to the dream genie, "But, what if I can't do it? Imhotep was the best general since, well, Cleopatra's reign. What if I can't live up to my father's expectations? I mean now that he's..." Ptolemy bit his lip, stilling it's trembling as his eyes filled with tears again.

Bill huffed and gathered the boy in his arms, ignoring Cleo's scathing glare, and stroked his chestnut curls. He rested his chin on the crown of the shorter's head, humming softly, "You'll be fine. As for your father, he's probably gambling with David as we speak, having a grand old time in the Underworld." He chuckled. 

He let his hand trail from the boy's hair down the side of his face and his jaw to draw triangles on the hollow of his throat with his forefinger. 

"Why are you so worried, _Delphinis_? You're the most intelligent human I've ever met, and I'm saying you'll knock their sandals off. Do you not trust me?" Bill mused softly. Ptolemy instinctly sought the comforting touch, his small hand raising to clasp over the bigger one, stilling it's tracing as he threaded their fingers together, "Of course I trust you, _Aini_." He murmured, his cheeks going slightly pink as he said this, his heart beating erratically in his chest as the blond grinned widely at him. 

His breath hitched as Bill nuzzled his hair with a light laugh, "Good." He purred. Cleo rolled her eyes, "Oh, this _totally_ won't go wrong." She grumbled. 

Neither male heard her, having ears and eyes for only each other as they shared soft smiles.

 

 

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

 

 

"HELP!" Ptolemy shrieked as he was shoved into the wall hard by three pairs of large hands. The biggest one, Bes, cackled viciously. He grit his beer stained teeth in an angry leer, "The little lamb wants someone to help him." He snickered. 

The one on the right, Fadil, sneered as he pressed the small boy harder into the wall, "The elders think _this_ little thing is fit to be the next general? Ha! Look at him, he's helpless!" He barked with a laugh. The one on his left, Omari, was the only quiet one. 

His aura reeked of jealousy and fury, though when Imhotep had been alive, they'd been friends and he had treated Ptolemy kindly. Now that word had reached that the elder's had appointed an eleven year old boy as the next general, it had caused quite an uproar. 

Hence why said boy was currently scraping his cheek on the rough stone of the wall and kicking out his feet in vain attempt to strike one of his attackers. No such luck. Bes growled deeply as he caught the boy's chin in a calloused hand, jerking it roughly to the side to peer at his face. 

Ptolemy glared at him, though he was shaking with fear. The man scoffed, "He doesn't even look the part! He's a scrawny little thing, even with all those no doubt lavish meals he gets spoon fed up at the palace. No doubt he's won the Pharaoh's favor with this girlish face of his, batting those pretty little eyes at anyone who glances his way." He leered at Ptolemy who bared his teeth hatefully at the man. 

Bes barked out a laugh, "Gold. Such a rare and delicate eye color for someone so fiery and delicate themselves." He mused. Ptolemy scowled at Bes as he backed away, "I am _not_ delicate, you great brute!" He spat, struggling harder. 

He smirked suddenly, "Just because a child is more fit to take on such a responsibility than you, you throw a temper tantrum. Look at you all, acting like children yourself, cornering people in deserted rooms to threaten them when you don't get your way." He said easily. 

A sharp sting across the side of his face had him crying out, eyes watering in pain. Bes was seething, hands curled into trembling fists, and he glared darkly at the boy who seemed to suddenly realize how much shit he was in, "Shut your little mouth, before I put it to better use, like being the new home for all your shattered teeth." He growled. Then his eyes lit up, an idea penetrating his overly thick skull, and he smirked down at Ptolemy. 

The look in his eyes did not bode well for the boy, full of dark promises, and he involuntarily shuddered. ' _Why did I open my big mouth!?'_ He shrieked mentally, shrinking back away from the man as he advanced. 

Bes chuckled lowly, "No, we can put it to a much better use than that, right boys?" He jeered, catching the boy's chin again and running a rough textured thumb along his plush pink bottom lip. Fadil's eyes widened in understanding, then his mouth split into a wicked grin as the hands on Ptolemy's shoulder slid down to squeeze his ass, making his face burn and him let out a yelp. 

Fadil laughed, "Oh I think we can put much more than his mouth to better use." He purred. Ptolemy's eyes widened and he blanched. They wouldn't! 

He was suddenly turned so his chest was pressing into the wall, and his legs were kicked out so they were spread so wide it hurt. His toga was yanked up and large hands roamed down his legs, which began to tremble. 

Ptolemy felt tears spring to his eyes, "No! Y-you can't!" He cried, struggling even harder. Bes laughed, "Not so brave now, are we lamb?" He purred, slipping his hand inside the boy's undergarments. Ptolemy began crying, "No, please, anything but this, anything! Stop it! Please stop!" He pleaded. 

The only reply he received was lustful touches and lowly chuckles. Bes sighed, "You really are lovely. If only you'd shut your damn mouth." He mused, thick fingers trailing down to brush the base of the boy's member, sending a disgusting curl of pleasure to his abdomen. 

Ptolemy's breath hitched, and he let out a broken sob. He threw his head back, "Help! Bill! Cleo! Somebody! Bi-!" He was cut off as Fadil shoved a cloth in his mouth, then tying one over his eyes. He sobbed and screamed against the gag as his undergarments were taken off and tossed aside. 

He suddenly heard Bes yell and hit the wall beside him hard. A low, feral snarl echoed through the room, along with screams of pain and tearing flesh. Pleas for mercy were met by dark cackling, and suddenly all sound stopped. The event was over as soon as it started, and Ptolemy, finding himself unrestricted, sank to his knees and fisted his hands in his toga, pulling it sharply down to cover himself. 

Footsteps came over to him and he flinched away. A familiar comforting hand stroked the side of his face, and he relaxed as gentle fingers pulled the cloth out of his mouth. The brunette swallowed thickly, "B-B-Bill?" He whispered. 

A hum, "Who else, _Delphinis_?" Came the soft reply. Ptolemy's heart soared. Bill came for him. He actually came. He saved him. 

He was suddenly very aware of his nakedness under his toga, and he bit his lip, still not able to see but not wanting to take his hands from the hem of his toga, lest he reveal himself. Bill sighed heavily, "Hold on." He murmured, and Ptolemy yelped and blushed darkly when he was lifted up bridal style. 

"Bill! I c-can walk, just take off the blindfold!" He squeaked. He felt the dream genie shake his head and put his mouth right beside his ear, "Id rather you keep it on until we get away from here. You don't need to see this." He breathed, sending warm shivers down the boy's spine. Unlike with Fadil and Bes, a pleasant flurl of pleasure slides up his spine, and he shivered happily. 

He waited until Bill had shut the door to his bedroom after walking in, and patiently stayed still as he was placed on the bed and slender fingers slid his blindfold off. Bill's face was soft, an alarming splatter of blood on his cheek, but as Ptolemy thought of what Bes tried to do it o him, he merely leaned forward and wiped it off with his small thumb. 

Bill closed his eye for a moment, before sighing, "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Ptolemy took a shaking breath but didn't answer. Instead, he slid down to where Bill was kneeling in front of him, and caught the dream genie in a warm embrace, shoulders heaving with relieved sobs. 

Bill immediately hugged him back, picking him up and walking around to the side of the bed, flicking his wrist at the covers which folded back in a wisp of blue fire, and he placed the shuddering boy beneath them. He went to leave him, but Ptolemy grasped his tunic desperately, "No, no. Please, don't leave me alone." He whimpered. 

Bill hesitated, but then silently crawled underneath the blankets as well. He threw an arm over Ptolemy, tugging him close so that his broad chest met the boy's back, curling his legs so he was spooning him in a protective ball. He pushed his fingers gently through Ptolemy's touseled curls, holding the boy as he cried. 

"Sh, you're alright. You're alright now. I'm here. I'm here, _Delphinis_. My little constellation." The dream genie murmured. Slowly but surely, Ptolemy's shoulders stopped shaking, and his trembling stilled, letting the calmness and the warmth of the blond behind begin him lull him to sleep. 

He was tugged back from the edge of unconsciousness by the light brush of fingertips along his arm, from his wrist to his shoulder and back down. He shivered, goosebumps raising on his arms, and he sunk further into the taller's embrace. He didn't need anything else right now. This was all he needed, all he wanted, all he knew, was the light brush of affection and warmth at his back, strong arms encircling him like a protective cage, shielding him. 

Ptolemy's heart beat loudly against his ribs as Bill began softly sing, possibly thinking the boy had fallen asleep. 

"Stilled in my trembling lips 

How did the night ever get like this? 

One shot and the Nile goes down, down, down. 

Bottom of the river hits 

waking up my mind as I throw a fit. 

The breaking is shaking me down, down, down." 

The blond sang softly, still carding his fingers through the boy's brunette curls. Ptolemy found this to be a rather odd song, but it wasn't so much the lyrics that calmed him as the voice singing it. 

"My heart's beating faster

I know what I'm after

I've been standing here my whole life

everything I've seen twice 

now it's time I realize

I'm spinning back around now. 

On this road I'm calling

save me because I'm falling

and I can't seem to breathe right." 

Bill's voice had grown extremely soft, ironically breathless. 

"I keep running, running, running, 

Running, Running, Running, 

running from my heart." 

With that last line, Ptolemy felt hope surge within his chest. Then it deflated, and his mouth turned down. He had to remind himself that he was being a fool. But foolish or no, Ptolemy couldn't help what he felt for his blond friend. 

He wished faintly that his dumb heart wouldn't stumble when he saw the dream genie, or flutter at every casual touch. Ptolemy felt like crying every time that he realized that he was dreaming a bit too big, and that Bill was only being nice because they had made a deal. 

So, with harsh resolve, the small brunette took a deep shuddering breath and stuffed every glowing thought and every childish feeling deep down in the recesses of his chest, locking them away in a temporary cage. 

He did this with a numb mind, and with a soft sigh, contented to that moment while he could lay at home in the blond's arms. Because no matter what he felt, Bill didn't feel the same, and he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are getting close to being caught up with the chapters I already have written, so updates may or may not slow down. Maybe. BUT DONT WORRY! I have no intentions of abandoning this fic. Love you all my habibis~ DONT FORGET FANART IS ALWAYS WELCOME!!!! hints (^=^°)


	40. CLROQV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIPEMY COMES TO CALL

The brunette boy woke with a jolt, bolting up to find he was alone once more. Dipper tried to calm himself so he didn't hyperventilate, his heart pounding, hands instinctively clutching at his hair, fingers meeting his golden headpiece and latching harshly onto that instead. 

His vision blurred and his chest burned, "No. No. No! It's not true!" He screamed, hysterical. This was all a dream. Even the dreaming, that was part of the dream too. 

He wasn't the reincarnated form of Ptolemy, he wasn't sitting in the Fearymid right now, he wasn't about to cry tears of his past self's relief and his present self's frustration, none of this was real. Nope! It couldn't be real, it just couldn't, or else he was so royally screwed that screwed didn't even cover how screwed he was. 

He shot up abruptly from the bed, beginning to pace back and forth.He pointedly ignored the intricate golden mirror on the downward wall, tugging at his hair as his brow furrowed. "There's got to be some explanation for this!" He cried, gold eyes wide. 

Bill. Of all the demons he could've accidentally summoned that day, it had to be Bill, didn't it? Yes, yes it did. His past self lurking within his chest was soaring, screaming to go sprinting to find the dream demon and embrace him, confessing his own affections now that he knew they were returned, and they could make love all the rest of the night long. 

At least, Dipper thought it was night. But his present self was screaming for him to use his head, to fight Bill on every aspect, to never let the blond/brunette touch him again. Yeah, that was it. It was Ptolemy who felt these things, not Dipper. He knew the whole truth, and he absolutely and utterly did not feel anything- 

Wait. Oh Ra. Oh please Ra, no! Dipper clutched his chest as his heart fluttered helplessly against his palm at the thought of the dream demon's snark, sarcasm, teasing, and overall just, well, Billness. Dipper whimpered helplessly gripping his hair in both hands harshly once more. 

"No." He whispered. He didn't, he didn't, he didn't! He felt the tears in his eyes slip over the edge and streak his soft skin with sticky tracks of salt. He stopped pacing and sunk to his knees "I _can't_. By the Underworld, please no." He choked out, chest beginning to ache from how hard his heart was pounding against his ribs, blood rushing in his ears as he fought it with everything in body, his very bones trembling. 

He stood shakily to his feet, beginning to pace again, just to distract himself. He shoved away the memories that were flashing across his frontal lobe, locking them in a rickety cage like he'd done a millennium ago as an entirely different person. Well...perhaps he wasn't so different from Ptolemy. The thirst for knowledge, the striving to prove himself, the sarcasm, the determination, the logical thought process, the big mouth that got him into a lot of trouble, the strength of willpower, the loyalty, it was all the same. _They_ were the same. 

Dipper shook his head furiously. No, they weren't, they couldn't be, forget what Bill said, he wasn't that inquisitive little boy from Egypt all those centuries ago, or else... Dipper swallowed harshly, throat going dry as he contemplated this. 

No, it wasn't possible, it wasn't- And yet, even now if Dipper pushed away the part of him that was Ptolemy, there was still a thrumming in his chest and the frantic sputtering of his heart whenever that stupid cobalt and gold iris glanced his way, and an almost unbearable warmth that spread through him whenever it was dilated with softness and affection that was directed at him. _Him_ , of all people. 

What had he done, why had this extravagant and cosmic being been ensared by a puny mortal human boy? And why on earth had it been mutual!? Good Ra, it still was, and Dipper had no control over it, and it terrified him to no end. This wasn't just Ptolemy any more, it was him too, presently, even after all the shit he'd been put through, had been entrapped like a troublesome fly. 

His eyes teared up again, and he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to stifle them as they rolled down his cheeks, tipping his head up to the ceiling as he paced, suddenly pausing. 

He took in a shuddering breath, and let it out slowly, and for the first time, finally, felt himself give in and embrace the truth, and he and Ptolemy fused together as one, as it should've been from the beginning. Dipper gasped, feeling floods of memories and emotions and ideas flood his body. That rickety cage in the back of his mind he found, was not made by Dipper Pines. It had originally been made by Ptolemy, stuffing his feelings deep down inside it, and now as they came together, like lock to key, it burst open and a flood of aching emotion swarmed his system. 

He released a choked sob, one of angushished relief. With that, the bewildering realization slapped him in the face. He blinked, letting his hands fall limply to his sides as he swallowed thickly, "I-I...Oh, I don't even know who I am now." He sobbed with a shaky laugh, pushing a hand through his brown curls. 

He wasn't Dipper Pines any longer, yet it had been so long and he'd made so many new memories since he'd been Ptolemy of Cairo that he wasn't him either. He never had a family much in Egypt, and now he had Stan and Mabel and- 

"Oh God, Mabel!" He suddenly wailed, eyes going wide. His hands flew to his mouth. What would she say? What would Stan say? He knew what Ford would say, that much was clear. He gulped. His family, they would hate him, and turn their backs on him, and he'd be alone, again. 

A glittering blue iris flecked with along with a bright grin flashed across his eyelids, and his panic quelled. No, not alone. Never again, not now, not anytime in the future. And the blond/brunette wouldn't be either. 

He had the world at his fingertips, and his 'friends' to party with, but the brunette could see it when he first met him, and even when he'd first been brought to the Fearymid. The poor man was so lonely it was almost painful to look him in the eye. 

' _Well_ ', he thought, ' _not anymore_ ' he finished firmly. Then he let out a raspy laugh, scoffing as he pushed his fingers through his hair again, "Geez, I sound like a sappy schoolgirl." He snorted. 

Then his still tearfilled eyes softened, and he sighed, coming to the sharp reality, "I love him." He breathed. A dark chuckle echoed through the room, and Dip- Pto- Dipemy **(there XD)** , whirled to face the sound. 

The twisted golden mirror from before was now glowing a bright baby blue, glass twinkling and sparkling like well water. The brunette tentatively walked over to it, and as he approached it, an image shimmered into view. It was...him. But, it also wasn't. 

His reflection had his hands in his shorts pockets, vest pristine and clothes clean, hat sitting low on his head, head bowed so the blue flap was shielding most of his face from view, save the cruel twist of a smile that marred his face. His reflection tipped it's head up, raising an eyebrow at him, and laughed out, eyes cold and expression menacing. 

Dipemy recoiled, taken aback, rather startled, but at the accusing look in 'his' eyes, he crumpled under his own intimidating stare. His reflection smirked, "Are you serious?" It sneered, brown eyes flashing. Against his will, the boy felt his eyes tear up again as his reflection wavered to show him scenes he didn't want to remember. 

Nebula in her ball, his own hand slamming his arm into a drawer, tongs of forks leaving marks in his skin when he pulled it out. A triangle red with rage and lashing out at his sister and himself, threats of nightmarish death spat from the ruby red bricks. His nightmares that left him sleepless and irritable and snappy haunting his mind as he slumped against his desk, and a man smirking cruelly as he pointed to the trio of Soos, Wendy, and Mabel tied up on the cliff, soft threats hissed in his ear as a black gloved hand lit with blue fire, outstretched in deadly temptation. 

"After all he's done?" His reflection hissed as he faded back into view. The golden eyed brunette was crying now, leaving his cheeks wet and his lips parted slightly in a silent protest against what the mirror was shoving at him. The brown irises narrowed and his mouth took on a demeaning twist, "Heh. You're _pathetic_." His reflection spat, grinning gleefully as it watched the boy break. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, hands fisting by his sides as he trembled, his eyes hot and his chest stinging. The mirror Dipper sneered at him, "Traitor." He accused, baring his teeth sharply. The once Egyptian boy grit his teeth, "No..." He spoke finally. Then his eyes snapped open to show bright gold irises, and he lifted his head high, "SHUT UP!" He screamed. 

His reflection blinked, startled, and he took his chance. He took a step forward to glare hard into brown eyes, "I did this for them!" He spat, shoving his hands at the mirror to expose his gold clasped wrists with chains that were still attached to the floor. 

Furious tears slipped down his face and dropped off his jaw as it clenched, "You don't know anything! How could you, when you're not even here, when you aren't even me!?" He yelled, anger coloring his cheeks a dark pink. His chest heaved and his reflection looked dumbfounded. 

The brunette shut his bright eyes briefly, smiling shakily, "Besides, it's not like I could help that I fell for HIM." He finished. With that, before the mirror could insult him again, he turned his arm and slammed both his gold clasped wrists into the glass, shattering it into a million glittering pieces. 

But still, he could hear his own snide voice in his mind, ' _But you don't even know who you are_.' He graced his fingers along the cracks of the broken mirror, tracing a very familiar shape that left a ghost of a small on his lips. 

He gazed at it with resolved eyes and replied simply, "I am Pinetree."

 

*A few hours earlier*

 

Ford had a feeling of cold water being poured over his entire body as Bill's smirking face disappeared for black nothingness, only for the black to disappear in what seemed like a few moments later. Automatically his six fingered hands curled into furious fists, "Let me go, you insane one eyed-!" His words died in his throat as he found himself in a lavish looking room. 

He blinked owlishly as he looked around, walking around, or trying to, before he found there was a bright blue shackle clasped around his right ankle, the same bright blue chain attaching it to the floor. His brow furrowed, "What the...?" He murmured, jerking his leg a little to try to free his foot. 

He jolted as lyrical, overly loud piano music drifted through the air, along with a familiar voice that made him freeze. 

"We'll, meet again. Don't know where, don't know when! Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day!" Bill crooned as he finished out with a harsh trill on the piano beside the fireplace. He'd rearranged the room, just for Sixer. He sent the man a wink as he whirled his fingers, a brightly colored margarita glass appearing in his hand. 

Ford narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his throat suddenly dry, feeling incredibly vulnerable, "W-where am I?" He tried to demand, swearing quietly when he stuttered. Bill raised an amused eyebrow, seemingly in a good mood, practically glowing as he grinned widely at the gray haired male, turning to face him, "You're in the Fearymid Suite, kid! Tip of the pyramid!" He chirped happily, setting his drink down to float in midair as he placed his fingers together behind his head, leaning back in a relaxed manner. 

He snapped his fingers and an identical margarita glass appeared in Ford's bewildered hand, "Have a drink, make yourself comfortable." The demon purred, plucking his own drink out of the air as Ford plopped down on the couch. He sipped and glanced at Ford with a smirk, "You know that couch is made from living human skin?" He mused, tapping a gloved finger absentmindedly against the stem of his glass. 

Ford looked down just in time to see the seams on the couch had split open and were showing lolling mouths and bloodshot eyes. He lept up with a yelp, dropping the glass and spilling the liquid all over the cushions. 

Bill pouted, "Hey! Stop wasting my good stuff!" He complained lightly, and Ford glowered at him. "Quit the games, Cipher!" He snapped, fists clenching. 

Bill stood, boots clicking against the carpeted floor, confusing Ford for a moment, before he shook his head and glared at the smiling blond/brunette. He pointed an accusatory finger at Bill, "If I'm still alive, you must want something from me." He said. 

Bill snickered, eye going distant for moment before snapping back to the present, smirking faintly, "Not always, IQ!" He replied, before walking around Ford to stand before the fireplace. He bared his back with confidence, well aware how much this man wanted nothing more than to see him dead, head held high as he let his blue flames float him up into the air so he could stand tall and tower above the elder looking man. An intimidation tactic, for sure, but Bill merely liked looking down on his puppets. Even his old, used up, broken ones. 

"As you may have noticed, I recently had a rulebook rewrite if you will. I can now control space, matter, and now that those idiotic toddler's followers are out of the way, time itself!" He proclaimed, raising his hands and swirling everything about the room, apparating it from one side to the other and back again, feeling raw power course through his limbs, getting nearly drunk off the feeling rushing through him, leaving him thrumming and hungry for more. 

He licked his lips slowly as he turned back around face Ford, visible eye glittered darkly, "I wasn't always this way." He murmured. His mind flashed briefly to a time of reading scrolls and scoffing over opinionated topics far too ahead of their time with a certain brunette Egyptian, but he quickly pushed past those thoughts, back even _further_ , back to when he first became a demon. 

His pupil slitted briefly, "You think those chains are tight? Try living in the filth of the first and second dimensions, on flat planes with flat minds and flat dreams." He growled, nearly feral. 

Then, like a rubber band, his smile snapped back, eye back to normal, "I liberated nearly all the rest of the nine dimensions Stanford, and now I'm here to liberate yours!" He revealed, turning to said man with a bright grin. 

Ford's eyes had widened and he quietly mouthed ' _nine?_ ' to himself, before shaking his head and beginning to count on his fingers, doing math and theoretics in his mind as he tried to make sense of the demon's statement. As far as they knew, there were only four dimensions. 

Bill huffed out a laugh, "That's because nearly all of you are small minded! If you can't plaster a labelled sense to something, you ignore it, with the exception of time of course. It amazes me how you can take perfectly good nonsensical things and break them down into something that makes so much sense you can't live without it, yet you can't reach the ends of your universe!" He mused, letting his flames carry him higher with each sentence. 

Ford's head was now spinning, and Bill sighed heavily after a moment, "It's a miracle I ever considered you interesting company. You're just like most of your race; only having ambition and curiosity and intelligence enough to grasp the edges of the blanket so to say." He huffed, crossing his arms in a clearly bored and disappointed manner. 

Ford shot him a scathing scowl, "Well, you say most, as if we aren't all the same." He shot back sarcastically. Bill scoffed, draining the rest of his margarita glass and watching intently as it refilled itself, "Yes, I said most. Kudos for paying attention for once." He replied airily. 

Ford raised an eyebrow at the dream demon's flippant tone, "Oh, so you've met someone different? The one percent that does look past the edges of the universe?" He interrogated. Bill glanced at him, smirking, "Much less than one percent Fordsie. But yes, I've met one person who can reach beyond simple mortal compacity for curiosity. You know them, closely if I've been paying attention correctly." He hinted, swirling his liquid around his glass. 

Ford's eyes shot wide and his heart rate increased, "W-who on Earth-?" He spluttered, cutting himself off as he pointedly bit his tongue. Bill grinned, "But were not on earth right now, technically! Very vast range for me to toy with!" He cackled, enjoying the look of alarm on the gray haired man's face. 

Bill lowered his lashes to watch his drink slosh around in its container, "To answer your barely uttered question," He smirked, looking up to meet Ford eyes as his own glinted with his own sort of ambition, "Your nephew." He finished. 

Ford choked briefly and rage flooded his system. He let out a low snarl and stepped forward only to be held back by the shackle around his ankle, "You stay away from Dipper! My family is off limits! Don't you dare lay your damn hands on him or anyone else." Ford shouted, face red and temple pulsing. 

Bill giggled manically, raising his hands with his palms out, "Too late. Whoops." He mocked, iris twinkling with delight as Ford screamed in rage. 

"How dare you!?" He screeched. Bill rolled his eye, "Geez, calm down Sixer! We made a deal, alright? Don't get your knickers in a twist." He snarked. Ford fisted his hands by his sides, letting out a slow breath, "What, exactly, was your deal?" He asked lowly, tone dangerous. 

Bill looked through his gloves to his nails as he studied them, letting the flames set him back on the floor, smiling, "Oh nothing too big." He started nonchalantly. Ford trembled, "Did you take anything of importance from him?" He asked, this time a little less calmly. 

Bill chuckled, "I suppose, by your standards, it would've been of great importance." It was to Bill too, but Ford didn't need to know that. Ford raised an expectant eyebrow, and Bill grinned, all plastic, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked. Ford tilted his head to the side as he pressed his lips into a thin line. 

"No. You gave Dipper your word that his family and/or friends would be off the hook and have your protection, if he gave you something in return." 

Now it was Bill's turn to blink in surprise. He raised an eyebrow, "You must _really_ know him, huh IQ?" He sneered after he'd gotten over his bewilderment. Ford sighed heavily, "No, I just know that he wouldn't make a deal with you if it was _his_ well being on the line, and he's always been a fighter, but a sucker for his sister's wellness and happiness." He said tiredly. 

At his first statement, Bill's eye flashed with an emotion that Ford thought he recognized, but it was gone so fast he wasn't even sure it had been there in the first place. 

Bill clasped his hands behind his back, beginning to circle the chained man slowly, like a predator stalking it's prey, "Speaking of deals, I have a sales pitch for you Sixer." He mused. He waved his hand at the center of the room and a glowing globe appeared, "I'm here to finally rid your dimension of all those pesky natural laws and scientific rules that keep you hindered from reaching your true potential. But there's one hitch." Bill began, and the globe showed the white outline and Gravity Falls. 

"My weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in." He continued, showing the field around the town as his weirdlings slammed into it, unable to cross. 

Ford gulped down his fear, knowing now he was dealing with a caged tiger, pacing irritably back and forth in its cage and tearing anyone who came too close to shreds. He let his curiosity bloom instead as he peered at the globe, "Incredible. Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago." He mumbled, rubbing the scuff on his chin in thought. 

Bill's eye widened and he smiled, "And did you find a way to undo it?" He asked slowly. Ford broke his gaze from the globe and waved a dismissive hand, "Of course, there's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier." He replied absentmindedly, before realizing what he said and his expression looking stricken. 

He whirled to face a smirking Bill, "B-but I'd never tell you!" He said quickly, swallowing harshly. Bill smiled carefully, the globe suddenly flooding with color, "Listen Ford, if you'll just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands wide with excitement. 

The globe whirled to show several flashes of the 'New World' if Bill got his way. The blond/brunette strung an arm around Ford's shoulders, "Anything will be possible. A party that never ends with hosts that never die, can't you see the possibilities? You can be one of us, all powerful, and all I need is that little equation." He purred, a smirk twisting his mouth. 

Ford's eyes widened and glittered, then he blinked and shook his head, jerking himself away from the demon, "You're insane if you think I'll help you!" He spat, scowling. Bill blinked, then abruptly burst into a fit of giggles, the high pitched sound echoing off the walls, sounding darkly ominous and sending a shudder down Ford's spine. 

Bill sighed, looking back up with a smile, "I'm insane either way, Brainac!" He sneered, sitting on the armchair beside the couch. Bill narrowed his visible eye, gold flecks glinting, "But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation right out of your head!" 

The room suddenly bleached of color, and with a burst of blue light, Bill's outlined triangle form rose from the now unconcious body, which cased over in sleek white marble. Ford blinked, then held up a hand, his mouth curling up slowly, "Not so fast. You know the rules Bill." He said smugly. 

The glowing triangle huffed and slowly sank back into his body, which revived itself and adopted his expression of irritation. Ford smiled, "You can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in." He reminded, twiddling his fingers tauntingly before snatching his hand back. 

Bill sighed, standing up, "You're making this so much harder than it needs to be." He said, watching blankly as more chains snaked up from the floor and one from the ceiling, slithering forward to clasp around Ford's free limbs, the one from the ceiling cuffing roughly around his neck. 

The elder man cried out and began to struggle, and Bill rose up to meet his eye, "I'll make you talk. It's only a matter of time." He hissed. Ford swallowed down a whimper of terror, and flinched when Bill's head suddenly snapped up, tilting slightly as if listening to something in the distance. 

"Pinetree." Bill muttered, rubbing his chin briefly. His eye glanced back to Ford then something behind him. He shot Ford a dark smile, "I'll deal with you later." He promised, voice dripping with malice. Ford swallowed harshly, glaring right back, "I'll never tell you." He spat shakily. 

Bill rolled his eye, snorting, setting himself down as he walked over to mirror behind Ford, "That's what they all say." The demon called, before snapping his fingers. Ford vanished, and Bill reveled in the last look of fear on his face with a wistful sigh, stepping through the mirror to see his little sapling sitting up on the couch, head in his hands. 

Was he crying again? Bill's brow furrowed and he strode forward, putting a gentle hand on Dipper's shoulder, laughing slightly when he jumped, in both amusement and relief as he saw the boy's cheeks were dry. Bill smiled, "You rang?"


	41. CLROQV-LKB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDJA MISS ME? Admit it, you missed me~ Here's the next chapter for y'all though, so I think that deserves a standing ovation! Yay!

Bill was currently in the main room of the Fearymid, giggling maniacally as he mercilessly kept his hand trained on Ford's writhing and screaming body, the bolts of electricity crackling through the air from his palm as he grinned at the man's face twisted in agony. 

The edges of Ford's already worn and torn trenchcoat curled and blackened slowly. When Bill was sure the man was about to pass out, he let the currents stop and dropped his hand to his hip, "Ready to talk now?" He asked smugly. 

Ford panted, swallowing harshly, wincing as the action burned his dry throat. He cut his blue eyes at the smirking dream demon, "I won't le-" He stopped talking abruptly as he got an idea. He gave Bill a strange look, "If you let Dipper go." He amended. 

Bill froze, smirk faltering for a moment. Fords eyes widened when he saw panic enter the blue iris, before it glared at him. Bill raised his hand, "You had your chance to make deals with me Fordsie. Too late to try the easy way out now. Plus," 

Another shot of continuous blue lightening shot out from his palm, and Ford jerked before shrieking in pain, "I find this way much more entertaining." Bill mused, chuckling with black delight as Ford twitched and jerked, struggling to get away from the blistering pain. Bill slowly dropped his hand again, sighing heavily when he got Ford's defiant glare once more. 

He rubbed his temples, "But you're still rather exhausting to deal with. I think I'll go talk to my more intelligent toy now." He said. He waved a hand at the audience of weirdlings that had slowly gathered as he'd been torturing Ford, "You guys can have him for a while. Don't kill him, but torture and anything else degrading is open. Just get him out of my party space, he's a real buzzkill." He ordered, walking away. 

Some of the weirdlings snickered, eyeing Ford, who gulped. Upon arriving at mirror, Bill straightened his hat and smoothed down his vest before pushing open the reflective pane. It didn't hum beneath his fingers as it used to, and he blinked in surprise when he heard a crushing sound beneath his boots as he stepped inside. 

His gaze shot down to see broken glass on the carpeted floor, and he raised an eyebrow, all before piano music and a lovely voice floated to his ears.

" _This is not fair_

_I am beyond repair_

_all for you._

_I cant find my head_

_so I've fallen instead_

_over you._

_Bleed in in my sleep_

_I give more than you need_

_yes I do._

_Frightened you'll creep_

_so I cry in my sleep_

_yes I do._ " 

Bill's eye softened as he glimpsed the brunette boy sitting at the piano, his eyes closed as he sang softly. Bill quietly shut the broken mirror behind him, quickly striding over and sliding behind Dipper on the piano bench without touching him. 

He gently slid his hands out and over the boy's own, copying his movements. He smiled when he felt the brunette gasp softly, but keep playing shakily. He didn't sing again, but instead hummed the melody. Bill slid himself forward now that his presence was known, pressing his chest against Dipper's back. 

Dipper instinctively leaned back into the demon's chest, reveling in his warmth. Bill hummed, "Do you remember now?" He asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple. Dipper scrambled to find his brain, nodding carefully, sluggish. 

He swallowed, "I think I remember most of you now. Most of...my old life." He answered hesitantly. Bill chuckled, nuzzling his neck affectionately, "I can tell, since your playing is significantly less modern." He murmured. 

Then he raised his head to look pointedly at the broken mirror with a raised eyebrow, "Though I don't see why you did that. Unless of course, you thought by breaking it, I wouldn't be able to get back in." He said. 

Dipper gulped, "I can't say that I thought of that at the time, though if I had... It would still be broken." He finished vaguely. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet, or the fact that he wasn't two separate people anymore. Maybe he was just being prideful. 

Bill snorted, rolling his visible eye, his fingers stopping and the piano music ended on a bass note, the deep sound gonging through the room. He grinned slyly down at the brunette boy, thumping his temple lightly, "It still wouldn't keep me out. I rule everything now, remember?" He said. 

Dipper huffed, averting his gaze to the wall, cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment. ' _The perks of ruling the world. It means I can also rule you_ '. Bill seemed to notice the boy's demeanor, and he raised an eyebrow. He let his magic go forward and prod the aura around his mind. 

Bill couldn't actually read minds, but if the thought was strong enough and gave off a powerful emotion, it would appear in the aura around the mind. Normal emotions were fear, rage, and lust. Bill smiled slightly as he picked up the boy's train of thought of that afternoon. 

He hummed, already becoming a bit warm and bothered at remembering the lovely sounds and sensations. He began playing again, slowly, softly, and Dipper's fingers moved slowly in time with his, on more the middle keys, giving it a mixed sound, like jazz. Bill, having very intimate intentions in mind, let the sound turn deep and sultry. 

Dipper blushed profusely as he felt the dream demon move closer by his hips until he was practically sitting on his lap. He was mortified to say that he was getting turned on, just from the simple touches, brushes of gloved fingers against his hands as they played together, body warm against his. 

Ra, he wanted to kiss him. Just turn around and embrace him into a deep and passionate kiss. But that would be entirely out of character. Bill however, could sense Dipper's growing haziness, and he pressed a brief kiss to his ear, letting his tongue swipe the sensitive cartilage. Dipper's breath hitched. 

The blond/brunette smirked as he brushed his mouth along his neck and shoulder, continuing to play the piano with no problems at all. The once Egyptian boy swallowed thickly and Bill spoke against his heated skin, "But never let it be said that I'm a tyrant who only takes and never gives." He whispered. 

Dipper blinked, his ears tinged red, and he was slightly confused. That is, until a thick blue tendril of flame wrapped around his ankle and began to snake up his leg. He gasped, then jumped as he felt another flame caress his thigh. 

They didn't burn him, but rather felt smooth, like liquid silk, and hot like the sand of the beach, giving off intense warmth. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening as his gaze flicked between the flames and the blond/brunette who was still placing feather light kisses to his exposed shoulder. 

Another flame appeared, twisting to curl around his torso and slither down towards the hem of his toga. A fourth wriggled it's way through the rope around his waist, untying it. Dipper couldn't breathe. What the hell was-!? 

He let out a small breathless moan as the first flame tendril curled along his inner thigh and slipped beneath his undergarments. The one that had been snaking along his left thigh suddenly lashed up to wrap gently around his wrists as his hand went to instinctively grip the flame touching him, stilling the shaking limb. 

Bill chuckled, "Don't move, my sapling. I'll be the only one giving this time." He purred. Dipper gasped quietly, shaking. No, he didn't want this, not right now, though his body was telling him otherwise. He didn't want to do it like this, where he was vulnerable and exposed, the only one coming undone in ecstasy while the demon watched. 

The fourth flame to hitch up his toga, just as the first flame brushed his member, sending a burning shock of pleasure down his spine. The brunette arched his back slightly with a whimper. He panted, and saw another appear out the corner of his eye. Before it could begin touching him too, he turned his head slightly to Bill, mouth parted slightly and eyes lidded. 

"B-Bill please, n-n-no." He whispered, "Not l-like this." He blushed darkly as his hips gave an involuntary buck as the flame in his underwear gave him a questioning stroke. Bill paused, tipping his head to the side. He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" He asked curiously. 

Dipper swallowed thickly, biting his lip to hold back a moan, "I d-dont like it. I-Im scared." He answered softly, glancing up at the demon. For a moment, all was silent, the tendrils of flame stilling. Then they pulled back from Dipper and vanished with little puffs of smoke. The brunette nearly sobbed in relief. 

Bill sighed, hands dropping from the piano keys to rest on the boy's stomach, tugging him closer. He buried his face in Dipper's chestnut curls, inhaling the soft scent of maple and cinnamon as always. It was a comforting scent, one that made the demon's heart leap in his chest. 

He closed his eye, "Alright. I won't do that. But at least let me hold you for a bit." He mumbled into the brunette locks. Dipper bit his lip, then heaved out a sigh and relaxed back into his touch, "Okay." He whispered, shutting his eyes tiredly. They sat there for while, each content to just get wrapped up in the other's warmth, when Bill suddenly sighed. 

He stood, untangling himself from the brunette and smoothing out his vest, "I suppose we should get back to the main room. I don't want them barging up here because they think that you somehow undid your bind and killed me." He said nonchalantly. Dipper gulped, "R-right." He mumbled, paling considerably. Even the thought of betrayal, any treason, sent a wave of ferocious nausea through the boy, and he swallowed. 

Not to mention what the other weirdlings would do to him if they found out he killed their boss. He thought of Dime and gulped. If that was his tame side... Dipper hadn't realized his limbs had seized up until gloved hands placed themselves gently on his shoulders, and he felt the tension in between his shoulders ease. 

"Easy Pinetree. Calm down, kid. No one's going to hurt you as long as you don't do anything stupid, alright?" The blond/brunette murmured, trying to reassure the boy. The brunette blew out a breath, shoving a hand through his hair and nodding slowly, "Y-yeah. I'm good." He muttered, blinking a few times and trying to slow his breathing to calm down. 

Bill straightened with a smile, "Good. Now come on, I want to get at least one glass of Eronica's strawberry time punch before Kryptos hogs it all." He chuckled with an eyeroll. Dipper managed a weak smile, but couldn't bring himself to laugh at the mention of Arnold. He still didn't intend on forgiving him for the Shadex incident. 

Bill wrapped the golden chain from his neck in his gloved hand, tugging Dipper along behind him as he stepped back through the mirror. They walked back through the halls in near silence, and some weirdlings glanced at them as they entered the main room, and they quickly averted their eyes when Bill met their gazes slowly, nose in the air, iris glinting in a silent threat. 

He climbed the steps to the pedestal, releasing his grip on the chains, which immediately lashed out to attached themselves to the smaller throne, tugging the wary boy into it with a yelp. He made a small 'oof' sound and huffed, sitting up straight as blowing a brown curl out of his eyes. 

The blond/brunette chuckled as the smaller sent him an exasperated look, sitting himself in the middle throne. He hummed and snapped his fingers. Dime was suddenly there with a tray, and Bill plucked a glass of time punch, sipping it. Dime grinned goofily as he looked to Dipper, turning the tray to offer the same glass of rose water from last time. 

The boy reached for it, then froze, gulping as he remembered the trip to the bathroom. He'd rather not repeat that. He retracted his hand. Dime blinked, confused, and the dream demon glanced at him. He gave a heavy sigh, taking the water from the tray and setting it on the armrest, nodding to Dime, dismissing him. 

Dipper looked briefly at the glass before turning his head, propping his arm up to hold his head, staring determinedly at the wall and nibbling his lower lip. 

"I'm not thirsty." He mumbled. The blond/brunette scoffed, "You and I both know that's a lie. Now drink it, I'll not have you die from dehydration because of your paranoia." He snapped, rolling his eye. Dipper hesitated, fighting the urge to do as told, and the stern gaze of the elder softened. 

He sighed, smiling a bit, "Look at me." He urged softly. Golden eyes met an electric blue one, and a gloved hand caught his chin. The demon raised an eyebrow, "Do you truely think I would let anything hurt you?" He whispered. 

The boy slumped, hands wrapping around the glass as he gave in, shaking his head. The blond/brunette hummed, pleased as Dipper took a sip. He welcomed the relief of water to his dry throat, but knew he'd probably regret this later. 

Well, it's also not like he really had a choice. Not like he really needed a choice. He shook his head slightly. Ra, he was hopelessly infatuated, it was laughable. 

Suddenly a surprised yell came from right above the third and smallest throne, making his head jerk to see what it was. His eyes widened, "Oh. My. Ra." He said, and Bill turned to see what he was staring at. 

Dipper didn't know what to think when his eyes met frightened and confused blue ones, with a pig nose and chubby cheeks. Gideon was holding onto the thick bars of what looked like a bird cage, knuckles white and feet doing some weird tap dance, and he was sweating, face red, as if he couldn't stop. 

"Dipper Pines!?" He squeaked out, wheezing. The boy blinked a few times, jaw agape, "Gideon!?" He exclaimed. The white haired boy was wearing a pink and navy sailor suit with a pony tail tied above his head, looking very uncomfortable. 

The brunette turned his gaze back to Bill, who was smirking at the poor child in the cage, amused. "Bill what-" He was interrupted by a squeaky voice. 

"You were working with him!? But then....!" Gideon gasped out, eyes wild. Dipper waved his hands frantically, "No, I wasn't! I'm just, I was- Bill what is this!?" He finally choked out, headpiece tinkling as his head swayed slightly, dizzy. 

The blond/brunette hummed, turning away from the tortured child, "Our deal was I spare your family and friends. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't even slightly friendly to you. He doesn't apply. Besides, he betrayed me, and I don't take well to traitors." He gestured back to the strangled boy in the cage, "So I'm making him do cute dances for all eternity." He chirped, smiling. 

Dipper frowned, "But isn't that a little too cruel?" He murmured, looking down at his lap. The demon gave him a look, and he coughed, "Oh. Right." He mumbled. Then he shook his head, looking back up, "Is it really necessary to make him dance in front of everyone?" He asked. 

Bill hummed, "Yes. It's more degrading that way. I rather like people getting flustered when they're forced to do embarrassing things in front of people they know." He said. 

Dipper's brow furrowed, "But-mhn!" He was suddenly cut off as the gloved hand caught his chin and jerked his head forward, crashing their lips together harshly. Dipper's eyes widened and he gasped, presenting the perfect opportunity for the elder to slip his tongue in, tangling with the boy's own as his eyes fluttered shut briefly. 

Bill swiped his tongue underneath the brunette's, sending a tingling sensation through his entire mouth, making him release a soft moan. 

Some of the weirdlings whistled, and Bill pulled away, licking away the strand of saliva still attached to Dipper's bottom lip. He smirked as the boy's face flushed bright red, and he gripped the chain attached to the golden clasp of his neck, "Do I need to remind you of your part of the deal?" He mused, loud enough for some of the weirdlings standing by the pedestal to hear. 

They snickered, a few cries of 'I called it!' echoing around. Dipper began spluttering, hands fisting in his toga, "I-I, b-but you...." He stammered, cheeks burning. Bill raised an eyebrow and he finally bit his lip, looking down at his lap, "No." He murmured, twisting the white fabric in his hands. 

"Oh my goodness..." Came the breathless gasp of Gideon, and Dipper jerked up to look at him, face turning an even deeper shade of red when he realized the child had just witnessed that entire exchange. He looked about to pass out. 

Dipper looked away, nibbling on his lower lip, sipping his rose water. He glanced at the blond/brunette then at Gideon, "At least let him rest, the poor boy's about too collapse." He murmured. The demon hummed, "Why should I do that?" He asked. 

Dipper thought quickly, then tentatively placed his gold clasped hand gently on the taller man's forearm, trying to play this to his favor, ignoring the comforting heat that curled along his palm. 

"Because even if he betrayed you, if he hadn't, I never would've gotten to my sister's bubble and gotten her out in time to make a deal with you. I'd be with my family thinking up every way in the book to try to stop you. But since he let us go, I'm sitting right here...not doing that." He finished lamely. 

Bill's visible eye widened slightly at the hand on his arm, then he slowly, begrudgingly, began to see the boy's reasoning. He sighed, snapping his fingers. Gideon immediately stopped dancing and fell to the cage floor, wheezing and gasping. 

"Alright. I suppose it's not always the thought that counts." He murmured. Dipper smiled a bit, "Thank you." He whispered, turning back to watch the party. Bill smiled, "Your welcome." He mumbled beneath his breath. And everything exploded.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA!!!! IM EVIL FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG ON CLIFFHANGER, AREN'T I!?!?!

"You're welcome." He murmured under his breath. And then everything exploded. Well, technically just the front door, but the sound alone was enough to make you cringe. 

Then out of the dust and debris, came four very familiar silhouettes. Dipper jolted, eyes widening as he straightened. 

Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and Mabel stood there, looking livid and determined. Wendy had her crossbow, Grenda had metal gauntlets, Candy had some weird electrical looking thing, and Mabel held her grappling hook. She aimed it threateningly at Bill's head, though he was several yards away. 

His visible eye widened, and he saw Dipper start to lean forward, "Mabel?" He questioned softly. The demon gave him a sharp look, "Sit down boy!" He barked. 

Dipper snapped his gaze down to his lap, pursing his lips as he clasped his chained hands in his lap. Bill relaxed after his first reaction of shock, leaning back casually in his throne as he smirked down at the humans standing in his doorway, "Well well well, Shooting Star. I was wondering when your rebellious nature would come back and bite me in the ass. However I am curious as to how you managed to get out of the little safe haven I made for all of you." He mused. 

Mabel scowled, "That's something we know, and you'll never find out." She spat, levelling her grappling hook at him, "Now, where is my brother?" She demanded. Bill grinned, placing a hand on his chest as if offended, "Why Shooting Star, I'm surprised! You don't even recognize him?" He hissed, sweeping his hand to Dipper, who glanced up briefly. 

Mabel's scowl faltered. Her brother didn't even like himself. His skin was darker, his chestnut curls settled around a glittering gold headpiece, and his eyes glinted golden. He wore a white toga that fell to his knees, sandals strapped over his feet, and... 

Mabel swallowed harshly. Gold chains extended from the clasps around his wrists, and one attached to the gold clasp at his throat, which suddenly lashed out and wrapped itself around the gloved hand that had raised, jerking his head slightly forward with a small gasp. 

Dipper's eyes watered as they met Mabel's, then he looked away from her, closing his eyes with a grimace. Mabel felt her chest constrict, anger boiling up in her gut as she turned her gaze back to Bill. 

"Let him go!" She yelled, hands beginning to shake, her finger twitching of the trigger. The demon raised an eyebrow, then chuckled, "No can do, kid. You see, we made a deal." He chirped, watching with a broad grin as Mabel's face contorted. 

"You're lying! He would never-!" 

"Even if his family was on the line? Specifically dangling over the edge of cliff with spears pressed to their necks?" He mused. 

Wendy stiffened and Mabel froze. She turned her desperate eyes to Dipper, who still wouldn't look at her, "Oh God, Dip...T-tell me you d-didnt." She choked out. He didn't say anything, and Bill rolled his visible eye, catching the boy's chin, yanking his face towards them. 

"Come on Pinetree, show them what you did for them. Tell them the truth." He urged, his smile nothing like it had been a minute ago. Dipper gulped, eyes flicking between his twin and the blond/brunette beside him. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he met Mabel's panicked brown ones. 

He sighed shakily, "It's true." He said. The other weirdlings had all stopped partying and were watching from the sidelines, fidgeting. Mabel began to cry, a strangled sound ripping from her throat. Her arms shook, but she didn't lower her grappling hook, instead aiming it at Dipper now. 

The boy swallowed, then turned to the dream demon beside him, gently putting a hand over the fist on his chain. 

"Please, let me go to her." He rasped, pleading. Bill seemed to contemplate this, then hummed, releasing his grip on the chain, "Alright. Hurry up." He replied, slumping back in his throne a little. Dipper smiled weakly before standing and walking down the pedestal steps and through the path of parted weirdlings of the dance floor, his steps hurried. 

Mabel kept her grappling hook levelled at her twin, still trembling. He slowed down as he reached her, and she closed her eyes, teeth gritted, making for a rather odd sight with her braces, "D-dont," She gasped out, "Don't come any closer." 

Dipper ignored her, stepping closer and gently grabbing her wrist, prying the grappling hook from her trembling fingers and letting it clatter to the floor. He took her in his arms, and she broke, letting out a loud sob, clinging to his toga, tears peppering his clothes. 

Dipper let his own tears fall, and he pressed his forehead to hers before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, his chains rattling softly as he did so. 

"I'm sorry, Mabel. But I did what I had to do." He whispered. She shook her head furiously, "No. No, no, no. You didn't have to. We could've- I could've- Please no." She choked out. The rest of the quartet were watching sadly, almost entranced. 

Dipper took a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry." He repeated quietly. He pulled back and she let him, her eyes opening to look at him, eyes watery and twin pools of chocolate hurt. Dipper swallowed, rubbing his arm, "But you have to go home." He murmured. 

Mabel shook her head furiously, "Not without you." She replied immediately. He gave a small laugh, hands fisting and unfisting at his sides, tears dripping off his jaw to splatter against the black bricked floor. The floor seemed to absorb them. 

"It's too late for that, Mabel. What's been done is done, and you can't change it. But please, for me, _go home_." He said. Mabel opened her mouth to argue, when suddenly a snap could be heard and a few weirdlings lunged forward and caught the four girls in their grasp. 

"Alright, that's enough." Bill drawled, sitting up straight, "As touching as this little reunion was, you are wasting my nonexistent time. Eight Ball, escort them to the dungeons please. Pinetree, come sit back down." He ordered, standing to look more intimidating. Dipper's eyes widened and he stumbled back as Eight Ball, who held his struggling sister, began to walk away. 

He fought the urge to do as he was told, feeling a wave of nausea sweep through him, but he stood his ground. He bit his lip, "Wait, this wasn't part of the deal! You said you would spare them if I-!" He began, and Bill held up a hand to silence him. 

The demon raised an eyebrow, "Our deal was that I would put them away to live free from my world of chaos. It never addressed their stupidity and tendency to do dumb things like break out of their little bubble of normality and come charging in here. I have every right to dispose of them now." He said nonchalantly. 

Dipper's hands fisted and unfisted by his sides, gaze flicking frantically between his sibling and the demon on the pedestal. He shook his head, going forward, "There must be something!" He shouted, desperate. 

No, no, no! He did not go through all of this _shit_ for nothing! But what more could he give? He'd already given up everything. 

He fell to his knees before the pedestal, looking down as his eyes burned, "Please." He whispered. Bill held up a hand to the moving weirdlings, making them pause. The blond/brunette tipped his head, smiling slightly, predatory now, "Perhaps. What would give me in exchange for sparing them once more?" He asked, amused and curious. 

Dipper thought quickly, gnawing on his bottom lip anxiously. An idea popped into his head, but the thought made all the blood drain from his face. Then a little trickled back in to tint his cheeks pink. 

He swallowed thickly, "Y-you can do w-whatever you w-want w-with m-me. I won't p-protest, complain, or q-question you, and I-I'll d-do as you a-ask without h-hesitation or res-sistance." He answered finally, stammering quite a bit. 

Mabel was a bit confused, and some of the weirdlings smirked, but she twisted all the same, "Dipper don't do this! Don't be the hero! Be selfish sometimes, damn it!" She cried out. She hardly ever swore, but this was a special occasion. 

Little did she know, by this point, Dipper didn't want to be rescued. Not that he would ever let them know that. Better to be thought a hero than a traitor. 

Mabel was ignored and Bill's eye widened before he smirked, chuckling. He walked down the pedestal and standing before Dipper, stooping to catch the boy's chin and bring it up to face him. He let his thumb press gently on the brunette's trembling lower lip, and he smiled, "Alright Pinetree, I'll accept your deal. But only because I do enjoy seeing you on your knees." He hissed, grinning widely. 

Dipper gulped. Though the demon's expression was harsh, his hand was warm and gentle. This was all a facade, a show to establish power and fear in the ranks of the weirdlings. As fire engulfed Dipper's hand, it tingled and flickered a bit, as if to say 'It's alright'. 

The blond/brunette did not enjoy his sapling's pain as much as he showed, but he needed to keep up a veil in front of the others. Mabel began to scream, furious and anguished as Bill raised a hand and snapped his fingers. 

Dipper almost missed it. Had he blinked he would've merely seen them be there one moment and not the next. But they seemed to unravel in strands of golden sparkles, and disappate into the air. 

He heaved out a sigh. They're safe. Bill chuckled, sensing his relief, "Yes. But you, my lovely sapling, are not." He purred. The gentle warmth from before was gone, back was that little predatory glint in his eye, driven to a darker blue by concealed lust. 

A blue tendril of flame extended to tie his wrists together once more. Dipper gulped, "Oh shit."


	43. CLROQV-QEOBB

Mabel was still screaming as she plummeted down from the Fearymid, blackness enveloping her, before she hit something soft and bouncy. 

She let out a soft 'oof', and she sat up, bewildered. Her eyes began to adjust as she squinted, noticing she was in the attic of the Mystery Shack. 

She was breathing hard, eyes burning as she heard the sounds of the others landing too. That- that damn demon! Her fingers fisted in the sheets of her bed where she'd fallen. 

Her mission to rescue Dipper and Ford had gone completely South. To be honest, she had been a bit shocked when the dream demon had pointed out her brother. 

The forlorn expression on a face that was so different yet so familiar, it tore her to pieces inside. The new shine of his eyes, and the rattling of the chains stuck with her. Dipper had given up hope. 

Mabel scowled, growling, "Well I haven't. I'll get you back from that monster if it's the last thing I do!" She proclaimed. She stood, feeling in the dim room for her grappling hook. She shoved it in her sweater, "He won't get to torture him anymore if I have anything about it." She grumbled to herself. 

A sudden snort came from across the room. Wendy stood, brushing herself off, an almost disgusted look on her face. Her green eyes snapped up to meet Mabel's, "Do you really think we're going to get him back now? He basically told us to get lost! He didn't want to be saved Mabel!" She exclaimed, a bitter tone to her voice. 

Mabel gaped at her, before she shook her head and glared at the red head, "He was clapped in manacles, Wendy! He was surrounded by an army of weirdos, and he was convinced that he couldn't be saved!" She shouted, angry. 

Wendy rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant! I meant he was content with being a matyr for us, he thinks he saved us." 

"He did technically save us! More than once! How many times is it now? Four?" 

"Let me finish my sentences! I'm trying to help you understand what kind of situation your brother is in!" 

Wendy clenched her fists, letting out a breath to calm herself. She looked up, her expression serious, "Mabel, do you really think Bill would make a deal to save all of us in return for just putting Dipper in chains and out of his way? He doesn't work that way, remember? That would be boring to him." She tried to explain. 

Mabel's brow furrowed, and she bit her lip. Wendy was right. That wouldn't have been like Bill at all. She rubbed her neck, eyes narrowing, "But then what else did he want?" She cried out, frustrated as her mind came up blank. 

Wendy knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes, "Think Mabel. What else besides his appearance and the chains was different about your brother?" She urged. 

Mabel frowned, looking at the ground. "He was acting weird. He didn't look as determined as he usually does, and he was acting extremely...submissive." She murmured. 

Wendy nodded, "What else? Did you notice the way he interacted with Bill? Was it different than how it used to be?" She hinted. 

Mabel thought, biting her lip in concentration, "Yeah. He seemed to be more gentle, less paranoid, almost friendly. And he didn't flinch or even blink like he normally would when Bill touched him before. He seemed a bit flustered, at most." She murmured. A thought nagged in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it yet. 

Wendy nodded again, "And what did he say right before we were about to be taken away, what did Dipper offer?" She prodded. "Well, he was stuttering a lot, but it sounded like he said Bill could do whatever he wanted with him and-" 

Mabel bit her tongue, tasting blood as the realization sunk in. Her brown eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh no. Oh hell no. My brother offered to have sex with that demon just to save us!? What in the name of glitter was he thinking!? What was Bill thinking!? Why would he even want that!? That's just...wrong!" She ranted, anger coloring her cheeks as she began to pace back and forth. 

She suddenly stopped with a heavy sigh, glaring at the floor as her hands fisted. She looked back to the trio of girls with determined eyes, "Okay, now it's even more urgent that we get Ford and Dipper back as fast as possible. That monster will not touch my brother ever again! I'll kill him if he tries." She growled. 

Candy suddenly turned pink, whispering to Grenda, "I dunno, I kind of ship it." Mabel's head snapped around to scowl at her, "Now is not the time for the fangirl trio to be in action! Now is the time to STOP matchmaking, and START planning, because I'll be DAMNED if I let my brother be molested by a tyrranical dream demon while I sit here and twiddle my thumbs!" She howled, breathing hard. 

Everyone blinked. This was the most they'd ever heard Mabel swear in a day. The brunette girl turned around and slammed her fist against her palm, "We're gonna go get everyone, and then come back here and starting planning to break into the Fearymid again. Busting in the front door didn't exactly seem to be the best idea." She murmured. 

Wendy swallowed, setting her jaw. Her eyes flashed and anger boiled in her stomach. Had any demon been in the roon they wouldve taken a step back fron her. Why? Her aura was a dark, murky green.


	44. CLROQV-CLRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy nearly pointless smut with lots of flame play. Bill's a fucking kinky little shit.

It wasn't immediate, no, and Dipper supposed that was a good thing. He had some time to just sit on the pedestal and mentally try to prepare himself for whatever may come next. Yes, he loved the blond/brunette, but he was still a bit fearful and flustered at the idea. 

He was sitting and gazing boredly out on the party below, when a light tap on his elbow jolted him out of his thoughts. He sat up and turned his head to see Dime smiling at him. The six year old weirdling held out the tray, which now only held the glasses of glowing liquid, except now some of them were glowing pink instead of green. 

The pink side was pointed towards the brunette, and Dime tipped his head slightly, "Would you like some? Eronica's strawberry time punch really is the best!" He chirped, grinning goofily. Dipper kneaded his lip between his teeth, contemplative. The boy then sighed and shrugged, picking up a glass and smiling weakly at the silver haired child. 

Dime's strange eyes sparkled, and he giggled, before bouncing off back towards the crowd. Dipper studied the glass of neon liquid, which looked like pink toxic waste, and hummed, a bit curious as he raised it to his lips. A gloved hand clapped over the rim and gently pushed it back down away from the boy's mouth. 

Bill gave him a strange look, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pinetree." He said. Dipper blinked, brow furrowing as he glanced down at the drink again, then back up to the dream demon, "Why?" He asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy, headpiece tinkling as he did so. 

The blond/brunette's lips twitched up into a shadow of a smirk, "Eronica's not really the most humane one here either, but she likes to enjoy the perks of having a human body." He took his hand from the rim off the glass to rub his chin, "There's a metric ton of aphrodisiacs in that, along with high contents of unicorn blood and strawberry juice. It's not Shadex, but this and that are cousins by blood." Bill said with a chuckle. 

Dipper swallowed harshly, looking down at the liquid. Then his jaw clenched firmly and he he brought the glass to his lips, tipping his head back to down half the glass in one gulp. 

Bill's eye widened and Dipper shook his head a bit, sending him a weak smile, "Might as well, huh? Not like it's gonna matter in an hour or so." He reasoned, feeling the sweet taste stuck in his throat and sticking to his stomach. Bill blinked at him, then shook his head, chuckling. 

He leaned back in his throne with a bubbly sigh, "It's your funeral kid." He murmured, eye flashing slightly as he smirked. Then he tapped his foot, humming as he tipped his head back and forth, glancing at Dipper. 

He smiled, genuine and soft, "However, it reminds me. I have something to show you." He murmured. He stood and stretched, grinning as the chains dettatched from the throne and wrapped once more around his palm.

He tugged the brunette from the smaller throne and he came stumbling after the demon. Bill walked through the crowd, which glanced at them but otherwise didn't acknowledge their presence. 

Bill led the way back to the library, and Dipper became slightly wary when he opened the shattered mirror to the bedroom, but relaxed when his chains were released and simply reattached to the floor. 

Bill hummed and walked towards the white marble dresser across from the bed and picked up the vase resting atop it, gently hefting it in his hands. He smiled and glanced up at Dipper, "Ready?" He asked softly. 

"No." The boy breathed, staring at the vase, which he now noticed was sealed off at the top with glass. Bill chuckled and waved a hand over the top, making the glass dissolve as he tipped it over, "Oh come now! They've missed you!" 

Dipper blinked uncertainly as dark gray smoke poured out from the golden vase and pooled onto the ground in two mounding piles. The mounds condensed and became more solid as time passed, and soon enough two large jackles were lying curled up on the floor side by side. 

Dipper's eyes widened and he gasped, covering his mouth with a hand. He smiled and knelt down, eyes bright as joy overtook his expression, "My _alkilahs_! Lapis, Almazet!" He cried as the pups blinked sleepily and rose up, their eyes brightening and tails wagging as they recognized their old master. 

They yipped and scampered over to him, and he opened his arms with a laugh, accepting the large jackle twins into an embrace as they barked and licked at his face. He giggled, a full feeling rising up in his chest and making his eyes prick. 

He squeezed them gently and pecked both their heads, "Oh, I missed you too! You're just like I remember..." He murmured with a chuckle, and Lapis nuzzled her face into his neck with a soft yip. Standing, they both came to his waist, and he remembered back at the palace how they would flank him everywhere he went like bodyguards, and how everyone was impressed with how well behaved they were, and how feral they could be if they wanted to be. 

He giggled again and felt more happy tears fill his eyes, and he looked up at Bill, "How? It's been centuries-" 

"You underestimate me Pinetree. And them. The last things I had of you that weren't ruined I kept and preserved. They never died, just sunk into a very deep sleep that prevented them from aging." He explained. Then he smiled softly, watching contently as Dipper grinned and nuzzled his pets, giggling, happy tears streaking his cheeks, joy apparent on his face. 

This, this was a sight he could get used to seeing. Lapis and Almazet tried to push the boy down, jumping up to paw at his shoulders and try to lick whatever they could reach, tails wagging furiously, happy to have their master back at last. 

Dipper laughed, when suddenly he was hit with a rather strong wave of dizziness, his body warming a bit. He put a hand to his head, furrowing his eyebrows, and the gentle innocent licks suddenly seemed overstimulating, making his skin burn. 

He pushed them away gently, heat beginning to course through him. Oh, this was wonderful timing! His cheeks tinted pink and stood shakily, smiling weakly at the confused pups, who tipped their heads simultaneously at him. 

He patted their heads weakly, swallowing harshly, "I-It's alright m-my _alkilahs_. I-I-I'm fine, r-reall-" Another wave of dizziness hit him and his cheeks darkened, "Dear Ra." He huffed, swallowing thickly. 

Bill realized what was happening, and his visible eye widened before he snickered, walking over and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, leaning down so he could hear. 

"Do you regret drinking it now?" He murmured with a smirk. The brunette shot him a look, before huffing, "Too early to t-tell, I s-suppose." He answered shakily. Bill laughed softly and kissed the boy's neck, brushing his lips up to glide down Dipper's jawline, "Well then, I _suppose_ I can cash in now." He murmured. 

A slender blue tendril of flame crept over the brunette's bare shoulder, flicking at his skin as it slid down to caress his collar bone, then trace down his chest muscles, making his breath hitch. Another flame began to snake around his waist, untying the rope there, while a third started to curl around his ankle, urging his foot up so it could push his sandals off. 

A gloved hand fluttered up through the back of his hair, teasing his cowlick and making him arch his back with a low keen, eyes fluttering shut. Light kisses were placed up and down his neck, using teeth and tongue spontaneously throughout the treatment, making him shiver, tilting his head to give the mouth more access. 

Suddenly the flames shifted and picked him up with a yelp, his eyes shooting open as they dumped him back on the bed. The flames pinned him to the covers as Bill flicked his hand, an armchair appearing at the foot of the bed as he slowly took off his tailcoat and vest, folding them neatly beside the chair and setting himself down. 

He plucked off his gloves, dropping them on top of his jacket and swirling his hand, a wine glass appearing. The flames started moving again as the demon smirked, eyeing him. Dipper's cheeks turned a dark rose color. He really was treating this like a show. Perhaps it really was for him. 

Another flame slithered up his other leg, curling lightly along his inner thigh, and he felt his face heat up and he whimpered. Three more tendrils appeared, slipping down to curl up his legs, while two more appeared by his head, wrapping gently but tightly around his wrists, tying them together and pulling him up onto his knees, which were shaking quite badly. 

The heat seeping off the flames seemed to sink straight to his abdomen, making him tremble and pant. The flames kept his hands tied above his head as a few more flames appeared. 

' _Oh my Ra, how many are there going to be!?_ ' He thought frantically, before letting out a breathless moan as the one on his thigh finally slipped underneath his underwear and slid along his member. 

Two more, smaller tendrils crept along his chest and curled over the pink nubs on his chest, tweaking them lightly and making them stiffen. Dipper thoughtlessly arched himself into the touch, blushing deeply as he felt the one on his member tease the tip. 

The feel of warm liquid silk slid across him in several more tendrils, each one assigned to one of his sensitive sweet spots. One rather thick one snaked up his spine, and he gasped as felt it burn off his toga. 

"W-wha...?" He breathed out, watching the blue flames flick at the cloth and race across it, turning it into nothing more than light smoke, soon leaving him only in his undergarments. His blush deepened and he swallowed thickly, but quickly forgetting about his toga as the tendril on his member wrapped tightly around him and gave him a few languid pumps, coaxing him to full hardness, he arched his back with another moan as his hips bucked involuntarily. 

The cloth around his cock was straining, uncomfortable, but he was quickly glad for it as he heard two little whines come from the bedside. He looked away from the curious, concerned jackles, swallowing down another moan. 

"O-oh Ra, Bi-ill, s-send them o-o-outside, please!" He panted, wiggling his wrists and shifting his legs in attempt to move away from their line of sight. Two more flames appeared and lashed over his ankles, anchoring him to the mattress with his legs spread out. 

Bill smirked, though his own cheeks were tinged with pink, "Why? Seems like they're enjoying the show too." He mused with a chuckle, but he snapped his fingers anyway, and the mirror opened. 

They obediantly went out, casting one last confused glance at their master, before trotting out, the mirror shutting behind them. Bill sighed, turning back to Dipper, who was now moaning shamelessly as another tendril joined the one on his cock. 

Dipper yelped as he felt the one on his back slide over his ass cheeks, before slipping between them, teasing his entrance. His mind was cloudy, fogged, but he was still coherent. For now. 

With every passing second the aphrodisiacs grew stronger, and Dipper let out a cat-like mewl as one flame tugged on his cowlick. He let out a startled gasp that quickly turned into a moan as the flame at his backside slid into him, quickly inflating and growing to fill him, pressing tightly against his walls, stretching him almost painfully. 

By now there were five in his hair, three on his chest, four on his stomach, two of which were teasing his v-line, the two holding his feet down, the two holding his arms up, then the two wrapped around his erection which was dripping precum onto the covers. He bit his lip, trying to keep in all the shameless sounds his mouth wanted to pour out, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Mmph!" He muffled, hands clenching briefly as the one in his ass began to move, thrusting slowly in and out of him, brushing his prostate every time. A third flame appeared on his leaking member, tweaking him a few times before narrowing drastically. 

He cast it a befuddled glance, eyes blowing wide as it began to slide into his erection's tip, slithering down the narrow shaft. Dipper squirmed, pleasure almost overriding his concern as he fought to stay focused on the tendril going in him from the front. He opened his mouth to stammer out his question, when it suddenly stilled. 

He cast a worried look to Bill, who now had a very obvious tent in his pants, but other than that and his pinkened cheeks, he seemed merely amused. But Dipper could see the dark light in his eye, the way he held his fist over his mouth to shield everything but a smirk from view, but it was rapidly becoming less condescending and more...hungry. 

Dipper was snapped out of his evaluation as the narrow flame suddenly began to move, gently, slowly thrusting in and out of him to the rhythm of the one in his ass. Electricity danced along his skin, stars dancing in his vision and a wave of pleasure crashed through him, this new sensation amplifying his senses tenfold. 

His mouth began to water, "Ah! O-oh~" He moaned, panting for breath. The thick flame in his backside picked up its pace, ramming into his prostate repeatedly, causing his muscles to jerk as his eyes rolled back a bit, saliva dribbling out of his mouth as he pushed back on it while simultaneously bucking his hips into the ones in and on his throbbing cock that was now flooded red, twitching with every gentle movement of the small tendril inside. 

Oh man, oh man. Dear Ra, it was too much. Cries and moans and whimpers came from his lips, a writhing, melting mess amidst the flames and the sheets, his skin flushed. 

"Ghn, a-ahhn, oh B-Bill!" He moaned out, eyes screwing shut. He was close, so close, so infuriatingly close yet so far. 

Moremoremoreplease pleaseplease- He let out a broken sob of a moan as the tendril slammed into him again just as he brought his hips down, hitting harshly against his sweet spot. He couldn't end like this, the sweet edge of release taunting him, just out of reach. 

He suddenly got an idea, swallowing down a mouthful of drool before licking his lips, letting his tongue loll out at another tug of his cowlick. He screwed his eyes shut, imagining those tanned, slender hands on him, warm muscled chest pressed against his, plush lips and devilish tongue vandalizing his neck and down over his shoulder before lapping at the stiff buds on his chest, an electric blue eye hazed with lust looking up at him with amusement. 

His hips bucked without thought, his release suddenly seeming much more in reach with every naughty thought or image he conjured up. He imagined his fingers running through the soft two toned locks, leaving his own little marks on the dark skin, tasting the salt of sweat and also the inevitable flavor of mint and honey that was just so _Bill_ that it drove him mad. 

He was crying out in earnest now, his orgasm so tantalizingly close he could feel tingles start at the base of his spine and race down the back of his legs. Suddenly he felt lips on his, a twisting tongue inserting itself into his moaning mouth, the familiar taste flooding his mouth as it stroked his own slick tongue, before retreating with a smirk on the plush softness. 

"My tongue is devilish, is it?" The demon murmured. Dipper couldn't help but whine at the loss, arching his body towards the one he so desperately wanted on his own with a low moan. Bill chuckled, though it was breathy and strained, pressing his mouth back to the whimpering boy's in front of him. 

"I'm flattered, extremely, heatedly so in fact...Now cum for me _Delphinis_." He whispered, plunging his tongue back in again just as every fiery tendril jerked or slammed against all his sensitives at once. 

"Bill!" He screamed into the elder's mouth, muffled by the soft lips and smooth tongue as his release crashed over him in a tidal wave, his orgasm sent quaking through his body as his vision whited out and his toes curled, every muscle going rigid as his seed shot out to splatter on his torso and the silky sheets. 

The flames in him disappeared, leaving him feeling hollow and empty as the mouth moved away again. The rest of the flames released him as he finally relaxed, and he collapsed into a pile on the mattress, sated and boneless. He took deep heaving breaths, his entire body trembling with the intensity of his finish. 

Oh sweet Thoth, he hadn't known it could ever feel like _that_. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear his head. The aphrodisiacs were wearing off, just a tingle on his skin now, making everything feel textured and sensual. He heard a pleased sigh come from the end of the bed, and he lifted his head, tilting it hazily at the man standing there, headpiece tinkling while he did so. 

The blond/brunette was staring at him with an amused, yet heavy gaze, one side of his mouth quirked up. He was shaking though, and Dipper noticed. The brunette sat up, cheeks warming up to a rosy hue as he sat on his knees, hands going down to cover himself. He was tired, and he swayed where he was set, but his ears pricked as Bill began to speak. 

"Well. That was interesting, to say the least." He said with a strained chuckle. The boy glanced up and noticed he was sort of bent over, shoulders hunched a little as if to help him support himself. He turned a bit, trying to conceal his obvious arousal with a cough. 

Dipper's blush deepened ' _I'm the cause of that_ '. "Well, I'm going to go, ahem, take care of this, so-" He cut himself off as he turned to go off towards the mirror. 

He was stopped however, when a small hand grasped his wrist. Bill turned back around slightly, startled, visible eye widening when he saw the brunette holding his wrist tightly, staring up at him with wide eyes. The gold twinkled before he cast them down at the sheets, licking his lips as he shifted his knees. 

Dipper finally managed to find enough of his spine to finally say what he wanted, "I...L-let me help." He mumbled, blush reaching the tips of his ears now. Bill swallowed thickly, opening his mouth to protest, that this was to make a point, but it fell flat as the boy glanced up at him again, eyes flicking briefly down to his pants, before looking back up with a gaze he'd only seen thrice on the brunette; want. 

It showed in the way he bit his lip, cheeks warm yet body twitching occasionally, impatient. That alone was enough to make Bill's knees weak. 

"Okay." He choked out hoarsely. Dipper's eyes widened, but he smiled weakly at the man, tugging on his sleeve slightly. Bill lowered his eyelids and let his tongue trail his own bottom lip, gaze locked on the boy, "Tell me what you want me to do." He whispered. 

Dipper blinked, a bit surprised, before looking down, embarrassed again, "Lay down." He murmured, gesturing to the clean side of the bed. Bill shakily did as he was told, watching the brunette as he crawled closer. His entire face was red by now, and he looked like a damn cherry. It didn't help Bill's current problem. 

Dipper slowly unbuttoned his dress pants, hands shaking slightly, waiting for Bill to tell him to stop. The reprimand never came, so he tugged off the blond/brunette's pants and placed them at the bottom of the bed. Bill's breath caught as Dipper gently brushed his palm over the still clothed tip, before scooting down the mattress a bit and nudging the man's legs wider so he could kneel between them. 

He glanced up at the demon, who's cheeks were now dark as well, before hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and tugging them down just enough so that his erection could spring free from the restrictive cloth. 

The dream demon hissed out a breath at this, staring down at Dipper, who seemed to be hypnotized by the man in front of him. He swallowed hard, before sinking down from his knees, placing his palms on Bill's abdomen, before carefully sliding them up his chest, both of them shivering pleasantly at the feeling. 

Now on his stomach, Dipper licked his lips, cheeks warming back up as he took in the image in front of him, before placing his small hands gently on the elder's hips to hold him in place. He quickly parted his lips and emersed himself on sliding Bill as far in his mouth as he could without gagging. 

There was still about two inches left, and he carefully wrapped his fingers around the rest. Bill let out an involuntary moan, clenching his hands in the sheets to prevent himself doing the same to the boy's hair. He felt Dipper hum against him, swirling his tongue shyly around his shaft, teasingly flicking the tip as he moved his fingers slowly around the rest. 

"A-ah...fuck." The elder managed to choke out between muffled groans. The swirling, warm wetness, along with the occasional scrape of teeth along his member made him arch his back off the mattress. His toes curled when the brunette started to suck, eyes lidded as he began to bob his head as well, slowly moving him in and out of his mouth, lips slick and glistening as he continued. 

He blushed furiously when he glanced up, meeting Bill's gaze for a moment before quickly looking back down. Bill panted, heat pooling in his abdomen as it began to gradually tighten. 

"G-good Geometry, no one should be able to do this to me." He moaned softly, hands releasing the sheets and curling in Dipper's soft chocolate curls, tugging slightly. Dipper made a pleased sound as tingles shot down his scalp, sending vibrations up Bill's length and making his breath hitch, trying not to force his head down to engulf all of him. 

It was slow and gentle and sweet; perfect, and Bill would like to keep it that way. However, when he felt the beginnings of Dipper's own erection starting back up, he smiled a bit and let a flame trail out to stroke him once more. 

Dipper jolted, eyes wide and face pink as his mouth slid off Bill with a slick pop and a startled yelp. Bill stroked his hair, "Sh, it's okay." He cooed softly, and Dipper licked his lips, slowly leaning back down to take him in again, languidly licking up and down his erect cock that was now engorged with blood at the attention it was receiving before sliding it back in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he picked up his pace from before. 

His teeth scraped harshly against the tip once when his own member was given a particularly sensual pump, moaning against the leaking length, making the demon writhe and hiss out a pleasured sound in return, hips bucking slightly. 

He soon met Dipper's rhythm, gently rocking his hips up a bit to meet him everytime, breathy pants and whispers of praise leaving his lips. Slow, gentle, sensual, Bill had never thought he'd enjoy this. But oh, it was certainly, unbearably enjoyable. 

The coil in his abdomen grew tighter and tighter, until he was so close he was trembling. He returned his hands to the sheets so Dipper could move his head, but he didn't. Bill swallowed down another moan at the sight of Dipper lightly rocking into the flame while sucking him off, golden eyes dim and smouldering, "P-Pinetree, I'm going to-" he never got to finish, because he suddenly felt the coil burst, and he let out a quiet cry of Dipper's nickname, his release washing over him, leaving him in a warm daze as he gently rocked his hips to ride out his orgasm. 

His eyes fluttered open, and he felt the warm wetness leave him, Dipper sitting up and licking a splatter of white from the corner of his lips, staring at the demon with a tilted head, like a curious puppy. Bill glanced to the side and saw another splatter of white against the sheets, the whiteness clinging to the inside of the boy's thighs. 

He'd came just from light stroking and pleasuring Bill? Or was it the feeling of skin on skin that got him off? Either way, Bill was content and satisfied to know he hadn't been the only one enjoying the experience. He smiled gently at the brunette, reaching out and making grabby motions at him, then nodding to the space beside himself. 

Dipper hesitated, but then crawled over to lay beside him. Bill magicked away the rest of his clothes, leaving them both bare. He reached down waved a hand at the sheets, instantly cleaning them and folding them over the duo. 

Bill turned on his side and wrapped his arms around the brunette, burying his face in the maple and cinnamon scented locks, the sharp edge of sweat and sex not making it any less appealing. It was comforting, familiar, _home_. 

Bill sighed, "I love you. Oh, I love you." He murmured into Dipper's hair, eye shut in content bliss. Then he tensed slightly, "I understand that you don't requit it, but I love you anyway." He whispered, almost to himself. Dipper held his breath, the words on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to let them come out. 

Why though? Was it his pride, his fear, his doubt? Whatever the reason, he kept quiet for a while more, before nuzzling into the bare chest in front of him. 

"Bill, can I ask you something?" He said quietly, afraid to shatter the fragile silence. Bill hummed in response, running his fingers through Dipper's curls methodically, relaxing them both. Dipper bit his lip, "I remember, back when I was...my old self, that I could do magic." He began, nervously tracing hieroglyphs on the taut tan skin in front of him. 

Bill opened his eye, rolling it back and forth in contemplation, thoughtful, before humming again, "Yes, you could do magic back then. You were studying the arts of Thoth at the time, but I taught you a lot more than they did." He mused, still threading his fingers through Dipper's hair. 

He glanced down at the boy in his arms, "If you don't remember how to do it, I could always teach you again." He offered softly, smiling warmly. Dipper smiled back, a bit less enthusiastically, but still returned the gesture. 

He sighed and scooched closer to the warm body of the demon, "That'd be nice. But not right now. I'm tired, and strangely...content." He mumbled honestly, eyes drooping closed. 

Bill chuckled lowly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, nudging the headpiece with his nose, "Alright, not right now. However, I think it's finally time I do...this." He whispered, waving a hand over Dipper's wrists. Dipper blinked in confusion, then glanced down, his eyes growing wide as he saw his chains had disappeared. 

Bill caught his chin and turned his face back up, tangling their legs together and pressing his lips to the plush pink ones before him, lingering. 

"You earned it." He murmured, kissing him lightly once more, before pulling away completely and letting his head fall in the crook of Dipper's neck, his breaths evening out. Dipper looked at his wrists, which still held the clasps, but remained without the weight of his chains. 

It was a tremendous sign of trust from the demon, especially since he assumed Dipper didn't feel the same way. It made his chest warm, and he smiled. He brushed a kiss to Bill's collarbone, mouthing out his confession in silence ' _I love you too_ ', before falling asleep to his lost love's even breathing.


	45. CLROQV-CFSB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for. In a moment of anger, betrayal, and disbelief, the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.

The next morning, the little golden eyed brunette woke up feeling more rested than he had in a while, which was saying something. He made a sleepy, content noise, stretching out his arms. He furrowed his brows when his hands met empty sheets instead of skin. 

He brought them back to rub at his eyes as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows with a yawn. He blinked open his eyes, and felt a weight at his feet shift. He looked down to see his jackles curled up at the foot of the bed, sleeping soundly, and smiled softly, nudging Lapis with his toes from under the covers. The pup raised her head, slowly opening her soft eyes to look at him drowsily. 

Dipper reached down and scratched her head, rubbing her ears with a hum, and she snuffed, licking his hand before settling back down to return back to sleep. 

"Ah, so you're up now?" A voice mused from off to the side. Soft piano had filled the air, perhaps being what had woken the boy, and he turned his head to see the blond/brunette sitting at the piano, dressed in only his white button up and black slacks, the sleeves of the dress shirt rolled up to his elbows as he played. It was almost endearing, the way his bare feet tapped in time and his hair was void of the shadow of the top hat for once. 

His eye was closed but Dipper caught the ghost of a smile on the demon's lips as he tilted his head in the brunette's direction, never once pausing in his playing. His eye cracked open to glance at Dipper, jerking his head in a motion that said 'Come here'. 

The boy hummed, shifting in contemplation. He was still bare beneath the sheets, but what Bill had said the night before echoed in his mind for a moment. He nibbled his lower lip, narrowing his eyes in concentration at his toga which was folded neatly on the loveseat. 

It flickered, the air around it shimmering slightly in golden light. Dipper screwed his eyes shut, calling something that had lain dormant in his chest for a very long time, that he was just now brushing the dust off of after shaking it around a bit. It rushed through his limbs, a faint, pleasant, tingling warmth and he found it easy to direct. ' **On** ' The thought was clear, crystal, a projection and a command all at once. It was like second nature. 

Dipper opened his eyes and saw with satisfaction that his toga was back on. He scooted out from under the covers, bare feet rustling the carpet as he went to Bill's side. Bill looked impressed, before smiling and taking the boy's wrist and pulling him down in-between his legs on the piano seat. 

The brunette didn't miss a beat, _Ana Mebkush_ flowing gently through his fingers as they flew across the keys. The dream demon hummed appreciatively, visible eye closing, "I suppose the piano wasn't as much as a challenge for you as I thought." He murmured into the messy chestnut curls. A shrug, "It's just like a harp. Same mentality for the strings at least." Dipper replied softly. 

They sat in a comfortable lull of words for a while, the soft echo of music relaxing and warm, and neither wanted move. But eventually the piece ended, and Dipper's fingers came to a halt, and he had to hold himself back from leaning back into Bill. Said dream demon sighed, nuzzling his face into the boy's neck, "We should probably go down to check on the party." He murmured. 

Dipper sighed, "Do we have to?" He mumbled, the question almost a whine. The blond/brunette chuckled, "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's really only me they need to see anyway. You can stay here and sleep some more, or go in the library to practice your magic a bit if you'd like." He offered. 

Dipper caught himself before he grinned at the dream demon, holding himself stiffly but giving an appreciative nod. Bill stood, leaning down and catching Dipper's chin to give him a quick kiss, affectionately licking his bottom lip before pulling away and leaving the flustered boy to his own devices. 

Dipper stared at the spot he disappeared for a while longer, then continued playing for a while. He soon got bored, and got up, slipping easily into the library, Lapis and Almazet following after him. He felt automatically safer in their company, and they lept atop the couch cushions to watch as Dipper began practicing his magic. 

He started with the basics, elemental control, telekinesis, teleportation, then slowly moving up to elemental calling that soon led to him experimenting with what all he could conjure out of thin air. He wouldn't lie, a lot of it was food. He was fucking hungry, alright!? 

But he then grew tired with that as well, seeing as it drained his energy, and went back to reading instead. Dipper hummed as he looked amoung the books, selecting a rather thick one off the shelf and looking over the cover. The cover was a stretch of soft, worn brown leather, glistening black letters pressed into the tomb. 

"'The Origins of Modern Greek Mythology'. Hm, sounds interesting. But this book...it's got to be at least a century old." Dipper murmured. He flipped through the fragile pages as he walked back towards one of the couches, Lapis and Almazet curled up on opposite sides of the cushions. 

He had just gotten comfortable and started to get immersed in the book (which was from the point of view of a demon) when a sudden loud bang echoed to his right. He jolted, turning to the source, seeing the black door off to the side in between the cases, blinking. He'd forgotten that was there. 

His eyes widened as the door rattled, before stilling. A timid knock came, and he raised an eyebrow, standing and placing his book down. He hesitated before walking over to the door. Dipper felt the knob buzz under his palm, and he opened it, poking his head out. 

A dark, narrow hallway stretched out before him, with several small branches off to the side, lit only by the soft glow of the rainbowed prisms that made up the floor and walls. Two more unlit hallways stretched off directly to the left and to the right of the door, dark and ominous looking. 

He stepped out, head slowly turning side to side, but the halls were bare. He shook his head, "Hello?" He called tentatively. The door slowly swung shut behind him, and he pursed his lips when he got no answer. "Hello, is any- ah!" He yelped when someone grabbed his wrist, his heart slamming painfully against his ribs in shock. 

His eyes widened when he saw familiar lake green eyes staring into his, an anxious expression on her face, white curls strayed everywhere. He nearly choked. "Nebula!?" 

She didn't answer, instead tightening her grip on his wrist and running off down the front hallway, tugging him behind. Dipper spluttered, "W-wait, what're you doing!? How did you get here!?" He blurted, still feeling extremely confused. She glanced back at him, "Look Dip, I would really love to explain all this but for right now, we have to get you out of here!" She hissed back, eyes wide and pleading. 

His own eyes widened and he skidded to a halt just as they turned the corner into one of the branches. "Wait, what!?" He squeaked. Nebula gave a panicked glance around, and tried to tug him forward again, managing to yank him a few more feet down the hall, "There's no time to explain! We have to go now!" She cried, eyes wild. 

Dipper struggled and yanked his wrist from her grip, the clasp there starting to burn. He danced away from her when she tried to grab him again, "Well make time! I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain to me what's going on." He snapped, irritated. 

Nebula sighed, clenching and unclenching her hands before looking up, "Fine. I'm here because I've always been here, from the beginning of Weirdmaggedon to right now. Bill brought me here just like the rest of them. And we have to get you out of here right now Dipper, before he...!" She trailed off with a terrified look around. She shook her head, gingerly reaching to take his wrist again, "I'm helping you escape. I'm sorry I couldn't help you before, but there wasn't an opening. But I can help you now, I can help you go back to your family!" She urged. 

He took a tentative step back, out of her reach, eyes wide. Then they lidded and he drew in a shaky breath. "I can't." He murmured, clenching his fists. Nebula blinked at him, then shook her head, "Dipper, we have to go." She said softly, hand hovering over his fisted one. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, thrusting his wrists out at her, "I-I _can't._ " He choked out, his heart stuttering violently. 

Nebula looked confused, staring at the clasps that were void of chains for once. She then closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath, thinking he was hopeless and that he thought he couldn't get out, and grasped his wrist, desperate. She pulled him closer, "Dipper, look at me. I can get you out." She whispered, staring hard into his eyes. 

Before he could ask how, her green eyes turned silver, gleaming at him brightly before dimming, and the green slid back over them like a blanket. She held up a hand, and Dipper's eyes nearly popped out as he saw the teal flame crackling an inch above her palm, before she clenched her hand and it vanished. 

"I can get you out." She repeated, pleading. He had frozen, gold eyes wide, before they narrowed and he yanked his hand away from her. He gave her an accusatory stare, "You're one of them?" He asked quietly, barely audible. Nebula swallowed, wringing her hands, "Yes." She answered back, just as softly. 

Dipper shook his head, backing away, "You lied to me?" He squeaked out, his hard eyes betraying hurt for a moment. His fists clenched, "I thought you were- I actually felt sorry for you! I trusted you, and you, you- whatever you are, you're a liar just like the rest of them!" He yelled, angry and betrayed. 

Nebula held her hands up, her eyes pleading, "Please Dipper! I know, I'm sorry I lied to you about being human, but you never would've listened to me otherwise! Arnold said-" 

"Arnold!? What the hell does that jerk have to do with anything!?" He interrupted with a scowl. Nebula bit her lip, looking away, "He's my father." She mumbled. Glass shattered in Dipper's mind as this hit home. 

His gaze sharpened to a lethal glare, "You were working with him, weren't you!?" He demanded. Nebula stepped towards him, "Dip-" She was suddenly startled by the gold point of a spear at her throat, stumbling back a bit. 

Dipper's hands trembled, teeth grit as his eyes screwed shut, holding the weapon he'd just called from thin air in a shaking grip. "Don't, just don't. Don't come any closer." He rasped, opening his eyes slightly to glare at her. 

She groaned, frustrated, "Dipper I'm trying to help you! Arnold knew Bill was going to find you eventually, and he sent me on the mission to stop him from getting to you! Bill can't be with you and be safe at the same time! He's already powerful, but with you-!" She abruptly stopped herself, lips pursing. 

She shook her head, "Arnold knows what's best, Dipper. He has a plan that will keep you safe, but you have to come with me." She pleaded, holding a hand out. Dipper scowled at her, "What's best? He drugged me! He _hates_ me! Why would he want to protect me!?" He yelled, then shook his head, "Besides, you _lied_ to me! Why should I trust you!? You're no better- no better...." He cried, his throat failing him as his voice cracked and his eyes burned. 

Nebula's eyes saddened, and she retracted her hand, "Dipper please, he loves you, but he can't, don't you see?" She said softly. His vision blurred and he glared at her, "No! I don't see! You're not telling me anything, you're still keeping secrets!" He shouted, accusing. 

Nebula deflated, and she sighed, "I...We were just trying to keep you from falling in love with him." She explained hopelessy, eyes pleading. Dipper's eyes spilled over just as they snapped open, seeming aflame, "WELL TOO LATE!" He screamed, the words echoing around and making Nebula flinch, her eyes widening. Dipper's chest heaved as he leveled his spear at her. 

"Pinetree?" A quiet, disbelieving voice piped up. The brunette boy froze, eyes widening as his head whipped around, mouth dropping open as his gaze caught on to the blond/brunette standing at the end of the hallway. 

The spear clattered to the floor, and Dipper began trembling, expression looking stricken. Nebula let out a squeak of terror, automatically shrinking back to cower against the wall. Bill's visible eye was wide, lips parted slightly in shock. 

Then he shook his head, leaving his place in the entrance arch and slowly walking over to them, head tilted slightly. He paid no mind to Nebula, gaze locked on the shaking boy in the middle of the hallway. Dipper snapped up, standing up rigidly straight with wide, frightened eyes. 

He tried to make himself look away, make himself back up, but he couldn't. He was frozen, rooted to the spot by the twinkling blue iris. His heart thumped steadily harder against his chest with every tap of heel on brick, and Bill merely kept his pace slow, walking forward until he stood right in front of him, their chests barely an inch apart. 

Dipper gulped, staring up at him as his mouth went dry. His mind was a whirlwind of chaotic thought, a million different things at him at once. But all the ones that battered at him, ones like ' _run_ ', ' _turn around_ ', ' _explain yourself_ ', ' _blink_ ', were all pretty useless, considering he couldn't even _move_. 

He swallowed thickly, unable to take his eyes away. The gold flecks in Bill's eye dimmed as it lidded slightly, cementing his focus on the brunette. "Did you mean it?" He asked quietly. Dipper opened and closed his mouth a couple times, before licking his lips and looking back up at him with wide eyes. 

"Yes." He breathed finally, biting his lip. Bill's breath hitched, and he slumped a bit, "Oh...oh Pinetree." He whispered, voice strained. The boy let out a small yelp when a gloved hand abruptly wrapped around his waist to hoist him up, the other gently clasping the back of his neck. He was hefted up and slammed against the elder's chest, letting out a slight squeak before the blond\brunette crashed their lips together feverishly, and he relaxed into the kiss, arms winding around the demon's neck as his eyes drooped shut. 

Dipper pressed back just as eagerly, relief washing over him that he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore, that it had finally been brought out into the open. Mabel had been right, it did feel better when he just admitted it, but it felt absolutely amazing to know it was reciprocated. 

He felt his back hit the wall as the arms released him, setting him back down. It was a few more moments before they both pulled away for air. The taller licked his lips, visible eye still screwed shut, "How long?" He choked out, sounding strangled. Dipper slowly opened his own eyes to timidly glance up at him, "In this life or the last?" He asked quietly. 

"Both." Came the soft reply. Dipper blushed slightly, "I realized it the day you saved me from Bes, but...I had always kind of known, somewhere deep down in the back of my mind." He answered quietly. Bill swallowed, "And when now?" He whispered. 

Dipper smiled a bit, "It started unconsciously the first night I slept in your room. I think I recognized- just something about you, and it triggered a gradual build that I kept denying until I saw my old memories. Then I realized that it wasn't just Ptolemy, but both of us that..." He trailed off, looking off to the side and biting his lip. 

Bill pressed their foreheads together, breathing shallow, "Say it." He demanded shakily. The brunette boy gazed up at him and his cheeks darkened a bit more, "That loved you. Love. We still love you. _I_ love you." He finished with a slight laugh. 

The demon made another strange noise, entangling his fingers with the younger's hand before bringing it up and pressing his palm against his chest. Dipper felt the rapid beat of Bill's heart through his dress clothes, and his own heartbeat quickened to match it's pace as Bill slowly opened his visible eye to look at him. It was glistening, swimming and threatening to spill over. 

He brought him back into another passionate, loving kiss, before pulling away moments later to ask, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" In a cracked tone. He took in a shuddering breath, "I _told_ you that I love you, dammit. Why would you keep this from me so long? Do you know how much I've longed to hear you say that?" He accused, abruptly kissing him again before he could answer. 

Dipper made a soft noise and pulled back, "I...I don't know. I-I think I was just scared. Scared that you- that even after- that maybe I..." He trailed off, stammering. He rose to his tiptoes and pressed another lingering, soft kiss to the demon's own parted lips with a sigh of slight frustration. 

Then he immediately blushed furiously, because he realized that the blond\brunette in front of him had frozen, eye wide and electric blue iris dilated, chest muscles taut under his fingers in a hitched breath. This was the first time the little brunette had been the one to initiate a kiss. He hadn't realized just how big of a deal it was, it had been instinct but... 

' _Fuck it_ ' he thought faintly, relaxing a bit more and straining on his tippy toes, tilting his head a bit as he locked his fingers together behind Bill's neck. The demon finally relaxed into the kiss with a soft moan, gloved hands clasping Dipper's waist gently as he slid his tongue across the boy's bottom lip slowly, asking, for once, instead of just plunging in. And Ra if that didn't make a flutter of warmth unflurl in the brunette's chest, nothing would. 

He parted his lips, letting Bill deepen their kiss with a small head tilt as he licked softly at the inside of his mouth, mapping it out, a show of affection and surety, instead of a lust filled, teeth clacking, frenching session. Dipper was soaring, Bill was flying, and it was all interrupted by the soft gasp of a familiar and too unwelcome bystander. 

Bill growled into their kiss, pulling away and pecking his lover's lips once, twice before slowly opening his eye, "I am sorry to cut this short, habibi," He whispered as Dipper's eyes blinked open as well, cheeks still flushed with a pleasant warmth. 

They both turned their heads to look at Nebula, one gaze darkly unamused, the other full of distrust and distain. Bill raised an eyebrow as she paled, gulping, hands raised in surrender, "I have an ungrateful brattish two-faced rodent to dispose of." He snarled, going to release Dipper. 

The brunette frowned and tightened his grip on the dream demon's neck, sighing a bit, "Can it wait? I agree, I'm not happy with her at the moment either, but knowing you she'd end up splattered on the walls. Blood covered hallways would really ruin the mood." He mumbled. Bill paused and blinked for a moment, before letting out a surprised burst of laughter. 

He turned back to nuzzle his nose against the golden eyed brunette's own small one, chuckling, "I suppose it would. I shouldn't be surprised." He mused, a smile playing over his lips as he reached up to unfold the hands at his neck and entangle their fingers once more. Bill hummed when Dipper grinned and kissed him chastely again, and the dream demon merely snapped his fingers as he pulled away. 

Nebula cried out as a bright blue cage fell down out of seemingly nowhere, trapping her inside. He didn't even cast her a sparing glance as he swept up the little brunette into his arms bridal style, earning a sharp gasp and then a breathless laugh. 

Dipper looped his arms around the blond\brunette's neck, laying his head on his shoulder as the boy let his eyes fall shut, a small smile on his lips. It was real, it was true, after all these years, Bill wasn't just playing him and toying with his mind. He actually, genuinely cared about Dipper. And Ra, Dipper cared for him in return. 

His eyes fluttered shut as soft kisses were placed all over his face. His eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, anything was fair game. He made a soft noise at the attention that didn't stop even when they were teleported to the bedroom once more. 

He was set gently on the edge of the bed, Bill kneeling in front of him as he kissed his way down Dipper's neck, stopping to speak at the hollow of his throat, "Dear Geometry, you have no idea," He breathed, nuzzling the tan skin, "How long I've craved this. How long I've craved _you_. Oh Pinetree, Pinetree, Pinetree." He murmured, chanting his nickname like it was holy praise as his gloved hand wrapped around Dipper's bare ankle. 

Dipper melted into the affectionate touches, eyes closing with a breathy sigh, "How long, Bill? When did you start loving me?" He asked quietly, waiting with bated breath. The dream demon didn't miss a beat, lifting the hand that held the boy's ankle, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin just above his fingers. 

"When you first played for me. There was always something about you that put a spark in my chest, but I had always dismissed it as interested amusement. But when you played- oh, when you _sang_ , the expression on your face sent that spark roaring into a flame and I knew at that moment, that I felt something for you I hadn't in all my years as a demon, nor as a human, but I recognized it fairly quickly." He muttered, half-way up his shin now, eye sliding open to reveal a shimmering electric blue iris. 

Dipper's breath hitched as it met his own gaze, which he was sure was roiling like molten tides of the sea. Bill kept eye contact as his lips curled up against the soft skin, "Love." He finished. The younger sighed happily, eyes lidding slightly, "Love. What a beautiful, corruptive, breath-taking, insane word." He mused quietly. 

A low rumbling laugh greeted his ears at that. He continued, voice no louder than a murmur, "I don't really know what my first thought was when I saw you. It was startling, to say the least. I mean, a nineteen year old blond boy in a formal suit with a top hat and a cane appearing out of what was supposed to be a rememberal circle, floating in mid-air with the most disconcerting grin..." He trailed off as the lips paused to smirk against the bend of his knee. 

The blond/brunette chuckled, "Disconcerting?" He mumbled, amused. Dipper stifled a giggle and tilted his head from side to side, "Yes, disconcerting. You looked like you'd just over run a mental ward and had been off your meds for a week." He chuckled softly. He slowly reached down a hand to gently run it through the other's wild two-toned hair. 

Dipper's lips quirked up, eyes soft, "But when you smiled, a real, genuine, smile? Well, I wanted to do nothing more than to play until my fingers fell off, just to keep it on your face." He murmured, let his hand drop back to his side, brushing the elder's cheek as he did so. 

Bill made a quiet, strangled noise in the back of his throat, visible eye screwing shut for a moment. Dipper let out a hesitant breath, before finally murmuring, " _Ra, bahebbak, Aini_." 

Bill's eye snapped open, fire seeming to leap within it. His breath ghosted over the boy's knee as he returned his attention abruptly to the brunette's skin. " _Tani_." He whispered between kisses, slowly standing and bring the ankle still in his grip up with him. 

Dipper let himself be tipped back as his leg rose, eyes rapt on the glimmering electric iris. He swallowed, " _Bahebbak, Aini_." He repeated, a bit breathless. Bill slid his unoccupied hand up Dipper's other leg, stopping at his thigh and clutching it firmly. Dipper gasped as he felt teeth sink into his inner thigh, a low sound echoing through the air. 

" _Tani! Ita ismee..._ " Bill growled softly. The brunette sucked in a sharp breath, " _Bahebbak, tw elha uni, hatta alan 'ant sariqt qalbi. Kund lassana_ , Bill Cipher." Dipper whispered. The dream demon hummed with a small smirk, " _Ya habibi. Bahebbak iila, just ylt baladi, alyawm, ya alssabah walmasa. Kund bayti._ " Bill replied. 

Dipper's breath hitched, and his eyes began to prick. He met Bill's gaze, " _Mumkin ti'ool taani_." He choked out. Bill gave him a soft, genuine grin as he leaned over the boy, expression open and honest, " _Kund bayti, w bahebbak 'akthar min alwaqt nfsh Dipper Pines, aljiniral aihtiram Ptolemy min Cairo._ " 

Dipper raised a hand to cover his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes as his breath froze in his chest. So, so many years of shoving it down, stifling it, despairing and resolving and insecurities galore, and he was finally sure. He felt whole, joyous, estatic, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss those smiling lips that poured such beautiful, loving words. So that's exactly what he did. 

He pushed himself up and crashed his mouth to Bill's, a hand raising to cup the back of the demon's neck and pull him closer. Bill grunted in surprise before relaxing into the kiss, eye slipping closed as he tilted his head to get a better angle. 

Dipper lips moved with urgency, and he pulled back for a brief moment with a shaky intake of air, " _Ya farah kitab_ ," He breathed before Bill captured his lips again, slick sounds and little moans filling the space between his sentence, " _Qumt bitaeyin qalbi ealaa nar. 'Ana kan dhlk wahdah_." Dipper finished between kisses, laughing slightly. 

Bill hummed and began to speak between the contact as well. He panted, forehead against Dipper's, " _'Ana ymkn 'an tafeal alkthyr balnsbt lk 'illa 'iidha kunt sawf aismahuu ly. 'Ana ymkn 'an tajeal min **Amenirdis** , 'iidha kunt taqul 'innak al'algham_." He promised, setting him back down as he released Dipper's ankle and let the boy's leg rest on his shoulder. 

Then he was back to bruising those plush lips in a fashion that left both of them breathless. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and let out a soft keen into their kiss. He broke away and arched himself so their chest were touching, headpiece tinkling, " _'Ana lak, khudni_." He cried breathlessly. 

Bill chuckled and pressed a kiss to Dipper's throat, " _Sabr, Sapling. La daei lilttaeajjul, ln yakun hunak almazid min alshshueur bialwahda_." He murmured firmly, arms curling around the boy as he lifted a knee and placed it on the bed beside his hip. 

Dipper gave him an intense, determined stare, pressing a kiss to the demon's ear, " _La li'ay minna. La shay' siwaa alnnur walhabb, sawa._ " He whispered. The words sent shivers down Bill's spine and he paused, eye widening. His lips parted, before he tentatively licked them, his mouth suddenly dry. 

He cupped Dipper's face in his hands, " _Sawa?_ " He said hopefully, nearly disbelieving. Dipper leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss, a gentle pressure compared to the earlier excursions. He pulled back with a bright smile, " _Sawa. Alan wadayima._ " He answered. 

He was abruptly slammed back down onto the mattress, the familiar body caging his own with a knee on each side and a hand on each bicep. Bill gave him such a dark look that he gasped, eyes widening. 

Bill leaned down to speak by his ear, " _Ah kam kunt tadfae li junun_." He hissed, lips grazing the shell of his ear, making him shiver. Dipper tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat to Bill; a sign of consent and trust. Bill wasted no time in sinking his teeth into the smooth column of flesh, elicting a moaning gasp from the boy below him. 

Then the blond\brunette pulled back to lock eyes with the once Egyptian boy. Dipper knew at that moment, what Bill was silently asking. This wasn't going to be just a quick fuck, or a sex session. This would be something they'd never done. But Dipper was ready, he had wanted this for...he didn't know how long. He wanted to give himself entirely to Bill, he wanted to make love with him, he wanted to be passionate without fear and whisper affection without ridicule. 

He was ready to love this man (demon, genie, chaos god, what did it matter?), and by the Underworld he would do it with his entire _soul_. He licked his lips, then nodded once. Bill smiled, not a smirk, not a smug grin, an actual smile, and lowered his hips so that his bottom half rested against Dipper's. 

He leaned down to kiss him again, to finally wholly claim his lost love, to give him love with a fire so bright and powerful that nothing could touch it or break it, to love him the way he _deserved_ to be loved, but before he could- 

 

**KABOOM!**

 

The force rattled everything, and Bill jerked up, alarmed. Light dust fell from the ceiling, and his eye hardened. He glanced down at Dipper, and they shared a look; he had to go see to the problem. They both sighed with regretful smiles, " _Zalim_." They chorused. 

Bill groaned and rolled off his lover, sitting up and brushing off his jacket. He paused, turning to Dipper, " _Hal youmken an tantazerony hona?_ " He asked, worried. Dipper sat up as well, pulling down his toga with a slightly miffed grunt, before looking up with a soft smile," _Naam. wadea wa'ana 'aftaqdik_." He answered woefully, a slightly bitter look flashing over his face for a moment. 

Bill noticed and he chuckled, leaning over to kiss his forehead before rubbing his thumb across his left cheek. " _Sa'aeud, wasa'aqaddim lak alhib. Eajla. 'Aw fima baed. Bahebbak, **Delphinis**_." 

Dipper blushed deeply at that, then looked down shyly, fiddling with the rope around his waist, " _Bahebbak iila_ , Bill." He murmured. Bill grinned, a bright, giddy expression before he turned and strode for the mirror. Dipper watched him leave, flopping back onto the covers with a heavy sigh, "Dammit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "God, I love you Aini."  
> "Again."  
> "I love you, Aini."  
> "Again! Call my name..."  
> "I love you, you saved me, yet you stole my heart. You're a theif Bill Cipher."  
> "Oh my darling. I love you too, you're my night, my day, and my morning and evening. You are my home."  
> "Please say that again."  
> "You are my home, and I love more than time itself Dipper Pines, the once respected general Ptolemy of Cairo."   
> "Oh my joyous lover, you set my heart on fire. I was so alone."  
> "I can do so much for you if only you'd let me. I could make you the Amenirdis, if you say you are mine."  
> "I'm yours, take me."  
> "Patience, Sapling. There's no rush, there will be no more loneliness."  
> "Not for either of us. Nothing but light and love, together."  
> "Together?"  
> "Together. Now, and always."  
> "Oh, how you drive me mad."  
> "Unfair."  
> "Can you wait for me here?"  
> "Yes. Goodbye, I'll miss you."  
> "I'll be back soon, and I will make love to you. Sooner. Or later. I love you, Delphinis."  
> "I love you too Bill."  
> \---------------  
> How many of you guessed? I mean, my friend thought it was pretty obvious, and I tried to hide it but I suck so √(•×•)\ meh. I bet y'all guessed though. Y'all are smart. And Nebula's a gullible lil fuck, don't hate her too harshly 


	46. CLROQV-PFU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels, feels, and more feels. Ford gets his ass beat, and we get another peek at Ptolemy.

Bill apparated into the throne room, grumbling lowly, swearing that whoever _dared_ to interrupt him when he was finally going to wholly claim his delicious sapling, would be strung up from the ceiling as a disco ball and their entrails used for party streamers. He strictly said, before any of this had even started, _don't blow my shit up_. If they blew up the Fearymid, they'd be fucking fixing it, because he was not just going to sit around with a gaping hole in the wall yet again. 

However, Bill was surprised to find the party room empty, and his head whipped to the side just in time to see a few flashes of light and smoke come from a hallway to his right. Ford then came running out, one of the weirdling's spears in his hands. He froze when he saw the unamused blond\brunette standing with his arms crossed on the pedestal. 

Bill facepalmed, sighing heavily with a blunt burst of laughter, "Of course it's you. Good Geometry, your timing is terrible." He said bitterly. Ford took a deep shuddering breath, blood seeping from several cuts on his face and arms, his hair mussed and his eyes wild. 

He leveled the spear at Bill, "Where is my nephew?" He demanded calmly, eyes glinting. Bill raised an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back, "Waiting for me." He replied evasively, walking leisurely down the stairs to the pedestal to be on level ground with the gray-haired male. 

Ford now noted that the demon looked more than mildly irritated, as if the human had interrupted a rather amusing show that he'd been involved in and told him the twist ending. Ford gulped, narrowing his eyes. Bill stopped, tilting his head at the elder man with a slowly growing grin. 

His eye twinkled as he pretended to look thoughtful, "Oh gee, I wonder... How about for every minute you waste my time, is another mark I leave on his fragile little human skin, hm? Sound fair?" He asked cheerfully. Bill was in no way bluffing, and Ford paled at the realization. 

The old man snarled, "Don't you dare hurt him!" He roared, eyes slitting in rage. The dream demon smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Who said anything about hurting him? Let's see, we're at what? Two minutes now? Tick. Tock." He said slowly, smirk widening at Ford's change of expression. 

The elder looked confused, but then his eyes hardened and his grip tightened, "Every mark you leave on him, I will double on your worthless hide. In fact, I think I'm entitled to some hits right now." He mused with a bitter smile. Then he launched himself at the demon. Bill sidestepped him with a wide eye, then grinned widely, "Oh? So this is how you're gonna play. I can work with this." He cackled. 

A few weirdlings stumbled back into the room, Eight Ball, Eronica, Pacifier, Dime, and a man who's skin was completely clear and shone as a glowing molten orange substance bubbled through his limbs, wearing nothing but gray shorts and a mini bowler hat. Everyone looked either furious or roughed up, and Dime and the orange guy looked both. They started forward with identical snarls, but Bill held up a hand. 

The dream demon cast them a fleeting glance, "Ninety, Dime, stand down." He ordered, shrugging off his tailcoat. Ford gave him an incredulous stare, and Bill smirked, though it was dark and angry. 

Dime fidgeted, "But, Boss, he's trying to rescue the Highness." He urged, obviously in distress. He liked the little fluffy-haired human. Bill gripped something beneath the collar of his shirt, seeming contemplative, before yanking out the gold necklace, flicking away the concealment charm he normally had on it, "That's why this is just between us. Pinetree doesn't need rescuing. At least, not anymore." He said calmly. 

Everyone gasped, and Eronica spoke up, "You mean you-....!?" Bill smiled widely, putting a finger to his lips, "Not yet, but soon. Right after I deal with this little problem." He replied smoothly. The weirdlings all glanced at each other nervously, making the dream demon frown and narrow his eye, "What? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" He called. No one moved. 

Bill sniffed, then his visible eye widened and he ducked. Ford's spear went sailing through his top hat and stuck in the bricks. He blinked owlishly, before chuckling and straightening, rolling up his dress shirt sleeves as his top hat fixed itself. 

"Right to the point, huh? Alright then." He chirped happily, before abruptly leaping into the air and crashing back down, bringing his fists together and driving them into the prismed floor. The shockwave rocked through the ground, and Ford stumbled and fell with a cry. 

Bill straightened once again, tapping his boot against the floor. The cracks mended themselves with a flash of blue light. Bill raised an eyebrow as Ford got shakily back up, "You know, that's the second time you've maimed my hat. I think a returned favor is in order." He mused with a wicked smile. Ford held his bicep where it had been cut, looking unsure and confused. 

' _Good_ ' Bill thought briefly. Then he started forward and snapped out his fist, slamming it hard into Stanford's forehead. The old man flew back and skidded across the floor, hitting the wall with a pained yelp. The blond/brunette sighed with a smile, "Damn, I've wanted to do that for a _really_ long time Sixer." He said as he slowly walked over to the dazed male. 

He stopped when he towered over him. Ford groaned and reached a trembling hand to his head, feeling something wet and sticky matt his hair. His eyes widened when he pulled his hand away, dark red staining his fingers. 

Bill reached down and gripped his hair harshly, shoving his head back into the wall once more, making him cry out. 

"It's a wonder anyone ever considered you a genius. Smart, oh yes, surely. But you were never truly intelligent. That's a different matter altogether. Intelligence is not only answering the question, but questioning the answer. You could never do that, sure that every golden thought that popped into that head of yours was right. That's why you're sitting right here, beaten in two blows from someone you once called friend. Hate to break it to you, but we were never friends. Now, you're going to rot in a cell, wondering how you missed it. How even your nephew became smarter than you." He leered with a cruel smirk, bringing his face close to Ford's, inhaling the metallic scent of blood he'd spilt. 

It had been a long time, he missed it. But he digressed, because even though Ford was a nuisance, he was valuable. Ford glared and turned his head to spit bloody saliva onto the bricks. 

He bared his teeth at Bill, "This isn't about knowledge, Bill. This is about you taking what isn't yours. This world isn't yours, this castle isn't yours, all those other dimensions aren't yours, and my nephew isn't yours, nor will he ever be. You really think he would side would with you now, after everything you've done? You're nothing but a monster, and Dipper will run away from you the first chance he gets." He spat. 

Bill went rigid, before his entire body flared red, a rumbling roar echoing deep in his throat, before he screwed his eye shut, trembling as he forced himself to calm down. He managed to get himself down to a dull, flickering burnt orange, and he threw Ford's head back again, before turning and stalking away. 

"GET UP OLD MAN!" Bill bellowed, fisting his hands and whirling back around to face the shocked Stanford. The dream demon sneered at him, flickering between orange and red erratically, "Defend your honor! I'm such a despicable monster? Then aren't you supposed to be some two-bit monster hunter? Avenge your world! TAKE BACK WHAT I HAVE STOLEN STANFORD PINES!" He snarled, his tone dark with deadly promise, fury dripping from every word. 

Ford scrambled to his feet, eyes wide with shock before they narrowed in determination. He stood and staggered towards Bill, raising his fists, panting. Bill stood stock still, waiting like a tensed snake. Ford stopped perhaps four feet away, before releasing his fists and lashing out at the blond/brunette. 

Bill caught both his fists and shoved him backwards, planting his other fist into the man's stomach. Ford's breath whooshed out of him and he gasped when his back connected hard with the floor, wheezing. Bill struck, driving his gloved fist into the gray haired man's chest, the red blips becoming more frequent as he repeated the action in his stomach, the demon's face twisted in a hellish sort of madness. 

Ford screamed as one of his ribs snapped, reaching blindly up to shove Bill away. His fingers got tangled in the golden chain that dangled from the dream demon's neck, yanking with a groan. It snapped off, and flew from Ford's hands and skidded towards the watching weirdlings as Bill began cracking him in the face. 

His color finally quit flickering altogether, cementing to a glowing, bloody red as he shrieked at the crumpling scientist. Blood sprayed up as Ford screamed again as his nose broke. Bill's eye was sparking. 

"You think-" 

**Bam. Bam. Bam**. 

"That I would-" 

**Bam**. 

"JUST LET YOU-" 

**Bam. Bam**. 

"TAKE HIM FROM ME!?" 

**Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.**

Bill released a feral snarl, his fingers elongating into claws, "I'll kill you." He hissed. He raised his hand and Ford's eyes widened in terror, flinching at the raised hand. This was it. He was going to die. The equation would die with him, but Bill was far beyond the point of caring, his visible eye filled with hate and his hair and claws molten red, fangs sharper and bared. 

" _Aini, stop_!" 

The call rang through the room, and Bill's eye widened. He drained of red, returning to his normal gold. He blinked and turned, "Pinetree?" He whispered. 

Dime had a hold of Bill's necklace, the ruby pendant clasped tightly in his small hands, his eyes glowing white as they projected into the space between Bill and the weirdlings. A memory. 

 

 

_Ptolemy gripped his toga, eyes wide and watery, looking up at him anxiously. His little hands tightened in the fabric as Bill stood over the body of the Pharaoh. The brunette tugged on his toga, "Please stop Aini, you're scaring me." He pleaded, glancing at the ripped open ruler in front of him, before quickly looking away to meet Bill's visible eye._

_Nineteen year old Bill paused, before yanking himself away from the boy and snapping his fingers. The Pharaoh's wheezing and coughing body went up in cobalt flames. Ptolemy screamed, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle it, his eyes spilling over as he fell to his knees. The demon turned to face the cowering girl who held a baby boy tight to her chest, a thirteen year old boy hiding behind her._

_Her eyes were wide with terror, "Mercy! Please, have mercy!" She begged. He straightened, "Anet of Thebes, you've overstayed your welcome." Bill said darkly. Ptolemy gasped, "Bill, no!" He screeched. Bill ignored him and snapped his fingers again._

_Anet threw the baby child to the the second boy behind her, her brother, he remembered faintly. The image of her throwing her child like a football would've been comical, had she not burst into flames the next moment. She let out a nearly inhumane shriek that almost mirrored the boy kneeling on the floor's own scream._

_"STOP! STOP IT!" He screamed, breathing hitched as more tears poured down his face. Bill glanced at him, and Ptolemy crumpled to the ground, "Just...spare the children. If you can't..." He didn't finish, voice small and weak._

_Bill paused, giving the trembling children a quick once over, before raising his head, nose in the air as he turned his back on them._

_"Delphinis," he began quietly as he stood in front of the sobbing boy, "We have to go." He said. Ptolemy raised his head to look at him with wary, tired eyes. He sighed, hesitating before accepting the offered hand to pull him up. They walked out of the room, and started back towards the library._

_"Thank you. For sparing the kids." The boy finally rasped out. Bill didn't look at him, "I'm sorry that I couldn't spare the rest of them." He said._

_Ptolemy sighed, "No you're not." He replied simply, not reprimanding, more of a bitter understanding. But then he took in a shaky breath and gave him a weak smile, "But that's alright. I know you can't... can't h-help it. But, just, please don't kill anyone I know while I'm within hearing vicinity. I don't like seeing you like that."_

 

 

The memory flickered out, and Dime collapsed to the ground with a groan, obviously exhausted from exerting his powers for that long. Bill's lips were parted with shock, then he shook his head slowly and lowered his hand, looking back down to Ford, who was looking at him with bewildered eyes. 

Bill met his eyes and felt his anger come roaring back to choke him, but his head had cleared. He got off Ford with a growl before kicking him in the side. He turned to the other weirdlings, stalking over to them. They all cowered back in fear, but he merely snatched up his necklace and fastened it back around his neck, muttering the concealment charm and tucking it back beneath his shirt. 

He turned and walked back towards Ford, nudging him back towards Eronica, "Put him back in those chains and out of my sight." He spat, hands fisting as those words churned in his head like a broken record.

_I don't like seeing you like that._

_He isn't yours, nor will he ever be._

_After everything you've done?_

_You're nothing but a monster, and Dipper will run away from you the first chance he gets._

_I don't like seeing you like that._

_He isn't yours, nor will he ever be._

_He will run away from you._

_He isn't yours, nor will he ever be._

_He isn't yours, nor will he ever be._

He isn't yours, nor will he ever be.

**He isn't yours.**

Rage, a blinding, terrified, panicked rage swept through him, and he nearly sprinted back to the library. Bill slung open the mirror door, and Dipper's head jerked up from where he was standing by the bed, a thin leather book in his hands. He blinked, then smiled, oblivious to the fury seeping off the dream demon. 

"Oh, you're back! I was getting-" He didn't get a chance to finish. His breath whooshed out of him as he was slammed back into the wall, pain shooting through his spine. He gasped, slumping slightly as air flooded his lungs, feet dangling limply off the ground as forceful pressure held him up. 

The elder's forearms shoved harshly into his shoulders, securing him against the wall. Dipper looked up, bewildered wide eyes turning to search the still flickering electric blue one, "Wha-" He was cut off by Bill slamming his mouth onto his. Dipper's yelp melted into a moan as the demon sucked on his tongue. 

Bill pulled away with a growl, a string of saliva still connected to their bottom lips. Bill shoved his hips forward into the brunette's, beginning to kiss and nip at his jawline, "Mine." He snarled against the skin, going down to suck at the boy's pulse point. Dipper shivered beneath his ministrations, gasping when Bill lifted his toga just above his hips and began roughly rutting against him. 

Bill was angry, that much he'd gathered as Bill growled out another possessive "Mine." into his ear as he bit at the lobe none too gently. Dipper bit his lip, arousal growing with his concern. 

"A-ah, Bill, what's w-wron- Nh~" He moaned as Bill pulled on his cowlick harshly. The dream demon screwed his eye shut, trying to let the boy's sounds drown out the voices chanting in his head. 

_He isn't yours._

" _Mine._ " Bill spat, pulling the boy's face towards him for another bruising kiss, reveling in the familiar taste that just was his Pinetree. His Pinetree. His. His. _His._ **His.** **HIS.** _**HIS!**_

" **MINE.** "

" _Yours!_ "

Bill faltered as Dipper's voice rang through the room, his hips and his mouth pausing. He pulled back to look at Dipper, who's cheeks were flushed, lips dark pink and slick from the residue of their kisses, opened in soft pants coupled with half-lidded eyes. His thighs tightened around Bill's waist, legs trembling, "Yours." He breathed again.

"Please, don't stop." He groaned, and Bill felt his heart leap. _Aini, stop!_

"Bill, please don't stop now." Dipper nearly whined, and Bill felt the boy's arousal twitch against his torso. His own responded in kind. What this boy did to him... It wasn't fair. He restarted the movements of his hips, gripping Dipper's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He would mark him. Mark him so thoroughly no one would DARE spew lies like Ford's again.

_He isn't yours._

_He will run away from you._

Bill growled, a low. animalistic sound. "You're mine! All mine! Mine to save, mine to hurt, mine to hold, mine to love! Mine, mine, MINE!" He snarled, biting harshly down on the brunette's shoulder. Dipper gasped, trembling.

"Yes. Yes, I'm yours! All yours!" He cried desperately. He felt the lips pause on his neck, and he took that moment to turn his head and bend so he met Bill's lips with his own in a gentle kiss, "I love you, Bill Cipher." He whispered against the parted lips of his lover.

Bill's breath hitched and he froze. One moment. Two. Three.

He slowly set Dipper back down, stepping back away from him, much to the brunette's chargrin. "B-Bill, what..." He stopped as Bill slowly squat down and gripped hair, gloved fingers mussing the blond locks. He drew in a shaky breath, "Fuck." His voice cracked, and he bent his head down as his shoulders began to shake. 

"Fuck."

Dipper's needy disappointment shrivelled when he realized; Bill was crying. He quickly knelt in front of him, reaching out and gently grasping both his shoulders, "Bill?" He asked quietly. 

Bill suddenly reached up and wrapped him gently yet firmly in his arms, body wracked with sobs. His tears peppered Dipper's shoulder, but he returned the embrace readily, pressing a kiss to Bill's collarbone, small hands running up and down his back, trying to get him to calm down. 

Bill closed his visible eye, feeling that horrible liquid squeeze past his eyelids as his breaths came in uneven, panicked gasps. He gripped his constellation tighter, "You're-you're not allowed to leave me, understand? I-I can't lose you again, I can't, I can't..." He gulped down a breath.

Bill squeezed him briefly, "Don't you DARE leave me alone again." He demanded, his voice raw. Dipper's eyes widened, and he quickly squeezed him back, nuzzling into the demon's chest, "I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Together, for now and always, remember? I'm afraid you're sort of stuck with me now, you asshat." Dipper replied playfully with a nervous chuckle.

Bill let out a raspy little laugh at that, pressing a kiss to the boy's temple as he relaxed once more, breathes evening back out. He smiled, closing his eye briefly, "Thank you. I love you. Great mother madness, I love you too damn much." He murmured.

Dipper giggled lightly at that, then quickly sobered, pulling out of Bill's embrace to kiss him, "I love you too. Much more than is most likely healthy. But I can't help but be hopelessly infatuated with every aspect of you." He mumbled when he pulled away.

Bill smiled, kissing him again, lightly licking at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Dipper eagerly granted. He let out a little moan as Bill's tongue stroked his own, tangling around it dominantly. 

Bill broke away, breath slightly elevated again, but for a different reason. He licked his lips, "So, where were we before I fucked up the mood?" He asked lowly, smirking when Dipper smiled. The brunette locked his hands behind Bill's neck, closing his eyes with a hum. He wiggled his hips a little, kissing Bill's jawline, "We were on the bed, confessing our souls, and I was about to submit myself wholly to you, and you were about to make sweet, claiming, binding love to me." He answered softly, nosing the neck in front of him. 

Bill hummed, "Oh yes, I remember." He said, picking Dipper up and setting him on his feet. He caught the boy's chin and brought him in for another kiss. Dipper melted, letting Bill back him up to the edge of the mattress, gently lowering him down back into the soft blankets. 

He dropped his hips and rolled them slowly, sensually against Dipper's, making them both moan as their erections were coaxed back to full size. Bill broke their kiss to pull the boy's toga over his head, then copying the action on himself. 

Dipper stared up at him with unconcealed reverence, slowly reaching up to run his hands all along the lean, lithe muscle of Bill's chest. He traced lower, feeling the slight definition of a four pack beneath his fingers. Bill's breath caught as those small fingers dipped lower, brushing down his v-line and stopping at his pants.

Bill took the hesitation to begin his own little exploration of Dipper's own chest. He ran his thumbs along the brunette's sides, then dragging them back up to trace his ribs, before circling the little pink buds just above them. He pressed them with his thumbs, making the body below him moan softly and arch his back into the touch. 

He was perfect. His every curve and angle sought Bill's attention. His eyes swirled like glitter, calling fascination a friend. His skin was smooth and unblemished, not an imperfection anywhere, save for the scar between his shoulder blades. His cheeks dusted the most alluring rose when he was flustered or pleasured, bringing out his plump lips. His chocolate curls were soft and begged for fingers to run through them, grip them tight, caress them all at the same time. His sounds put sirens to shame, every breathy whimper and moan music to his ears. His legs were long, but slender, the way his toes curled beckoning Bill's gaze to where those wonderful limbs met. Bill knew underneath the unnecessary piece of cloth there, a column of flesh engorged with blood was throbbing and beaded with drops of pearl, standing tall and proud to expose firm, tan cheeks, and a tight pulsing entrance that Bill would love nothing more than to bury himself in. His reactions, the way he threw his head back in ecstasy, bucking his hips, arching his back, twisting and writhing in unbearable pleasure that Bill brought him, moans and pleads and screams dripping from his beautiful lips. He. Was. Perfect.

That's why Bill didn't understand it when Dipper blushed and looked away from his body shamefully. He brought his hands to fidget on his stomach, "I know I'm not very good at this, and that I'm not the picture of beauty or whatever, but I really want to do this with you. I want it to be perfect." 

Bill mushed their mouths together, moaning into Dipper's mouth when he retaliated in surprise. He broke away panting, "Delphinis, _you_ are perfect. I can't think of anyone or anything I'd rather be doing right now. I want you." He breathed, beginning to lick at the exposed skin of his throat.

Dipper arched his back and lifted his hips as Bill began to rut into him again, "Ahn, oh please~" He whimpered. Bill grinned, " Please what? Please take you, please touch you, please make you see stars, Pinetree?" He purred.

His eye widened when he felt Dipper buck his hips, before a blush covered those pretty cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you like that, huh Pinetree?" Dipper stifled a moan in response, biting his lip. Bill's grin grew, and he put his mouth by the boy's ear, "Would it help if I said them again? I promise I'll make love to you, Pinetree, passionately and without shame. I want your mind only on the heat of my body against yours, the shock of pleasure running through your body at my very touch, the feeling of someone worshiping every inch of you for hours on end, Pinetree. I'll grip your hips as I thrust deep inside of you, slamming into that spot that whites out your vision and makes you tremble and scream my name until your throat is raw, and I'll do the same as you pulse hotly around me and buck your hips in time with mine, and I would moan out for you again and again, _Pinetree_." He hissed, warm breath caressing Dipper's ear and making him shiver.

He was trembling now, biting his hand to keep from begging, a whine sounding in his throat as his blush reached his chest. The nickname, it was doing him in, making his insides twist in unholy ways.

Then Bill puffed out a breath, "I will love you the way you deserve to be loved, Pinetree. I'll whisper my praises in your ear, I'll let you know how much I adore you, how much my very soul yearns for you, how much fire erupts in my chest whenever I look at you. I want to pleasure you, Pinetree, I want to love you and make you feel so good that all you know is the pleasure and affection I can and will give you. You have made me yours, and now I will make you mine, Sapling." He murmured softly.

Dipper's eyes widened and he couldn't help the fluttering feeling in his chest and the smile tugging at his lips. He wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. He rolled his hips up once, making Bill moan into his mouth. Dipper reveled in the sound, delighted that only he could do that to the demon, that it was only him who got to see him with his hair a mess and his face scrunched slightly in blissful ecstasy, his eye twinkling with brief weakness and adoration, pure affection and want shining there. 

Dipper ran his thumb along the blond/brunette's eye patch, frowning into their kiss. He pulled back, keeping his eyes closed, brushing his lips across the sharp cheekbone below the patch, "Take it off. Please." He whispered. Bill swallowed harshly, slowly taking off his gloved and reaching up to the string before pausing. He glanced down at Dipper, then slowly slid his fingers down the golden clasps at his wrist, doing the same to he one at his neck. They dissolved in a puff of blue sparkles, making Dipper's eyes widen as Bill slowly slipped off his headpiece, setting it aside.

When Dipper looked at him with a question in his eyes. he merely said, "Tit for tat, Pinetree." To which Dipper smiled excitedly. 

"You're actually going to show me?" He asked softly. The elder let out a puff of breath, "Of course. You asked, did you not?" He replied, albeit a bit shakily. He then reached back and slowly pulled the string so it unraveled under his fingers, then gripped them tight before they could slip away. The visible eye glanced at the expectant face below him, "I'll tell you now, it's not much. Just basically a orb that might as well be made of smoke from how gray it is. I mean, I can still see, but literally it's ju-"

"Stop stalling." Dipper said immediately, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. Bill huffed and slowly let it fall, staring at the bedclothes beside the boy's head. Dipper's breath caught, and he leaned up, propping himself up on his elbows. 

He slowly reached up to caress the cheek below the now exposed eye, eyes wide with awe and wonder. He leaned closer, "Liar." He breathed.

From what Bill had described, he expected it to look blind, or perhaps just an orb of shifting grays, like those of the mindscape. But what was currently avoiding his gaze had to be the single most breath-taking, bizarre thing ever to grace someone's face.

It was merely an eye, long lashes matching those of its pair, and it had the sclera, iris, and pupil like any other eye, but it was what was in the iris that stole his pulse.

Every color on earth, and a few he couldn't even describe, let alone identify, swirled in a shifting ocean of emotions and colors, circling the iris and glowing brightly. It rang a bell in Dipper's head, and he realized that it looked like someone had taken a weirdness wave and condensed it into an orb with a nightlight in the center of it. 

The blond/brunette blinked, gaze snapping back to meet the boy's at the word. His brows furrowed, "What do you mean 'liar'?" He demanded indignantly, a bit confused. Dipper laughed slightly, no louder than a whisper, "You said it was just a gray orb, that it was boring. So either you lied, or you actually are blind." He mused, pressing his lips softly to the cheek below the bewildered swirling iris. 

"It's beautiful. Like someone took a supernova and every color in the universe and mixed them into a little glowing ball of color." He murmured.

Bill looked shocked, reaching up slowly to brush his fingers over his eyelid, "I-It can't be. It has never been anything but a ball of solidfied smoke! It's been that way since-" He was cut off as Dipper kissed him, getting him to shut up. Bill made a confused noise into their kiss before pulling away, and Dipper sighed. He reached out and whirled his fingers in the air, calling up a mirror.

He shoved it into Bill's line of vision, showing him his revealed eye. The demon frowned, snatching the mirror, prodding the skin under his eye, "I see a few colors, yellow, blue, brown, purple, but the rest is still gray." He murmured. Dipper blinked, then gave a heavy sigh and took the mirror back, whispering something to the glass before handing it back. The glass now glowed a light gold color, and Bill gasped as he saw the colors swirling around in the iris he housed. He gripped the mirror's handle in tight hands, eyes wide as he inspected it, "What did you-" 

"I simply cast a spell that lets you see everything how I see it." Dipper answered, running a sheepish hand through his curls, starting a bit when he didn't touch the metal of his headpiece for once. He then realized he was completely bare, while Bill still had most of his clothes on. He blushed darkly, looking down.

Bill's eyes widened, then he grinned slowly, tossing the mirror aside as he began kissing up the boy's chest. He chuckled at the gasps he received, "Thank you, _habibi_ , thank you. However, as beautiful and touching as this moment has been, there is something that I have to ask." He leaned Dipper back down on the mattress, making the golden eyes widen. Bill smiled softly, "May I, Bill Rareza Cipher, make love to you, Max Roderick Pines?" He whispered, brushing his lips against the boy trembling below him. Dipper's breath caught as his real name was said, and he wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, bringing him in for a brief kiss, pulling away long enough to gasp, "Yes, please yes." before kissing him again.

Bill smiled even wider, bright enough to blind a man, and returned the kiss's fevor. He snapped his fingers and his shirt was gone, so we're his pants, leaving him in gray boxers with an obvious tent in the fabric.

He nuzzled his face into Dipper's neck as the boy closed his eyes with a soft sound. Bill kissed just below his ear as he moved them both back towards the middle of the bed, "Why?" He asked. 

"Hm?" Dipper hummed, peeking an eye open. Bill leaned up and brushed his thumb across the brunette's hip, "Why do you think I can't see the colors?" He asked softly.

Dipper opened his eyes, leaning up to cup the demon's cheek gently, searching his eyes for a moment, before smiling sadly. He took in a breath, "I think," He began, "That you've just been- oh, how do I put this... _devoid_ of colors so long, that even though you miss them, you don't understand them anymore. Don't look at me like that, you don't think I've noticed?" Dipper mused, smirking slightly.

He shook his head then, "You made fun of me that day in Russia for missing the colors, but I've seen the mindscape, Bill. I've also seen that little twinkle of delight in your eye whenever you look around and down at everything, and I no longer am ignorant enough to think that it's just because of the chaos or control you now weild. It's because you gone so long living in black and white that you view color as a miracle, a spectacle, a drug you've been deprived of for so long you can't remember when you first got withdraw pains. But I know that the apocalypse everyone was envisioning didn't have this much neon color in it." He finished with a chuckle.

The blond/brunette blinked. Well, what was he supposed to say to that? This kid had literally just took thousands- no, billions- of years of wondering and wishing the little ache inside him would go away, wishing he knew what it was so he could fix it, and explained it all in a few poetic, spontaneous sentences. 

So, instead of speaking, since he couldn't even think of the words to say, he merely rolled his hips harshly and caught him in a deep kiss, mismatched eyes fluttering shut as cinnamon, hazelnut, and maple overloaded his senses once more. Dipper gave a startled gasp, then melted into the kiss with a small moan. Bill felt heat curl in his abdomen at the sound, and he greedily licked at the inside of Dipper's mouth, feeling his powers curl up his spine and begin to race through his limbs. His body knew his descion. 

Dipper bucked his hips with another wanton moan as he broke away only to have the dream demon begin to place wet kisses on his neck. He whined audibly, "B-Bill, please. I n-need you~" He whimpered as Bill's teeth nipped at his collarbone.

The blond/brunette smirked against the skin, but made quick work of his own boxers, snapping his fingers to be rid of them. He let his eyes flutter shut as slender fingers carded through his hair and tugged at the plush blond locks before falling to pull at the shorter and darker brown strands.

Bill purred in contentment and nuzzled his Sapling's neck. He then stuck his fingers in his mouth, slicking them before reaching down to prod the boy's entrance with a wet finger. He glanced up at Dipper, who bit his lip and nodded. Bill kept his gaze on that beautiful face as he threw his head back with a soundless gasp, the fingers in his hair tightening as Dipper's legs began to tremble. 

Bill added a second finger to the one currently brushing the brunette's sweet spot, beginning to stroke it as Dipper arched his back and mouthed Bill's name to the ceiling. A heavy, heady moan escaped those plush lips, and the sound went straight to Bill's hardened member which was already leaking precum. 

Bill let himself be tugged in for another heated kiss as he pushed the third finger in, thrusting them in only a few times more before removing them completely. The brunette gave a discontented mewl at the loss of contact, but Bill quickly placated him by stealing another breathtaking kiss and pulling at his cowlick, making him whimper and squirm with pleasure.

Bill slicked himself with his moistened fingers and lined himself up with Dipper's entrance, panting as he met the boy's gaze, "Ready, my love?" He breathed, and Dipper quickly nodded and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

The dream demon carefully pushed in until he was buried to the hilt, pausing so his lover could adjust. Bill buried his face in Dipper's shoulder, biting gently with a throaty moan. Dipper shivered as electricity seemed to crackle across his skin. He wiggled his hips, "Move, please." He begged, eyes smouldering in the lowlight as he blushed darkly.

Bill took his que and began to rock his hips softly, then quickly picking up the pace, but keeping it steady as he wrapped the younger in his arms so that they were chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat, vital to vital. He used his magic to dim the lights so that the only thing he could make out were Dipper's eyes and the contours of his face. 

Dipper raised his hips to get more friction, but was surprisingly pleased with the soft pace and the dimmed lights. It made everything seem rosily romantic, and since the little brunette was a hopeless romantic at heart, it made his chest flutter and his cheeks warm up considerably. But of course, this tryst was completely different to the rest. They weren't just fucking or touching for release, they were making love, something Dipper (mostly Ptolemy) had only dared to think of in blush covered dreams. 

Bill kissed and nipped at his throat, whispering soft praises and giving little moans of his nickname every now and then, sending a warm shudder down the boy's spine. Their rhythm was warm and slow and sweet, and the boy wrapped his arms around the elder's neck and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his shoulder with a soft mewl.

Dipper wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, pressing a chaste kiss to his ear. Then he promptly let out a loud moan, his fingers digging into Bill's shoulders, involuntarily bucking his hips up. Bill paused, before letting one hand go down to grip the boy's thigh, unwrapping it from his waist and pushing it up towards his torso.

Dipper let out a breath, confused, "What are you- Ah! B~ill..." He cried as he began moving again, the new angle hitting his prostate with every thrust. Then his entire face turned red as he realized that his voice had cracked straight through the middle of his loud call.

But Bill merely chuckled and kissed him deeply, enticing the blush to spread to his ears. He pulled back to brush his lips over the soft pink ones, "You're too cute. But if I'm honest, I like the sound of your innocent, squeaky voice screaming my name." He murmured, licking playfully at Dipper's bottom lip. 

The twelve year old brunette blushed even harder, but his protest melted into a groan as he arched his back to get more friction. Bill nipped at his jawline, "But I love you not for your voice, nor your lovely body, though I do enjoy and milk the profits. I love you because of who you are, and what you choose to do. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you nibble on your shoulder strap when your frustrated and the way your eyebrows furrow when you're thinking hard. I love how when you blush it takes up your entire face, and I love the way you bury your face into my shoulder when you feel embarrassed, as you're doing now. I love your determination, though it can get annoying," Bill said as he jerked his hips forward hard, elicting a startled gasp, "And I love how brave you are in the face of danger. Your pride lifts your head high and you humility makes you bow to the whims of your loved ones. I just love you, and I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to."

The dream demon gave a breathless moan as Dipper bucked his hips, panting, "And I really, really don't want to." Dipper whimpered as his toes curled, finding a steady rhythm so that he met Bill with every thrust, the new angle making himself see stars. He felt electric heat course through his veins, pooling in his abdomen.

Bill was getting close himself; what with the way his little Sapling was squirming and pulsing around him, bucking his hips so Bill sinking to the hilt every time, and giving lewd, breathless moans and whimpers and praises in his ear, warm breath caressing the lobe. He groaned lowly, almost a growl, embracing him tightly and trying to keep his thrusts even, though it was becoming increasingly hard as he panted for breath. 

The boy below him let his hands trail down to take his nails down the lithe chest in front of him, enticing a pleasured hiss from Bill and getting him an erratic jerk right to his sweet spot. He licked at the tan skin before him, nipping and sucking softly, getting harder thrusts in return. He mouthed his confession against the glistening, now bruising skin, _I love you, I love you_. 

Bill moaned when Dipper gasped and threw his head back in a loud cry of "Bahebbak, Aini!" As he released, clenching tightly around Bill. He watched as his lover's seed splattered all over his abdomen, and came inside his Sapling with a wanton moan of, "My Pinetree~" And sunk his teeth into the crook of Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper's vision spun and whited and he felt weightless for a moment, before drifting slowly down from his orgasm high to stare dazedly up at the face in front of him. Would he ever get tired of looking at him? No, probably not. Bill Cipher was a fascinating, wonderful man. And Dipper never planned to leave his presence again. He loved him, so much it scared him.

When Bill finally regained sense and sight, he blinked down at Dipper, who was smiling softly up at him. The boy cupped his cheek and brought him in for a soft kiss. Bill happily returned it, pulling back to kiss his forehead, which was finally bared of brown curls to expose his birthmark. 

"I love you, _Delphinis._ " He whispered, and Dipper turned a rosy shade of pink. Bill kissed him lightly as he pulled out, before he could respond. Dipper shivered at the feeling, and with a snap of Bill's fingers they were clean. He rolled over onto his side, facing Dipper, and reached out to card his fingers through his fluffy locks, "Mine." He mumbled. Dipper grinned with a soft chuckle, "Yours." He replied with a nod. Bill hummed and pulled him close by his waist. Dipper sighed in contentment. 

"Together."

"Now and always."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

Dipper rolled his golden eyes with a small giggle at that, absentmindedly tracing his fingers across the planes of Bill's chest. The blond/brunette continued running his long fingers through those soft curls, politely avoiding the cowlick at his crown, knowing it would overstimulate him still.

The boy's eyes began to droop, and he let out a yawn, and Bill quickly stuck two fingers in his mouth, startling him into alertness. Bill grinned and removed his fingers, "Ah ah, no sleeping yet! I've still got some magic to teach you! Besides, it's still daylight. Probably."

Dipper blinked, then let out an exasperated groan, but sat up anyway. He stretched an arm over his head, feeling strangely awake for now. Normally he felt tired and a least a bit sore after they did something like this, but now he felt as though he'd just drank half a case of Redbull. He was ready to run a 5k, and that was saying something, since he didn't like running to begin with.

He glanced back at the elder who was also sitting up, running his own hands through his two toned hair. The brunette opened his mouth to give a witty reply, when suddenly he froze, his head swimming violently. Oh, he knew this feeling well enough by now....

 

 

*Memory*

 

 

Ptolemy hummed as he sorted through the papers on his desk, nibbling irritably on his shoulder strap. Cleo tried to smack it out of his mouth, but flickered and ended up catching his chin, earning her a golden glare from the ten year old. She rolled her eyes, "Tol, clothes out of your mouth, we've been through this. Cotton is not edible." She scolded. 

The brunette sighed and propped his cheek in his palm, letting the strap fall from his lips with a pout, "That's debatable." He muttered, scowling at his desk ruefully. Cleo rolled her eyes, "It's just a journal, calm down." She tried. 

His gaze shot up, "Just a journal? Just a journal!? Cleo, that journal has weeks, _months_ of astrological sketches and theories, not to mention my own personal thoughts and ideas for inventions! Someone gets ahold of it, and I'm ruined when September comes! Goodbye favor with the Pharaoh, hello second place brat because someone stole his blueprints!" He yelled hysterically, gripping his headpiece tightly. 

Cleo huffed and looked off to the side, "If you're so worried, go ask Bill then! He's your stupid friend anyway, isn't he supposed to do what you tell him?" She spat bitterly. 

Ptolemy turned a lovely shade of pink, indignance flooding his posture, "No! That wasn't the deal we made, which, need I remind you, I made _for you!_ He's not my lapdog, and I don't see him as such!" He retorted sharply. Cleo glared, "Oh right, I forgot! How silly of me to forget that you-" 

"Don't. Don't say it." The boy ground out through clenched teeth, ears darkening to match his cheeks. His eyes flared open, and he turned and gathered up his writing utensils, "I don't need to call him for everything, I can handle myself! I'll find it on my own!" He snapped, storming out of his bedroom and stalking off towards the garden. He needed to think. 

He slowed as he pushed out into the oasis, nodding shortly to the servant girls washing clothes by the stream. He began to make his way through the thin jungle of reeds, palm trees, and papyrus towards the lake at its center, slowing as he did so. 

He hugged his tools to his chest, sighing, "I shouldn't have yelled at her." He mumbled. He shook his head, "She was only trying to help, and I shouldn't have snapped at her, but she shouldn't have provoked me afterwards. Just because she hates him... I mean, she knows I... Ugh." He grumbled as he walked along. 

He saw the lake through the gaps in the trees and brightened. It was one of his favorite places in the palace besides the library. He began to rifle through his utensils to see if he'd thought to bring a piece of paper or a scroll. No, of course he didn't. 

He gave a frustrated sigh as he emerged into the round clearing, looking up in time to see a certain blond perched on a rock by the edge of the lake. 

" _Aini_?" He squeaked before he could stop himself. Bill looked up, surprised, but smiled when he saw Ptolemy, closing the book he'd been reading. He waved the boy over, "Hey _Delphinis_! Come sit with me." He urged, kicking his bare feet in the sand a bit. 

Ptolemy hesitated, but then caught a glimpse of the book Bill had been flipping through moments before. "My journal!" He gasped, quickly scrambling over to the rock where the blond was perched. The dream genie blinked, then hastily snatched the book and held it above his head before the brunette could get it, scooting backwards as Ptolemy abruptly climbed up on the rock, stretching his little hands out desperately for his work. 

The elder stood and continued to hold it out of his reach, "Whoa, whoa! What's wrong kid? I found it laying around in the library and thought I'd give it back when you came for your writing lessons." He said, a bit bewildered. 

The brunette huffed and stood on his tippy toes, using Bill's shoulder as leverage as he reached for his journal, "What's wrong? You peeked!" He tried not to whine, he really did, but ended up failing miserably. He was aware of how childlike he sounded, but he could care less at this moment. He really could, anxiety welling up in his chest briefly before he squashed it. 

Bill snorted, grinning, "That's what you're worried about? Silly boy," He sat back down, taking Ptolemy's wrist to pull him down too. The little brunette yelped, blushing angerily. 

He felt like he was six again, those stupid nobles taunting him with 'foolish boy', 'imaginative little thing', 'did you sneak too much sugar cane from the kitchens?'. 

Well by the Underworld he was ten now, and he'd left most of those same idiots falling on their faces for answers to his questions, and he would not stand for it anymore. He was fully ready to flip tables when suddenly a soft voice cut through his anger. 

" _Delphinis_ , listen to me." He paused long enough for Bill to take the go ahead, "I was originally going to edit this, help you out a little, but when I looked through it, I did not get what I was expecting." He chuckled as he opened it to the page he'd been on earlier, which held the boy's own sketch of the solar system. 

Ptolemy blanched, "Please, you can't tell the elders, they'll kill me! Oh dear Ra, I could be flayed for treason..." He moaned in despair. He was startled when he was met with laughter. Wait, no, not laughter, giggling. Bill was giggling at him. 

His head shot up, eyes wide as the blond doubled over, shoulders shaking. The dream genie looked up, eyes squinted in mirth, "Delphinis," He began through bubbles of tittering, "Why on earth would I tell on you? I was going to congratulate you! Look, you got this right before Galileo kid, that's a pretty impressive feat." He praised. 

Ptolemy tilted his head to the side with a raised brow, "Gali- who now?" He blurted, perplexed. Bill waved a dismissive hand, "No one. Anyway, my point is that you're right. All of it, all of this is right. Your handwriting could use some work, and that little tidbit about summoning circles is a bit off, but I suppose that's my fault." 

The brunette couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was...right? Holy Horus, he was _right_! A grin was slowly stretching across his face, and he was nearly bouncing with excitement when Bill finally handed his journal back. 

The blond nodded in approval, "I'll admit I'm impressed. But I am curious, did you just guess? It's seems unlikely, but I know as well as anyone that nothing's impossible." He mused thoughtfully. 

Ptolemy blushed proudly, beginning to shuffle through the pages and stopping when he found the page he was looking for. He shyly turned it towards Bill, "I didn't guess, but I made a prototype, and it worked well enough for me to come to my own logical conclusions." He breathed, fidgeting as his friend looked over his blueprints for his telescope. 

He felt warm, giddy even, nearly soaring at the confirmation and approval. Bill hummed and handed it back, pointing to the lens, "It's a well thought out model, but this lens needs to be thinner, and smaller, if you can find one that size. If not, well there's plenty of sand around here, we'll make our own." He whispered conspiratorially with a smirk. 

Ptolemy snickered, rolling his eyes but taking his coal stick to scribble the adjustment into the margin. 

"What about this one?" 

"Not bad, but you'd need fourth dimensional glassware, and fireproof metal. Oh. wait, no, can't do that, black holes are NOT something you want in your study. Hm, how about a one dimensional wire, with Greek fire. Yeah, that works!" 

"That still sounds dangerous." 

"Would I really let it burn down the palace?" 

"...Yes." 

"Okay, okay, smartass. How about I promise none of your friends get hurt?" 

"Then I'd say risks are risks for a reason." 

"Ha! Then it's settled! But what about that one..." 

And so it went, for hours it felt, and as the sun began to set, the crimson glow found the duo leaning against the rock, Ptolemy with his back to the stone, and Bill with his head in the boy's lap as small fingers fluttered absentmindedly through the golden strands. 

Ptolemy hummed, "But if space is completely colorless, why does it appear black? Isn't white the absence of color? And what about the colors of the planets? If you were looking at the universe from a godlike perspective, wouldn't it all be black then?" He questioned softly. 

Bill scoffed, tilting his head so Ptolemy's hand slid behind his ear, "All that color nonsense is completely retarded. Yes, if space was nothing, then it should be white, but it's not nothing, or else nothing would be here in the first place. No planets, no comets, no stars, just complete and never ending nothingness. Space within itself is something, and it does have a color, just not a color that most humans can see. There is space between you and me, but since there's a supernova of chemicals in that space that allow you to breathe and function properly, it's called air, when air was never really a thing at all." He replied haughtily. 

The brunette smiled and jotted something down in his journal before resuming his fiddling. He bit his lip and furrowed his brows for a moment, "If that's true, then what I read in Noble Dolrus' research was incorrect. I honestly couldn't fathom how the universe would be beige or mint green from such a large perspective." He murmured thoughtfully. 

Bill grinned, "That's because it's not. Psh, fuckin' _beige_ , are you kidding me? The universe in itself is made up of many different colors, but when seen from a point of Nirvana, it looks like a color humans have actually never encountered. To describe it, I suppose it would be somewhere in between burgundy, and the median of orange an purple. Weird, but I'm good at that." He said with a soft laugh. 

Ptolemy chuckled softly along with him. pausing his hand in the blond's hair, "I can imagine. So the universe is a color that not most humans can see-" 

"Have never encountered." 

"Right. How am I suppose to put that in my notes? The universe from a nirvanic position would look a pleasing shade of... burgoranple? That sounds ridiculous!" He said with a giggle. The elder cracked a smile, "I suppose it would. Where did you even come up with that? Did you seriously just smush all the color's names together?" He prodded with a snicker. 

Ptolemy flushed a dark pink, "It was the only thing I could come up with on such short notice!" He defended. Bill rolled his eye, "Burgoranple. You really are special _Delphinis_ , I'll give you that." He said. 

Ptolemy hesitated before restarting the movement of his hands, "Good special or bad special?" He asked quietly. Bill hummed and closed his visible eye, smirking a bit as he leaned into the boy's hand, "There's a difference?" 

"Yes." The brunette murmured. Bill sighed, "Good special then. Great special even. I sense greatness in you, simmering just below the surface, waiting for the perfect opportunity to be unlocked." He mumbled with a grin, peeking his eye open to once more. Ptolemy was about to reply, when he noticed something. 

He frowned briefly and his fingers quit moving completely, leaving the fluffy blond hair, much to the dream genie's discontentment. He made a noise of protest, but opened his visible eye a bit wider when he felt both of the ten year old's small hands sift through the strands at the nape of his neck, pushing them around, sending tingles through his scalp. 

Ptolemy hummed, "You have dark brown roots. I never noticed. Is it sunbleached?" He inquired quizzically, genuinely curious. A grunt, "That's because I haven't ever let you get this close for so long. And I don't remember. It's been a long time since Ive been able to remember." He whispered the last part to himself, but Ptolemy still heard. He pretended to not hear, for politeness sake, and he didn't want he blond to leave just yet. 

He wanted to do something. He flipped towards the back of his journal to a black page, getting out his shader and his quill (a present from Imhotep back from his travels) and held the book steady in a on hand. He glanced down at the subject of his current predicament, "Don't move. I mean... Can you be still for a bit? I want to do something." He said around the wooden utensil in-between his teeth. 

Bill raised an eyebrow, but complied with a questioning glance. Ptolemy smiled and quickly set his shader across the page, outlining first with his kohl, then with his quill, glancing frequently down at Bill and trying his hardest not to blot his paper with ink. 

Bill remained still a silent through the entire occurance, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest. He didn't even blink, which unnerved the boy briefly before he remembered Bill was magical, and he could do anything he wanted. Most likely, Ptolemy reasoned. 

After a few more minutes, he set his quill down, scrutinizing his work before nodding to himself in satisfaction. Bill sat up, reaching for the book, "Well come on, I wanna see." He demanded, pouting when the brunette hesitated. Ptolemy finally caved and handed it to him, blushing faintly, "It may not be very good, but it's just a little sketch of a foreshadowing... hypothesis of mine." He muttered. 

Bill studied the two portraits, one eyebrow raised in...well Ptolemy couldn't exactly tell. One was a sketch of how Bill looked currently, complete with the golden leaf he used as a makeshift eyepatch, and the little shading of his brown roots. 

The brunette wrung his hands nervously, reaching over to tentatively tap the second portrait, "T-that's how I imagine you'll look when you age- if you age anymore that is." He stammered hurriedly, searching the blond's face for a moment before looking back down at his lap. The dream genie studied the male that was supposed to be him. 

The only real changes were the angles of his face were a little sharper, and his skin was a little darker. That, and his hair had been cut shorter, the top maintained his normal wild blond hair, but the rest was a close cut wavy dark chocolate color, and a little floating crown rested in mid air about an inch above the crown of his skull where his hair changed. 

He glanced up at the fidgeting boy, "What's with the crown _Delphinis_?" He mused, curious. Ptolemy flushed darker, glancing up sheepishly with a weak smile, "It wasn't hard to picture you ruling something someday. I get the feeling you could very well take over the world one day if you really wanted." He admitted. 

Then his eyes widened, "But I'm not encouraging that you do that! Please, please don't do that, but I think it just... fit you." He amended quickly. Bill blinked, then chuckled, shaking his head with a smirk, "You're not far off, I did rule the Mayans for a bit, and it was fun, but I'm...content for now." He answered, looking straight at Ptolemy, as if willing him to understand something that even Bill himself hadn't accepted yet.

 

 

*End*

 

 

Dipper blinked rapidly, pressing his palm to his head as he attempted to control his dizziness. The dream demon was looking at him a bit warily, "What did you see?" He asked. Dipper tilted his head to the side, "Your hair." He stated with a slow growing grin. 

Bill blinked owlishly, "My- what?" He said, bewildered. The brunette began to laugh, bending over to clutch his stomach as his entire body shook with hysterical laughter. He gasped and tried to regain control of himself only to fall into another fit of giggles soon after. 

When he finally calmed down enough to speak, he was grinning, still chuckling softly, "I gave you the idea for your hair." He explained with another burst of low chuckles. Bill's eyes widened and a faint dusting of pink tinted his cheeks. Dipper found it endearing. 

The blond/brunette chuckled himself, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "You had good taste, what can I say?" Was all he offered as explanation. Dipper smiled gently, "I think it's sweet." He mumbled, looking up at his lover through his lashes. 

Then he stood, enjoying the darkened blush on Bill's cheeks, "Well come on. I thought you were going to teach me some magic?"


	47. CLROQV-PBSBK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but very important deets!!!

Too long. This was taking too long! Mabel was fidgeting, twitching nervously, waiting. McGucket had a smart idea, but if it was really going to work, they'd have to get to the Fearymid faster than was currently possible. 

Mabel hadn't told anyone else about Dipper, not even when Stan pestered her, just hoping she could get him back before it came to having to reveal what her brother had done. What he had promised. What he had sacrificed. Again. Ugh, Mabel wanted so desperately to hit something, preferably that dream demon's stupid smirking face! She stifled her rage, working on barking out orders to the gnomes. 

Wendy had been strangely distant, seeming to not want to be anywhere near the contraption that were building. She had been struggling with her inner thoughts ever since leaving the Fearymid. The last thing she remembered was meeting the flashing silver iris of a man with white hair, and it seemed like anger and bitter jealousy flooded her limbs and mind. 

_How dare he. How dare he. He should be mine. He should be mine. He took him from me._ Though these were the prominent thoughts circling her mind, she couldn't help but feel like they weren't her own. There was too much anger, too much betrayal, too much lust. 

Wendy hadn't ever felt anything this strong, and it was nearly completely foreign. She shuddered and crossed her arms, watching McGucket help Grenda with the finishing touches, trying to keep her mind off her dark thoughts that she wasn't even sure were hers. Did that even make sense? Not really, but since when did anything make sense anymore? It was Gravity Falls after all. 

Mabel grimaced, "McGucket, the stained glass is over there! Pacifica, quit slacking! Hey-hey! No dirty looks! Stop that!" She shouted out. At this rate, Dipper could already be too far gone, possibly having slipped into madness by the time they reached the Fearymid. Space demon or not, she was getting her brother back, screw the apocalypse. 

She...she just wanted her twin back. She'd just got him back, she couldn't lose him again! It wasn't fair. She felt felt tears sting at her eyes, and she furiously raised a small fist to scrub at her eyes before glaring out at the sky again. She couldn't do this now, she had to be strong. For Dipper. 

"Mabel!" 

She turned at Stan's voice. The old man was grinning at her, "It's ready." He informed. Mabel's eyes widened, and then she smiled. Her eyes set ablaze as she lept atop a fallen tree, "Good work everyone! Who's ready to take back our loved ones, our town!?" She called. 

A ruckus of cheers went up, and a few fists raised, "Take back the Falls!" Several shouted. Mabel grinned wryly, and turned to look towards the Fearymid once more. She nodded solemnly, "For the Falls. For Dipper."


	48. CLROQV-BSDEQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars align to constellations,   
> but only he can rule the nations,  
> The one with golden in his eyes,  
> takes the evil by surprise,  
> To whats somber he's most exposed,  
> love with bloom a worldly rose.
> 
> (PART ONE)

"Alright, you've mastered elemental spells, levitational spells, summoning spells, recreational spells, and inanimate object personification. Anything else you want to learn, or should I let you rest? Are you hungry?" 

Dipper chuckled and rolled his golden eyes at the fidgeting dream demon, "I'm fine Bill. We can relax for a bit." He suggested, plopping back onto one of the plush couches. Bill huffed and sat next to him, grinning, "We got a lot done in just a few hours. I think it's about night time now. Well, it would be if time still existed. We should probably get to bed." He hummed thoughtfully. Dipper perked up, then shrunk back down slightly, nibbling his lower lip. 

He wrung his hands nervously, wondering if he could voice his questions without angering the blond/brunette. The elder noticed. He raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" He asked. He frowned as he looked at the brunette's fidgeting hands, taking them gently in his own, "It's not the clasps is it? I can take them back off if you want." He offered, one gloved hand circling his right wrist where the golden clasps were once again placed. The chains remained off. 

Dipper took his hands back abruptly, "No! I mean, I like them." He murmured, blushing faintly then shaking his head. He sighed heavily and averted his eyes, "I just... I was wondering why. Why you did this, why you wanted to... Weirdmaggedon was... I mean, I wanted-" He was cut off as a gloved finger closed his stammering jaw, firmly keeping it shut. 

Bill was staring at him intently, head tilted and the faintest of smirks on his lips. He raised his eyebrows, "Have you ever wished you could fly? Or that you could make it so you didn't have to breath oxygen and water pressure didn't effect you so that you could explore the deepest depths of the sea? What about jump from a cliff and get up perfectly fine at the bottom, without a scratch the wiser, so you could know what it felt like? What if you could bring a loved one back to life with merely a gift?" He whispered. 

Dipper's eyes were as wide as saucers, glazed over like ancient coins as his mind imagined impossibilities of the highest perspective. Bill smiled, "Every little law and rule and restriction that would keep you from fulfilling your wildest dreams is erased. In my domain, the Dream Realm, anything is possible. I've been cut off from it for many years now, confined to the mindscape, and before that, before I created the Dream Realm, I was trapped in the second dimension. A flat world, with only four paths for the future. Up, down, left, and right. It was duller than a fifty seven year old razor blade in a sulfuric acid bubble at the bottom of the Atlantic." He grumbled bitterly. 

Then he shook himself out of it, grinning again, "But I rose up, I became something _more_. I ripped the second dimension apart, and replaced it with the Dream Realm, and place where there was only impossibility and more than enough chaos to last the entirety of all nine dimensions a few millennia." Here he sighed contently. 

Then his face contorted and he sneered at nothing in particular, "Then that complete _idiot_ Time Baby came in and said I could possibly destroy the universe if I kept opening portals to connect all nine dimensions to the Dream Realm. He sealed me in the Mindscape when I refused to give up, stopping my plans in their tracks. This dimension was the only one I didn't have full access to, so I had to make do with what I had, which was basically nothing at the time. Stupid fucking _toddler_." Bill snarled. 

Dipper was staring at him with wide eyes, head tilted and a slightly bewildered expression on his face. The twelve year old shook his head, "Wait, so you didn't create the Mindscape? It spontanously appeared when Time Baby banished you from the Dream Realm?" He inquired, brows furrowing. 

The dream demon sighed, "Unfortunately. But Time Baby made one fatal mistake in sealing me away from my dimension." He said. His lips curved into that familiar maniacal grin that Dipper hadn't seen in quite a while. The blond/brunette giggled viciously, "The fabric of a spontaneous dimension is thinner than the thick walls of one designed by a higher being of energy. The Mindscape was thinner than most, and it was _right beside_ the last dimension that stood in my way from complete and utter domination of the multiverse. I was able to continue to gain power and energy through deals with humans, and after a few centuries, I was ready to take on my original form, and to dominate this dimension. I just needed a hole through which to get here physically. I was still working on the seventh dimension when I met you, so you releasing me didn't count since Time Bub shoved me into the mindscape, reversing most of my privileges and powers." He grumbled, sensing the boy's lingering question. 

Dipper mouthed an 'oh', then his brow furrowed, "I still understand why you had to...to- just wreck everything. Destroying the laws of sensible thought is one thing, but unleashing utter destruction and fiery chaos unto every dimension you take over seems kind of counterproductive." He admitted, nervously twisting his hands in his lap. 

Bill's expression turned slightly thoughtful, and he sucked on his teeth briefly while tipping his head back and forth in thought. The demon then hummed, "I suppose from your perspective it would seem destructive, but every dimension, given the time and effort, eventually will adjust to the chaos. Plants will begin to grow, all living creatures will absorb the abnormalities and either evolve or simply become like you- something that is able to warp magic and chaos to your control. Well, they won't be able to do what you do, but magic will be enough for them to get along as they had before." He explained with a smile, happy with himself. 

Dipper's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, I can do all that stuff? Not just magic?" He asked, baffled. The elder raised an eyebrow with a fond yet sly grin, "You really haven't figured out what you are yet, have you?" He mused, laughing lowly at the expression on his Sapling's face. The boy blinked then puffed his cheeks out, irritated, "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. What I am? I'm human!" 

At Bill's exasperated look he bit his lip, "A-aren't I?" He whispered. The dream demon smiled, "No." He said it as though it were the easier thing in the word, simply stating the weather instead of an answer that shook the brunette's very foundation of reality. 

Bill caught his shaking hands, turning them over and bringing them to his lips, kissing his palms softly. Then he tugged him gently forward, leaning down by his ear, tucking a wayward chocolate curl behind his ear. 

Dipper shivered, leaning forward with a soft sigh, eyes closing slowly as his hands rested against the elder's chest, feeling the steady beat of Bill's heart. His own slowed to match it, and only when he was calm again did he open his mouth to speak.

"What am I then?" He murmured, fingers bunching the bright yellow fabric between them. A low rumble filled the air between them, not quite a laugh, not quite a growl, but somewhere inbetween. The boy found himself being clutched closer, his headpiece tinkling as his face was pushed into the blond/brunette's shoulder, "You, my _Delphinis_ , are exactly that. You are the beginning of life, and the end of it. You are deadly wonder filled innocent light, and should you ever reach your full potential, all the universe would be changed. You, my little constellation, are a Star." Was the whispered answer. 

Dipper's eyes shot open, his lips parting in shock. A Star. He should be ludicrous, bewildered, in denial, but he found that it all now made sense. Why else would he be able to do the things he had? In Egypt he completed things only the most talented elders and possible saints had at the youngest of ages, and now, here in Gravity Falls he'd found out that he was able to go from the bookworm in the back who could even lift a twig more than three times, to some kind of monster whisperer who could fight gnomes and multiheaded bears and make friends with them afterwards. 

Not only that, but he'd managed to make this wonderful cosmic being in front of him fall from his walls of chaos and into his small arms. If he really thought about it, he really had started to bloom in both lives after he'd come into range of Bill. Which meant... 

Dipper smiled softly and buried his face into the junction between Bill's shoulder and neck, "I'm _your_ Star. I come into being whenever you're near, and dim whenever you leave. A Star... I would've never thought that I- that I could..." He trailed off quietly. 

Bill chuckled, "Well, you do have a habit of over thinking things, habibi. I wouldn't put it past you." He teased. Dipper huffed, abruptly shoving the demon away and crossing his arms, "Way to ruin the mood, you asshole." He snapped with an eyeroll, but he was smiling. Bill grinned, "Ah, I was wondering when I'd see the old fiery you again. I was almost starting to miss it." He mumbled, gathering the boy back in his arms, kissing him before he could reply. 

The boy snorted but allowed him entrance to his mouth happily, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and pulling him close, eyes closing as he tipped his head to get a better angle, letting that autumn tang taste deeper, and he moaned softly at the feeling. He squeaked indignantly into their kiss when a glove hand snaked down to knead his butt, squeezing gently as a chuckle rumbled up from Bill's chest. 

Dipper quickly nipped his tongue his retaliation, making the blond/brunette pull back with a yelp, holding a hand over his mouth with a wide eye. It hadn't been hard, a mere drop or two of ichor blood dripping from the wounded appendage. His gaze caught Dipper's, who grinned and licked a smear of glittering blood off of his own bottom lip, his pupils growing slowly. 

A blush was prominent on his face, and it was obvious he was still shy about this sort of thing, but the little smug grin he held at Bill's surprised expression made said dream demon roll his eye. He felt his tongue rapidly heal itself from the little sting, and he licked his lips, "Then again I said almost." He muttered. 

Dipper giggled, "The only reason I'm toning down my sarcasm is because I love you. Otherwise I would still be cursing you like a sailor and trying to punch you. But since I do, I'm doing this," Dipper replied, plopping himself on Bill's lap, one leg on either side of the demon's waist, and pulled him back into another, more gentle kiss. 

Bill melted into it, groaning against those plump pink lips as he gripped the brunette's hips, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. Dipper smiled against his lover's lips, gasping softly when sharp canines nipped his tongue. He then rolled his eyes, throwing himself back into the kiss with new fevor. Bill chuckled and pulled away, ghosting his lips over the brunette's cheek bone, ear, and jaw. 

"Such a tease~" He purred in his ear, and Dipper shivered, a blush covering his face. Bill smiled gently, a soft glow emanating from his visible eye as he gazed down at his little Star. So much power, yet he found he didn't want any of it. 

Stars were beings of energy, the mere beginning of life. They were only born when a new universe or galaxy was created, and there was only one in every universe for every birth of life. They were like power plants almost, an amplifier, since unless taught otherwise, they couldn't get rid of all the energy they were making and storing themselves. 

A magical being has to take their energy so they don't implode and destroy the multiverse. But if they were taught to harness their energy and use it, such as doing casual magic, or merely just getting a lot of exercise would tone it down greatly, to the point where they could live without having to be slaves to magical creatures. Most Stars were animals however, so there really had never been an issue in morals before this. 

Of course, Bill didn't usually care for morals, and if it were someone else, well, he'd already be ruling the entire Infiaverse! But, by the time he realized the boy was a Star, he was already in love with Ptolemy. 

Bill didn't want Dipper's power, and he never had. Yes, it had been tempting from time to time, but he hadn't ever really _wanted_ it. This type of love was too deep, too raw, too utterly consuming, cleansing, and soiling all at the same time. This love had bound him to the very essence of the brunette, tethered him with golden chains and eyes that were molten and too old for such a young child. 

Bill jolted as he realized something. He then giggled, then fell into an all out laugh, nearly knocking Dipper off his lap as he continued in his own thoughts as well. The boy yelped and clung to Bill's vest, eyes wide as the demon's laughter grew. 

Bill gasped for air, putting a hand to his head, "I fell in love with a _nine year old_. Oh my...ha ha! Great Geometry, we're doing it, aren't we? That stupid human thing where the obnoxiously older guy marries the ten year old girl from a different tribe or whatever? Yeah, that." He huffed out, grinning. 

Dipper blinked, then shook his head, "You can't be that old! At least, not physically. How old is your 'fleshsack'?" He asked, doing air quotes around Bill's favorite nickname for the human race. Bill looked only mildly offended, "This is a much better looking 'fleshsack' than all those other meat bags out there! And I don't really know. Somewhere around 32?" He replied with a shrug. 

The twelve year old gaped for a moment, and they both stared at each other, the silence stretching on. Then they burst out laughing. 

Dipper flopped back onto the couch cushions, clutching his stomach as he wheezed, laughing almost as hard as Bill was. The brunette sucked in a breath, grinning, "Dear R-Ra, we really are, a-aren't we?" He laughed out. The demon beside him had a hand clapped over his mouth, shoulders shaking uncontrollably, cheeks pink and iris twinkling with mirth. 

Dipper was the first to calm down, gasping for air and sitting back up, "But then again, I'm technically old as hell. Or, my soul is, anyway." He reasoned. Bill snorted, still giggling a little, "And I'm older than hell. How do you feel now?" He retorted. 

Dipper shrugged, his grin softening into a fond smile, "What's a few million years to an immortal like you, and a weird reincarnated Star thingy like me?" 

Bill rolled his eye, "It's not Star thingy. Holy Geometry kid, how can you even use that? Thingy." He scoffed, exasperated. Dipper shrugged with a sheepish smile, "But what I'm trying to say, is that now, I'm technically really old too. Maybe not bodily, but that's not really what matters, is it?" He pointed out. 

The blond/brunette sighed, "No, it's not, but that's not really what I was referring to." He murmured. The boy cocked his head to the side, headpiece tinkling. He scooted over to sit beside the elder, "Then what are talking about?" He asked. The demon hummed, looping an arm around the smaller's shoulders, "The original you wasn't as old as you are. You didn't even make it to-" Bill abruptly stopped and shook his head briefly, swallowing. 

He continued, "What I'm saying is, you were your actual bodily age when I first realized my feelings for you. Way underage." He muttered. The brunette made a curious noise, "Was that really considered underage at the time?" He asked thoughtfully. The dream demon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "No. In fact, if not for your status, you probably would've already been married. Or at least betrothed. I didnt think it was strange at all at the time. It never really hit me how weird this all is until just now actually. But then again," he chuckled, "weird is what I do best." 

Dipper rolled his eyes with a sigh, letting his head fall onto the demon's shoulder tiredly. He hummed, "Are Stars normally human?" He asked softly, his eyes growing heavy. Bill began to gently thread his gloved fingers through the chestnut curls. He sighed, "No. Normally they're animals, such as dogs, cats, frogs, fish, the like. Thats why there's a big stereotype about witches having cats as pets." He answered. 

Dipper's eyes slipped closed and his lips curled into a smile, "Hm. I'm a special case then?" Bill chuckled, "Very special, my Pinetree." He murmured, pressing his lips to the boy's crown. He closed his visible eye as the scent of hazelnut and maple permeate his senses, making him sigh in content. 

This boy quells the sin in him, quiets the chaos, and calms the insanity. Dipper Pines is his heart, his soul, his very vast mind, and his home. Bill knew he could never belong anywhere else but by the side of this boy, with the brunette safely in his arms. He loved him. 

Dipper piped up again, interrupting Bill's musings, "Do they all reincarnate?" His Sapling inquired with a yawn. Bill shook his head slightly, nosing deeper into the chocolate curls, not entirely on purpose. He tightened his grip, "No. All Stars are mortal. They're very rare." He muttered absentmindedly, briefly wondering if it was scientifically possible for his body to explode from an abnormal temperature and rapid heart beat. 

Dipper's smile fell, replaced by a furrowed brow and a frown. He made a noise, "So that means, I'll grow old? How will that work? I don't want to be all old and gross like Grunkle Stan while you still look like you." He protested quietly. 

Bill tutted, "Oh no no no, don't worry Pinetree! You won't, you won't. As long as I live you'll still be you." He assured him softly, stroking his hair. 

Dipper smiled sleepily, "That's good. As long as y-" His eyes suddenly snapped open and his head shot up, almost hitting Bill's jaw. His golden eyes were wide, "Wait, what do you mean I'll stay me? You mean I'm not going to age!?" He balked. 

Bill suddenly paled, "Is that what I said? Ha ha, I-I meant, uh...." He trailed off, at a loss for words. Dipper narrowed his eyes, "Bill." He said sternly, making the dream demon avert his eye. 

"Sapling, just understand, this...this was just precaution-" 

" _What_ was just precaution?" Dipper demanded, then glared sharply at the blond/brunette. He poked his finger into the yellow clothed chest, "Don't you dare bullshit me, Bill Cipher. Tell me the truth, don't dance around the answer." He scolded, but a quiver had made itself known in his voice, uncertainty resurfacing. 

Bill sighed, taking the brunette's shaking hand from his chest and bringing it to his lips, brushing them across the boy's knuckles. His gaze met Dipper's, "I made you immortal." He whispered. The brunette froze, stiffening up, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. The twelve year old began to splutter helplessly, "Wha- how- when did you- how did I not- immortal!?" He stammered. 

The elder winced, "I infused you with my life force and tied some of your energy to me. I also released our bind, since it was a one way thing." He explained reluctantly. Dipper blinked, then shook his head violently, gawking, "But when did you...!?" He trailed off as Bill snapped his fingers. 

" _May I, Bill Rareza Cipher, make love to you, Max Roderick Pines?_ " 

Bill's disembodied voice rang through the air, and Bill averted his gaze when Dipper's mouth fell open in an 'O' of understanding. Then his wide eyes flashed with hurt, then scrunched up in anger. Dipper's hands curled into fists and he shoved himself away from Bill, "Why would you do that!? Why would you go behind my back like that!? Was- was that all that was about, you just tricking me into becoming another one of your henchmen!?" He shouted, cheeks flushed with indignance. 

The dream demon flinched, then held his hands up, "No! No, Pinetree, that's not-" 

"Then what then!? Why..." 

His face fell and he sighed, his eyes burning, "Why didn't you just tell me?" He murmured, voice cracking pathetically. Bill flinched, then frowned deeply, "Would you have said yes? Would you have agreed to spend the rest of eternity with an overlord that flushed out your dimension with chaos and chained you up and imprisoned your family?" He asked bitterly, shoulders taut. 

Dipper gapped at him, "Are you fucking _insane_!? _Yes_ , you complete _moron_!" He yelled, flailing his arms. Bill blinked owlishly, taken aback, opening his mouth to respond, but Dipper was on a roll. "Did I not make it clear? I _love_ you, you piece of shit! What do you think 'Now and Always' means, Bill? Did the second dimension have different vocabulary? What makes you think any of that makes a difference!?" 

He paused to take a breath, "I've run over forest animals, stole community supplies, shot off illegal fireworks, possibly killed the last pterodactyl on earth, controlled my Grunkle with a mind-control tie without his consent for my own personal gain, destroyed government property, punched a nine year old in the face, vandalized an official's home, tried to shoot my own long lost Great Uncle, nearly _killed_ two government officials, and so, so much more... Oh my Ra, what is wrong with me!?" Dipper shrieked, voice having slowly risen to hysterical heights as he descended into panic over his own evil actions. 

His eyes were wide and he clutched his hair tightly as his eyes burned, "All this time, I-I thought that I was doing _good_ things! All I wanted was to be- t-to be a hero, I was just trying to h-help! I-I-I-" 

"Pinetree!" The shout made him freeze, his mouth snapping shut with an audible click as he took quick breaths through his nose, eyes wild and wide with panic. He felt warm arms encircle him, drawing him in to smush him gently but firmly against the demon's chest. A gloved hand began threading its finger through his chestnut curls, and his breathing slowly began to even. 

A grunt, "You are the most heroic human I've ever met. You gave up your childhood to help your father, offered anything to save a friend, put yourself in harms way to defend your country, all in a span of eleven years. In this life, you not only fought monsters but tried to understand them, came to compromise without using violence most of the time. You've sacrificed multiple times for your family, were willing to give up whatever you had to, just to keep your friends safe and happy, kept your cool in tough situations, even went as far as to humiliate yourself in front of people you wanted to impress just to save them. Hell, you fought a multiheaded bear with nothing but a spear and a loincloth, then somehow managed to become a close friend to it, and if that's not at least a little heroic, I dunno what is. You don't owe anyone anything, kid, but everyone sure as shit owes you. Big time." Bill soothed. 

Dipper shut his eyes and let out a soft breath, small fingers curling tightly into Bill's vest. He gave a content, wobbly smile, "You really think so?" He murmured. Bill scoffed, tugging a lock of hair he'd been fiddling with, "Do I have to repeat myself? Pinetree, I _know_ so. And you know how I know? Cuz I've been in your head, Sapling. You have a matyr complex as big as the fourth dimension, and you hate it. You think it makes you a better person, but you hate it, and if we're being honest (which is rare for me) you don't need it. You being you is all you need, because I will take care of everything else. I promise." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. 

Dipper sighed happily, clutching the blond/brunette tightly as he pressed his plush lips to the demon's cheek, "I love you Aini." He breathed. Bill hummed and squeezed him lightly, "And I love you, my Delphinis." He mumbled back. He then scooped the boy up, causing him to yelp in surprise, clinging to the dream demon's neck. 

"Time for bed." Bill sang, smiling happily as he carried Dipper over the mirrors threshold like a new bride. The little brunette blushed, but closed his eyes as Bill laid him down against the soft sheets. Lapis and Almazet were already asleep on Bill's side of the bed, and Dipper was briefly reminded of a month ago, when he was so naive to himself and resented Bill with every fiber of his body. The man he now loved. It was a crazy thought. 

Dipper furrowed his brows when Bill didn't shoo the jackals away to lay down, instead turning as if to leave. Dipper raised his head, "Hey, where're you goin'?" He asked tiredly, the sandman tugging at his eyelids. Bill glanced at the mirror before coming over to him, leaning down, "I've got some...business to take care of, I'll be back to join you in a while. Goodnight Sapling." He whispered. Before Dipper could speak again, Bill had pressed his lips to the boy's nose, and he was out cold. 

Bill's eye flashed over his sleeping form before he turned to head out again. A sliver of light was cast over the darkened room as he opened the mirror, and Almazet raised his head in mild irritation at being woken from his slumber. He tilted his head at Bill, who glanced back to smirk and raised one hand to give off crackling blue electricity, while the other one raised to his lips, a finger held up as if to tell the canine it was a secret. 

He shut the mirror behind him, and Almazet blinked, before shaking his muzzle and laying back down next to his master and his sister, forgetting about the whole thing.


	49. CLROQV-KFKB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One from stars to constellations,  
> Only he can rule the nations,  
> The one with golden in his eyes,  
> Takes the evil by surprise,  
> From what's somber he is most exposed,  
> So love can bloom a worldly rose.  
> PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hasn't it? Ugh, I'm having parental and school issues, but I WILL finish this, don't worry. I was hoping to have the sequel up by the end of August, but it doesn't look like that's happening, so please bare with me.

Bill adjusted his gloves with a sniff, raising his hand yet again, a sense of déjà vu hitting the old man in front of him. Ford's chest heaved, breaths coming in short gasps, breathless with pain. Was it three times now? Yes; three times he'd been hung up in chains and tortured for access to his mind. 

His resolve was cracking, and while Bill had initially seemed to take a vicious sort of glee in his suffering, he was quickly becoming impatient and irritated. Considering not a few hours before when Ford had been dragged yet again from his prison chambers, and the dream demon seemed still seething over their earlier spat, even if it was dimmed, he was surprised he was still even _alive_. 

Of course, he was only being kept that way for the equation, and Ford couldn't help but release another pained scream as concentrated electrical magic hit him yet again, coursing- no, _burning_ through his limbs and boiling his blood until he couldn't think, could only register the white hot crackling blue pain everywhere. Just when he thought he would pass out, Bill dropped his hand. 

He gave an angry smirk, eye flashing dangerously, "Ready to cooperate now?" He drawled boredly, irritation clear in his tone. Ford panted, fists clenching, "I-I won't. I won't let you into my mind!" He shouted weakly. Bill shook his head and chuckled tiredly, glancing around at the rest of the weirdlings, "What do ya think guys, another 500 volts?" He called, and a series of whoops and cheers went up, gleeful cackling ringing through the Fearymid's main room. 

Ford braced himself for another shocking, but Bill paused, head tilted slightly and hand half raised. The blond/brunette frowned, "Hey, do you hear th-?" He was cut off by a loud crash and a roar, everyone blinking at the T-Rex head that was now snapping at them through a hole in the wall. 

Bill groaned loudly, "Oh come on! I just fixed that door!" He complained testily. The dinosaur head retracted to reveal the badassery of a now robotic Mystery Shack. Wendy stood there with Mabel, grinning widely, holding a tattered flag that read ' **Take Back The Falls** ' in multicolored letters. 

Wendy held her head high, "It's the Shacktron motherfuckers!" She howled, and Mabel, who was perched on top of her shoulders next to the top of the flag pole on which they had staked Larry King's disembodied wax head for some reason, cheered her agreement. Larry King spoke up, "They made the house into a robot, fascinating." 

Bill blinked owlishly. Once. Twice. He giggled. The giggle turned into a chuckle, which turned into an all out maniacal cackle. He plopped himself down on his throne with an amused smirk, resting his chin atop a gloved hand. 

"So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable!" He crowed with a devilish, dangerous grin. He raised his arms in one swift but powerful movement, "Henchmanaics, you know what to do," He barked as his blue aura surrounded them and they grew in size until each were about the size of the Shacktron itself, "Take them out!" He snarled, all pretense of amusement gone when Mabel directed a scowl at him and held up another flag with a very familiar symbol. Pinetree. 

 

Meanwhile, a very drowsy Dipper jolted up from a fitful sleep. Lapis snuffed next to him and whined when he shifted to sit up, but merely tilted her head and went back to sleep. The boy rubbed his eyes with a yawn, "How long was I asleep?" He mumbled. When he didn't get an answer, his head whipped around to the other side of the bed, headpiece tinkling.   
His eyes widened and the once Egyptian boy bit his lip, "Bill?" He called tentatively. Nothing. Now that he thought about it, he still felt very tired, so he couldn't have slept that long, right? He frowned, "What woke me up anyway?" He grumbled, shifting to layback down, completely and blissfully unaware of the battle going on beneath the floor. 

 

"INCOMING!" Multibear yelled, just before Zanthar crashed into the bot, it taking everything they had to stay upright, and McGucket spun the wheel when the Shacktron finally had a grip before slinging the purple haired giant off over the hill. Teeth ran around screaming, his hair on fire, Eight Ball was walking around bumping into things because of his stone blinded eyes, Arnold was nowhere to be found, and everyone else was laying groaning on the dirt. 

Bill had stood, fists clenched before he sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Guys, seriously!? You had, like, one job to do here!" His concentration slipped and Ford's chains dissipated, and he sighed in relief. He laughed giddily, "Bravo Mabel and Wendy!" He called. Bill's eye suddenly snapped open, gold flecked iris wide and his lips twitched up into a slow smirk. 

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well, whaddaya know, these kids really care about you, Sixer." He turned slowly and his eye turned red as his voice slipped from normal to demonic, "And you care about them, **don't you?** " Ford flinched, but glared up at him, confused, "What're you-" He cut himself off at Bill's sadistic grin and his blood ran cold, "No, wait! Not them! You ca-!" 

He was cut off again as Bill snapped his fingers, sealing him in gold once again. He cracked his knuckles and rose to his full height, "Let's get this over with." He mumbled, growing to his full size as well before launching himself out of the makeshift door to fly towards the Shacktron. He rose up and briefly fixed his bowtie before slamming both fists down on the robotic house. 

An explosion of dust and sparks and dirt pushed up from the impact, and Bill felt a brief flash of relief. That is, until the smoke cleared, showing the Shack unharmed and surrounded by a familiar multicolored forcefield. It threw Bill off guard, "What the-!?" Then he recognized it. 

Fury flooded him, "No! No, no, no, NONONO!" He roared, several more arms appearing out seemingly nowhere as his eye flooded scarlet. He lashed out with all of his fists, pounding against the protection field, and everyone inside shuddered involuntarily and glanced at each other warily. Mabel was the first to snap out of it, "NOW!" She shouted, and Grenda shook her head with a smile, jerking her fist forward. 

Bill's fists having grown in size, so did the rest of him, and the dinosaur head crashed into his visible eye, a sickening squelch accompanying the action as its teeth dug into his sclera, golden blood and blue sparks gushing from the space as his eye was ripped out. A scream ripped through the air and he doubled over, extra limbs disappearing as his hand clapped over the wounded socket. Liquid gold dribbled down his cheek, blue sparks flying from the socket as he hissed. 

"Fuck!" He snarled, grappling blindly for his eyepatch string, "Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that!?" He spat through gritted teeth. McGucket abruptly stood, "He's distracted, now's our chance!" He pointed out. Mabel nodded firmly, "Rescue team, move out!" She barked, grabbing her grappling hook and her parachute before disappearing below with the rest of the team following her. 

They filed into their respective tubes, and there was a moment of awkward silence. Pacifica broke it, "If I die, I'm suing all of you." She said snootily, though everyone could see she was just as scared as they were. Stan cleared his throat, "Can we come up with a last minute plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death-" 

"Now!" Wendy interrupted, slamming her hand down on the eject button. They were shot out of the Shack through the chimney, the force slinging them over Bill's head and soaring towards the Fearymid. Wendy gulped, but then steeled herself, casting a glance at Mabel who looked fiercely determined. Wendy felt a shiver go up her spine, "For Dipper." She whispered. Mabel repeated the sentiment a bit louder, sending a small smile to Wendy, having heard her. 

They yanked on their parachutes, the sweaters billowing out behind them and slowing them enough to land none too gently on the rainbow bricked floor. Bill rubbed his eye as it stung and burned, feeling the new one materialize behind the lid. His lip curled in a snarl as he blinked ichor out of his vision, whirling on the Shacktron again, his newly regained iris flooding a molten red. 

Everyone sprung back into action, fighting once more, but he met them limb for limb, a feral growl ripping through the air. His suit was flickering between an annoyed orange, triumphant yellow, and an angry red. He got shoved back on a particularly forceful hit, stumbling but not falling. Rumble McSkirmish dangled off the Gobblewonker, "Release the small child in short pants, demon!" He called. 

The dream demon's entire form flashed black, then cemented red for a good three seconds. He widened his stance on the dirt, a snarl on his lips and fangs bared, "You can't have him back!" He sneered, launching himself back at the house. 

Inside the Fearymid, Mabel winced as she caught sight of the thrones. Wendy sucked in a sharp breath, "Man, it's even worse up close." She grumbled. Mabel shot herself up to the platform, pulling herself up and looking around before widening her eyes at her Grunkle's frozen form. She tossed the grappling hook to Wendy, "I found Great Uncle Ford! He's golden...but not in the good way!" She called down to the rest of the group as Wendy pulled herself up as well. She frowned, "But how do we unfreeze them?" She asked. 

They all jumped at a familiar voice, "I know!" It yelled. Mabel gasped, "Gideon!" Wendy winced, "What happened to you?" She prodded, watching the child prance about in a enlarged hamster cage in what looked like a sailor suit. His face was red and sweaty, "Bill captured me and is forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity. I'm so tired of being cute!" He wailed, tears in his eyes. Then he gasped, as if remembering something, "Mabel! Your brother, he-" 

"I know." She grit, eyes flashing. Gideon shook his head furiously, "No, you don't understand! Bill-" Mabel cut him off again, "No, Gid, I _know_." Gideon fell silent. Wendy sighed, "How do we undo this?" She called. Gideon snapped out of his trance, looking down and nodding, "Mayor Tyler, Valentino, and Tad, they're the load bearing humans. Pull them out and the whole thing goes down." He explained breathlessly as his feet forced him to tap dance. 

Mabel and Wendy made short work of the thrones, and Robbie heaved as soon as he was released, "I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now." He coughed. Tad merely stumbled and stood up with a smile, "This will forever scar Tad Strange. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." He chirped before vanishing on the spot. Everyone blinked, wondering what the fuck had just happened, before Mabel shook her head. 

She turned to the crowd, "Has anyone seen Dipper!?" She yelled. A third of the crowd looked at each other uncomfortably, shrugging while the other shook their heads. She sighed and Wendy ran a hand through her hair, watching all the other rejoice at being reunited with their family and friends. Ford slowly melted and he gasped when he was released. Mabel turned and ran to him, "GRUNKLE FORD!" She squealed, leaping into his arms. He grunted in surprise before hugging her tightly with a grin. 

"You did it! I knew I could count on you!" He praised. He looked at Wendy who stood awkwardly in the background, and smiled softly, "You too, Wendy was it? Thank you for being there for my niece and to help my nephew. As far as I'm concerned, you're now part of the family." He proclaimed, and Wendy smiled sheepishly, glowing warmly. 

Stan cleared his throat, "Good to see you too bro. Now let's get Dipper and get outta here, huh?" He grouched, still sore over this entire plan. Mabel nodded and clambered down from his grip, "Listen Grunkle Ford, we don't have much time. You said before you were captured that you knew Bill's weakness." She said seriously. Wendy stepped forward, "If we defeat Bill, we can grab Dipper and get out of here before the whole place falls apart." 

Ford hummed, then brightened, "Right! Does anyone have a pen, a pencil, anything?" Mabel felt very inclined to point out there was a pen in his breast pocket, but he'd already picked up Robbie's can of spray paint. He went to work making an intricate pattern on the brick floor. 

Wendy fidgeted, "Uh, we have Bill outside but were not sure how long we can hold him." Ford made a noncommittal noise, and Stan rolled his eyes, "Drawin' a circle on the floor. Welp, he's lost his mind." 

"My mind is fine!" Ford retorted as he straightened, "And there is a way to beat him. With this," he proclaimed, stepping back to reveal a wheel of symbols that looked only vaguely familiar to Mabel. Pacifica snorted, "The World's Most Confusing Game Of Hopscotch?" She mocked, and Ford glared for a moment before kneeling down. 

"No. A prophecy. Many years ago I found ten drawings in a cave that the ancient people of Gravity Falls had documented would defeat Bill and reverse his chaos in on itself. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now." His head snapped up and he moved to stand on the six fingered hand. He pointed at Mabel, "Mabel, the Shooting Star. McGucket, the Glasses." 

Wendy peered at the circle, "The Tent of Telepathy star! That must be Gideon." She mused, and the nine year old grinned and ambled up to his spot. He winked, "An excuse to stand next to Mabel." He practically purred. Mabel rolled her eyes, "Don't turn this into a big deal." She grumbled. Gideon blinked innocently, "Oh I won't!" He assured, but then whispered something behind his hand and giggled. 

Meanwhile, Bill was outside getting punched repeatedly in the face. The arms finally knocked him down, planting a carlot junk foot on his chest, and he braced his arms against the field frantically, straining against its weight. Then he felt something other than the field. Metal. 

He looked down, realizing the field didn't cover the Shacktron's legs. His snarl morphed into a wolfish grin, "Hey Achilles!" He barked, grasping a metal leg and standing, forcing the robot off balance and backwards, "Nice work with the heel!" He leered, ripping the appendage off. He cocked it back like a golf club and swing it hard, "FORE!" 

Up in the Fearymid, Wendy then saw the Stitched Heart and shoved Robbie onto it, "That one's easy. You've been rocking that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade!" Robbie's eyes widened, "Whoa, destiny hoodie!" He whispered. Soos stepped onto the Question Mark, then paused, "Whoa, hold up. Who's Ice dudes?" He asked. Ford hummed, "The symbols needn't all be literal. It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger." He explained. 

Nate nudged their little group and they all grinned, "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!" They chanted. The red head rolled her eyes with a smile, stepping forwards anyway. Pacifica stepped forward with an unsure look at her sweater, "This is freaky," She murmured. McGucket held out a hand to her, and she cringed, "Ew! I'm not touching _that_!" She cried. 

Preston stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Do it sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done; touch the hillbilly." He whispered seriously. Pacifica cringed but did as she was told, gaping with the rest when a white light began to emanate from all their connected hands and the drawing on the floor. 

Ford nodded in approval, "The rest of you get out! It's too dangerous!" He barked, and they all ran through the side door, except one. Ford blinked at his brother, "Stanley! You're the crescent, get over here!"   
The oldest Pines twin turned to face him with crossed arms, "This isn't going to work. You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?" He questioned, gesturing to where Bill was beating the shit out of their team. Gideon turned red and everyone shouted protests. 

"Dang it old man, now is not the time!" 

"C'mon!" 

"You're gonna ruin everything!" 

"I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable!" 

Stanley recoiled, then scowled, stalking over, "Whoa, hey, I'm not the enemy here people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world," He retorted, pointing at Ford. Ford's face fell, "I know Stanley-" 

"No, obviously you don't! Our nephew has been put through unimaginable torture, our niece has been most likely permanently traumatized, and that thing is seconds away from annihilating the last of our town's population, all because of you! You're the one who was arrogant, selfish, and too paranoid to see it! You couldn't even say thank you after I spent thirty years trying to bring you back home, even after how we left off!" He yelled. 

He was breathing heavily, fists clenched, "So no, I won't take your stupid hand. Shake your own hand, because it's _your_ fuck-up." He snapped, jabbing him in the chest before walking away again. Everybody was silent, gaping at Stan, then Mabel suddenly grimaced. She dropped the hands she ahold of, running quickly over to Ford, then whispering in his ear before running back to her spot. Ford's eyes widened and he bit his lip. His expression turned dull and broken, then he called out to Stan. 

"This isn't even about that, is it!?" He shouted, his voice cracking. Stan paused, and Ford took a shuddering breath, "All this time, it's been about my fingers, huh!? Crampelter was right! I disgust you, don't I!?" Stan turned back around with wide eyes to meet his twin's watery ones. He walked closer as Ford continued to rant, "I knew it, I knew it! All those people were right, I'm a freak! I've always been a freak and I-" He abruptly stopped as Stanley slammed their hands together. 

"Quit bein' a dumbass." He grumbled, and Ford gave him a relieved smile. It was a low card, but Ford was desperate, and he was just relieved Stanley hadn't kept walking. Both for the sake of the world and for the sake of his own insecurities. Just then Wendy cursed, "Guys, we've got a problem!" She shouted, staring at the empty spot beside her. The space was flickering in and out, turning a million different colors at once, and it seemed to making a high pitched whining sound. Everyone recognized the symbol immediately, and gasped. 

"Dipper..." Was the collective whisper. Mabel shook her head, "What do we do Grunkle Ford?" She pleaded. Ford paled, "I...I don't know! We don't even know where he is!" 

Everyone looked around in panic, while above them the boy they were looking for slung his feet over the side of the bed with a huff. He just couldn't get back to sleep. He sighed and shoved a hand through his curls before standing. Both jackals jolted up as he opened the mirror, and he chuckled, "You guys can back to sleep, I'm just going to try to read and relax for a bit." Dipper explained. 

Both dogs gave him an incredulous look before snorting and stalking past him into the library. He rolled his eyes with a soft laugh, following them. Despite the comfort of being surrounded by books and flanked by his pets, he could help the knot of dread slowly weighing down his stomach. 

Down below, everyone began to frantically call out to one another while still holding hands where they thought Dipper might be. Mabel shook her head at Wendy, nearly breaking Gideon's wrist every time he tried to talk. She didn't want everyone to know, because it wasn't her place to tell. Wendy glared at the ground, fighting with herself. 

Thoughts that she weren't sure were even hers seemed scream at her. ' _They need to know, they ALL need to know he is mine!_ ' But before she could give in and spill everything to everyone, a shadow loomed over them. They dropped hands with a gasp, cowering away from the dream demon who was lazily twirling a torn off robotic arm with a wide smirk. 

He pretended to shake, "Oh no! It's Bill!" He drawled sarcastically. He leaned forward with a grin, "Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking?" He leered, propping a hand on his hip. He cackled, nearly doubling over as he put a hand to his head, "Oho! This is just perfect! Don't you brainiacs know that you have to hold hands for the zodiac to work?" He sneered. 

He spread his arms wide, "And what's more, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy to destroy _**circle!**_ " He swung his arms in a wide arc, sending flames down across the zodiac's diameter. 

Wendy tackled Mabel out of the way, Stan pulling Ford beside them as they all crouched down with a grimace. Bill slammed his foot down on the floor, sending coils of blue flame to wrap around the two eldest twins, constricting tightly like pythons. He smirked slightly at the thought of when he'd used these last. He bared his canines in a wide, sadistic grin, "There's more than one reason I took Pinetree, ya know," he said conversationally, and Ford paled as he realized his mistake. 

Gideon balled his hands into fists and Pacifica joined his side. The chubby male pointed a finger at the demon, "You've gonna too far Cipher! Give 'em back!" He demanded. Pacifica tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, "Yeah, we're not scared of you!" She spat. Bill chuckled darkly, raising a hand as his eye flashed from blue to white briefly, "Oh, but you should be." He purred, snapping his fingers.   
In a flash everyone who was on the opposite side of the circle was hanging above them from the ceiling in cages. Gideon shrieked and tore at his hair as he recognized the stupid suit and shoes, "Not again!" He wailed. 

Pacifica blinked at the familiar green dress, then cowered down as what seemed to be hundreds of bells began ringing all at once, surrounded her, chasing after her as she ran around her cage to get away, tripping over her high heels. 

Robbie curled up in the middle of his cage floor, getting bombarded with Narf guns and water shooters, clutching his hoodie as he mumbled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Over and over again. McGucket ducked and dodged beams from his own inventions, screaming as his eyes spun madly. Soos was crying as a shadow of a man stood over him spitting insults at him, and he clapped his hands over his ears, "Papa," He sobbed.   
Mabel gasped, staring in horror as she watched her friends run and as their sanity slowly dissolved. Bill watched with a beaming smile, then turned back to the writhing older Pines twins with a nonchalant shrug, "Looks like it's too late for your friends Sixer, but you can still save your 'family'~" He sang delightedly as he brought a cage up around Mabel and Wendy. Stan struggled harder, "Kids!" They both cried. 

Wendy met Mabel back to back, "I'm not that young, Mr. Pines! But Ill protect Mabel!" She called back, taking out her axe. Bill laughed, "How cute! But who's going to protect you?" He mused. Then he whirled around to face Ford again, "Last chance IQ! Tell me how to take weirdmageddon global and Ill spare them!" He barked. 

Mabel pounded her fists on the cage, "Don't do it Grunkle Ford! Bill makes bad deals!" She shouted. Bill flashed red briefly, "Don't you toy with me Shooting Star! I see everything!" He growled, getting in her face. Wendy grunted and swung her axe, slicing it right through his scarlet iris. Ichor blood gushed out once more, and Bill recoiled with a howl. 

"Not this shit again!" He spat, rubbing at his eye as Wendy cut off a glowing bar so they could slip out. The dream demon clutched at his hair as the flames holding Stan and Ford dissipated, and Wendy pointed off to the side, "Go, save the others! We'll go find Dipper!" She called. Mabel stepped forward, "We'll take care of Bill, just get them outta here!" She yelled. 

Ford gaped, "That's a suicide mission!" He shouted hysterically. Mabel grinned dully, "Trust me." Was all she said. She nodded to the red head and picked up the bar Wendy had cut off, throwing it at Bill. He cried out as it clip his chest, spilling more gold across his vest and dress shirt. Mabel blew a raspberry at him, "Hey Bill! Come get us you classy asshole!" She shouted. They took off running down the opposite hallway.   
Bill burned scarlet and his newly healed eye turned black and red, and he screamed in frustration. Ford started forward as if to follow them with a sound of protest, but Bill snapped out a hand and a blue aura held them in place as another cage rose up. 

"Not so fast, you two wait here!" He snarled. His form grew and darkened into blacks and reds, his hair and hat glowing a furious sickening yellow, the two new sets of arms that sprouted out of his sides glowing the same color. A pair of spindly black legs that faded to red at the bottom ripped out from the base of his spine, arching like a spider's and cracking the bricked floor with their sharp points. A slash appeared through his torso, baring onyx fangs and a glowing orange forked tongue and a loud growl emanated from it. 

His eye burned with fury, "I have two brats to make into corpses." He mused. He grinned at Stan and Ford, "See ya real soon~" He crooned, before a positively demonic giggle echoed through the room and he flew after the two girls. Stan and Ford shouted after him, but it made no difference. Wendy and Mabel sprinted faster and both blanched at the sight of the demon. 

Bill let out a loud roaring shriek, "When I get my hands on you kids, I'm gonna disassemble your molecules!" He snarled. His molten eye widened when he saw them heading for the library hall, and he quickly slammed all his right fists into the wall, sending a crack speeding down the bricks and cracking the black beams over head of it, making them crumble and fall in the way. They gasped and whirled at the last second down the other hall, taking off before reaching a dead end with a columned ceiling. 

They heard Bill close in behind them, "I've shown you mercy for far too long!" He growled, eye flashing. Mabel quickly grabbed Wendy by the waist and shot her grappling hook up in the rafters, sending them up just in time for Bill's claws to miss them by a hair. He hissed in displeasure, quickly following after them. 

Dipper's head jerked up, "Was that Bill?" He murmured, sitting up from where he was laying in between Lapis and Almazet with the third Harry Potter book loose in hand. That voice was unmistakable, though the rough semblance and dark intone that rang through it gave it a chaotic, demonic accent that really should not have sent pleasant shivers up his spine. 

His brow furrowed, "Is he angry at Eight Ball again?" He mumbled curiously, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up. Dipper smiled softly when the jackal twins jumped up to follow after him, tails wagging eagerly. He rubbed their ears, "I should probably go see what's wrong. If he's that mad, I need to calm him down before he accidentally kills someone." He mused with a fond chuckle. 

The boy paused, "Do I even remember the way to the party room? Eh, I'll find it." He shrugged, waving his hand and calling up a scrying glass, " _Tadallani ealaa tariqat lieurush,_ " He breathed. The disk glowed before dimming to show the library and himself, before sliding and seeming to fly through the halls, over a bunch of rumble (odd) and twisting and turning until it came out into the throne room behind the pedestal, which was void of the three chairs for some reason. 

Then he gasped, his eyes wide as his hand flew to his mouth, "GRUNKLE STAN!? AND FORD!?" He screeched hysterically. All the blood drained from his face and seemed to pool in his stomach, making him nauseous. He stumbled, dropping the scry and it shattered on the ground before disappearing into gold sparkles.   
"Ooooh my Ra, oh my Ra, oh my God..." He breathed. Then he ran forward and flung open the double doors, racing out of the library with his pups hot on his heels.   
Wendy panted as they came to another dead end, this one with no foreseeable way out. Then Mabel grinned and snatched her axe, "When one door closes, pick a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force!" She quoted, and Wendy smirked. Mabel drove the axe repeatedly into the bricks and Wendy sent her boots through the hole it was making. Soon the bricks around the hole crumbled away too, making a hole big enough for them to get through. 

They cheered but froze when they saw that the hole led outside and showed the destroyed Shacktron with the weirdlings surrounding what was left of the town.   
"Shit." They chorused. Suddenly a deep chuckle echoed behind them, "Peek-a-boo~" A spotlight shone on them and a blue aura picked them up, and they both knew they were screwed. One of the pairs of hands snatched them both, and they kicked and struggled as Bill cackled and flew back towards the main room.   
Ford and Stan gasped when they saw the girls in the demon's grasp, and both his mouths grinned. "Time's up IQ! I've got the girls." He practically sang, shrinking a bit so he didn't have to double over to leer at the elder twins. 

He straightened and brought both of them to his eye level, his form flashing briefly black as he caught Wendy's snarl. He growled with an angry smirk, "I think I'll kill one of them now, just for the hell of it," He hissed. His eye flashed with the Shooting Star.

" _Eenie_ ,"

Ice.

" _Meanie_ ,"

Star.

" **MINEE** ,"

Ice.

He grinned, raising his hand, "Y-!" 

"WAIT!" 

Everyone looked startled, Ford had his mouth opened to speak but it clamped shut at the familiar voice that rang through the room. Dipper stumbled forward, "Bill, wait!" He pleaded. Everything froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go~


	50. CFSBQV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everything was still...

Dipper stumbled forward, "Bill, wait!" The dream demon blinked, his monstrous, slightly eldritch form returning to its normal number of arms and his suit regained its soft gold color instead of a bloody red. The mouth in his torso sealed, face reverting to that of his more human form. Then he bared his teeth, eye flashing black and gold, "Pinetree, get back upstairs." He spat, turning orange for a split second. 

Mabel began to struggle harder, "Dipper!" She cried. He didn't even look at her, his focus on the demon who held her, "Don't kill them, please, there's always another way." He prodded, walking forwards slowly but not tentatively. Bill's face remained in a snarling scowl for a few moments more, before softening and sighed with a small smile, "You're making me soft Sapling." He complained playfully, dropping the girls to the ground. 

Wendy cracked her skull on the floor with a shout before going unconscious, and Mabel's shout was cut off as she landed hard on her stomach, knocking the breath out of her with a whimper. Bill's concentration had slipped, and the cage around the Stan's had disappeared. He returned to his normal size, waiting for the boy to get close enough before taking him in his arms. 

He held Dipper's back to his chest, crossing his arms over the brunette's torso and taking hold of his hands, lacing their fingers together with a hum. Ford walked hesitantly forward, "Dipper?" He questioned, thrown for a loop by the boy's appearance. His headpiece tinkled and he bowed his head, "Hi Grunkle Ford, it's nice to see you again." He said quietly. 

"What happened to you, boy?" Stan demanded. Dipper looked around for his twin, but his eyes widened when they caught sight of the others still hung up from the ceiling their cages. Pacifica saw him and batted a few bells away from her to cling to the bars, "Dipper!? Oh this is just great! Where were you five minutes ago!?" She shouted, obviously pissed. 

Then Gideon and a soaked Robbie followed suit, clutching at the bars to watch the scene below. McGucket couldn't stop running or he'd probably get obliterated, and Soos was too far gone now to even notice. Bill rested his chin on Dipper's shoulder, inhaling his scent as his heart calmed back down. 

Dipper nearly bonked him in the face as his head whipped around to look at him, "What the hell, Aini!?" He yelled, glaring. Bill giggled and Dipper gave him an unamused look. Dipper raised a hand, " _Al'iifraj ean tilk almunsawajat fi khawf._ " He recited, and with light golden glow, the cages were void of nightmares. 

There was a collective sigh of relief, and Dipper turned back to Ford, "I made a deal with him to save you all. However, as he has oh so eloquently put it, our deal did not assess your addiction to doing dumb things, like coming in here and trying to rescue everyone. I'm sure had you asked, you could've gotten your families with you there as well." He stated, this time looking to a passed out Wendy and panting Pacifica. 

Mabel cringed as she tried to prop herself up on her shaky arms, falling back down when they slipped. Her chest heaved and she looked at her brother, "But what about you?" She rasped. Dipper bit his lip and looked away, and Bill smirked, "Ah, that would be a problem! Because you see, Pinetree's side of the deal involves him staying with me. As my male mistress~" He purred, gripping the boy's waist and bringing his hips back against him. 

Dipper turned pink, "B-Bill!" He stammered, protesting with a little shove to the hands on his hips. They didn't move, and he didn't expect them to. He looked back to the shocked Stans', "The deal was to keep you s-safe. I didn't do this to hurt you g- Nh..." He had to cut himself off. Bill kissed up his neck, nipping and licking here and there, then dragging his fangs down his ear and pressing an open mouth kiss to the space behind it. 

He smirked when Dipper stopped, his hands tightening around the boy's waist as he chuckled lowly. The brunette's cheeks flushed scarlet and his hands fisted as he swallowed thickly, "-hurt you guys." He finished shakily. Bill continued, humming against his skin, and Dipper cursed him mentally, "This wasn't supposed to happen. Things turned out _a lot_ different than I imagined, and now all- I swear to Ra if you don't stop that I will sick the pups on you!" 

Bill laughed but leaned away, hugging the brunette to his chest. Dipper sighed, "You can't beat him. No, I don't agree with all his choices, and a lot of the time he's an idiotic dork," He said, earning a 'Hey!' and a pinch to the ass that made him jump.   
"But he's already got all other eight dimensions under his thumb. And once you get past all the first-stage destruction, it balances out and it's not that bad. No, I don't think unleashing fucking Armageddon is the way to go about it!" He quickly shot with a glare at his Grunkle's accusing face. Stan fisted his hands, "Why should we listen to you then? He's got you under his thumb too." He spat. 

Dipper recoiled as if hit, and Bill smiled at Stan, "No I don't!" He chirped. He interlocked their fingers and pushed them forward to show the chainless clasps, "I give him enough free will to move about as he pleases, but not enough to leave, and I give him whatever he wants as long as it doesn't affect my plans." He explained way too cheerfully. Ford scoffed, "And why would you do that!? You're a demon!" He shouted. 

Bill's eyes softened, throwing him for a loop, and Bill released his love to turn him around to face him before embracing him again. He brushed a curl back from Dipper's face, then glanced back up at Ford, "Because I love him." He replied softly, smiling gently as Dipper blushed a pretty shade of pink. Everyone's eyes grew wide, including Dipper's, because he never thought that Bill would admit it in front of an audience. 

He buried his burning face into the elder's chest and grinned, gripping Bill's vest tightly. Dipper brought his face back up to look at the blond/brunette, then clutched him tightly as he turned his face back to his family, "And I love him." He announced, trembling slightly. He calmed a bit when Bill began to rub soothing circles into his hip with his thumb, and met Ford's eyes, which somehow seemed more blue than usual, and a lot older with more wrinkle lines around his eyes. When had he gotten those? Dipper didn't remember him with smile lines. 

Stan blew up behind him, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Ford silenced him with a hand held up, and they shared a look, seeming to communicate silently before giving tiny nods. Ford stepped forward with a sigh, "I guess that's it then. I surrender, Bill." He grumbled. There was collective gasp, and a chorus of protest from the rafters, and Bill beamed with a wide grin. 

He released his Pinetree with a lingering kiss on the forehead, "Go tend to your sister Sapling." He murmured, and Dipper bit his lip briefly before nodding. He kneeled quickly next to her and she gave him an unreadable look, but she let him place his palms on her chest while Ford held a hand out. A warm golden glow began to show from Mabel's skin as he worked, and he didn't look her in the eye. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She breathed. He flinched, though her tone was not accusing or angry, but curious and sad. She sat up when he took his hands away and hugged him before leaning back and punching him in the stomach. He doubled over with a grunt (that had hurt more than he thought it would) but he'd been expecting it. He gasped in a breath as he watched Bill's human form turn to solid white marble as his golden aura rose from it and entered Ford's mind. 

He smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, it just kinda happened. But he's not as bad as he seems. He's got anger issues and way too many violent tendencies, but we're working on it." He explained sheepishly. Suddenly dread began to creep down Dipper's spine. He looked back over his shoulder and stood. 

Ford was kneeling on the ground, and Stan was looking at him with an odd expression, before taking something out of his pocket; the memory gun.

 

~

 

Bill threw open the only door in sight, taking one step in before freezing. Stanley grinned at him, "Welcome back into my brain, I'm surprised you didn't recognize it." He said nonchalantly. Bill recoiled, "What!?" He squawked, going for the door again just as flames consumed it, and he flailed back ungracefully. The whitish blue fire was choppy and unnatural, and Bill immediately recognized it. His eye widened, flashing a variety of colors, "What!? No! Let me out! You have to let-!" He hissed as the flames shocked his hand back.

 

~

 

On the outside, Dipper shot to his feet, gasping in horror as Stan took off the fez to reveal Ford, looking grimly determined as he pulled the memory gun's trigger. "What're you doing!?" He shrieked, launching himself forward only to have Mabel roll over and catch him by the ankles, sending him crashing to the ground. 

Dipper's eyes were wild, "Ford, stop! Mabel, let go of me!" He cried, writhing as she straddled him. She was frowning with apologetic eyes, "Sorry Dipper, but he's got to go. We need the world back bro bro." Dipper panicked and frantically flicked his wrist with a panicked shout of, " _'Iiqaf!_ " And sent Mabel flying a few feet away. 

He scrambled back up and ran for Ford, intent on knocking the memory gun out of his hands, hoping against hope that it wasn't too late. A warrior-like yell and he was tackled again but he stayed standing this time. He struggled as Mabel held his hands behind his back, eyes burning as his breathing quickened to the point of edging hyperventilation. 

"Let go! Mabel- Ford- please! Stop it, I'm begging you!" He yelled hysterically. Mabel grimaced, "No! Bill has to go, it can't stay like this! What about Mom and Dad!?" She shouted back. Dipper flailed his feet as Mabel lifted him off the ground as he struggled. 

He gasped out a high pitched wail, "They would've been fine, the dimensions always adjust eventually! Please stop this!" Mabel shook her head after a moment, and a robotic voice echoed through the room. " _ **90% erasure completed.**_ " 

"MABEL PLEASE!" He screamed.

 

~

 

Bill tore at his hair in panic as he looked around the rapidly burning room in despair. "No. No. Nononono! Not again, I can't...not ag... _Delphinis_..." He breathed. He whirled to face Stan, who had stood, "Please! Let me out! I just got him back, I can't leave him!" He pleaded. Stan blinked in surprise, tilting his head to the side in confusion, "You don't sound very concerned about your plans being ruined, or the fact that you're getting erased." 

Bill shook his head violently, "I don't care about any of that, it was a goal, an aspiration. King of the Universe! Ultimate power, tyrannical ruling, who wouldn't want it? But that, this, everything! It doesn't mean anything without Pinetree!" He shouted frantically. He ran at the wall and it shock him off and he swore before jumping back up to go at it again. 

"Pinetree. Goodbye- I can't even say goodbye. No, I-I can't leave him, not again. Not after last time, Geometry, not after last time. I-I-" His entire side was burnt and smoking and his eye watered in pain and panic. Stanley pulled him away quickly before he could crash into the fire again, and Bill collapsed to his knees.

"DIPPER!" He howled in despair, putting his face in his hands as he grit his teeth, feeling that stupid burning liquid sneak past his eyelids. Stan looked at him with pity and something else in his old blue eyes. Finally he held out a hand. 

 

~

 

Dipper finally quit struggling when the robotic voice called out, " _ **99% erasure completed.**_ " His limbs went slack as his chest heaved, "Bill...No." He sobbed, shaking violently. Suddenly he heard Ford gasp then growl and a bright white flash blasted through the room. Dipper squinted and blinked, collapsing in a heap as Mabel stumbled away from him with a cry. 

He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the white marble form reanimate and color before it blinked and Bill grinned. Dipper began to cry in earnest now, smiling broadly. 

"Bill!" 

"Pinetree!" 

Bill sprinted towards him as Ford yelled in outrage and Stan slumped to the side in a daze. When he reached the boy he picked him up and swung him around, grabbing his small hands in his gloved ones. Bill leaned forward, "Do you trust me?" He whispered, still spinning. Dipper hesitated, but then nodded firmly, "Yes," He breathed. Bill smiled a bit sadly, "Then hold onto me. This might hurt." He murmured. 

Wendy then shot to her feet, her eyes gleaming silver as her teeth elongated in rage, "NO!" She snarled in a guttural voice that was too demonic to be her own. She lunged, but it was too late. Mabel looked on in shock as the pair rose off the ground and began to glow before bursting with rivets of colored lights. Mabel looked desperately to Ford, "What's happening!?" 

Ford shook his head as he stared at the lights in horror, "He can't be!" On the ground, Stan looked at the lights with tired eyes and closed his eyes with a small smile, "You better keep your promise, you bastard." He mumbled, before an explosion wrecked the entire premises, ripping through the town and dissolving the barrier before becoming aftershocks. 

The light was gold and blinding, and the only thing that could be heard in those last few moments was, "I love you. Please forgive me."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end of this book and YES I did end it on a cliffhanger. Be on the lookout for the sequel though guys. Oh! And this.
> 
> Intelligence playlist (what I listened to while writing):  
> Gambling Man by Overtones  
> Warriors by Imagine Dragons  
> Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco  
> Turn Off The Lights by Panic! At The Disco  
> Marionette (Male Version) by Nightcore  
> Everybody Loves Me by One Republic  
> I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics  
> DNA by Little Mix  
> Focus by Ariana Grande  
> Colors by Halsey  
> Castle by Halsey  
> Control by Halsey  
> Bernadette by IAMX  
> Gasoline by Halsey  
> Hold Me Down by Halsey  
> Poor Unfortunate Souls by Alan Menken  
> Vegas Lights by Panic! At The Disco  
> Running With The Wolves by Nightcore  
> Clarity by Nightcore  
> Secret Demons by Hannah Kang  
> Animals by Chase Holfelder  
> Devil's Rejects by Rob Zombie  
> Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie  
> Take Me To Church by Hozier  
> Fuck Away The Pain by Divide The Day  
> Looking Like This by Lyre Le Temps  
> And last but certainly not least, the song that I wrote most of this book to: Witchcraft by Nightcore
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and supporting this fic guys, and I'll see you in the next book (hopefully)!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting every Tuesday and Thursday. Hopefully.


End file.
